


Oh Baby, Baby

by andrea_readwolf



Series: A Matter of Heart: Making a Family Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Genetic Engineering, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-11
Updated: 2000-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 86,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_readwolf/pseuds/andrea_readwolf
Summary: 203 AC, are the former pilots ready to take on parenthood?The former gundam pilots discover the secrets surrounding their own origins even as one of their own undergoes a potentially risky procedure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Republishing of from an older fandom -- Date written: August 2000
> 
> Pairings: 3+4, 1+2+5
> 
> This story takes place in a slightly altered universe, but nothing major, until I took over, of course. For timeline purposes, "Oh Baby, Baby" is approximately 8 years after "Have You Ever..." (203 AC), placing the boys at ~23-24 years of age.
> 
>  Standard Disclaimer Applies.
> 
>  

 

##  Oh Baby, Baby - Part One

 

The cool spring breeze brushed pass his still form, caressing sun-kissed skin, playing with the freed ebony waves that fell beyond well-toned shoulders and slightly-curled dark eyelashes. He sat beneath one of the large trees, out of reach from the sun's warm rays. The jade-green grass beneath him provided a more-than-comfortable blanket and surrounded him with its sweet fragrance. Even the wildflowers that grew rampant in this area smiled at his presence and did their best to look as pretty as possible.

To the passerby, he looked like he was napping beneath the large, shady tree. Napping as the children played in an open field behind him--kicking a ball back and forth with eager shouts and cries of glee. Napping as teenagers bustled by, talking energetically about this or that and isn't that guy so cute? Napping as mothers ushered their children to and from the small playground to his left.

Napping, as all that he had fought to protect surrounded him.

But he wasn't asleep. In fact, he was more aware of what each person was doing than they themselves were. He was soaking it in, becoming one with this world. It is hard to describe how and what he was, other than a man... a man who had become the breeze that touched his skin... the breeze that swept down into that field to brush away the heated sweat from flushed faces... the breeze that encircled that playground and coaxed swings to push their occupants farther and higher... the breeze that embraced those delighted cries, took them up into itself, into himself... and rejoiced.

So in tune was he with his environment, that, when the little ball of giggling energy jumped into his lap and wrapped chubby little arms around his neck, he was not surprised as another may be. Pulling the 'ball' closer, he rolled completely over and then onto his back, holding the 'ball' up in the air above him.

The toddler screamed with delight.

"Kit! Kit! Where did you go! Kit!"

The child was too busy laughing to pay heed to its mother. Wufei, however, was under no such limitation. Smiling, he tucked the child to his side as he stood to greet the approaching mother.

"AH! There you are! And what have you found, huh?" the woman said, a beautiful smile lighting her face and her eyes. A toss of her head sent raven bangs flying back to the side of her radiating face. "Hello Wufei," she said, placing fists on her shapely hips.

He nodded his head, the smile still firmly in place. "Hello Noin," he replied, moving to embrace the woman. "Long time no see."

Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing tight before pulling away. "Well I've been around," she said with a laugh. "Though I can't say the same for you. It's good to see you back. How was your trip?"

"Refreshing," he replied, shifting the child on his hip. The child seemed delighted with his hair and had promptly begun to tangle its tiny little hands into it. "Sometimes it amazes me how beautiful the earth is."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" She studied him, an amused look on her face. "You look a lot more relaxed. It's a good look for you."

He laughed. "I feel a lot more relaxed," he answered. "The mountains of China have always been able to soothe my spirit."

"Well I'm glad," she laughed. Her head tilted and she studied him for another minute, captivated by the sight the young man made with a toddler in his arms. Two small hands were slapping his cheeks as the 2-year old giggled. Wufei chucked, the deep sound rumbling up from his chest, causing the child to giggle more. Twisting his face Wufei seized one of those tiny hands with his lips and began nibbling on them--increasing the child's delight.

"You know," Noin said, not even trying to hide the joy that shined in her dark eyes as she looked at her baby. "You look good with a kid, Wufei," she told him. "I bet you'd make a great dad."

The Chinese boy stiffened and turned to look at her. A hand reached up and brushed back dark blue-black-almost-purple curls away from the child's laughing pale-blue eyes. "It is not my destiny to be a father," he replied, brushing the child's cheek with a finger before relinquishing her to her mother's arms.

"If you'll excuse me, I think Heero's looking for me," he said hoarsely, executing a small bow before brushing past her. He was gone before her startled face could register, or her concerned questions could be spoken.

"Wufei...." Noin breathed after him, bouncing her daughter on her hip. Kit looked after the Chinese boy with a look of hurt at being abandoned so suddenly.

"Woo-faye...?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, I don't know... I'd say the next will be a boy."

"Oh! That would be wonderful!"

"It'll be a girl. Watch."

"Nonsense."

"It's not nonsense. That man is doomed to be surrounded by women! Mark my words!"

"That's silly, I mean, reall--"

"HEADS UP!! INCOMING!!!"

Four women's heads snapped up from the large picnic table where they were preparing food for their picnic. Four sets of eyes widened as a long chestnut braid went flying past their table, hurtling at full speed in direction of the two firing grills, an ear-shattering screech following in its wake.

"HEERO!!! SAVE ME!!!!"

The braided-boy launched himself behind the protective barrier of a stunned Heero Yuy.

"What the--"

"DUO!!!!! I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!"

"Now, now, Quatre... don't say that," the boy in question was saying. "You were looking oh-so-serious! You needed a distraction!"

"I was *working* on the Behenna Reports! OF COURSE, I WAS LOOKING SERIOUS!!!"

A dripping wet Quatre Raberba Winner came into the picture, his blue eyes swirling to a light aquamarine coloring.

"But it's a PICNIC!!! You're not supposed to *work* during a *picnic*!!!" Duo shouted back, still half-hiding behind Heero.

"He's got a point," Heero said softly, his lips twitching slightly. An aquamarine glare shot in his direction... causing those lips to twitch more noticeably.

"It's a company picnic," Quatre returned, shaking excess water off his arms. "Which means business."

"You mean you have *how* many sisters and not *one* of them is capable of covering you for one little day?" Duo asked, peeking around Heero's shoulder (since the Japanese boy was now a good 6 inches taller than him).

"The Behenna Reports?" Trowa asked, stepping away from the burning grills. He was wiping his hands on a frilly pink apron that read: KISS ME, I'm the Cook. "Anything interesting?"

Aquamarine eyes darkened to a teal shade as they turned on his love. He smiled and an almost hopeful look sprang to the face of his mate. He nodded. "Fatina thinks she's worked it out. It's just a matter of testing..."

Trowa's face *did* brighten, and he laughed, wrapping strong arms around his mate, hugging him tightly. "That's great news," he whispered.

"What? What's great news? What?" Duo asked, coming out of hiding.

The couple turned towards Heero and Duo, smiling. "Trowa and I have been looking into... having a child. Our own child," Quatre said almost shyly.

Shocked violet eyes moved from one to the other and then back again.

"Oh! Quatre! That's wonderful news!" a voice called from behind them, reminding the four that they were not alone.

"I think that's a great idea," another woman said, and the four turned.

Relena wrapped her arms around first Quatre and then Trowa. "Simply wonderful!"

"Though, I think it only fair to warn you that raising children is not an easy task," Sally was saying, smiling brightly.

"'Easy'?" Dorothy asked with an arched eyebrow. A smile always played at her lips. "I think it's down-right torture!" She laughed.

Only one person was frowning. "It would affect your availability to work with the Preventers," Une said softly.

Trowa and Quatre turned to the woman, a sad smile playing on their lips. "We really haven't been working much with the Preventers in the past two years, Une," Quatre said. "And... I was planning on officially withdrawing in a couple of months."

Une looked from one to the other and then nodded. "I wish you both the best of luck then," she said after another moment. "We will miss you at the office."

"Thank you," Trowa said softly, a hand at his mate's back, the golden band there catching in the sunlight and sparkling.

"Oiya! Guys! Why such a serious atmosphere here?" Hilde called, walking up to the table and snatching a carrot stick. "The boys have got all the tables set up and the kids are helping. All we need is the food!"

"Okay!" Sally said, snapping her fingers and slapping Hilde's hand away from another carrot. "I think this stuff is all set to go. How are the burgers and dogs?"

"All set," Heero called, moving away from his lover's side to return to the grills. Trowa followed him. "Chicken's almost done, too."

"Great!" Relena cried. "Let's just get all this stuff onto the tables and then we can call everyone to eat!"

"Food? I'm game!" Duo cried.

 

* * *

 

It had been a perfect day for a company-reunion picnic. The sun had shined from sunrise to sunset without the threat of a spring shower. The spring breeze had prevented the sun's warmth from becoming too hot. And the smell of hot dogs and hamburgers and chicken cooking on the grill mixed with the sweet scent of the grass and the flowers. All-in-all making it a perfect day.

The group of friends had tried to gather at least once each year, but busy schedules were usually hard to work with. In fact, this was the first time in three years everyone had made it--even the Manganacs and their families--and everyone was in high cheer.

They had played a game of baseball--insisted upon by Duo. And then they'd been dragged into a water balloon fight--again, courtesy of Duo. They had dried off by flying kites and then a bubble contest to see who could blow the biggest bubble. Sally had won--much to the chagrin of one Duo Maxwell. They had roasted the squishy marshmallows before calling it a day and heading back to the local Winner estate.

Now the little ones were tucked away in bed, fast asleep and the adults were all relaxing and conversing about old times, good times, bad times, times to come. One small circle of friends was lounging in the library. Friends whom, at one time or another had all been enemies. Each was content in his or her own quiet; each to his or her own thoughts as the comfortable silence embraced them.

Off in one of the large corner armchairs, large bay window to his left, the rest of the room to his right, Chang Wufei reclined with a book. Wire-rimmed glasses were perched on his proud nose, sliding down occasionally only to be pushed-absentmindedly- back into place. His ebony-silk hair floated free around his shoulders. A dark-multi-colored polo shirt hugged his chest and torso. Long legs were encased in dark-colored pants as they stretched out before him, ankles crossed. He looked like an average intelligent young adult. A hand moved to turn the page and the lamplight caught the quick gleam of gold.

On one of the two sofas in the room, Heero Yuy was resting back into the cushions, leaning one arm on the armrest as the other wrapped lazily around his koi's body. Blue eyes were closed for the moment, a small smile playing over his lips as his hand and fingers trailed patterns over Duo's body. A small golden band blinked out from the background of the dark clothing. Duo Maxwell, for his part, was leaning fully on Heero. His head was pillowed in the crutch of Heero's shoulder and, arm. His own arm was wrapped behind his koi's back, hugging him as the other rested over Heero's lap, his fingers and nails playing over the tight blue denim there, a golden light reflecting with each tiny movement. Both boys were comfortable in their blue jeans and tee's--Heero's white, Duo's navy blue (*dark* navy blue--almost black, really).

Across from the pair, on the matching sofa, the man known only as Trowa Barton and his lifemate, Quatre Raberba Winner, were in the exact same position, though Quatre was sitting on the sofa beside Trowa, not stretched out like Duo. Trowa's chin rested on Quatre's head, occasionally dipping to kiss the blond strands that tickled his throat. In his lap, his hand was intertwined with both of Quatre's. Two gold bands winked.

A loveseat connected the two sofas in a 'U' shape, two large armchairs completing the corners. On the loveseat, a man with long pale hair was stretched out; a smaller feminine body was snuggled up against him, her long jean-clad legs resting comfortably between his. Milliardo Peacecraft to the world, Zechs Marquise to those who knew him best, held the woman, his wife, Lucrezia Noin, their hands clasped over her stomach, two matching yellow and white gold bands sparkling in the relaxed light. The couple was smiling peacefully---they were allowed, as their little one had *finally* fallen asleep.

In an armchair to the left, their sister, Relena Dorian, a.k.a. Relena Peacecraft, was sitting in an armchair, leaning back comfortably, a secret smile playing over her lips. Her back and shoulders were straight, her legs together and tucked slightly beneath her chair bespoke her royal heritage; the simple white blouse and soft cotton skirt she wore denied it. She had come a long way from the child she had been, but she had finally grown up. (Much to the relief of more than just one person in the room.)

In the armchair's counterpart sat Sally Po, reading through several reports Lady Une had handed her a short while ago. Her ginger-blond curly hair was sectioned off in its customary fashion. Her olive green slacks and matching tank top accented the slight tint in her skin in an admiring contrast. The small hint of her Chinese heritage was hidden behind black-rimmed glasses as she frowned at the words she was reading.

The woman known as Lady Une was sitting in yet another armchair--this one matching the reclining one Wufei sat in--resting. Her light brown hair was half up, half down resting around her shoulders. The baby-pink shell and the charcoal slacks she wore accented her small build and relaxed the air of tension and authority that always seemed to surround her.

On the floor beside the reclining woman, a young girl of perhaps fourteen or fifteen years of age was laying on her stomach, legs kicking the air happily. Spread out around her were numerous letters that her china blue eyes read carefully, almost reverently, worshiping each word that was scrawled across the yellowing page. Her long red-silk hair was pulled up into a ponytail that fell past her shoulders to pool on the floor. The young woman was known to the world as Marie Une--Lady Une's daughter... The select group of individuals gathered here tonight knew her by a different name, however... that of Mariemeia Barton Khushrenada, the daughter of General Trieze Khushrenada.

Quatre sighed, sounding more like a purring kitten than the head of one of the largest organizations in the Earth Sphere Alliance. "It feels so right to have everyone here," he said softly, breaking the silence without opening an eye. Trowa smiled, reinforcing the statement with silence.

"It does, doesn't it?" Relena replied, equally as soft. "Did you ever imagine that we could all be gathered in the same room without being at each other's throats?" she asked with an amused smile.

Duo smiled, eyes still closed. "Did you ever think you'd survive the war without Heero killin' ya?" He asked, cracking one violet eye to gauge a reaction.

But it was Milliardo who answered with a deep, warm laugh. "No," he said, an arm brushing his wife's arm in a gentle caress.

"Hn. Baka," Heero replied warmly, giving the end of the braid in his hand a little tug. There was no effect other than a smiling, shifting Duo in his arms as the braided boy tried to wiggle closer.

"Face it, Hee-chan. You got soft." Duo grinned cheekily up at him. "There's not one person in this room that you haven't threatened to kill at least one time or another." He leaned up and kissed the frowning Japanese boy lightly on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining about you not, of course... well, except for Relena." He grinned with that dig and settled back down.

"Hey!" the woman in question balked.

Quatre and Trowa were smiling. As were the others.

"Hn. Even *I* thought about doing that myself," Wufei replied calmly, not looking away from his book. "You were one of the most annoying females I have ever met."

"I wasn't *that* bad, surely," Relena was saying, looking around her with surprise.

"You *were* a handful," Noin said, cozying into her husband's chest and arms.

"I still remember the young woman who had the audacity to aim a gun at me," Une said softly, not bothering to hide the amused smile from her lips.

"Hn. At least she didn't fly in between you and a battling Gundam shouting for your opponent to 'kill that madman'," Zechs said.

"Or following you all around the globe screeching 'HEEEEEEEROOO! Come back and kill me!!'" Duo said in a high falsetto.

The red staining the young woman's cheeks darkened. Heero rolled his eyes in mock-horror as the others chuckled. Relena crossed her arms and pouted. Sally took pity on the young woman and attempted to change the subject.

"I am surprised Une let you out of school, Marie," she said to the auburn-haired girl on the floor. The girl in question looked up and then away with a guilty flush.

"She sort of didn't," the fifteen-soon-to-be-sixteen year old mumbled.

"What was that?" Sally asked with an amused smile, looking over to the girl and then to her "mother".

"She was expelled from another boarding school," Une replied with a wry smile. It was hard to tell if she was amused by the facts or annoyed.

"Whatever for?" Relena asked turning from child to guardian.

"Marie had a... difference of opinions with another student," the older woman supplied eventually when the child refused to answer, the cool smile not leaving her lips.

"A difference of opinions?" Quatre asked, sitting up a bit and now joining his gaze to the others in the room as they stared at the girl on the floor.

"That must have been one helluva difference," Duo cooed, ear-to-ear grin shaping his lips into an amused expression.

"I'd say," Trowa said with a smile as he studied the girl he was rather close to--in a brotherly-uncle-type of way, even though there was no blood shared between the two.

Une made a noise of agreement as the girl buried her face further into the letters she was reading. "Yes," she said, still smiling. "It left the other girl with a black eye and a chipped tooth."

Duo whistled while Relena looked horrified. Heero and Trowa exchanged an amused look, while Wufei frowned, making a noise sounding suspiciously like a 'humph'. Sally and Noin were looking amused as well, while the two blondes were... well, surprised.

"You got in a fight?" Quatre asked, sitting up fully now, unaware of the subtle shift of his love's body as Trowa shifted freeing Quatre to move.

"Over what?" Zechs asked--err, rather, demanded, sitting up as well and offsetting a startled Noin.

"What does not matter," Wufei said calmly. "What does is that she fought. She fought, and she injured one weaker than herself."

Zechs' face was coloring. "I still want to know for what reason you would strike another person, Mariemeia."

Une waited for the child to answer, but Marie had no intention of saying a word as she stared down at the letters, her eyes stinging terribly. Une studied the girl she had come to love as a child of her own flesh, thinking 'like father, like daughter...too proud...' She looked up to the others and told them with an amused note, "Over the previous administration and the people behind it."

"Previous--" Relena began before biting her lip.

'Looks' shot from one person in the room to another before settling either on herself or the child. Une laughed then, her rich alto startling the child who looked up with wide blue eyes. Tears burned those blue eyes. 'How dare she laugh...?'

"What Karyn Tenachu said was a horrible lie!" she cried scrambling to her feet. "Everything she said was lies!" she shouted before rushing from the room.

"Oh, my," Dorothy said in an amused voice, walking into the room just as the girl rushed out. She held the drink tray high for another moment before turning back into the room. "It seems I've missed something..."

"Nothing you weren't already aware of," Une told her.

"What was the... the disagreement about?" Quatre asked softly.

"Oh, that again?" Dorothy said, setting the tray of drinks down on a table. She handed one cup of tea to Relena, taking another for herself, and sat on the sofa armrest at Duo's feet beside Relena. "It was... beautiful really," she told them, sipping from her tea. "Apparently another girl at school was saying...poor things about... certain people," she continued, not looking at anyone in particular, "And Mariemeia came to their defense. Such beautiful loyalty in that young girl."

Une's smile dropped from her face. "Perhaps, but she *was* in the wrong, Dorothy." Lady Une frowned. "I had thought I had taught her better than that... that there was no need to fight over silly things."

Dorothy shrugged.

"There should be no need to fight at all," Relena said forcefully.

"There will always be a need to fight," Heero told her calmly. "As long as there is free will, there will be fighting."

Relena frowned but didn't say anything else.

"There are better ways to handle a disagreement then bringing harm to a weaker advisory," Wufei said calmly.

"Perhaps you are right," Dorothy said with a cool smile. "But Mariemeia is still young."

"That is no excuse," Noin said softly. Behind her, her husband's chest rumbled.

"Who... who were the people?" Zechs asked lowly. "Who was Mariemeia defending?"

Dorothy smiled. "Why, you and Mister Trieze, and the Gundam pilots of course," the blonde woman answered. "It is truly beautiful and honorable that that child could come to the defense of not only the people who are like a surrogate family to her but also to the father she never really knew."

"Hmn," Une said, sitting up and collecting the scrambled letters on the floor. Her finger brushed over the script of one page. "The father she never really knew," she repeated softly to herself.

"It may be honorable," Relena was saying, "But I sincerely doubt Trieze would appreciate knowing his daughter was fighting because of him."

"No parent likes to know their child is suffering because of their mistakes," Noin said, her fingers laced tightly with those of her husband, squeezing.

"Mistakes or not, children live with the legacy their parents give them," Sally said, taking a glass of amber liquid and swishing the liquid.

"We can only pray that we don't screw up their lives like we screwed up our own," Zechs murmured, accepting the glass his sister handed him, sipping it before handing it to his wife.

"Hai," Heero said softly, brushing back silky hair from his love's face.

"To our children then," Quatre said, holding up his cup in a toast.

"Yes, to our children," Noin said, smiling at the young man.

The others raised their cups and glasses.

"To the children," the chorus replied.

 

********** End of "Oh Baby, Baby" Part One**********

 

 

### Part Two

 

Relena Dorian, former Queen of the Earth, sat at her dressing table in her satin nightdress staring into the large oval mirror before her. It never failed. It was always the same. Always.

Relena felt her heart swell and threaten to choke her. She swallowed quickly; swallowing back the tears that she'd fought for years. Swallowing back the pain.

 _'He looks so happy,'_  she thought, picking up the soft-bristle brush and pulling it through her medium-length golden brown mane.  _'So happy...'_

It was a good look for him, she thought. He looked so different.... So different from the boy who had promised to kill her. So different from the boy who had saved the world... oh so many years ago...

She set the brush down and reached for a peach shell pump, allowing the cool lotion to sit on her fingertips, staring at it, before gently rubbing the substance over her cheeks and lips and forehead and neck.

 _'So happy... because of him...them...'_  She knew... she had known for a while... before the turn of the century...yes, before then... How many years now has she known? How many years has she lived with her false dreams of what would never, could never, be real?

She had known since after the second Eve War... in those tense meetings when she saw all the five young Gundam pilots together... looking at one another... betrayed. They had been betrayed... by one of their own... but it was more than just that. There was more than just the betrayal the world knew of. More than just the betrayal of fighting against one another...

It was that night... that night so many years ago that she had finally understood why she could never have Heero Yuy's love... because it was already given to someone else. No. Not someone. Four someones.

The next time she had seen them again at another dinner/ball/function--there were so many of them...too many to remember them all--she had seen the proof of that bond.

It was more than just a bond of friendship or brotherhood or comradeship built by being partners...

So much more...

And the matching set of five golden bands that winked up from each young man's left hand had stated so.

Hands slipped over her shoulders, slowly massaging a sweet smelling lotion into her exposed flesh. Those hands unraveled tight knots and coaxed her to relax. She hummed lightly in the back of her throat, leaning back into the warm body behind her.

"You know you really shouldn't be here," she said softly, no hint of displeasure in her voice.

"Oh?" a woman asked as a smile that could only be described as wicked played over her shell lips. "And why is that?" She leaned closer, whispering into her ear, her breath sliding over Relena's bare neck, throat, and cheek.

"We are not alone," Relena replied, her breath catching.

"Are you hiding someone else in the room?" the woman asked amused.

"Of course not--"

"Then, for all practical purposes, we are alone," she told her, her hands slipping off Relena's shoulders to find other interesting body parts. One confident hand boldly began to cup and mold one small, firm breast; the other fell to her stomach... so low... so deliciously, teasingly, low...

"The others are--"

"Probably doing the same exact thing at this very moment," the woman replied, her lips nibbling along her throat.

"Mmmm...."

"It's been two and a half months, Relena," she said breathlessly. "I don't want to have to wait for another two more..."

Relena's hands came up and tangled in the woman's long platinum locks, her head falling back, giving the woman's lips free access to the long expanse of her silky throat. "Dorothy..."

The name was a caress--caressing her body all over as she leaned farther over the girl in her arms, lips trailing lower.

"Yes, Relena?" she asked sweetly right before her lips sealed over one nipple through the thin satiny material. A gasp was her answer. Smiling, nuzzling her cheek against the soft curve of a lovely breast she pulled back, standing up, pulling the sitting woman up with her. She led her to the bed, falling onto her back, pulling Relena over her. Her hands roamed over that silky back, teasing, enticing.

The golden-brown haired girl fell over her, willingly, kissing the other woman with abandon. It wasn't the same, she knew... but it was better than being alone.

At least they both agreed on that.

 

* * *

 

 

He wrapped the large white towel around the strangling masses of dripping-wet chestnut strands, sighing. He was gonna have to tell Quatre to have someone come clean the drain again tomorrow--the problem with so much hair... so many clogged drains. He opened the door to the bedroom, not missing a beat as the sounds from the bed filled his ears. Tsking, he walked over to the large old trunk set at the end of the bed, throwing it open.

"You guys couldn't even wait for me?" he asked with a mock-hurt voice as he rummaged through the contents.

Panting, moaning, thrusting, his head thrown back in the heat of the moment, Wufei managed to choke out, "You take too damn long, Maxwell."

Duo slapped the trunk lid shut with a large <THUNK> and grinned. "Oh yeah?" he asked, crawling over the lid and onto the bed--letting the towel fall.

"Yeah..." was the hitched reply--coming from under Wufei. Heero, his head on his folded arms, struggling against losing his rapidly unraveling control.

Duo pressed his naked body against Wufei's sweaty back, his lips nibbling at his throat and ear as a hand sneaked around to pinch an already-taunt nipple. The Chinese boy cried out, the even rhythm of his hips breaking. Beneath him, Heero moaned.

Smiling against Wufei sweaty neck--his tongue darting out to taste the sweet, musky flavor that was his lover--Duo let his hand travel over Wufei's waist and hip... transferring to Heero's before reaching around and grasping his second lover. Another strangled moan fell from those panting lips.

And Heero Yuy came, trembling. Chang Wufei was a moment behind him, shouting out before collapsing. Duo smiled, pulling his hand away and licking all the familiar tangy-saltiness up. Heero stretched out on the bed, Wufei still pressed smack against his back. Duo leaned back, sitting on his legs as he continued to lick his fingers, smiling at the two men before him.

They looked delicious. Their golden bodies, chiseled like young gods, stretched out--Wufei's chest pressed flush against Heero's back; an arm draped over Heero's waist; Heero's own arm resting over that limb, as though holding it there; one of Wufei's legs, wedged between Heero's; their breathing matching, breath for breath; Wufei's ebony silk hair fanning out on the pillow...

Absolutely gorgeous. Duo grinned, snuggling up against Wufei. The two men shifted to fit the third member together perfectly. He hugged both men and kissed Wufei's neck, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly.

"I love you," he murmured. 'Love ya too' floated back to him from two sources--a reaction that had taken years to come so naturally.

"You know, I've been thinking," Duo continued, shifting, a small purring sound radiating from the back of his throat. Two guttural noises mixed and blended--both men too exhausted to really join in their lover's 'after-glow bed talk'. "Do you think *we'd* make good parents?" he questioned softly--softer than before.

Onyx and cobalt blue eyes blinked open and both men shifted up and around to stare at him. Duo fell back and stared up at the ceiling as though it held the answers to all the questions in the universe, an arm thrown up over his head, holding wet hair to the pillow, another resting against his stomach.

"I mean, when I was a kid, I promised myself that I would never have kids who would have to go through what I did..." his head turned and he looked at his two lovers--the two men who held his heart in their hands. "But things aren't the same as when we were kids anymore... are they?"

They didn't answer--not that he really expected them too. Some things would never be able to change. He turned back to the ceiling. "Did you see how happy Trowa and Quatre looked today? I bet they'll make great parents. And Zechs? How'd've thought that the same guy who was capable of blowing a chunk out of the earth can play peek-a-boo with a two-year-old?"

He took a deep breath, not sure what he wanted to say, not sure how to say it even he did know. "I just..." he began before sighing again. "I guess I wonder what will be left of us when we're gone. I mean, what will I, Duo Maxwell have to show for when I finally leave, huh?"

"You have the Earth," Heero told him, "Which, because of you, is still here."

"And the recovering L2-Colonies," Wufei added. "They would not have made it this far in this time of peace if it were not for your efforts, Duo."

Duo sighed, shifting onto his side, away from them. "Yeah, maybe," he mumbled. "I just... I guess I just feel like something's missing."

"Duo..." Heero climbed over Wufei and then Duo to face the longhaired young man. "Duo... we're not like the others. Our... situation, is different." He was kneeling beside him, staring down at him, willing him to understand.

Duo looked up at Heero and then back at Wufei, who was also kneeling beside him. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he mumbled pushing up from the bed and scrambling off.

"Where are you going?"

Duo turned back at the bathroom door. "I have to put my hair up," he laughed--a crack in his voice. "We all know what happens when I don't!" Two groans followed him into the bathroom before being cut off by the door. He stood, leaning back against the door, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"It was a crazy thought anyway," he whispered to the reflection with tears trickling down its cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

He sat in the center of the bed, papers spread out all around him. He picked up one paper, skimmed it, put it down, and picked up another.

"What is it?" a voice asked him, pulling him from his work-haze.

"Hmm? Oh, um," the blond young man mumbled, looking up as his love walked into their bedroom. "Nothing, I was just looking over the Behenna Reports again."

Smiling, Trowa shifted some papers out of the way before crawling onto the bed beside Quatre, saddling up close so he could rest his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "And have you found anything different from the last four times you've read it?"

Quatre smiled and leaned back against his love's strong chest. "No," he answered with a contented little sigh. Then he turned and snuggled into Trowa, those strong arms coming up to hold him tight. "I guess I'm just a little excited," he admitted, looking up into those beautiful emerald green eyes and wondering, 'Will he or she have green eyes? And be tall? And have beautiful golden russet hair, so thick you can lose your fingers in its silky threads?'

Trowa smiled down at his love, all his love for the young blond pouring through that one look, soaking up the love that poured out of those marine-shaded eyes staring up at him. He leaned over, laying the man onto his back before gently kissing those loving lips. "I can't wait to have your child, Quatre Raberba Winner."

Their fingers laced together as they smiled at one another. "Nor I yours, Trowa Barton." Quatre leaned up and reclaimed those lips in another kiss. Several papers fluttered to the floor and Quatre jumped up. "Oops! The report!" he cried, scrambling to collect all the papers before any could be lost.

Trowa fell back into the bed, laughing as he watched the young man scrambling like a little kid to collect all the scattered papers. "That's why you should do your work at the table," he was saying as Quatre struggled to put the papers back in order.

Blue eyes twinkled as he turned around and smiled at Trowa. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't stand as great a chance of being distracted," he told him, leaning over and kissing him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you read the reports?" a quiet voice asked when the bathroom door opened.

Sally was scrubbing her dark golden hair with a white fluffy towel, but she paused and turned towards the dressing table. "Yes," she answered, taking up a comb and racking it through his unruly hair.

"And...?"

"And what?" the Chinese woman questioned, turning towards the bed and climbing in.

"And what do you think? Is it possible?" Lady Une asked, turning on the tiny chair at the dressing table.

Sally shrugged. "It could be," she said. "Or it could be a fanciful dream. But I don't think so."

"So it's true," Une said softly, turning back to the mirror.

Sally shrugged again, setting the comb on the nightstand. "It's a good bet." She untied the sash on her robe and tossed it onto a nearby chair. "I wouldn't worry about it too much tonight. It's late. Come to bed. We can worry about it tomorrow," Sally said, ending on a yawn.

"I suppose you're right," Une said, sighing, standing up and crossing over to the bed.

"Of course I am," mumbled the sleepy woman. "You're a worry wart."

"Someone has to," the golden-haired woman told her, moving the covers aside and climbing in.

The Chinese woman rolled over and snuggled up to the other woman's back, an arm wrapping around that slim waist. "Maybe, but tonight it doesn't have to be you," she replied, placing a tiny kiss in the juncture of Une's throat and shoulder before sighing and letting sleep settle over her.

Une, though, was still awake. Her thumb caressed the hand resting over her stomach and, silently, she prayed.

Please let everything be all right...

 

* * *

 

 

Noin was purring--making tiny contented noises in the back of her throat as her husband held her, his strong body spooning hers. Right now, at this moment, the world seemed perfect.

"What are you thinking?" Zechs whispered in her ear, his nose nuzzling the sensitive skin behind her lobe.

"Mmm, that the world is perfect," she told him, shifting in his arms so she could look into those beautiful ice-blue eyes and those wonderfully smiling lips and that face that she loved so much. "Perfect and beautiful and wonderful."

Zechs smiled at her, stretching his back and yawning, but smiling. "You enjoyed the picnic, I take it."

Noin laughed. "Yes, I did, but so did you," she said, pillowing her head on his broad chest. A hand found its way to that dark head and began massaging her scalp. She purred louder, shifting closer to him.

His eyes were closed, but the smile was still on his lips. "It was fun today, huh?"

"It's a shame we don't do this more," Noin said with a yawn.

"Hmmm."

"Guess what Sally was telling me earlier?"

"Mmm?"

She smiled, propping her chin up and looking at him. "Quatre and Trowa are going to have a baby."

That won one blue eye cracking open. "Say what?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Hmphf. Someone should warn them what they're getting into," he replied, eye closing again--which is why he wasn't prepared for the pillow that smacked him in the face.

 

* * *

 

 

She ran a finger lovingly over the worn and fading ink. Sighing, she folded the letter and replaced it with the others.

"I love him, father," she said to the empty room, leaning back into the pillow, her dark auburn hair spilling over the pillows as her large cornflower blue eyes stared up at the canopy. "I guess it's terribly wrong of me to love the same person your parent did, and even worse, someone who could never possibly love me because he already loves another...but... that doesn't change how I feel." She sighed heavily and then reached over for the tiny light on the nightstand... plunging the room into darkness.

A hand reached out, touching the empty pillow beside here.... "I love you," she whispered, before wrapping her arms around it and falling asleep in the warm protection of make-believe arms...

 

### Part Three

 

"So I understand that you and Trowa are planning to adopt," Zechs Marquise was saying pleasantly as he selected a slice of honeydew from a plate.

Beside him, the young man known to the world as the head of the largest enterprise in space started. "Well, actually, no," Quatre said after a moment, selecting some honeydew and cantaloupe for himself.

"But," the taller man frowned. "Noin mentioned something about you and Trowa and a child."

Quatre smiled, passing by the strawberries and whipped cream in favor of some grapes and blueberries. "Yes," he said simply.

Zechs continued to frown, coming to the end of one table and proceeding to the next. "Then you plan to use a surrogate--" but the young Winner had not followed him. He shook his head and continued to scoop food onto his plate. He'd only have a short time to eat anyway before Noin started in on him--not that he was complaining.

Quatre set his plate down at the small five-person round table on the patio deck overlooking the manicured lawns and gardens and the pool deck below. Trowa and Wufei were already at the table, plates filled with an assortment of fresh fruits before them. Heero had been in the buffet line behind him. Duo was probably still asleep in his bed. Trowa looked up at him as he sat down, smiling, nodding towards the pool below.

Marine eyes followed to where they were directed. And lit with a loving amusement. On the ground floor below, the Maguanac children were playing in the large paradise-like pool, screaming, shouting, splashing, laughing... being children. And in the midst of all those little children was a big, twenty-three-year-old child-at-heart: Duo Maxwell.

The ex-gundam pilot had a squealing two-year-old in his arms; midnight curls plastered to head, ice-blue eyes shining brightly, rosy little lips spread wide in a large grin. Duo lifted her up out of the water--like a little mermaid surging up out of the ocean, her hot pink and teal swimsuit sparkling like tiny scales--and then dunked her completely under, jumping back up with his prized possession. The little girl was loving every minute of it.

"He really is a natural with children," Quatre said, slipping a cool piece of honeydew between his lips and swallowing the sweet juices.

"Hn," Heero replied, setting his plate down at the table. Unlike the other three plates, he had a healthy helping of pancakes, waffles, eggs...

Quatre's eyes bugged. "Are you really going to eat all that?"

Beside him, Wufei snorted. "You should try shopping for the two of them," the Chinese boy said, eating a piece of kiwi. "Twice a week--just to keep some food in the kitchen."

"It's the baka's fault," the Japanese boy mumbled, cutting his pancakes in eighths and then eating two pieces at once.

Wufei snorted again. "You just got too used to eating off his plate." He shot a wink towards the other two boys. "It's terrible the amount of junk food we have at the house."

"Hn."

Trowa chuckled. "Junk food, huh?" He eyed his own plate of fresh fruits. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." He reached over and speared a piece of waffle, darting back before the oozing syrup or it's intended owner could stop him.

"Trowa! That's bad for you!" Quatre admonished. Trowa smiled and leaned over, kissing the blond man.

"Mmm, maybe," the unibanged man replied. "But it was delicious."

The blond hmphfed as both the Chinese and the uni-banged young men laughed.

"What's so funny?" a certain dripping wet man with a long braid asked as he leaned over Heero's shoulder, snatched up Wufei's fork and proceeded to shovel half of the food on Heero's plate into his own mouth.

"Hey!" the Japanese boy protested as--suddenly--half his selected breakfast disappeared. "You *could* make your own plate, you know..." he grumbled.

Duo flashed him a smile and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, but then it wouldn't taste as good!" He sent the others a wink. A tug on his scalp caught his attention and he grinned.

"Oh ho! What have we here?" he asked, scooping up the insistent 2-year-old. "You follow me up the stairs, did ya? Hungry?" He broke off a small piece of waffle and handed it to the child. She grinned at him and began gnawing on the bread.

"Careful," a voice said behind them. "Feeding the wild animals may be hazardous to your sanity," Noin continued with a smile.

"What sanity?" Duo asked, winking at her. "Why Ms. Noin, you look pretty as a picture in that get-up."

"Careful, Maxwell," Zechs said with a grin as he came up beside his wife. "That *is* my wife you're flattering here."

Noin play-punched his arm. "Hush you! It's nice to get compliments from *someone*." Before Zechs could defend himself, Noin was continuing. "Duo, would you mind watching Kit for us a little bit longer? Marie was going to watch her today, but Sally and Une had to leave and they took Marie back with them and we've got to leave soon or we're going to be late and--"

"Sure," Duo replied with a grin. "I can watch her, huh?" he turned to the child--who grinning up at him adoringly. "We'll have *lots* of fun, won't we?"

Zechs groaned. "I don't know who to be more concerned about." He shot the braided young man a warning look. "Careful Duo, she has *endless* energy... even for someone like you."

Duo laughed. "Never fear! I think I can keep up with one little rugrat." He winked at the couple. "I'm not as old as some people here."

Zechs rolled his eyes and grunted. "Wait till *you* start inching towards thirty *boy*."

Duo grinned up at him. "Who? Me?" he shot Noin a conspirator look. "I'm still waiting to pass six!"

"If that was a six-year-old in bed this morning then they're being taught a whole lot more than---" Heero found a slice of cantaloupe shoved into his mouth. He blinked, shocked, and then began to chew the fruit, glaring up at Duo--who just smiled down at him and batted his eyelashes innocent-like.

"Where are you off to so early?" Quatre stepped in, host-ingrained pleasantries coming to the fore.

"Church," Noin replied happily. "And then maybe some shopping in town." To which Zechs rolled his ice-blue eyes and the others laughed.

"Well, have fun," Quatre told them. "Dinner will be served around seven--nothing special. Just another buffet."

"Yes," Trowa picked up. "Mostly just leftovers since there will be fewer people here by then."

"Oh? More are leaving already?" Zechs queried.

"I saw Hilde heading out last night," Noin frowned. "She said something about getting back to home and work."

Quatre nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, the Maguanac have their own homes to return to, too, and even the preventer agents who were able to come have already begun to return to their own lives."

Noin sighed. "Well, that does happen, Quatre." She smiled at him. "People do have to get back to their own lives."

"Yes, I know," he smiled at her. "It's just nice to see everyone have such a great time--I hate to see it end."

"You mean you hate to see this big old house go back to being empty again," Trowa said, reaching out to clasp his love's hand.

Quatre smiled and nodded. "That too."

 

* * *

 

 

By afternoon, everyone's favorite braided-baka was conked out on the sofa in the study. Trowa and Quatre were leading their guests in an amateur game of soccer in one of the many fields surrounding the Winner Estate. Heero Yuy was by the poolside playing lifeguard, watching the children who were too enthralled by the idea of sitting water you could play in that they refused to get out of the pool.

And where was the little one Duo was supposed to be watching?

Curled up against a certain Chinese man's chest, fighting off the sleep that tugged at her slowly drooping eyes as the young man cradled her and read to her from the book he held open in his lap. His voice was deep--not too deep. Just deep enough to be soothing, lulling... relaxing. And the scent that surrounded him was one that promoted safety--like her daddy's...

And before she knew it, the little girl was caught in the world of dreams where a gentle dragon carried her over to a beautiful white kingdom...

Wufei smiled down at the child's head that was pillowed against him. So sweet, so innocent, so trusting. He debated on taking the child up to her bed so she could sleep more comfortably, but then decided moving would probably be a bad idea. And so he continued to lounge there in his favorite chair by the bay window, reading from the book of Chinese lore.

He didn't notice the cornflower blue eyes that spied upon him from a tiny crack in the door or hear the dreamy sigh that fell from coral lips. But that doesn't mean they weren't there.

 

* * *

 

 

"Would you look at that?" a sweet voice cooed as the blond man leaned up against his love.

"I warned him," the tall platinum blond replied, also grinning.

"I'm just amazed they got her to take her nap," another sweet voice murmured--female, belonging to the dark-haired woman who leaned close to the tall blond.

"Hn."

Four pairs of eyes turned to the Japanese man.

"Oh, c'mon, Heero," Quatre said, his eyes giving him that *look*--that annoying 'puppy-dog' look that could melt ice... and, unfortunately, Heero wasn't made of ice anymore. "Can you honestly tell me that isn't the most adorable thing you've ever seen?"

Heero didn't answer--because he couldn't deny it. They had begun to worry when the trio had turned up missing half an hour ago. The questioning had affirmed the fact that no one had seen either the braided-baka or the Chinese man since earlier that day. A quick search had brought the five people to the same study they had gathered in the night before. And this.

Duo was stretched out on the sofa that had been dubbed as 'his' some odd years ago. One arm and leg on, one arm and leg off, as he snored away, his braid wrapped around him like a silky tail.

Off in the corner, in 'his' chair, Wufei was sound asleep as well, the book he'd been reading was on his lap as another sleeping little body curled itself against his chest.

The sight was too... homey, Heero thought, something in his chest clenching. It looked too... *right* even... And it scared the bejesus out of him.

"You know," Noin said softly, leaning into the crook of her husband's arm. "I was telling Wufei yesterday that he was a natural with kids. He'd make a really great dad."

Heero shot her a look--an unidentifiable look on his face. He looked back at the trio. And then, without saying a word, turned and walked away.

Noin stared after him, shocked. "Damn if that wasn't the same thing Wufei did," she murmured.

"What's that they say about time breeding familiarity?" Zechs asked, nibbling at his wife's throat. Noin wasn't paying any attention to him though and was instead, looking over to Quatre and Trowa. The couple looked somewhat sad.

"Heero doesn't want children," the blond man said softly. "Duo..." he shrugged. "Duo's a natural with children, and Wufei's... well, he's so kind-hearted when he allows himself to be..." Aquamarine eyes turned down to catch hers--it was strange, having to look up to meet 'little' Quatre in the eye, now. "Heero's afraid, though."

"Afraid?" Zechs repeated before Noin could, frowning at the young man.

Quatre nodded, but it was Trowa who answered. "He knows he can't hurt us, but he still doesn't feel secure enough in his own abilities."

Noin was frowning now too. "That doesn't make sense..."

"It doesn't have to," Quatre told him. "It's still how he feels."

"Well, someone should knock him over the head and show him he'd make a great dad, too!" Noin said, turning to leave the room. "C'mon. Let's let them rest. When she wakes up, Kit'll be like a little hellion... they'll need all the energy they can get."

They turned to leave--unaware of the onyx eye that cracked open to follow them out.

Chang Wufei snuffed before resettling in his favorite chair. 'We were not meant to be parents. Heero knows and understands that. The same as I,' he thought before slipping back to sleep.

 

### Part Four

 

<<One Week Later, CEO office of Winner Enterprises>>

"Yes, I know, Maxine, but please take care of it." –a sip from a teacup-- "Yes, the entire next week." –a shuffle of papers-- "I'll be leaving in thirty-six hours. Thank you Maxine." –more papers shuffled-- "Yes, you have a good week too. Thank you, bye-bye." --a press of a button--

"Karla? Yes. Please take care of the travel arrangements." --adjusting of the computer screen-- "Yes. Have the jet ready for taking off--yes, yes. That will be perfect." –a couple of keys tapped-- "Thank you, Caroline. Oh! And the--" –smile-- "You're a lifesaver. Thank you. Yes, you have a safe trip--err," –laugh-- "That's right. Okay. Bye now." --another button pressed--

"Marco? How are the projects we discussed earlier coming along?" –turn from computer screen to more loose papers-- "Good, good. I'll be in the area within the next week. There's no problem with me stopping by and taking a peek at the progress, right?" –scribble a signature at the bottom of the last page-- "Good, good. Then I'll be seeing you sometime within the next week. Till then." --another button pressed--

"Joyce?" –pages flipped in a notebook-- "Add a visit to the L2-project Triple J site to my schedule next week, okay?" –scribble down a date and time with 'L2-JJJ'-- "Good. Oh, and fax over the papers on the K, L, and M projects, too." --return back to the computer-- "Thank you." --another button--

"Alex? I need you to--" –startled pause-- "Trowa? Trowa, what are you doing on my work line?"

"Quatre," the voice over the phone said patiently. "Would you please take a moment to look at the time?"

The blond man looked at the time counter on the computer on his desk and his marine-blue eyes nearly bugged out. "Oh! Trowa! I'm so sorry! I lost complete track of the time. I'm sorry--"

"That's alright," Trowa replied, opening the door to the office. "I'm used to it." The tall young man closed the door behind him as his love shot him an apologetic look. "I had Angely reroute all your calls for the next hour," he continued, walking into the large plush office, setting a large basket on one corner of the desk and his backside on the other.

Quatre groaned, his eyes closing wearily, but a smile on his lips. His head fell back against the large business, swivel chair. "An hour? That's it?" he sighed.

"I brought lunch," Trowa answered, leaning over to open the basket.

"I'd rather have you," Quatre replied, shooting the other man a playful look.

Trowa smiled, turning to lean over the desk. "You already have me," he replied, kissing the blond man once, twice, and once more for good measure.

"Mmm," Quatre murmured. "Delicious." Lazy aquamarine eyes studied his love, the broad stretch of back covered by a gray turtleneck, the tight faded denim, the casual boots. Gorgeous.

Trowa smiled at him and went back to emptying the basket. "So is everything ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer, as he laid out the mini-feast Maria, their cook, had packed for them.

"Just about," Quatre answered, already reaching for some of the pineapple chunks. "We'll be ready to leave by tomorrow. I just have a few last minute things to take care of..."

Trowa was still smiling. 'A few last minute things' could take more than just a few minutes when it came to his Quatre... He selected a ripe strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream provided, turned and slipped it between Quatre's busy talking lips.

Those aquamarine depths flared. A fire jumped in the emerald gaze that held his. He tried to speak but found his throat to tight to get words passed. He swallowed, his chest rising and falling faster than normal. 'Eight years... eight years and he can still cause this reaction in me...' he mused.

"Did you get in contact with the others?" he managed after a moment. Trowa nodded, finishing off the strawberry himself. "And?"

"And Duo has business in the L2 area and was planning on heading out that way at the end of the week anyway. Heero and Wufei were already planning on joining him." Trowa lifted a shoulder in a small shrug, leaning over to feed a piece of pineapple to his love. "They don't mind catching a ride with us."

Quatre smiled. "Good, good," the blond man murmured, rocking back in his chair. "No trouble I hope?"

A shoulder rose and fell. "Nothing they can't handle," Trowa answered, brushing a hand through his russet bangs. "One of the kids had a run in with the law again." Trowa looked him, a look that seemed to say "Are you sure?"

Quatre continued to smile. "I want them there," he told his love again, as he'd been telling him for the past week. "I want their understanding and approval in this." He continued before Trowa could say anything. "I know it's not necessary, but I would like it anyway. This is going to be a big change for all of us, and..."

Trowa was frowning, but he nodded, biting off a piece of cantaloupe. "I understand," he said softly, looking out the window. A stray sunbeam struck the gold band on his finger and glinted off the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what's this all about?" Duo asked fingering the gold band on his finger nervously as Heero finished stowing their carry on in the indicated apartment.

"Hmm?" The blond young man looked up from the open folder in his lap. Beside him, Trowa reached over, picked up the folder, and closed it. "Oh, but Trowa! I was reading that!"

"Quatre, the words aren't going to change--no matter how many times you read them," the tall, auburn-haired man replied. Quatre crossed his arms and made to pout, but a drop kiss on his nose chased away his frown.

"Why'd you want us to hop a flight with you guys?" Duo tried again, leaning back in the plush seat on the private jet.

"Why not?" Quatre returned, a nervous smile on his face.

Duo shot him a rueful grin. "We could've easily waited till the end of the week, Q-man..."

A small shoulder rose in a shrug. "But Trowa and I were already going up to space," Quatre returned.

"The captain says they're ready for take-off," Wufei said, coming from the front. He leaned over Quatre and kissed Trowa before retreating to greet Quatre with the same 'hello'. Brushing the blonde's face affectionately, Wufei pulled back, taking his own seat beside Heero and Duo. "So what's this about?" he asked, buckling the safety belt.

"He hasn't said yet," Heero answered.

Wufei shot Duo an amused look. "Losing your touch are you?"

"I'm not losing any touch," Duo shot. "As well you know." He poked the Chinese man in the ribs before crossing his arms and pouting. Wufei and Heero ignored him, their twin gazes pinning on the blond man and his mate instead.

"Care to enlighten us?" Heero asked, relaxing into the seat as the small jet began its jaunt down the runway.

"Well, actually there is something..." Quatre began worrying his lower lip. A hand squeezed his and he looked over to Trowa, smiling. He turned back to his three friends who were waiting patiently.

"So...?" Duo wheedled. "Spill it." Okay. Two of them were waiting patiently.

"How much do you know about the Behenna Satellite?" he countered. The jet jumped beneath them as it lifted off the runway.

Three faces frowned. "Behenna Satelite?" Duo repeated. "That's one of yours, right?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes," he answered. "One of my sisters does research there."

They waited. The jet vibrated beneath them as it struggled to break free from the Earth's atmosphere. Air swooshed into the cabin as it was pressurized.

"So what's so special about Behenna?" Heero asked calmly.

"Do you have any idea what goes on at the Behenna Satellite?" Quatre continued. His three comrades frowned--a good signal of 'negative'. "Eight years ago, when my father died, Fantina asked for the funding to continue her research. Things were so hectic, what with what we were trying to do and then trying to head WIE at the same time, and then you disappeared," he said to Heero. He sighed. "I just looked at the payroll, saw the number of people who were working there, and I agreed."

"Behenna Satellite is a genetic research facility," he told them after another moment.

"Genetic research?" Duo repeated. Quatre nodded.

"What *kind* of 'genetic research'?" Heero asked, a hard bite in his voice that the others associated immediately with 'The Perfect Soldier'.

"Gene splicing, primarily," Quatre answered truthfully.

"Gene splicing?" Wufei's arms had been crossed, his chin pressed down to his chest as the jet shot into the air and into space. Now he looked up, staring directly into the familiar face of loved ones.

"Y-yes," Quatre went on. "Last week, when Trowa and I said that we were going to have our own child?" Duo and Heero both nodded; Wufei frowned, having been absent. "We truly meant our own child, of our blood."

All three boys were frowning now.

"Quatre, man, we all know it's impossible for--well, to--uh--"

"Naturally impossible, yes," Quatre answered, still worrying his lower lip. "But Fatina believes she's finally succeeded in--"

"Quatre, I thought you were against test-tube babies," Heero cut in, scowling.

A tightness that had surrounded Quatre suddenly released, and he relaxed, leaning back into the seat. "I am," he admitted. "That's why we won't be using one."

 

* * *

 

 

"It's called an ectopic pregnancy," the small blonde woman said, not bothering to look at them. She was 5'1"--no heels, cropped blonde waves, intense teal eyes that hid behind multi-colored frames. She wore tan slacks, a baby-pink shell, and a white lab coat. The pencil and clipboard completed her get-up.

"The placenta attaches itself to something other than the mother's uterus," she continued, looking up at them. "It was first explored early in the twenty-first century A.C.E. in relation to male pregnancy. A total of sixty-one births were successful before society deemed it wrong and unnatural."

Fatina Winner stopped at a communal, looking over the young man's shoulder. "It's biggest opponents were women who felt that it infringed upon women's sole right to childbirth."

"And now?" Trowa asked softly, standing beside Quatre, a reassuring hand on the young man's back.

Fatina glared at that hand and then turned back around, continuing their tour of the facility. "And now it's practically unheard of--male pregnancy."

"But... not impossible," Quatre said, his voice begging for reassurance.

Fatina looked at her brother... something softening in her face. "No," she replied softly. "Not impossible." She cleared her voice and turned back around. "However, there are always risks with pregnancy. Whether male or female."

"Risks?" Wufei repeated the frown that had creased his beautiful Asian face since before leaving the jet, still in place.

"Yes," the blonde woman answered without turning around. "When the placenta does not attach to the uterus, it attaches to another organ. It can cause damage to that organ."

Heero was also frowning. He had enough first-hand experience to know that damage to any organ was a bad thing. "What kind of damage?" he asked.

The blonde woman lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "It depends, really, on where the placenta attaches--the kidneys, the liver, the stomach, the intestines. You name it."

She stopped at another room, opening the door and ushering them in. "We think we've overcome this minor problem though."

"How's that?" Wufei again.

Fatina smiled. "Glad you asked." She opened a drawer in a cabinet and pulled out a small rubber-looking bag and began pulling at it. "This is a synthetic womb. Not much to look at now, but when moistened it acts as a barrier for the fetus, just like a normal uterus." She put the 'womb' back. "The difference is, this one can be implanted in a male and attached to the stomach lining."

"But this isn't what you've spent years researching," Heero said stoically. "You said that these procedures were already done before."

Fatina frowned at the young man. She didn't like his attitude. Actually, she didn't like any of their attitudes, but these were Quatre's friends... and she needed Quatre's good favor to ensure the continued funding of her research....

"No," she told him, motioning them out of the room. "This is all just fluff, really. Minor projects that haven't even been tested yet." She began leading them back down the hallway to the elevator.

"The main purpose of my research revolves around genetics." She pushed a button marked 'GL-4'. "We think we've successfully managed to dissect the human DNA code and reconstruct it."

"Isn't that like playing God?" Duo asked quietly, speaking up for the first time since they arrived on the satellite.

Fatina shot him a startled look. It was one of many in the small elevator.

"Maybe some would see it like that, yes," she answered as the silver doors slid open--

\--revealing a large, sparkling white laboratory with numerous cubicles. At one of those cubicles, a woman looked up, saw them, and came to greet visitors.

"Fatina," she said pleasantly, nodding. "This must be your brother and his...friends. Hello, I'm Doctor Jackson."

Fatina nodded. "Quatre, this is Hiroshima Jackson, leading geneticist here."

"Hiro--"

"--shima?"

The dark-haired woman laughed at the young men's surprise, her dark eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yes, well, my father had a--a strange sense of justice," Doctor Jackson replied with a flashy smile. "You're welcome to call me 'Hiro' or 'Dr. J' if you--"

She broke off, startled by the five men's flushed faces. "Is something wrong?" she asked, blinking.

Fatina cleared her throat, smiling. "Let me finish the introductions," she said with amusement. "Hiroshima Jackson, this is Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, and *Heero* *Yuy*."

The stress on the Heero's name did not go unnoticed-- nor did the spark of interest that flashed in the woman's dark eyes as she looked over him in a new light. Heero, for his part, met her look evenly. She nodded, seeming pleased with her findings--which only served to annoy him.

"I see," she mused to herself. "Interesting... well, in that case, it would be unfitting for you to call me 'Hiro' now, wouldn't it?" She beamed a smile worthy of a certain braided-baka. "How 'bout we just settle on 'Dr. Jackson', no?"

Quatre stepped forward, smile in place, hand outstretched. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms--Dr. Jackson," he said for them all.

She laughed. "The pleasure is mine, Quatre-sama. Tell me, do you like what we've done to the old place?" she asked, gesturing with a flourish.

"Yes," he replied, stepping back into the comforting presence of his koi. "It is very aesthetically pleasing."

Dr. Jackson laughed again. "It's more than just that, m'boy!" she said, drawing him forward into the room. "This is the nucleus of the future! Come, let me show you!"

 

* * *

 

 

He felt uneasy, and he didn't mind the others knowing. Perhaps that was the biggest change in Heero Yuy. He allowed himself to feel and those closest to him to know *how* he felt. Or maybe it was just that they had become used to determining his moods.

Either way, it didn't change the fact that he was still feeling uneasy.

It was more than just the fact that they'd been roomed in five separate rooms--yes, that's right. *Five* separate rooms--and that each room was spartan with only a single bed and a single bureau. No mirror. No closet. No damn bathroom--that was three doors do--

<<KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK>>

"Hey, Heero," Duo was saying as the door slid open--not even waiting for the person inside to answer it. "Tell me this isn't just weird?"

The young man bounced into the room, plopping himself onto the bed. He propped his chin up on two balled fists and looked up at the frowning man standing over the bed.

"I mean, I haven't slept alone in a bed in over *how* many years?" He fell onto his back, pouting. "Do you think we could squeeze the three of us onto one bed?"

"Probably not," a third voice answered as the door slid open and shut again.

Duo tilted his head back, glancing upside-down at Wufei as the Chinese man entered the room before tossing the little rubber ball he'd brought with him up into the air for a solo game of catch.

"I'm really sorry about this," Quatre flushed, he and Trowa having scooted in right behind Wufei. "You don't have to stay here tonight. It's okay--"

"Nah," Duo said, twisting on the bed. "We could always just drag all the mattresses into one room and have a slumber party."

Smiles and grins teased the lips of all the occupants.

"We don't have any marshmallows," Trowa pointed out, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. Both Duo and Quatre turned a stunning shade of red.

"I think we can survive without any marshmallows," Quatre stumbled out.

"Hn."

Smiles and grins melted away as the four young men turned to the fifth.

"Okay, so, someone tell me I wasn't the only one freaked out by today," Duo said, falling back against the wall in a sitting position.

"You weren't the only one freaked out by that," four voices chimed at once.

"Oh, good, just checking," Duo quipped before going back to tossing the ball.

"It *could* have been just a weird coincidence," Quatre hesitated to suggest.

"Maybe," Heero returned. "Maybe not."

"Do you *think* there's a connection?" Wufei asked softly as he leaned up against one bare wall, arms crossed.

"I don't know," the Japanese man admitted, leaning back against the bureau.

"Well... what do you make of Dr. Jackson?" Quatre asked, leaning up against Trowa as they stood at the end of the bed.

"She seems like a nice old lady," Duo supplied.

"Honest, trustworthy," Wufei added. "At least that's what I caught from her."

"And very enthusiastic about her work," Duo said, tossing the ball suddenly to Heero--

\--who caught it, and began tossing it in the air. "Yes. She definitely believes in her work." He tossed the ball to Trowa--

\--who eyed it. "Yes, but was she telling us everything today?"

"You think she's hiding something?" Quatre asked, a frown worrying his angelic face. He took the ball from Trowa and tossed it to Wufei.

"Perhaps," the Chinese boy answered, catching the ball without opening a large onyx eye. He squeezed the blue rubber. "Perhaps not." He tossed the ball to Heero.

"What she said today," Heero said, also studying the ball. "It sounded crazy, but it made sense."

"Hey? Hey guys? Can I have my ball back?" Duo questioned, bouncing up on his knees. Heero smiled and tossed the ball.

Wufei caught it. "Cell splicing..." he said. "Yes, it sounds crazy." He tossed the ball to Quatre.

"Crazy, maybe, but if it's true... if it works..."

"Yes," Trowa said softly beside him.

Quatre tossed the ball to the very unhappy Duo--who smiled brilliantly as his toy was returned to him. "Well I think it's a neat idea," he said, tossing the ball into the air. "I mean, take some of your cells, take someone else's cells. Cut 'em in half, put 'em back together again, and BAM! You have yourself a new person!"

He looked at Trowa and Quatre. "Add that to the stuff your sister was tellin' us this afternoon, and you guys got yourself a kid, just like you wanted."

If there was a catch in his voice, the two didn't notice.

Heero grunted, pushing off the bureau. "So, who's room are we going to set up the mattresses in?"

 

### Part Five

 

"That was a bit risky today, don't you think?" the dark-haired woman asked testily as she walked into the room without warning.

The small blonde was not surprised. She'd been expecting the visit.

"I don't see how," she said calmly, pulling the facial mask off. "I warned you that my brother and his friends were paying us a visit."

"Dammit, Tina!" the dark-haired woman shouted, her black eyes flashing.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me," Fatina Winner said coolly. "I don't care if you're a fucking genius, or who the hell your father is or what he may or may not have done. *I* am a Winner."

The small blonde woman glared at the taller, darker woman, her teal blue eyes hard as ice, boring into Dr. Hiroshima Jackson. The good doctor sneered.

"You can take your name and shove it, Tina," she snarled. "Without me and my 'fucking genius,' you'd be nothing but a name!"

Fatina turned her back on the other woman, but Hiroshima was having none of it.

"You should have warned me, Tina," she said coldly.

"You should have paid more attention," the blonde returned. "Or didn't you even care about the other pilots?" She finished peeling the mask away and turned to face the dark woman. "Well, Hiro, my *brother* was a pilot. Or didn't you bother to learn the other pilots' names?" She practically stormed across the room until she was face to chest, with the other woman.

"What did you think of them, Hiro? Were they what you would have expected the saviors of our world to look like?" There was a catch in her voice, but she was too angry to pay heed to it. "There they were, all five of them. What did you think? Were they what you expected? Or were you too caught up with your precious *Heero*--" she sneered-- "to pay any attention to the others?"

A tear slipped free from one teal eye. Hiro noticed it and gently wiped it away. "No, I noticed," she said hoarsely. "They looked... magnificent."

She turned and whirled out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her. Fatina broke into sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

"You have everything? You didn't forget anything?"

"Yes, mom."

"And you remembered your vitamins?"

"Yes, mom."

"And you packed your sanitar--"

"Mom! Give me a little credit, okay?" The red-haired teen was blushing a pretty color that rivaled her flaming tresses. She rushed forward, engulfing the woman who had raised her for the last seven years in a large bear hug. "Love you," she mumbled against the fabric of the woman's business blouse before ducking into the waiting car.

The woman gasped at the sudden lack of touch. A whispered, "Love you too," followed the car as it began down the driveway. Lady Une trudged back up the steps and closed the door behind her.

"You worry too much," a mature voice said from inside a room to her right.

"Maybe so," the petite woman replied, sighing heavily as she leaned up against the doorframe. "I just hate sending her off to school after school, knowing that the same thing will happen again and again. Some stupid child will say something nasty about Treize or Zechs or one of those boys... and she'll go to their defense..."

Grey eyes closed as she sucked in another breath. "She's too volatile... and she doesn't understand her own strength."

"Well, maybe she should learn some control," the woman behind the desk offered.

Une snorted. "Oh, great idea, Sal," she said, slipping into the room. "And where is she supposed to learn this 'control'? Hmm?"

Sally Po looked up from the papers on her desk, the glasses on her nose slipping just fractionally. "Why not send her to the masters of control?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and a quirky smile on her lips.

Une paused. "The boys?" she asked--more to herself than to Sally.

"Why not?" the sandy blonde asked with a shrug. "Mariemeia could easily continue her studies through correspondence--she's a smart child, picks up things easily. And it's not like she wouldn't be safe."

"Yes, she'd definitely be protected," Une murmured. "But allowing her to stay with three or five men? Un-chaperoned?"

"What?" Sally asked. "It's not like we have to worry about them molesting her."

Une smiled. "No, I'm more concerned about her molesting *them*."

Sally shared the smile. "She wouldn't be the first to think such thoughts, I'm sure. But I think those boys can handle themselves around a fourteen-year-old girl."

An eyebrow inched skyward. "Oh really...?"

"Oh, please," the sandy-haired woman mumbled, turning back to the papers on her desk. "Don't even *try* and tell me *you* didn't think about it... at least *once*."

"Okay," Une responded, still smiling. "I won't tell you. What are you looking at?" she asked, eyeing the papers scattered over the normally very organized desk.

"The Behenna report," Sally said with a sigh, dropping the page back to the desk as she leaned back in her chair. "It seems the more I read the more ridiculous it seems... and yet, the more realistic, too."

Lady Une frowned. "Should we send someone in to check it out?"

"No, not yet," Sally returned, steepling her fingers. "It's one of Quatre's satellites, but I can't believe he knows about this. I just can't see him agreeing to something like this."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Honestly?"

Une nodded, her face serious.

Sally's stomach rumbled.

"I think we should get going if we're going to meet Noin at the restaurant on time!" she said, pushing up from the desk.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucrezia Noin sat at a small round table next to the window, nursing a cup of steaming cappuccino. She didn't start when two chairs scraped against the tiled floor and two bodies sat down with her. She had seen the women enter the restaurant.

"You're late," she said with a smile, turning away from the window.

"My apologies," Une said, picking up her menu.

"Mariemeia left for another school today," Sally said with a wry smile.

Noin smiled and nodded. "Another day, another school. I dread to think what will happen when Kit starts school."

"Oh, there are plenty of fine schools around the world--and in the colonies, too," Une sighed. "Trust me. I think I've looked at about every one of them."

"Speaking of Kit," Sally questioned, "Where is she today? She can't be with Zechs. I know he's out on business."

What business didn't need to be said. Whenever there was 'business' to be taken care of, it was always Preventer business. Such was the life of a Preventer. And all three women at the table lived with that fact at a personal level.

"No," Noin answered. "She's staying with Relena and Dorothy today. There's an opening of a children's amusement park that Relena's been asked to initiate."

"Oh, I bet Kit will love that," Une replied--smiling as memories of the first time she had escorted a younger Mariemeia to her first amusement park flooded her mind.

Sally pulling a folder from her satchel pulled her attention back to the present. The sandy-haired woman with the two braided twists handed the folder to the dark shorthaired woman and watched as the woman tread through it.

Indigo eyes snapped up at stared at the two faces across from her.

"Surely this must be a joke?" Noin asked, lowering the folder.

"We don't think so," Sally answered softly, her voice too serious to deny the truth.

Noin turned to Lady Une. "Genetic research?" she questioned, looking back to Sally. "To create the perfect human?" She stared back at the folder, and then, shaking her head and closing it, she looked back at them. "Not only does this sound like something out of a science fiction novel, but it is also completely preposterous to think Quatre Raberba Winner would support a project such as this."

She handed the folder back to Sally, who looked at it before replacing it back in her satchel. "Yes, it does," she agreed. "However, the more I read over it, the more plausible it seems." She paused.

"WIE is the head of sixty-eight out of ninety-three satellites, as well as the leading force behind nearly seventy-percent of all new construction and programs and projects going on in outer space right now." Sally licked her lips. Chocolate eyes met a burning indigo gaze. "It is quite possible that Quatre has no idea that this is going on."

The question seemed to hang in the air around them.

 

* * *

 

 

"So let me get this straight," Duo Maxwell was saying, absently twirling the end of his long braid in one hand. "What you're saying is, you'll take the cells of the potential mother, cut 'em in half, and then mix 'em with the cells of the potential father?"

"No," Dr. Jackson answered with a smile. "Not exactly. What we would do is take the sex cells of both parents--that saves us the hassle of splicing the cells because sex cells already have half the chromosomes. Then we'll place the 'mother's' chromosomes into an egg-like cell, introduce the 'father' chromosomes and let nature take its course. The egg is fertilized and then we transplant the egg into the womb."

She was drawing on a dry-erase board to demonstrate what she was saying. Circles and squiggly lines covered the whiteboard. Five young men sat at the conference table, staring, a mixture of expressions on their young faces.

Closest to the board and the doctor sat Quatre Raberba Winner, his four-piece suit reduced to three as the navy-blue jacket rested comfortably on the back of his chair. Beside him, holding his hand, Trowa Barton sat--long black jean-clad legs crossed comfortably as he leaned back in his seat, not saying a word.

To her left was Duo Maxwell, the playful young man who had won her heart with his enchanting violet-shaded eyes last night when they had gathered for dinner. Beside him, sat the silent Chinese man from the L5 colonies, Chang Wufei. He had been quiet, but not nearly as quiet as Trowa or the "other" one.

The other one.

Hiroshima let her dark gaze pass over the young man sitting as far away from her as was possible. He sat brooding near the back, not saying a word, just watching silently. He didn't smile. He didn't frown. In fact, he didn't do *anything* from what she could tell. He just... *sat* there. It was very frustrating.

"And then the womb is implanted into the 'mother'," Duo continued.

"That is correct." She replaced the cap on the marker she'd been using.

"What's to prevent the body from rejecting the baby," an intelligent voice asked from beside the braided-one.

Hiroshima looked up and studied the Chinese man. He was taller than what one would normally expect from a person of Asian descent, but still a good inch or two shorter than the blond Winner. His bone structure made him look more beautiful than handsome--a trait that could be said of all five men. But still, he wasn't perfect.

"Vitamins," she said, returning to her seat. "A mixture of vitamins and hormones will be given to the surrogate mother before pregnancy. Then, once the pregnancy is confirmed, the baby will signal a reaction in the mother's body that will cause the body to produce the hormones naturally."

The Chinese man nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. Good. It was the truth. At least, as much of the truth as she was about to reveal to them.

"So how soon can this be started?" the blond--Tina's brother asked.

"Within twenty-four hours," Hiro answered, knowing that to be an exaggeration.

"And a confirmed pregnancy?" There was a nervousness that surrounded the man that both endeared him to her and repulsed her. He honestly wanted a child. It was... almost sickening.

"We would have to constantly monitor the subject, but a definite confirmation should be had within the next twenty-four hours of impregnation." She folded her hands on the table. "Basically, you could walk out of here tomorrow night, pregnant."

"No."

The door had slid open and shut before the dark-haired woman had finished speaking. And now the small blonde woman stood inside the room, a hand on her non-existent hip as she glared at the dark-haired woman.

"The procedure hasn't even been tested in a real scenario," Fatina said coldly. "We can not guarantee success. Nor can we guarantee that the person who carries the child will not get hurt. Until that happens, no one will be walking out of here pregnant tomorrow night."

"Fatina--"

"No, Quatre," the blonde continued. "I am sorry. I will not authorize it. Not until it has been tested and proven."

"Then you test it," the quiet young man beside her brother said coolly. He looked up at her from under those weird bangs, staring at her with those green eyes of his. He made her sick.

"We will," she returned. "When we are ready to--"

"You mean to tell me that in eight years' time you haven't tested your research?" he parried evenly.

Teal-blue eyes narrowed and she frowned. "No, of course not. A part of research is testing, experimenting." She forced her voice to take on a sickeningly sweet tone. "But until we have absolute surety that it is safe, I wouldn't dare risk the life of my *dear* brother or his loved one."

Four men were frowning at her. She felt a sense of pride in that. *She* had upset the precious one...

"Then you should test it," a cold, unemotional voice said.

She turned, startled, to the fifth man--the one who had been staunchly quiet since yesterday. She hated *him* too... though for an entirely different reason.

"It's not that easy," she replied, crossing her arms. "It's not like there are men begging to be impregnated. We would need volunteers who understand the risks involved and who would still be willing to proceed. Not to mention--"

"I will volunteer."

 

* * *

 

### Part Six

 

The waiter came, took their orders, returned with their drinks, and left again before any woman said another word on the subject.

"So you honestly believe that what that report is saying is true?" Noin took another sip of her cappuccino and looked back out the window.

Sally took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, I do."

Lucrezia looked back at them. "It sounds fanciful."

Lady Une huffed. "Sort of like indestructible mobile suits that can wipe out legions of Aries, Taurus, Cancers, Pisces, Le--"

"Okay, okay, okay." Noin was holding up a hand as though to physically restrain the other woman. "I get your point." She frowned. "So this is really going on."

"The question is, does Quatre know about it?" Sally sipped her black tea, looking out the window now.

"And if he does?"

Une fingered her condensing glass of ice tea. "I cannot believe someone as pure-hearted as Quatre would allow something like this to proceed with his knowledge."

Sally replaced her teacup on its saucer. "I agree."

"So. Then." Noin studied both women. "When do you plan to talk to him?"

Une sighed. "He's out of town right now. I've arranged to meet with him as soon as he returns."

Noin nodded, letting the information she'd been given filter through her brain. "So." Her indigo eyes held both women's attention. "Until then there's really nothing we can do, is there?"

Sally grinned. "I already arranged a transport out to the Behenna satellite." She leaned back in her chair. "I could use a co-pilot."

Une also leaned back in her chair and sighed. "And with Mariemeia out of the house, it gets terribly lonely all by myself."

Noin smiled, leaning back also. "I should have known something was up when you offered to pay for lunch."

"So you'll join me?" Sally asked with a quirked brow.

Noin lifted her cup in salute. Sally met it midair. "As if I had much of a choice," the dark-haired woman murmured.

Lady Une smiled, meeting their cups with her glass. "You *always* had a choice."

 

* * *

 

 

Fatina Winner was fuming--though her outer appearance did not reveal this fact. The object of her hatred stood facing her across the small conference room. Fatina wanted to claw at those black eyes, tear each strand of black hair from that scalp, claw that smile from those curved lips. At that moment she would have *happily* killed Hiroshima Jackson.

The one woman alone made her sicker than the five young men altogether. The woman didn't care *who* she used or abused to achieve her goals. In the beginning, that had been one of the things that had drawn her to the vibrant woman. In time, she learned even she herself was not immune to being used.

And now that monster was trying to use her brother.

"The procedure hasn't even been tested in a real scenario," Fatina told them, which, *was* the truth... to a certain degree. "We can not guarantee success. Nor can we guarantee that the person who carries the child will not get hurt. Until that happens, no one will be walking out of here pregnant tomorrow night."

Yes, yes. There was truth in what she said. She wasn't completely lying. They had yet to start from the *very* beginning... They knew that men could carry a child--they had all the old notes left over from the 21st century. It could be done. Yes. But there were always risks...

Quatre had tried to persuade her. She knew. She knew she led him on with the hope of his own child sooner rather than later. She knew. But deep in her heart, she felt that her dear brother would come to his senses. That he would find a nice young girl to stand by his side. Surely he would...

"I am sorry," Fatina said in a voice that spoke no argument. "I will not authorize it. Not until it has been tested and proven."

But they were determined to argue. It was *him*. That boy who influenced her brother so much. She hated him. Not as much as Hiro. But she hated him. Trowa Barton. He made her sick.

"Then you test it," he had said coolly, his cold green eyes trying to intimidate her. The fool. He was at least half her age. More really. He was only Quatre's age. She didn't give a damn who or what he was. He was just another boy, like Quatre.

"We will," she had replied, equally as cool. "When we are ready to--"

"You mean to tell me that in eight years' time you haven't tested your research?" he parried evenly.

She knew some of her anger escaped then. She could see Hiro across the table, smirking. The cursed woman. She would *not* let that bitch win in this. She would *not* let her brother be used like this. Not for their damn research.

"No, of course not," Fatina returned, trying to regain her composure. "A part of research is testing, experimenting." She forced her voice to take on a sickening sweet tone. "But until we have absolute surety that it is safe, I wouldn't dare risk the life of my *dear* brother or his loved one."

Four men were frowning at her. She felt a sense of pride in that. *She* had upset the precious ones... the precious Gundam pilots... the results of--

"Then you should test it," a cold, unemotional voice said.

She turned, startled, to the fifth man--the one who had been staunchly quiet since yesterday. She hated *him* too... though for an entirely different reason.

"It's not that easy," she replied, crossing her arms. She was annoyed now. And she didn't mind letting them know it. If they thought she was going to let them interfere in *her* research...

"It's not like there are men begging to be impregnated," she continued. "We would need volunteers who understand the risks involved and who would still be willing to proceed. Not to mention--"

"I will volunteer."

Six pairs of eyes--all registering shock--turned to the young man who had spoken. They all began talking at once.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey! I thought you were against having kids!"

"Don't you think this is a rather rash decision?"

"Are you certain you would be willing to subject your body to--"

"No."

The one word silenced all others as two young men stared at one another.

"No," he repeated, his blood rushing past his ears. He could *hear* it.

The other young man looked--hurt. He took a step towards him.

"This is something I want to do," he said softly, his eyes pleading with him to understand.

But he couldn't. He shook his head, swallowing. "No," he said again. "I will not allow--" he paused, shook his head as if seeming to understand the wrongness of those words. "I will not support this decision," he said finally, turning, and leaving the room without a glance back.

The remaining men looked to one another, searching for something to say. Duo was the first to move. Carefully, cautiously, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pressing his front to his love's back, his head resting on the tense shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on the knotted, straining throat.

"I will support you," he said softly, holding the other man tighter. "I--" he swallowed, tears rimming his violet eyes. "I will support you, Chang Wufei, in this decision. Happily."

Wufei bowed his head, forcing his eyes away from the closed door. Duo's arms wrapped around his midsection, the warm body pressed against his back, the whispered words--began to register in his stunned mind. He nodded and then pulled away.

"Good," he said hoarsely. His eyes meet the shimmering aqua and emerald gaze from across the table. Both boys nodded their support. He nodded once in acknowledgment--before turning to face the head of the table.

The dark woman in the front of the room looked--maniacal, he thought, a shiver running over him. "What will need to be done to prepare for the procedure?" he asked tightly, his body still fused with tension.

The woman's smile grew and she sat back down in her seat, motioning for the others to do the same. "Well, to begin with..."

 

* * *

 

 

Heero lay on his back in the middle of the three mattresses they'd dragged together in the center of the room. They'd moved the bed frame into another room, leaving room for the third mattress, but there'd only *just* been enough room for three. No matter. They were good at fitting five bodies into a cramped space.

He'd been there for an hour.

He was actually kind of surprised.

He'd been sure that at least *one* of them would have tried to come and talk to him.

Maybe they had finally learned better.

He didn't want to talk. As far as he was concerned, this topic was non-negotiable. It was one thing for Trowa and Quatre to think about having kids. That was fine and dandy. He could live with that.

It was quite another damn thing to bring the kid into *his*...

His what?

What did they have? Their threesome? That sounded a bit vulgar for the relationship the three of them had built. Duo and Wufei and him. Just the three of them. They were fine together. They worked well together. True, things had been a little... difficult in the beginning. And then there had been that whole "I want to kill you, Heero Yuy" thing... but they'd gotten through that.

And everything had been fine.

At least he thought so.

He hit the mattress with a fist.

What could have possibly possessed that crazy man to say such a thing? There was no possible way they could have a child. No. It was unthinkable.

Maybe Duo. Maybe even Wufei. But *he* could never have kids. He wasn't parent-material! He'd never *been* a kid! He didn't know how to relate to a child. Didn't know how to take care of one's needs... It was enough to be responsible for one's self. Add to that four men his age, a dash of a psychotic princess who had a nasty tendency for being involved in assassination plots...

He had enough to worry about without adding a kid into the pot.

He didn't want a kid.

He didn't---

The door slid open and swooshed shut again. He didn't look at the newcomer. He didn't want to talk to them. None of them.

"Go away," he said before the other could begin. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see his face.

"Heero, I--"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Dammit, Yuy, we *will* talk about this!" Wufei shouted, a fist slamming into the wall. "Damn you."

He refused to look. He refused to look.

"Why?"

He felt his chest swell with pain, his throat close tight, choking. His eyes burned. He could *hear* the pain in that one word. He didn't have an answer.

"Damn you, Heero," Wufei repeated, sinking to his knees. "I want this," he whispered hoarsely. "I want this more than I have ever wanted anything else in my sorry excuse for a life. I--I--"

"Wufei..."

It was a sigh, a caress. A pained sob. He sat up, one leg outstretched, the other up bent. An arm was looped around the one leg as he leaned closer to the kneeling boy. His free hand came out and of its own accord cupped the other man's cheek, smearing the moisture there.

"Wufei..." He shook his head. "I... I can't... we can't..." He tried. He tried to find the words to make the other understand.

Onyx eyes looked up into his. He felt his chest constrict again. "I want *our* child, Heero," he whispered, letting his forehead fall forward to press against Heero's. His dark, ebony hair fell forward like a curtain, brushing Heero's cheeks. "I want *your* child, and Duo's, and mine."

"Wufei..." He swallowed again, fighting against the pain that threatened to consume him--the downside of feeling. "A child... it's a big responsibility... And, and it's not like our home situation is all that traditional..."

The Chinese man gave a half-laugh, half-sob, his eyes shutting tight as his head bent, finding the cradle of the Japanese man's neck. "Stop hiding behind pitiful excuses," he bit out. Heero's hand followed the movement until it rested within that dark silk curtain, cupping Wufei's head, as though he was holding the other man to him. And in a way, he was.

His head bent over Wufei's. "I can't," he whispered hoarsely. "I can't, Wufei." His breath was in choked gasps, as the pain threatened to become way too much.

"Yes, you can," Wufei returned, tilting his head the fraction of a degree that allowed him to brush that strong, proud chin with his lips. "You can do anything, Heero. I know... I've seen... and I... I believe in you." He swallowed, fighting back the cursed tears that he knew had already begun to fall.

"I believe in *us*," he added softly. "The three of us... we *can* do this. But we have to do it together--'United we stand...'"

"'Divided we fall'," Heero finished the quote they'd picked up in one of the numerous courses they'd taken over the years.

"Don't let us fall..." was the request.

"Never..." came the reply.

 

* * *

 

### Part Seven

 

_< <A darkened room with a glowing computer screen>>_

_"Yes, yes. This makes sense," the man murmured, studying the screen intensely. "Increase, enhance, advance... perfection!" he hissed._

_There was a small tug at the man's large white lab coat. "Poppa? Poppa? Mamma asked me to bring you your tea, Poppa," a child, perhaps six or seven years old chimed cheerfully. In her hands was a simple Japanese teacup._

_The man murmured something, not removing his focus on the screen before him as he relieved the child of her burden. The child waited, but when he said nothing more she turned sulkily away, retreating to her mother's side._

_"Do not be sad,_ small _one," the soft, gentle voice of her mother had told her. Soft hands had swept back long dark strands of hair, and gentle fingers had brushed away tears. "Your father loves you, he is just very focused upon his work right now."_

_Work... work... work... work..._

_"Father, I have come to ask you to be allowed to join your research team," the young woman said smartly. Long dark hair was pulled back in a studious bun at her nape. Large, dark eyes were enhanced by dark, wire-rimmed glasses. She radiated class and intelligence._

_"What for?" the man had snapped. "Why should I let a woman on my team? I already have some of the best people on Earth *and* the colonies gathered here. What need have I for you?"_

_"Allow me the chance to prove my worth," the woman had replied with a bow._

_"Very well, very well. Do as you wish," the man had said, waving an arm in the air. "You always do anyway, you spoiled child. But do not come looking for me for special favors!"_

_"No," she had murmured. "Of course not."_

_Favors... favors... favors... favors..._

_"We would be doing a favor to humanity!" the man had nearly shouted, his salt-and-pepper hair (more white than black now, really) brushing his shoulders._

_"I don't know," his comrade returned, rubbing his chin. "If you ask me, it's like playing God."_

_"What right do we have to interfere with the progress of man?" the tallest amongst the five men asked._

_"We have the knowledge, we have the ability! What other right do we need?" the man had returned, shifting his glasses upward._

_"Enough," she had said, cutting into their debate. "I have heard enough. Heero Yuy is dead," she bit, staring each man in the face with a hard, piercing look. "You will build your fanciful machines--"_

_"It would take *years* to mine that amount of gundanium..." one of the middle-aged men pointed out._

_"Are *you* planning on dying anytime soon?" one of his comrades spurred._

_"The funding is near impossible," another man said._

_"Near, but not impossible," *he* returned._

_"But no one could possibly pilot them! It would mean certain death to any normal man!" This last protest met with no resistance. On this one little thing, they all seemed to agree on._

_She turned to the old man who had interrupted her. "To pilot these machines of yours... these,_ gundams _, as you call them," she said, licking her lips, eyes never wavering from the man's face. "The pilot would need what?"_

_"What?" asked the tall man with the messy hair._

_"Yes, what?" she turned to face all of them. "What are the requirements to pilot these '_ gundams _' of yours?"_

_The five middle-aged men swallowed and looked at each other._

_"Strength," one finally replied._

_"Small body frame to fit in the cockpit," chimed another._

_"Dexterity, coordination."_

_"Speed, endurance."_

_"Intelligence, ability to respond effectively to multi-stimuli."_

_"Tolerance for G-forces."_

_She listened as they rambled out their 'list of demands'. Finally, she spoke again. "So, what you would need... is the perfect human?"_

_Her black eyes met the black eyes of the 'leader'. He stiffened._

_"No, not perfect," the funny-one with the weird nose and hairstyle had tried to correct her. "Just an advanced one. Humankind is not ready for perfection."_

_"Perfection is an imperfection in itself," the tall, bald one had said._

_"Yes, yes,"_ agreed _the short stumpy one with the beady eyes._

_She didn't care what they said. Her eyes held those of the man before her. She wouldn't back down. She wouldn't. She would still prove herself..._

_"It cannot be done," he said finally, turning his back on her and making to leave._

_"I can," she said loudly enough for him to hear. He stopped at the door and turned back towards her._

_"You do that, Hiroshima," he returned. "You always did what you wanted to anyway." He turned back towards the exit, his words floating over his shoulder. "Gentlemen, it looks like we have some mobile suits to create."_

_"We should split up," the mushroom-man said as he began to follow the other out. "Before the Alliance seizes complete control of all the colonies."_

_"Yes," agreed the second tallest man--the one with the messy hair and puffy cheeks._

_"It would seem we have quite the work cut out for us," the short one said, pulling at his wiry mustache. "This would require massive funding, not to mention support from the colonies."_

_"We shall build them, then,"_ baldy _said quietly. "But we should be careful." He turned at the door, the last one to leave, and looked at her. "And you should be careful too."_

_The door slid shut behind him, bathing the room in complete darkness._

_"I'll make you your damn perfect human, Father," she said hoarsely. "I will do what you failed to do."_

 

* * *

 

 

Hiroshima Jackson snapped awake without warning. Within her chest, her heart was pounding. One hand drifted to her face, smearing the sweat back from her forehead as she fingered back her loose black hair. She was panting, reeling from the dream... from the memories.

"It's over," she whispered hoarsely. "It's over. You're dead. You can't haunt me any longer. Do you hear me? It's over. I gave you want you wanted. Now just leave me alone!"

The middle-aged woman fell back to the bed with a heavy sob.

 

* * *

 

 

The door slid open and the dark woman whirled, biting her tongue when she saw that the blonde was alone. "Where are the others?" she asked, calm appearance back in place. She took a sip from the simple teacup.

"They left this morning," Fatina answered, taking a seat on the small sofa in the room, sitting sideways so she could look over the back to the small table that served as both a dinette and a computer desk. Hiro didn't bother to give her another glance at the dark-haired woman, returning her focus to the computer screen before her.

"Quatre said something about there being some business they had to take care of on some of the other colonies while they were up here in space," Fatina continued, pretending as if the other woman actually cared.

"Then they will be returning?" Hiro asked, her fingers flying over the keyboard without looking as her eyes bore into the screen.

"Yes, in a couple of days," the blonde replied sipping from her coffee mug.

"Good, good," the dark-haired woman murmured. "Then it is not too late... I can improve..."

"Hiroshima! Will you listen to yourself?" Fatina nearly shouted as she set the coffee mug down rather forcefully and turned around on the sofa. "You sound as crazy as that man you called father! Don't you thin--"

Whatever she might have said was suddenly cut off with a gasp of shock. Wide blue eyes stared at the other woman, a hand pressed to her pulsing cheek. Hiro flexed her hand and then returned to her precious computer. "If you don't mind, Tina, I have work I have to do. I want to have these genes filed away for later reference."

"Dammit, Hiro," Fatina choked. "Just what are you trying to accomplish? Isn't it enough yet? Haven't we already done enough yet?"

"You are weak, Fatina," the dark-haired woman said softly. "Have you taken your medicine today? You don't look well." Hiroshima stood and walked towards the kitchenette. Opening a cupboard, she pulled out a pill bottle. "Here, take these," she coaxed, handing the blonde two oblong-shaped yellow pills.

The blonde took them, snapping her head back as she swallowed them without water. Hiroshima sat down on the sofa beside her, pushing strands of blonde hair behind one ear. "There now," she whispered sweetly. "You know you're not well, Tina." She picked up one small hand and brought it to her lips. "You must remember to take your medicine."

The blonde sighed, leaning into the taller woman. "I hate you," she whispered. "I hate you, I hate you, I ha--"

"I know," Hiroshima said softly, leaning the unconscious woman back against the couch. "But I need you as much as you need me. And until I finish what was started, neither one of us is going anywhere."

 

* * *

 

 

"This is cargo ship Zero-Two-Niner requesting permission to dock."

"Roger that, Zero-Two-Niner," a static voice returned. "We have docking bay A-3 ready and waiting."

"Copy that. Zero-Two-Niner, out."

Sally flipped the switch to the com and leaned back in the pilot's chair as the cargo shuttle went into the auto-dock mode.

"Well, that was easy," Noin said from beside her.

"You were expecting it to be hard?" Sally shot her a grin.

"I guess maybe I was, yes," the dark-haired woman noted, closing her eyes and focusing, instead, on her 'feelings'. "For people with something to hide... they seem awfully trusting."

"Let's hope there's really nothing there to be hidden."

One indigo eye peeked open. "I thought that's why we are here."

Sally twisted one curl, smoothing the curly-cue. "Hope for the best," she said.

"Expect the worse," the other answered.

 

* * *

 

 

They disembarked from the cargo ship to survey the extraction of supplies they had brought. Or, at least that's what they told anyone who asked. Luckily, only one person asked.

"So... what now?" Noin asked as she leaned back against a large wooden crate, arms crossed, indigo eyes half-hooded as she watched everything around her.

"Now, we wait for our person inside to contact us," Sally answered, one hand on her waist as she faced Noin, thus keeping an eye on Noin's back.

"Ah... and do you know what this person looks like?" Noin's eyes focused on a tall, willowy-looking woman, medium brown hair with red highlights trailing through the braid that hung down her back. Hazel eyes eyed first her and then Sally. Something flared in those eyes. The woman smiled and began walking towards them.

"We'll know her when--"

"Sally?" the woman called from behind her.

The sandy blonde turned, her duo curly-cues bouncing over her shoulders. "Doce," she returned, her arms opened wide. The other woman wrapped Sally in an embrace.

"Ah, Sally McKoger, I *thought* that was you," the brown-haired, braided woman was saying. She tweaked one curl and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's time for a change of hairstyles, dear?"

Sally just laughed and pulled back. "Why mess with something that works, eh?"

Doce laughed and tossed her braid over one shoulder. "Why indeed." Her hazel eyes swept over the dark-haired woman leaning against the crate. "And who's your friend, dear?"

Sally beamed a smile as she turned towards Noin. "Doctor Doce Behr, allow me to introduce you to Lu. Lu, this is Doc--"

"Behr?" Noin asked, looking from one woman to the other. Both were smiling.

"Yes," Doce Behr answered with a knowing grin. "My father was Trenton Behr, head of Behr Enterprises Inc."

"I believe you know some of her sisters," Sally said, a *look* in those warm and friendly eyes. "Jack? Kat? Nita?"

Noin smiled. "Yes, I think I do." She turned to the newcomer. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Behr," she said, holding out her hand.

"'Doc' is fine, Lu," Doce Behr replied, shaking Noin's hand. "And the pleasure is mutual." She turned to Sally, all conversational-like. "So, what brings you out to the Behenna Satellite, Sal?"

Sally waved her hand towards the shuttle. "Delivering some supplies."

"You're kidding." The good doctor's hazel eyes were wide with what could easily be described as amazement. Sally shot her a wolfish smile.

"Not at all," she replied. "Besides, I was hoping to get the chance to meet some old friends."

Doc shook her head, her dark braid bouncing back over one shoulder. "Funny you should say that. We just had visitors leave this morning."

"Visitors?" Noin asked, turning more towards the woman.

"Si." Doc smiled. "Actually, the owner of the satellite, Senor Winner, and some friends of his--" A look passed between the two visiting women. "I believe they will be returning within a couple of days."

"I see," Sally said.

"No." A look flashed in those hazel depths as Doc stared at Sally. And then the seriousness melted away without a trace as she beamed a smile at them. "Perhaps you and your friend would like a tour of the satellite?"

"Is that allowed?" Noin asked, frowning. The brown-haired woman continued to smile at her.

"Not normally, but I think I can bend the rules a little for an old friend of mine, ne?" She smiled and began ushering them to the hanger doors.

Noin shot Sally one more look. Sally smiled and nodded and then turned to follow the older woman. Noin nodded and then followed.

 

* * *

 

### Part Eight

 

"There are a lot of files under top security that I haven't been able to get into," Doc was saying as she set her tray down beside the other two women at the cafeteria table.

"Hmm, I bet you whatever's in those files are 'top security' for a very interesting reason," Noin said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I bet," Sally murmured. "So, you haven't been able to gather any more information?"

Doc gave her a sad smile and shook her head. "No, I haven't. The little I managed to send out to Anne was what I was able to get out of the one doctor I was sleeping with." She shrugged. "When we broke up, I lost any chance to learn more... If Nita was here, she could get into those files without hassle..."

"Heero could probably do it, too," Noin said, shooting a look towards Sally.

Sally frowned. "He could... but are we sure we want to bring them into this yet?"

"What do you mean *yet*?" Noin hissed. "All five of those boys are already more 'into' this than anyone else!"

"They don't know," Doce put in hesitantly, drawing both women's attention back to her. She bit her lower lip, her eyes shifted to make sure no one was within earshot--though both Noin and Sally had chosen their current table to ensure that exact reason.

She licked her lips and then returned her focus to the two women at her table. "Listen, there's something big going on here, and it's all wrapped up in those files." She licked her lips. "I don't know what Dr. Winner and Dr. Jackson have told those boys, but whatever it is, it isn't the truth. Or--" she licked her lips again. "Or at least, not the whole truth."

Her eyes shifted around once more, noticing the young man and woman who had walked in and sat down at a table three tables away. She leaned in closer. "I heard--" She licked her lips again. "I heard that one of them has *volunteered*..." the last word was hissed out.

A look flared in two pairs of eyes.

"Volunteered for what?" Noin asked hesitantly.

Doce shook her head. "I'm not sure what, but--" she licked her lips again. "But I do know all five left blood samples behind before they left for--"

"Dr. Doce Behr? Dr. Doce Behr? Please report to Laboratory 2. Please report to Laboratory 2."

Doc jumped as her eyes darted to the speaker. "I guess I gotta go," she was saying, standing up with her untouched food. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more," she said, shaking her head. "If Nita was here..."

"If we can get Nita here?" Sally asked, an urgent note in her voice.

Doc darted a look at both her and then Noin. And then tensely nodded. "She'd be able to crack them. No sweat. I might not approve of her hobby, but she's good, I'll give her that."

Sally nodded. "We'll get her here, then."

A scared look flared in those hazel eyes and then she, too, nodded. "I will send word when they leave again--it wouldn't do for them to be here when Nita arrives."

Sally thought for a moment and then nodded. "Done, then." She stood up, shaking the woman's hand. "It was good to see you again, Doc."

The older woman pulled her into a hug. "It's not safe here, Sal. Don't look around on your own. Just get out of here. Promise me?"

They pulled away from the hug. Doc turned to Noin. "Lu, it was a pleasure meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me...?" She turned and left them.

Noin watched the woman leave before speaking. "Now what?"

Sally frowned. "Now we go home. We've learned what we needed to."

Noin shot her a look. After a moment she nodded, picking up her tray. "Let's go then. I'd like to beat Zechs home if possible."

The taller one grinned, picking up her tray. "Oh, I think we can out-race any civ-shuttle," she said, dumping the tray on her way out of the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what's the problem?" the man asked leaning forward onto his elbows, his folded hands propping up his chin. "Why can't you seem to stay out of trouble, huh?"

The kid--a fifteen-year-old boy with straight black hair that fell just past his chin but didn't yet reach his shoulders and shifty hazel eyes--leaned back in the chair, arms crossed. "I ain't got a problem," the kid mumbled.

"What was that? Can't hear ya?" the man leaned forward a bit.

"I said I ain't got no stinkin' problem," the kid shot. "What? You deaf or something?"

The man smiled and leaned back also, his hooded violet eyes never wavering from the boy. They made him uncomfortable, those weird eyes on him.

"No, I'm not deaf," the man said, also folding his arms. "But we *do* have a problem here. One that we've got to fix before it gets out of control. Know what that problem is, Jake?"

The boy's mask hardened into a deadly stare. Unfortunately for him, it had no effect on the man. But, then, he had no experience with a Mr. Heero Yuy. "Me," he finally said, dropping the dead-stare-mask in favor of a well-pleased-with-himself one. "I'm a problem. Always have been, always will be," he said, sounding smug.

The boy fell forward onto the table. "That's why I don't see why Ms. Lexie keeps trying to keep me here."

Duo Maxwell sighed, shaking his head. "Jake, you don't get it, do you?" The boy glared at him but he continued. "You're not the problem, your actions *are*."

He leaned forward so that the kitchen table held little distance between their two faces. "You're a good kid, Jake. *That's* why Lexie tries her damnedest to keep you here and not in some crummy old juvenile detention center. Unless that's what you really want..."

Duo leaned back in the kitchen chair, his eyes never leaving the boy--that's why he saw the 'look' that flashed in those young hazel eyes before being steered away.

"I don't care," Jake retorted, flinging a strand of jet-black hair back with a toss of his head. "It can't be worse than other places I've been."

Duo sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. "You really *don't* get it. You don't know how bad it *can* be... You don't know how *good* you have it right now!"

"No, but I bet you're gonna tell me, right?" the boy sneered.

"Why should I *have* to?" Duo returned. "You have to know. I mean, where else are you going to have a guaranteed roof over your head and a bed to sleep in and *good* *warm* food to eat? You have it a lot better than I did growing up. Why the hell would you want to throw that all away?!"

Jake said nothing, just continued to sit there with his arms crossed, not looking at the man, scowling.

"What?" Duo asked suddenly after a minute of silence. The question brought the boy's attention back to him.

"What would it take?"

"Huh?"

Duo shrugged. "Well, you obviously want something. What is it?"

The teenager gave him that look that said 'what the hell are *you* smoking?'

"Listen," Duo said, leaning forward, focusing that violet gaze on the boy fully. "I'm willing to negotiate here, but you have to tell me what you want."

"Hn, like what I want matters worth a damn to you or anyone else." The kid looked away.

Duo closed his eyes to gather what little remained of his unraveling patience. 'Was I this obstinate when I was his age?' he wondered briefly, one again asking himself why he'd told the others that he'd be fine, he could handle this by himself. He sighed one more time and looked back at the kid.

"Maybe it does, Jake, and maybe it doesn't," Duo said, shooting the kid a look he couldn't decipher. "But are you going to take a chance that this might have been one of those times it does?"

Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Take a chance on me, Jake. Go ahead, hit me with it. What's your list of demands?"

Jake shifted in his seat. "Okay," he said finally, a smug look on his face. "I want off this colony. There ain't anything for me here, anyway."

Duo thought for a second and then nodded. "Fine. That can be arranged. Where do you *want* to go? Another colony?"

The kid sneered a smile. "Uh uh. I wanna go to the Earth." Jake watch for the reaction that would come as the 'No, no way, kid. You're dreaming.'

Duo stared at the teenager, his face a mask. 'The Earth, huh?' he thought. Well, he knew of a couple of good orphanages on Earth, as well as a couple of good boarding schools....

"Is that all?" Duo asked after another moment.

Jake eyed him, his mind racing. "No, no," he said after a moment. "I don't wanna go to school anymore, either. And I don't wanna be put in another stinkin' orphanage."

Duo frowned. "Then, what exactly do you plan to do on Earth?"

The kid paused. "I--I hadn't thought of that yet."

Duo nodded. "Okay, tell you what. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime," he stood up, "I want *you* to stay out of trouble. Help Lexia around here. And I'll have a definite answer for you in four days. Deal?"

He held out his hand. Jake eyed it warily, but then reached out and shook on it.

"Good," Duo said, taking up his duster and leading the boy out of the kitchen. At the front door to the orphanage, he said goodbye to the manager of the facility, Lexia, giving the young woman a bear hug.

"Nothing's gonna change," Jake said as he stood at the door watching the man join two other guys at the end of the walk.

"If Duo said so, then it will be," the woman beside him said. "I've known Duo nearly all our lives, and he's never lied to me or anyone else I know." She looked down at the boy who was almost taller than her. "I don't think he'll start now."

She closed the door on the scene of the three men, closing the teen inside the orphanage.

 

* * *

 

 

"So how was your day?"

Quatre looked up, the warm, greeting smile on his face freezing as he took in his four friends and lovers. "Uh-oh. What's wrong?" he asked, resuming in toeing off his shoes and slouching out of his jacket.

"Nothing."

"Maxwell has another hair-brained idea."

"Hn."

Considering that all three replies were orchestrated at the same time from the three bodies on the common area sofa left a smile on the blond boy's lips.

He left the jacket draped over a chair, loosened his blue and silver tie--letting it fall ... somewhere--and plopped down unceremoniously on the other sofa.

"As long as it doesn't involve Duo cooking, going out to another exotic bar, or getting a pet, I don't care," he sighed, leaning back against the arm, lifting his legs up and plopping them over Trowa's lap.

"Oh, c'mon! You *know* you had fun that night!"

Quatre lifted one arm so he could shoot a glare in Duo's direction.

Duo huffed and crossed his arms. "Well you *did*..."

Quatre just moaned, hiding back under his arms. "What is it this time?"

A full minute of silence passed. Quatre peeked out from under an arm again. Heero sat at one end of the sofa, arms crossed, frowning, not saying a word. Okay, that's nothing out of the ordinary. On the other end of the sofa Wufei sat in a mirror image of Heero--arms crossed frowning.

In between the two scowling boys sat a grinning Duo Maxwell, his legs crossed under him. Since he was the only one Quatre could catch eyes with he shot a questioning look to the grinning young man.

"Wellllllll... it's like this..." Duo kept grinning, shooting a sheepish grin to either man at his side.

"Duo wants to bring one of the children from the orphanage home with us," Trowa said finally as he began massaging Quatre's sock-clad feet.

"What?" Quatre sat up, kicking Trowa in the process. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Hn."

"Heero, would you please say something more than just 'hn' every two minutes?!" Wufei snapped.

"Hn."

"Oh, c'mon!" Duo said wheedling. "It's not like it's that big of a deal. It's one kid. How much trouble could he be?"

Quatre eyed Duo. "How *old* is this one kid?"

"Fourteen," Wufei supplied.

"Fifteen," Duo corrected. "He's fifteen."

"He wouldn't happen to be the reason you had to come here, would he?" Quatre asked wearily.

"Yes."

"Oh, c'mon guys!" Duo whined. "He's one fifteen-year-old kid! How much trouble can he *be*?"

"May I remind you of what *you* were like when you were fifteen?" Trowa asked calmly.

Duo glared. "It's not like any of us were normal teenagers," he growled. "C'mon, you can't tell me that five ex-gundam pilots can't handle one teenager?"

Quatre bit his lip. "We don't know the first thing about taking care of a teenager, Duo..."

"We're gonna have to learn eventually," Duo retorted sing-songingly. "I mean, with Wu-babe getting pregnant and all--"

The Chinese boy turned a shade of red on one side of Duo as the Japanese boy on his other side frowned harder.

"Which is a perfect reason why we *shouldn't* even be *thinking* of bringing a stranger into our home," Heero grounded out.

********************

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Making a Family Arc, A Matter of Heart Series by Andrea Readwolf
> 
> Written August 2000
> 
> Pairings: 3+4, 1+2+5
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in a slightly altered universe, but nothing major, I hope. For time-line purposes, "Oh Baby, Baby" is approximately 8 years after "Have You Ever..." (203 AC), placing the boys at ~23-24 years of age.
> 
>  Standard Disclaimer Applies.

 

## Oh Baby, Baby 

### Part Nine

 

"Quatre, welcome back," Fatina said fondly as she embraced her brother.

"Greetings, Fatina," the blond man recovered quickly--the shock on his face melting into a charming smile.

"Wufei, Duo, Heero," the blonde woman said pleasantly, smiling at the three men. "We have been awaiting your return eagerly. Please, come this way."

She turned and began leading them down a separate hallway.

"I don't think your sister likes me," Trowa whispered against Quatre's ear as they fell in behind the small blonde.

"Don't be silly," his love returned.

"Hey, is it just me, or does she seem... different?" Duo whispered, frowning.

"Hn."

"Yes, she does," Wufei replied, looking over to Quatre--who was also frowning.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Heero growled.

"Nah, that's just indigestion from the Mexican tamale!" Duo wrapped his arm around Heero's waist and poked him in the stomach, producing another growl.

"Here's where you will be staying this time," Fatina said, stopping in front of a door and smiling brightly at them. "Please, come in."

"Okay, that's it. Your sister is *definitely* acting weird!" Duo shot a look to Quatre. The blond young man shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just being pleasant because we're helping her research," he suggested, though his voice didn't sound too reassuring--even to his own ears.

"I don't like this," Heero said lowly. Duo leaned up and placed a kiss on the Japanese man's lips.

"Hush, the show's about to begin."

 

 

The 'show' wasn't much of a show. Hiroshima came, greeted them, handed Wufei, Duo, and Heero a plastic thermos-like container each, told them to have fun, and then dashed out, taking Fatina with her.

Leaving the five young men standing in the center of a common area of what appeared to be a single-family apartment, stunned.

"Um, does she want us to fill this whole thing?" Duo asked, eyeing the cup. Four faces shaded red.

Quatre coughed. "Do you... would you... like for me and Trowa, to, ah... go..." He pointed off to one of the three doors.

"No, no," Duo rushed. "I mean, you don't... have to, ah..." He looked over to Heero and Wufei. Both men were still in a stunned state. "Shoot. What does she expect of us? That we're just going to fall into--to.. to just go at it on command?"

He plopped onto the sofa, staring up at first his two life mates and then his two close friends. "Is anyone else *not* in the mood?"

"Hai."

One question. Four unanimous replies. Duo smiled and nodded. "Cool. Anyone up for a pizza and a movie?"

That managed to snap the two men out of their state of shock.

"Die Hard?"

"Veggie-lover's delight?"

Duo smiled. "Is there anything else?" He looked over to Quatre and Trowa.

The two looked at each other, smiled and shrugged--the art of silent communication at work.

"I'll go see about ordering the movies," Quatre said.

"I'll order the pizzas," Trowa chimed, following Quatre into what looked like the kitchen.

Leaving Heero, Wufei, Duo, and three plastic cups in the common area.

"You know, it's not that bad," Duo said, turning his cup around. "I mean, we shouldn't have any problem what-so-ever filling these things."

Two cups went sailing through the air, aimed for his head. Quick reflexes were all that saved him as he ducked and grinned at his lovers.

"It's gonna be okay, you know that, right?" he asked, eyeing the both of them.

Heero and Wufei looked at one another and then looked at Duo. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Heero said, the other two's eyes flying to him.

"I have no intention of dying," Wufei replied staunchly. His onyx eyes flittered back and forth between Heero and Duo. "But--" he swallowed.

"It's going to be weird," Duo said when Wufei didn't continue. "Isn't it?"

"We're going to be pregnant," Heero said. "I can't think of anything weirder than that."

Duo's eyes lit with amusement--Heero and Wufei almost physically cringed. "Not even Zechs Marquise in a tutu?"

Duo wasn't sure who threw the first pillow, but when Quatre and Trowa reentered the room, the three were in the middle of an intense pillow fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Six hours, four pizzas, three movies, and one bowl of popcorn later found the five young men curled up contentedly on the sofa in a tangle of arms, legs, and torsos.

Heero was at one end, his back pressed into the corner; one arm rested comfortably atop the sofa, the other wrapped lazily around Wufei's waist. Wufei was leaning up against Heero's chest, settled between his legs; one hand was playing absently with the jean fabric covering Heero's thighs, the other tracing invisible patterns under Duo's loose undershirt. Duo, for his part was resting between Wufei's legs, eyes glued to the vid screen.

Trowa was leaning back against the other end of the sofa, cradling Quatre much in the same fashion as Heero held Wufei. Quatre for his part was also fixed to the vid screen, his feet barreled somewhere behind Duo in a manner that, whenever he moved, he jostled Wufei. And he moved. A lot.

"You know, this movie is an absolute classic," Duo sighed as he reached out for the popcorn bowl that Quatre was hoarding.

"It's old enough to be." Quatre frowned when he suddenly found himself minus one popcorn bowl.

Duo made a face and threw a kernel at the blond.

It was a chain reaction.

Quatre squirmed to avoided the missile--effectively kicking Wufei. Wufei--who wasn't really expecting to be kicked--jumped, ramming--rather painfully--into Heero and unsettling Duo--who, in his surprise, accidentally sent the remaining popcorn air-born.

The majority of which had the good--or bad--luck to land in the unruly masses of Heero's dark hair. Heero--who was already recovering from Wufei's sudden jerking in a very sensitive area--stared in shock as popcorn snowed down around him.

Quatre was first to make a sound--a muffled little giggle. The giggle quickly swelled into all out laughter until the blond found himself on the floor with Duo. Duo looked around, saw Heero--scowl on his face, those cobalt-blues trying out their best 'glare of death' yet, those unruly bangs...sprinkled with popcorn--and promptly shared Quatre's mirth.

Wufei shifted around to see what was so funny--and smiled. "Sporting a new look?" he asked, reaching out to pull a piece of buttery popcorn free. He popped it in his mouth. "Looks good on you."

Heero gave a throaty 'hn' sound and looked away. Wufei's hands sinking deep into his hair brought his attention back. Wufei ran his hands through that dark mane several times, freeing the popcorn.

He leaned in closer, his lips brushing Heero's cheek. "You look good enough to eat..."

"Hn." Heero's hands went into action, slipping around that slim waist and pulling the Chinese man closer. He was in perfect position to lay attack on that slender throat with his lips and teeth.

Wufei groaned, arching closer to him, his onyx eyes shutting out the world around him so he could concentrate solely on the man in his arms. His hands--already lost in Heero's thick hair, held the Japanese man to him, giving, taking.

They squirmed and shifted, until they were in a more comfortable position--Wufei, sitting on Heero's lap, straddling his waist. Tiny noises escaped Wufei's lips as hot lips burned across his throat and then over his shoulder--nuzzling aside the forest green cloth of Wufei's shirt to suckling bare skin. Heero's hands skimmed the smooth skin of his back beneath the loose shirt before grazing lower over that tight backside, squeezing, kneading.

Wufei's head fell back with a tiny cry, his hips rocking forward under Heero's skilled touch, his hardening erection thrusting against Heero's own erection. Heero took the opportunity to not only trail his lips over Wufei's collarbone but also to shift his hips forward, allowing the bulge in his jeans to rub deliciously against Wufei's. He felt Wufei's hands on his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there.

The screams and cries rising from the floor tore Trowa's eyes away from the scene unfolding beside him to the one taking place on the floor at his feet: Duo and Quatre, in the middle of a tickle war. He smiled. Duo was losing. Badly.

He knew where that would end. He looked back at the two making-out beside him. He knew where *that* was going too.

What was that old saying? 'Can't beat 'em, join 'em'?

Trowa pushed away from his side of the couch until he was an inch or two away from Wufei and Heero. Large, gentle hands touched those delicate-looking shoulders, brushing, circling--a questioning touch.

Large onyx eyes blinked open before fluttering shut once more. Wufei leaned back a fraction of an inch--an invitation. Heero looked up questioningly. Cobalt eyes met emerald orbs. He growled, leaning forward to seize the other man's lips--effectively crushing Wufei's smaller body between his and Trowa's. Not that Wufei was in a state of mind to complain.

Two hands that had previously been giving undivided attention to Wufei's tight rear slipped away, reaching for Trowa, pulling the other man closer, fitting the other's body fully against Wufei's back. It was a movement Wufei obviously enjoyed and was comfortable with since the Chinese man purred and wiggled between the two bodies, fitting himself even snugger.

Trowa moaned against Heero's lips. Heero took the advantage and pressed deeper, his tongue sweeping in, controlling, demanding. Trowa gave freely, returning, relenting before the onslaught. The hands on his back, pressed, guided, soothed, encouraged, molded Trowa's body into a rhythm the other two were more than familiar with.

 

* * *

 

 

He was panting, flat on his back, staring up into those marine blue eyes, a secret thrill racing through his veins. His arms were wrenched over his head, the grip not painful, but strong enough to hold him there. He licked his lips and repeated, "I yield," breathlessly.

"Good," the other man replied, equally as breathless. He shot a quick look over his shoulder, smiled, and looked back into those violet eyes. Before the other could look to see what he was smiling at, the blond leaned forward and seized those flushed lips.

If he had felt a thrill before, he was now experiencing raw fire rushing through his entire body. He'd already been semi-aroused--a tickle fight had a habit of doing that to him. Now he was painfully hard, and he didn't mind the other knowing it. He thrust his hips up, ramming against the blond, feeling the answering hardness rub against him.

Quatre moaned, shifting his hips back and forth, rubbing his already hard arousal against Duo's. His hands released their hold on the braided-man's wrists and slid down the insides of those long arms, brushing delicate areas--ticklish areas--with the caress of a lover. They slid lower, to the hem of Duo's shirt, pulling at it, slipping it up and off--breaking the kiss only long enough to slip the shirt over his head.

It was too much to assume that Duo would be a passive lover--it just wasn't in his nature. The minute the fact that his hands were free registered, they went to work. First sinking into those golden blond waves, then fanning out, lower, kneading Quatre's back. He shifted beneath the other man, and Quatre slid between Duo's legs.

Both men groaned.

Duo tried to roll over, but Quatre wouldn't let him. He broke the kiss with a 'hmphf'. Quatre's lips trailed down to one ear, gently nipping the lobe.

"Uh uh," he whispered hoarsely, his warm breath sliding over the sensitive spot behind Duo's ears--causing a shiver to run down the braided-man's body. "I won, I get to be on top this time..."

A pouty-moan was his only answer. The moans from the other three men blended with Duo's, adding to Quatre's arousal. Lips skimming lower found one dusky-colored nipple and began nibbling and suckling. Teeth and tongue showered attention upon the tiny nubile flesh until Duo was writhing beneath him.

He trailed his tongue across Duo's chest, tasting Duo's tangy-ness before seizing the neglected nubbin, and sucking hard. His hands slipped from Duo's chest to waist, to hips. One hand curved around and under to begin molding that tempting backside; the other slipped down over Duo's leg, squeezing, grabbing, pulling it up, over his back. Duo's other leg followed voluntarily, and the two locked against Quatre's back, squeezing the blond closer, holding him tight.

Duo cried out, his back arching up into Quatre's greedy mouth, his hips grinding against Quatre's. His hands reached for the hem of Quatre's shirt and began pulling at the smooth pale green cloth. Quatre squirmed, assisting him in removing the dress shirt until Quatre's torso was bare to Duo's touch.

Duo was gasping, demanding more with every touch. "Is it... hot in here... or is it," he swallowed a moan, ineffectively. "Just me!" he cried, arching as Quatre's sneaky hand began stroking his balls through the coarse denim fabric of his black jeans.

A swoosh of air swept over him, ending in his world going black, the scent of mandarin orange and spice surrounding him. A hand detached from Quatre's back to pull the cloth from his face. He stared in momentary shock at dark green tank. Blinking he looked around Quatre and tried to focus on the writhing body on the couch. No, *three* writhing bodies, he realized.

Wufei was sandwiched between Heero and Trowa, now shirtless as the other two's lips and hands roamed over that olive skin. Wufei's hands were grasping Heero's shoulders for what little support they could offer him. His shoulders were being supported by Trowa's chest.

 _'Damn, they made a sexy sight...'_  he thought before gasping again.

Quatre's wiggling had succeeded in releasing Duo's leg-lock and now the blond's lips were grazing over his stomach as his hands went to work unfastening Duo's belt and jeans.

 

 

The red blinking light was insistent. She felt the pull even from the other room. She *knew* it was there... She sat up from her last set of stomach crunches, grabbing the hand towel she'd tossed aside earlier. Pushing sweaty black strands away from her face, she exited the bedroom and strode over to the computer in the common area.

Sure enough. An incoming message.

She sighed and turned the vid-screen on. The face that popped up would have made many cringe--but not her. It was a face she had been familiar with since she was a little girl.

"And to what do I owe the torment of *this* call?" she asked sourly, continuing to wipe the sweat from her body.

"Well, hello to you, too, 'Shima," the old man said.

Dark eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

The old man smiled. "Because it suits you so well, dear. Now, how have you been?" he asked pleasantly.

"Can the chit-chat." She tossed the towel over the back of the sofa. "What do you want?"

"Can't a man be concerned about his god-daughter?"

"No."

Beady eyes narrowed as the old man frowned. "Really, Hiroshima Jackson. If your sweet mother could see you now--"

 

* * *

 

 

Her dark brown hair still fell into her Prussian-blue eyes--despite hours spent trying to style the unruly mass. The effect only added to her attractiveness, however. It was commented that she was one of the most attractive women there that evening. Her navy-blue slack suit was a tailored-fit and she looked *great* in it. She smiled and shook hands with all the bigwigs from Earth and the Colonies.

Her smile was more genuine then most. It had been a good meeting, and while they hadn't gotten a whole lot done that day, they had made great progress--and there was always tomorrow. Her eyes fell upon someone across the room and lit with a special light of affection. Excusing herself from her present company she waded through the sea of people until she was at his side.

"Heero, you were wonderful!" she beamed, smiling adoringly up at the man who towered over her.

He turned, brushing brown-black bangs from his face, smiling. "Aunt Trinity, thank you." He embraced the woman fondly. "You didn't do so bad yourself." He pulled back and looked around. "But, where's 'Shima?"

"Oh, she's around her somewhere," the woman replied waving a hand in the air, the smile on her face never wavering. "Probably cornering some poor unexpected ambassador, trying to convince the fool to fund some project or another of hers."

The two people shared a laugh.

"That girl is too much like her father, I fear," the woman continued.

"Ah, and how is my uncle these days? Has he solved the problems of the universe yet?" His dark eyes twinkled, as did the woman's, in a shared amusement.

"No, not yet," she replied. "But he's convinced that, given a 'little more time' he'll have the secret to the 'perfect human'!" She said each word with dramatic emphasis. She shook her dark head slightly, continuing to smile. "Ah, Heero, I tell you, I love your uncle dearly, but I married a fool. A genius, but a fool."

"Mother! Mother, guess what?" An excited, twenty-something Hiroshima was approaching the couple quickly.

And then everything seemed to stop and rush forward at the same time.

There was a shout, a cry. Her cousin, stumbled back, his eyes wide with surprise and pain. Her mother rushed forward, screaming. Another report sheered through the room--deafening to Hiro's ears.

Trinity Jackson stumbled before she reached her already fallen nephew. Her dark blue eyes were wide with disbelief as she turned to stare at her stunned daughter. The front of her navy-blue business suit was darkening black at an alarming rate.

The mother took one step towards her daughter before crumbling to the ground at the young woman's feet.

 

 

"My mother's dead," she cut him off, no emotion registering on her hard face.

The old man sighed. "Yes, yes, she is. Samuel never really recovered from the shock of losing her, you know that right?"

"Should I care?"

The old man frowned, his beady eyes trying to communicate sadness, but it was lost on the woman. "He loved you, too, Hiroshima. He was always very proud of you and your achievements. He used to brag terribly about you."

If possible, the dark woman's face grew colder, deadlier. "My father didn't give a rat's ass about me," she said deadly. "At least not until I presented him with the opportunity to exact revenge against the Alliance."

The old man shook his head. "No, that's not true, 'Shima," he told her. "Even his last words were of you and Heero... he wanted you both to be happy, did you know that?"

"You've told me often enough," she bit out.

"And he made me promise him that I'd watch over you both and make sure that you were happy." He studied her in silence for a moment. "So?"

"So what?"

The old man sighed exasperatedly. "*So* are you happy or not, dammit! I know the boy is. He's with that imp, though how he could put up with that cocky kid--"

"He's with another, too."

Those beady little eyes went wide--if that's possible. "What?"

Hiroshima smiled "Yes." She leaned back in the chair, looking pleased for having one up on the other. "Oh, all the boys are obviously very close to each other. It's actually kinda sweet to see, considering all a--"

"Hmm... 03 and 04 are out of the question--"

"Why?" she asked amused.

He shot her an unamused look. "Oh, *please*... that was so obvious even during the war. That leaves 05, though..." those beady eyes narrowed. "Though what anyone would want with that justice-loving freak is beyon--"

"Hey! Watch it," she growled.

"Are we becoming protective of our mistakes, dear?" Now *he* was the amused one.

"I don't think it was a mistake," she said thoughtfully. "There were just... unforeseen results." She sighed, wearily. "I should probably try to reverse any--"

"Hey, now. We all agreed not to meddle anymore in those boys' lives, Hiroshima."

She smiled with mock sweetness. "Oh? Did we? Funny, I don't seem to remember agreeing to that..."

Those beady eyes narrowed on her. "You're as obstinate as your father!"

She smiled for the first time. "Why, thank you, Garret. I do think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"Dammit! 'Shima!" Something drew the old man's attention away from the screen. "Yes, yes, hold you're damn horses. I'll be there in a minute. Good gods!" she heard him say before he turned back to her. "Listen, I've got to get back to work. Will you call me?"

"No."

He sighed. "I really shouldn't be surprised. Just like your father," he mumbled. "Fine, fine. I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself, dear."

She waited a moment after the screen went black--staring at the darkened screen. She could still the domed outline of the mushroom-like head and the sharp angle of where the old man's nose jutted out. She leaned forward and cut the link.

 

* * *

 

 

Wufei gasped, moaning. His arms reached up and wrapped around Trowa's neck, burrowing into the soft auburn hair. The other answered by murmuring nothings as his lips and teeth left tiny bruises over the Chinese man's throat, neck, and shoulders. His large hands moved in tiny circles over Wufei's thighs, each circle pulling the other closer to him with gentle force.

Wufei let himself be pulled back, Trowa's hard chest pressing, burning against his bare back. He felt the bulge in Trowa's jeans rubbing against his backside, exciting him more. A tongue dipped into his bellybutton. He tried to arch towards the delicious, dipping tongue, but Trowa's hands held him firm. He was sure a whimper escaped his lips.

The silky, unruly hair teased over his stomach as Heero pressed farther. The Japanese man's chest added delicious pressure to that needy area between his legs. Between Trowa's pulling and Heero's pushing, Wufei found himself reclining back onto the sofa. Cool air rushed past his hips and thighs and it took him only a moment to realize Trowa was helping Heero remove his loose white pants, leaving the Chinese man completely naked on the sofa.

The sofa shifted as Trowa left them. Wufei was caught in a mindless haze, Heero's touch sliding over his erection. His hips arched forward, but the Japanese man must have expected that. One arm thrown over his waist held him fast to the sofa.

Heero nuzzled the hot silk, brushing it against his cheek and chin and throat and lips. At his sides, Wufei's hand fisted against the sofa as he struggled for control--he should have known better. Heero began to nibble at his creamy tip and Wufei's hips tried to move again. A hand slid against his balls and began to gently squeeze and roll them.

Wufei threw his head back in a silent cry. Heero's tongue went to work, completely laving his entire length. A hot, moist sucking soon followed.

The sofa dipped under new weight... and then shivers raced through Wufei's body as Heero moaned, the vibrations completely encasing him in delicious torture.

Trowa had carefully undressed, monitoring both couples. Quatre and Duo were on the floor a few feet away. And, as he had surmised, Quatre was on top... and driving Duo crazy by the looks of it--a tempting sight, especially with his little blond in control. On the sofa, Heero was providing the same treatment to Wufei.

And, at the moment, Heero was entirely over-dressed.

Easily rectified.

Heero had pressed Wufei back against the sofa and now moved over the Chinese man--one arm thrown over his waist, the other somewhere beneath him, his head buried in Wufei's lap. Sexy as hell.

Trowa moved without having to think about it, circling around, climbing onto the sofa behind the Japanese man, one arm slipping around that clothed torso, caressing the muscled chest through the royal blue shirt, the other slipping lower, completely covering the hard bulge pressing against the faded denim. Heero moaned. Trowa smiled, brushing his bangs over the back of the other's neck.

One hand began to unbutton Heero's shirt as the other continued its administrations to Heero's lower regions--alternating pressure, stroking, squeezing, brushing until Heero's hips were moving against his hand in a demand for more. Trowa tugged at the jacket-shirt, pulling it free from Heero's tight jeans. One hand sneaked under the white undershirt, sliding against Heero's skin in searching touches.

Heero released his hold on Wufei, pulling back, his head resting on Wufei's hip, gasping. "Dammit Trowa," he growled.

A hot tongue danced over Heero's neck. "You're overdressed," Trowa replied, increasing the pressure of his caresses.

Heero's shoulders shifted, the royal blue jacket-shirt sliding from both, falling down his back. Trowa sat back, pulling the shirt completely off. His hands reached for Heero's waist, seizing the undershirt and ripping it up before Heero could return to his previous activities.

Trowa was sure he heard a muffled 'hn' before Wufei cried out again. He smiled, leaning back over the Japanese man, his lips and tongue tracing invisible patterns over the bare bronze back before him. Heero's body shifted beneath him and it was Trowa's turn to muffle a moan as that tight backside pressed against his pelvis. Trowa nipped the tangy skin in retribution.

Deftly, he unfastened the jeans and his hand slipped between denim and skin to cup Heero properly. The Japanese man growled, moving his hips against him again. The groan brushed past his lips before he was aware of it. In seconds he was reaching for the waist of Heero's jeans to send them in the direction of his shirts.

 

* * *

 

 

She alternated her attention from the computer to her left, to the microscope on her right, to the large vid-screen in front. She pushed the blue-rim glasses up and looked into the microscope.

"Computer, play record 176.3.28.1525."

The vid-screen bloomed to life, displaying a younger Hiroshima Jackson dressed in a navy-blue suit and starched-white lab coat, blue-rimmed glasses framing her dark eyes, long black hair pulled back in a hap-haphazard bun.

"Using the pilot specifications provided by my father and the other scientists, I have begun to locate and isolate the specific genes associated with each attribute. This is proving more difficult than I had originally expected." The woman turned away from the camera and schematics began scrolling across the vid-screen. Her monologue, however, continued.

"Although almost all of the human DNA strands have been coded, specific genes are still hard to isolate. However, I believe I have successfully located three. We will begin testing next month."

A computerized voice came on. "Would you like to proceed to the next record, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes," she answered, exchanging one slide for another beneath the microscope.

"Record 176.4.16.0318," the computer announced.

"The resources to build the machines will not be ready for at lest another five years. The Alliance is starting to block trade between the colonies. If they succeed, Garret thinks the mobile suits won't be completed until near the turn of the century. I don't like the idea of waiting 20 years to repay the Federation for their mistakes. Unfortunately, I may not have a choice. I have decided to move my research facility to L4. Professor Hilel is in that area taking refuge with the Winner family. Perhaps I may be able to convince someone at Winner Enterprises to help fund my research. I already have support from Dekim Barton's trusts. The head of the Winner family was a friend of Heero's. I can't help but hope he too wants to seek revenge for my cousin's death."

"Computer, skip the next ten records."

"Acknowledged," the computer announced. Five seconds later, "Record 176.6.11.1941."

"We administered the first serum to Fatina Winner today," the woman on the vid-screen said wearily. "After the initial shock to her system..." The woman sighed. "Fatina is currently resting in her quarters. I will be keeping constant watch over her to monitor any side effects. If all proceeds as planned, we should be able to note a minute difference within the next week. If not, we shall wait one month. If nothing happens in that time we will reapply the serum.

"We were able to obtain another volunteer. A young woman by the name of Katrina, age 16. I am preparing to administer serum-number-three-five-seven tomorrow.

"I am still looking for more volunteers for the other serums. If need be, I will use myself.

"Also, while the other specifications have been found, one remains elusive. I have yet to figure out the answer to the problem presented by extreme gravitational force. This may be beyond my abilities and left to the level of training of the pilot. I haven't--"

"Computer, stop playback." The vid-screen froze. Hiroshima looked up from the microscope. "Computer, display blood samples 01-05." The scene on the vid-screen switched from a young Hiroshima in a laboratory to five slide-shots with stats listed below each.

Hiro rocked back in her chair. "Computer, display genetic schematics in relation to serums 001-010." The vid zoomed in on each of the five slides until five DNA strands were highlighted. Ten colored DNA strands slid across the screen, overlapping the first five.

She chewed on her thumb as she studied the screen before her. "Thirty years of research," she murmured. She was silent, lost in her thoughts.

Finally, she nodded and stood. "Computer, save files and shut down," she said, moving to dismantle the microscope. She didn't hear the door close behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Duo cried out into Quatre's waiting mouth, his back arching as pain and pleasure ripped through his body. Lips gently nibbled his, coaxing him away from the pain. Duo groaned, answering those nibbling lips with his own, his hands moving over that golden stretch of back, trailing down low over one creamy globe, and pulling.

Quatre returned with a groan of his own falling into Duo's eager mouth, his hips shifting, burying himself deeper inside Duo gratefully. They lasted only a few more minutes in that fashion before they tore their lips away, panting, eyes shut tight as all concentration centered on the pleasure wrought by the act of love.

He came with a choked cry. Duo was right behind him, his milky seed spurting heat, coating their bellies. Quatre's arms buckled and their bodies smacked together. Duo groaned, still panting.

"That's it," he managed to gasp. "Next time *I'm* on top."

Quatre groaned a slid off of the braided man, curling up beside him. "That goes against the rules," he murmured, snuggling closer to the sweaty man.

"Well, I don't like the rules," Duo grumbled, brushing sweaty blond bangs from those dazed-but-smiling marine eyes.

Quatre smiled and kissed his shoulder. "*You* made the rules," he reminded softly, his eyes drifting shut.

Duo pouted. "Well then, it's time to cha--Oh shoot!"

Wide-awake now, Quatre sat up, eyes wide. "What?"

"We forgot the darn cups," Duo grumbled.

Confusion flared in those marine-blue eyes for a moment before comprehension dawned. "Oh, oh! Um," he looked up over to the table where the three cups were waiting patiently. "Um, should we catch Heero and Wufei before they--"

Three strangled cries rose up from the direction of the sofa. Quatre cringed but forced himself to turn and look. Sure enough, two bodies were slumping forward onto an already reclining Wufei. Quatre sighed and turned back to Duo, frowning when he saw the other's manic smile in place.

"Oh well," the braided man said, falling back onto the carpet. "There's always the rest of tonight... not to mention tomorrow morning!"

Quatre almost laughed. Almost. But then he realized how tired he was and fell back down beside the other, drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"Please tell me you're not seriously going to go through with this?" she asked, arms crossed under her small chest.

"Of course I am," the other woman replied, not bothering to look at the blonde as she looked through her microscope. "I've already compounded the serum and prepared the tri-estrogen shot."

Teal eyes flared. "This is crazy, Hiro! What if something goes wrong again?"

Cold black eyes turned away from the lens to freeze the small blonde woman. "We've had ten years to fix those wrongs, Tina. Nothing will go wrong."

A frightened, pained look flitted across that pale face before Fatina schooled her statement. "Of course. You're right." She looked away, weighing her next words carefully.

"Hiro? Don't you find it odd that those five boys are the only ones who--who--"

"All the more reason to press forward with this experiment, Tina!" A motherly statement warmed the older woman's features. "It will be alright, I promise. They made it through the first time; they'll surely make it through this test, too."

Behind them, the doors slid open.

"I hope you're right," Fatina murmured, still looking worried.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Quatre asked politely.

Fatina whirled around, smiling falsely. "Not at all!"

"Of course not," Hiroshima agreed, also smiling. "So, are you boys ready to get pregnant?"

"No--omphf!"

"Yep! We sure are!" Duo replied eagerly, moving quickly away from Heero before the other could catch him.

Hiroshima eyed first Heero, who had been first to reply, then Duo, and then Heero again. "I thought you had him sold on the idea?" she asked, somewhat amused at the young man's resistance.

"Oh, he's agreed," Quatre answered, smiling. "He just doesn't like it."

"Ah," the dark-haired woman replied, still smiling. "Well, just look at it as another mission to fulfill," she said turning away from the five men. "Chang Wufei," she continued, walking over to a nearby table. "I trust you completed all those boring, legalities Fatina gave you?"

"Yes, ma'am," the man in question replied, stepping smoothly between a grinning Duo and a glaring Heero.

"Good, good. Here, I need to inject these hormones into your system, otherwise your body will reject the zygote." She turned around, syringe in hand.

Beside him, Duo gulped audibly. Even Quatre was inching away from the approaching needle. Wufei eyed the liquid-y contents. "What is it?" he asked, slipping out of his over-shirt and flexing his arm.

"Just your normal hormones," she replied, flicking the needle. "A mixture of estrogen and progesterone." An iron grip seized his arm, a finger pressing, searching for a vein.

"E-e-estrogen?" Wufei swallowed.

Finding one that looked about right she swabbed the area with iodine. "Yep. Don't worry. Once the pregnancy is confirmed, your body will naturally produce the hormone without incentive." The needle was in, the contents injected, and then withdrawn in less than a minute.

She patted his shoulder and smiled at his pallor. "Let that settle into your system. Now, you boys have something for me?" She looked at the others, noticing that they were all looking at her with a bemused statement. No, wait, they weren't looking at her... they were looking past her...

Someone snickered. She looked back at the Chinese man. He looked like he was in shock. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked. "Are you feeling woozy?"

"Oh, he's fine," Duo was saying, grabbing her attention again. "Hey, listen, is Wu-man gonna like," He trailed off, his hands flustering in front of him. "Gonna, like, grow..." He blushed.

She relieved him of the container she'd given him the day before, before he could spill the contents. "Grow... what?"

"Ah, well, um... you know," Duo finished, flushing terribly.

"Breasts!"

Everyone turned to the blond man.

"They're called 'breasts'," Quatre repeated exasperatedly. He noticed the looks. "What? I have twenty-nine sisters! I can recite more know-all about women than I care to."

"Uh... yeah... " Duo cleared his throat. "So, is, uh, Wu-man gonna get breasts from this stuff?"

"Not from that one dose, no," Hiroshima answered from where she was standing at the lab countertop. "Though, during the pregnancy he might experience some tenderness, maybe some slight swelling."

She was emptying the continents of one of the containers into a petri dish and sliding it beneath the microscope. "Do you guys care to watch?" She asked, flipping a switch on the counter and leaning closer to the lens.

Whether they did or didn't was a moot point as the vid-screen flared to life, relaying the image from the microscope. They stared, eyes fixed in a morbid-like fascination.

"Is that what I think it is?" Duo asked softly, watching as literally hundreds of 'things' squirmed busily across the screen.

"No, lunch isn't until later," Hiroshima replied, focusing the microscope.

"You know, *some* things should never be microfied," Quatre mumbled, looking a little green.

"Don't worry. It's a wonderful source of protein." She picked up an instrument and began poking around the petri dish and it's contents. "Well, you might be happy to know that you have healthy sperm," she said as she separated one from the masses.

Carefully, she sliced the microscopic cell open, injected a needle, extracted the precious information stored within the cell and transported it to another dish where the egg cell she'd prepared earlier this morning was waiting. Within moments, the genetic information from one sex cell was completely transferred into another one.

"Okay!" Hiroshima said, rolling back away from the microscope. "That's done." She rubbed her hands together. "That's the easy part, now for the fun part! Have you decided how you want to handle the second set of genetic coding?"

"Huh?"

Hiroshima practically facevaulted. "You haven't given this any thought, have you?"

"Uh, well, we weren't really sure what to think about it, so we didn't," Duo answered, one arm thrown behind his head as he beamed a smile at her.

"Hn." Heero reached out and gave a hearty tug to the braid.

Hiroshima sighed. "Well, it's like this. There are three of you, three genetic samples. I only need two. That leaves us with a few choices."

She held up the other two containers. "I can expose the egg to Heero's sperm, Duo's sperm, or both, and let the egg decide which one to accept," she told them. "Or I can go ahead and splice one of each, join 'em and then add that new genetic code to the egg. Or..."

Cobalt blues narrowed. "Or what?" Heero asked, his grip tightening on the end of Duo's braid as he and Duo stood on either side of a still-very-much-stunned Wufei.

Hiroshima shrugged. "Or," she answered. "Or I can splice open another sperm, inject the genetic coding into another egg, expose to first egg to your sperm and the second to Duo's. Depending on if both zygotes take, you'd have yourself a set of fraternal twins."

It was through sheer force of will that she prevented herself from laughing in the face of the sheer panic that flared in those blue eyes boring into her.

"No," he grounded out, effectively dousing the look of surprised excitement flushing the braided man's face.

"Oiya, but Hee-chan," Duo whined.

"No. Absolutely not."

"But, why not?" The young man practically attached himself to the other's arm, large violet eyes looking up, pleadingly.

"One child is one thing... two is... completely out of the question."

"But Hee-chan!"

"No. Think about Wufei," he returned. "It's going to be bad enough with him being pregnant in the first place!"

"But Hee-chan!"

"No. Stop it, Duo. I'm not relenting on this."

Duo played his most undeniable puppy-dog-eyes attack. Heero returned with his deadliest Glare o' Death.

"Use Duo's," Heero told her, not taking his eyes away from Duo's. He saw the other's reluctance, but he refused to back down.

"No," Duo said finally, looking away from Heero to Hiroshima. "How long will it take to do that splicing thing?"

Hiro shrugged again. "I can have a zygote ready for implantation by tomorrow afternoon. Definitely by tomorrow night." She looked from the braided man to Heero. She smiled. "So, do you have any preferences?"

They stared at her dumbly. 'Men,' she thought. "Since I'm going to be playing with some genes here did you have any special requests? Eye color? Hair color? Skin pigmation? Gender? You know, all that fun stuff."

"You can do that?" Quatre asked.

She shot him an amused look. "Oh, hon, that's *easy* stuff! I mean, really! Didn't you ever think it was curious that *all* your sisters have blond hair and blue eyes when your daddy had dark hair? Blond hair, blue eyes *are* recessive genes, you know."

"But, *I* have--"

"You just got lucky, dear," Fatina spoke up for the first time. "Actually, we were all quite surprised." A hand reached out, as if to cup his cheek. She snatched it back as if she realized what she had been about to do.

"No," Wufei spoke up, blinking his eyes several times before focusing on Hiroshima. "No preference."

She beamed a smile at them. "Good! Well then, I suggest you guys go out and have some fun until tomorrow night. We'll set the surgery for... let's say 7pm?"

"Isn't that a little late?" Trowa asked.

Hiroshima shrugged. "Not if you guys head out to another colony for the night."

"Why would we do tha--"

"This is going to be the last night of partying for Wufei for a while," she cut Duo off. "I would expect *you* of all people to want to make the best of it."

Heero frowned at the comment. What made her act so familiar with them? She didn't--

"For how long is 'a while'?" Duo was asking.

"Well," Hiro replied, leaning back in her swivel chair, crossing her long legs. "If you take into account the recovery time from the surgery... that's three weeks alone right there." She looked at Wufei.

"You won't be allowed to consume any alcohol or drugs of any kind. Caffeine's also a no-no. You'll need to maintain a healthy diet and take vitamin supplements daily."

"I understand," Wufei replied, licking his dry lips.

"Hn, well, you just go out and have fun," she said. "I'll take care of everything here and everything will be ready by tomorrow."

They looked at her, looking ready to say something else. She met their gazes squarely. Finally they nodded and turned to each other.

"Well, then," the blond was saying. "I guess we should go."

"Sure thing!" Duo piped up. "Let's go have ourselves a party. I've heard of this really great club--"

The door slid shut behind them.

"You're honestly going to do it, aren't you?"

She closed her black eyes, fighting back another sigh. "Yes, Fatina, I am."

She could feel the other woman's raging emotions boring into her back. With a muffled sound that was a mix of huffing and sobbing, the small blonde turned away and followed in the direction of the five men, leaving her alone in the room.

"God forgive me, but I am," she said to the empty room.

* * *

 

### Part Ten

 

The office wasn't extravagant, not by any means, though it wasn't spartan, either. No, indeed, it was elegance delivered with comfort. The three walls displayed a painting each. In the one corner was a large potted plant. Against the one wall was a knickknack table, a clear vase sprouting fresh rose blooms at its center, a picture frame flanking each end. One frame showed a girl--perhaps only fourteen--with dark wavy red hair spilling around her pixie-face and shoulders, disappearing behind her; her large china-blue eyes sparkled and her shell-pink lips smiled; her peaches-and-cream complexion showed not a hint of blemish; her slender hands cupped her chin and cheeks as she posed for the camera. The other frame showed a young woman in her late twenties, in a preventer uniform. She leaned slightly to the left, one hand curled under her chin as she smiled, her grey eyes focusing on something beyond the camera lens.

Hanging above the roses was an oil painting of two mobile suits in the heat of battle, one a metallic red, the other a blend of blinding white, red, and blue. The caption at the bottom of the portrait read: The Fight for Peace.

On the opposite wall was a portrait of a woman, the head of the Preventers. The tag read "Lady Anne, May 197AC". A love seat pressed against the wall beneath the portrait.

The fourth wall was made completely of glass, overlooking the city outside. Before the glass wall was a large desk of deep mahogany; two armchairs were positioned before the desk. The desk was piled with important-looking paperwork, but no one sat in the plush chair behind it.

In fact, the large office looked empty upon first entering. That is, unless you were to look directly to your right. Then you would see a young woman--little difference from the portrait painted six years earlier. She stood, still as a statue, before the third painting in the room, hugging herself as she studied the faces immortalized forever upon the canvas.

It was the largest painting. It had to be, for it's canvas displayed over thousands of faces--a memorial to those who fought the battle for peace, and to those who gave their lives in that battle. The Oz soldiers, the Alliance members, members of the White Fang, and the innocents who were caught in the crossfire. Faces of all who had died, faces of all who had fought. And she could name every one.

The portrait looked almost surreal, intriguing, captivating. You could stare at it for hours and not see every detail there to be found... Three colonies drifted in a sea of stars; the three colonies that were no more. Faces stared out from every window; faces of the dead, of the innocents. Across the stretch of space, scenes played out--scenes of various places... New Edwards... Lake Victoria... Siberia... Antarctica... San Francisco... Versailles... Soldiers in different uniforms standing side-by-side in a way they never had in life. Most were dead, now, these soldiers. Some had survived the war and tried to live normal lives... but most were dead.

Her eyes fell upon peasants working in a field. Dead. All of them were now dead. Innocents. Innocents who had died needlessly. Destroyed by a war for peace. And in the background of this sea of dead faces, stood seven remarkable mobile suits, guardians of the people, the innocents... and defenders of the peace... Tallgeese, WingZero, DeathScythe Hell, HeavyArms, SandRock, ShenLong, and Epyon.

Seven faces were imposed over the facemasks of the mobile suits. Faces of the brave men who held their lives as sacrifice to pilot those suits...

Hands rested on her shoulders, adding to the weight of the world she felt was already there. "Lady, you worry," a cultured voice said softly.

"Hai," she replied, in equal tones. A scent of roses drifted past her, and her milk-chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut. "I worry." She sighed and pulled away, turning towards her desk. "I was not expecting you back so soon, Zechs."

The platinum blond man grinned wolfishly. "Mission complete, Lady. I shall have the report to you by the morning."

"No need to rush, no need to rush," she murmured. "So, I take it that it was a success?"

He nodded, studying her closely. "I just wanted to stop by and let you know the fire's out, before heading home. I thought I'd take Kit and Noin out to dinner and--what's wrong?"

"Mm." Une sat down at the large desk--seeming to disappear behind it. "Noin's out with Sally on business," she told him. "Kit was staying with me, until Dorothy came to get her. I think she said something about a zoo or a circus or something like that opening on L3..."

"L3?" Zechs shook his head. "I think my daughter has more frequent-flyer mileage than I do..."

Une smiled. "Despite all of Dorothy's complaints about children, she does love them."

"Hn. She loves to spoil them and then return them to their parents so *we* get to tell her 'no' and deal with her temper-tantrums," Zechs grumped. He deposited himself in one of the armchairs--since he didn't have anyplace to get to anytime soon anymore he might as well stay and chat. No sense in rushing home to an empty house.

She shot him an amused look. "You mean you've actually told that child 'no'?"

He glared, poutingly. "Yes." The tone was that that bespoke "no duh". "We *have* tried to discipline her..."

"Have any suggestions?" She sounded defeatedly tired.

"Problems?"

"Mariemeia just entered another school this week," Une informed him.

"And...?"

"I received a call from the headmistress today, asking that I please remove her." She groaned an pillowed her head on her arms in a very unprofessional-like manner. "I know she's a teenager now and exploring her independence, and I've *tried* to be supportive... but twenty-eight schools in less than two years is..."

"Another fight?"

"The woman didn't say, though I can only imagine..." Another groan immerged.

"Thank God I'm only dealing with the terrible two's and not the terrible teens," Zechs commiserated.

Une looked up with a glare. And then her face fell into a pathetic frown again before it fell to her arms. "I'm a pathetic excuse for a parent," she groaned. "I've failed Trieze; I've failed Mariemeia; I've--"

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you whine before, Lady Une," Zechs said with a bemused smile.

She looked up again, glaring again. "Just you wait, Zechs Marquis. Just you wait until *your* daughter's an out-of-control teenager..."

Zechs was still smiling. "Why wait? The child's out of control now. I blame it on her mother's influence."

"And what influence would that be?" Noin asked as she followed Sally into the office. "The doorman told me you were here," she answered his unspoken question, depositing herself on his lap.

"Back so soon?" Une asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep." Sally tossed her a folder. "Guess who's on the Behenna Satellite right now."

"I'll give you a hint, they travel in a pack of five," Noin said, leaning back and covering Zechs's hands with hers over her stomach.

"The boys?" the lady asked, startled.

Both women nodded. "Doc said that whatever the two in charge told them, it wasn't the truth, and apparently, they're believing it."

"So... it's true..."

"What? What's true?" Zechs asked, looking from one woman to another.

"I told Doc we'd send Nita to her," Sally continued. "There are some files that she thinks are important."

Lady Une pressed a fist to her lips, mind racing. "Ochenta Behr is out right now on personal leave."

"She's our best hacker right now," Sally pressed.

Their eyes met, held.

"Heero..."

"That's what *I* said," Noin pointed out.

"Doce said one of the boy's volunteered..."

"Will someone *please* explain to me what you three are *talking* about?!" Zechs burst.

"Sally and I just got back from the Behenna Satellite, located in the L2-colonies. It's funded by WIE, which isn't really too unusual, considering how much business Quatre's moved into the area in the last five years. What *is* unusual is the manner of research we think is going on there. Apparently, someone's trying to create a genetically advanced human being dubbed 'the perfect human'. A person with above-normal strength, endurance, dexterity, immunity, and intelligence. Doce Behr is on site there, but there are some high-security files that she can't get into. *That's* what we're talking about."

Zechs stared at his wife, blinked, and then, "Oh."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Zechs spoke up again. "So, basically what you're saying is they're trying to create another Heero Yuy."

 

* * *

 

 

She'd stared out the window, watching the shuttle take off. He hadn't noticed. She hadn't expected him to. She'd watched as it disembarked from the satellite-docking bay, as it taxied out, as it's thrusters flared to life and it flew away.

She felt torn.

She didn't know what to think, what to feel. To be honest, she hadn't known for a long, long time now.

In what seemed like an eternity...

Hiro...

Hiro...

Hiroshima...

It was all her fault...

That's why she hated her... she did. She hated her... She...

~~~***~~~

"I love you," the small blonde girl whispered shyly, cuddling up into the older woman's arms.

"Iie. Don't say that. You'll only regret it later," the older woman whispered back.

"No." She sat up, her large teal eyes sparkling within inner light held by only the young. "No, I won't *ever* regret it, Hiro!"

The Japanese woman wore a sad smile on her red lips. "Yes. Yes you will, my dear. I could only give you heartache and trouble, Fatina. I am not fit to receive or give love. Please do not waste your love upon me."

The young girl buried herself against the older woman. "I don't care what you say," her voice drifted up. "I'll love you forever!"

~~~***~~~

...Hated her...

Fatina Winner reached up and wiped the tear from her eye. Staring at it as though it were a foreign thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiroshima Jackson had been locked inside her laboratory for a solid fourteen hours before she dragged herself back to her apartment.

"Computer, play messages," she said wearily as she shook her long black hair free from its loose bun.

"One new message," the computer intoned before sounding a tone. "'Hello? This call is for Ms. Jackson. My name is Kasey Forrester and I'm calling to ask if you have any donations for the Children-War-Victims Fund. I can call back at another--" The voice toned out.

Hiroshima let up her finger on the delete key and turned for her bedroom.

"I have nothing to give," she said to no one.

~~~~~~

_She ran ahead of him, laughing freely as her young legs and arms pumped. She felt a tug on one of her long pigtails, but before she could escape, his legs tangled with hers and they tumbled to the ground in a giggling, gasping heap._

_"Unfair!" she cried, gasping. "You cheated!"_

_"Uh uh!_ No _I didn't!" he gasped back. "It's not my fault your legs are so long!"_

_"You tripped me purposely!"_

_He smiled wickedly. "No. I. Didn't!" He was up and running before she could scramble to catch up. He reached the tree and was scooting up its twisted trunk in seconds._

_"Oooh! Heero Yuy, you cheat!"_

_He stuck his tongue out at her and laughed, his laughter reaching his rich brown eyes. "Ya gotta think quick to keep up with me, Shima!"_

_She scrambled up the trunk and climbed out onto a limb near his. "I just gotta think sneaky," she retorted, pillowing her cheek on folded arms and kicking her legs back lazily as she stared out at the field below._

_They were quiet for several minutes, each child lost in his or her own thoughts._

_"Hey, Heero?" Hiroshima asked after a while._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Whaddaya want to be when you're grown up?"_

_The boy pushed up into a sitting position and leaned back against the tree trunk. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I'd like to be a doctor like your dad..." He looked down at her. "Why? Whadda *you* gonna be?"_

_"I was thinking I'd like to be a stateswoman like Mama," she answered, still kicking her legs freely. "I think it would be neat to get to travel all over Earth and even all the different colonies..."_

_"Yeah," he agreed, following her gaze up into the darkening sky. "I guess that would be pretty neat..."_

~~~~~~

Her alarm went off, startling Hiroshima into wakefulness. She stared at the blinking, screeching box before picking it up and throwing it forcefully across the room.

"Dammit," she whispered hoarsely, burying her face in her hands as she worked the knots from her throat and the tears from her eyes. "Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why now? Why now?"

 

* * *

 

 

She packed her bags carefully, folding each article of clothing precisely, just as her mother had taught her. It didn't take her long--she'd done the procedure more times than she cared to admit. She took the one picture frame she carried with her to each place she went and wrapped it in one of her sweaters, trying bravely not to cry.

She'd returned her uniform earlier that day. Now she was dressed in a simple yellow-flowered long skirt with a matching yellow blouse. Her long, dark red hair was pulled back from her face, clipped tightly at her nape, the wavy lengths left to fall free against her back. Her large cornflower-blue eyes were red and burning. A testament to the tears she hadn't been able to prevent.

 _'You really shouldn't have done that,'_  she chided herself. ' _Why'd you have to lose your temper like that? You have no one to blame but yourself. Mama's going to be terribly upset now. This is the third school in two months--and this time you didn't even last a week!_ '

Her hands fisted around an innocent blouse that had the misfortune to be in her hands at the time, wrinkling it terribly.

_'You're a failure, Mariemeia Barton Khushrenda Une. You don't even deserve to use that name. Any of them. They all hold more honor than you could ever possess!'_

Her head dropped to her chest and her shoulders shook with dry sobs. Her legs gave out beneath her and she slid to the floor.

"What's wrong with me?" she cried softly to no one.

* * *

 

### Part Eleven

 

He shifted in the large plush seat--refusing to admit that it was what it was: squirming. Not that the seat was uncomfortable. Absolutely not. 'Matter-a-fact, it was one of the most comfortable things he could ever recall in his life. Maybe that's why it made him so *UNcomfortable*, because he wasn't used to such... niceties. Not that he was complaining, mind you... he just...

"Uncomfortable?" a voice asked from beside him, the man leaning conspiratorially closer. Around them, the shuttle's engines began to purr.

He stiffened, the mask on his face tightening. "No, of course not," he replied equally as stiff as his body.

The man continued to smile but leaned back in his own chair, retreating from his personal space. "It's not so bad, you know," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat.

Jake eyed him but said nothing.

"I mean, you get used to it," the man continued. "Of course, given time, you can get used to anything." He looked at him and winked, before closing his eyes again. "What's really fun is the re-entry into the atmosphere. But you've got a couple of weeks to prepare yourself for that."

"T-th-the 're-entry'?" The thrusters fired, pushing them away from the L2 colony that had been his home for as long as he could remember.

"Would you like a drink, Monsieur Maxwell?"

He turned away from the window to see the woman with chocolate brown skin and large dark eyes smiling at them.

"Ah, Gracella, you know me so well," the man beside him answered with a winning grin and wink.

"Hn, I'd like to know you better," the woman purred in her native Creole accent with a seductive smile and wink.

Duo Maxwell laughed. "Not while you're still married, love. Your husband would tear me apart limb by limb!"

"You probably right...but it t'would be worth it, me thinks." She looked past the braided-heartthrob to the boy sitting at the window. "And for you, cheri? Would you like something to drink while we are in flight?"

"Yeah, a kamikaze," Jake replied with a wicked smile.

She laughed. "I's don't think we's have any of d'ose, but I's sees what I can get, no?" And with that she left, leaving a stunned boy and a grinning young man to what conversation they may have.

"Is she really--"

"You asked for it," Duo replied, folding his arms behind his head and settling more into the seat.

"Yeah, but--"

Duo opened one violet eye and *looked* at the boy beside him. "It's no problem. If you don't like it, Grace'll be happy to get you something else to drink."

Jake stared at the man for another minute and then turned back to the window. Already any signs of the colony had disappeared. There was nothing but blackness, studded by white pin-pricks of starlight. He couldn't believe how many stars there were. He'd never seen real stars before. It wasn't like there were many windows in the part of the colony where he lived. It was...

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

He looked back at the man with the long chestnut braid. Slowly he nodded. "I've never seen anything like it before..."

"Trust me, there ain't anything like it," Duo replied. "Even on Earth, you'll never see this many stars." Grace returned setting two drinks in front of them, and then whisked away again. Duo took a sip of his whiskey sour and smacked his lips. "You know, I never really got a chance to kick back and *look* at them until I went to Earth. It's something I'll never forget..."

They lapsed into silence; Jake, staring out the window, afraid to touch the drink set before him; Duo calmly sipping his own, lost in memories of the past. A soft, almost scared voice broke him free from those thoughts.

"What's going to happen to me?" Duo turned to look at the boy. In a way, Jake reminded him a bit of Wufei, with his inky-black hair that fell straight to his shoulders. His shifting hazel eyes were like Trowa's, he realized, cautiously taking in everything around him. But the atmosphere that surrounded the boy was one Duo was more than familiar with--that feel of the having lived on the streets. *He* knew that one...

"I mean," Jake continued when the man said nothing. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, right now I'm taking you to a satellite in the area," Duo replied, taking another sip of his whiskey sour. "We'll stay over there for a couple of weeks, and then we'll travel to the Earth."

"And when we get there? What then?"

Duo was quiet for a minute, taking another sip of his drink. "Well, I figured you can stay with me and my friends for a while until you decide what you want to do with yourself. You'll have to continue your schooling, of course--"

"But I--"

"But you don't have to go to any school to do that," Duo continued, ignoring the interruption. He grinned at the boy. "There are several really good correspondence programs and even some distance-learning schools you can enroll in."

Jake seemed to think on that a moment, and then he nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll take some courses or whatnot. But *I* get to pick 'em."

"Cool with me!" Duo continued to sip his drink. Jake continued to eye him.

"So, like, what?" he asked after another moment of silence. Duo turned his eyes towards the boy in question. Jake shrugged. "I mean, I'm, like, gonna live with you for a bit and then what? What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you," Duo replied. "Legally you can't be considered independent until the age of sixteen, at the earliest. So you'll still be considered a ward of Maxwell Orphanage. However, once you turn sixteen, you can petition for independence and then, legally, I can't interfere worth a damn in your life anymore. It's all completely up to you." Duo took another sip of his drink. "Of course, that doesn't mean I won't."

Jake looked at him, studied the man. Then he turned back in his seat and nodded. "So, where do you live?"

"Everywhere and nowhere," Duo answered with a smile. Jake frowned, clearly put off by the answer. "I won't have a definite answer about where we're going until I talk with my friends," Duo continued, smiling at the boy. "We really do live all over the place. Last year we were at Tuscany, Korea, Peru, L5-015, and--"

"Why so many places?"

Duo continued to smile--the kid was starting to come out of his shell. That was good in his opinion. "Well, mostly because of business--"

"What kind of business?"

"Pretty much everything and anything," Duo returned. "You name it and we probably have a connection to it somehow, someway."

"How'd you get so rich if you're from L2?"

Duo crossed his arms and smiled. "What makes you think I´m from L2?"

"Your accent, the way you act sometimes," Jake replied, crossing his arms, also. "Besides, Lexie said she knew you when you were kids--and I know for a fact Lexie's never lived off colony."

Duo continued to smile and nod. He wasn't aware that he had an accent, but the kid was sharp. "I made my money in the war. Mostly through stocks and bonds..."

Jake frowned--something not adding up in his mind, but he wasn't sure what. But Duo was saying something.

"As a dependent of Maxwell Orphanage, you have a portfolio, too. If you want, I can show you how to use it." He looked to the boy who was frowning at him. That frown reminded him of Heero. Duo smiled secretly to himself. Either he was missing his lovers overly-much, or this kid was going to work out just fine for them.

Since Duo knew that after last night he *definitely* wasn't hard up for his lovers, he settled on the latter, and his smile grew. Now, hopefully, Jake would like his lovers and there wouldn't be any problems...

"Yeah," Jake said after another moment. "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hn. The baka's late."

"Since when is that something new?"

"Don't be worried. I'm sure Duo will be here soon. He wanted to see you before you..."

"We can't keep putting this off until he gets here, though."

A sigh. "You're right. I guess--"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Duo beamed as he walked into the waiting room, a kid following behind him. No one seemed to notice the kid, though. All their attention was focused on the braided-wonder, allowing Jake to stand back and watch.

"It's about time you showed up!" some guy with black hair like his shouted. "Did you expect us to just wait on you forever."

"It would've been nice," Duo replied, sliding up to the man and embracing him. What happened next shocked him. Duo kissed the man. Not just a friendly kiss between friends or a pop kiss, but an actual tongue-in-your-mouth kiss. He stared in a... a... horrible fascination.

Duo pulled back a bit, but not really. His body still pressed up against the other man, and his hands were at the other man's waist, his thumbs playing at the loose white shift the other man wore.

"Scared?" he heard Duo ask although he was talking softly.

The other man gave a small nod of his head. "Maybe just a little."

Duo raised a hand to the other man's cheek, cupping the face and brushing his lips against the others. "Don't be," he whispered hoarsely. "It doesn't suit you." One more kiss and then he pulled back completely, letting a small gap emerge between them. "We'll be waiting for you, Chang Wufei." He lifted one of the hands he held to his lips. "We'll be there when you wake up."

The other man--Chang Wufei--nodded once more and then shot a look to the other three men in the room. Then, with a ceremonious-like bow, he said, "I look forward to seeing you again soon." And then he left the room through another door Jake hadn't realized was there.

In fact, even after initially noticing the other three men, once he saw Duo kiss the one man, he'd been aware of nothing else. 'Duo was a fag,' a voice hissed in his head. 'Shit!'

Duo sighed and leaned up beside another man. "You shouldn't have been so long," the man was saying in a low voice. The voice sent shivers down Jake's back, though he wasn't quite sure why. "He was worried enough without having to wait."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Duo returned, wrapping his arms around the new man. "He's gonna be okay."

Whether Duo said it to reassure himself or the other man, Jake wasn't sure. He watched, again with a shocked fascination, as the new man accepted Duo's embrace, and then returned it, wrapping his arms around Duo and kissing the braided man.

"Of *course* he's going to be okay!" a blond man was saying, gaining Jake's attention. He felt another start when he saw the blond man leaning up against another man--at least he *thought* it was a man, though he really couldn't be sure considering that he couldn't see half his face and his body was hidden by the blond's. "He's a gun--"

"Duo, who's your friend?" the taller man--yes, it was a man--asked suddenly, cutting off whatever the blond was about to say.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Duo jumped in a fashion that was completely new to Jake who'd only seen the man when he was all serious and grownup-like. "Guys, this is Jake Mazzolla. Jake, these are my friends. That's Trowa, Quatre. This is Heero, and you just missed Wufei, but you can meet him later."

He pointed to each young man in turn, and each young man nodded to Jake, a small smile playing over the weird-haired guy's half-hidden face, a genuine smile beaming from the blond, and a--a--was that a scowl? Jake swallowed, turning shocked eyes towards the man who had... "rescued" him from the L2 colony.

"You're gay..."

If possible, the braided man's smile brightened. "See! Told ja he was a smart kid!"

 

* * *

 

 

She lay back in the bed, her companion's body warm and comforting against hers. A hand played in her hair, smoothing, curling, smoothing again.

"You're worried," a voice said calmly.

"Hai." She shifted in the bed.

"I don't see why. It's not like this is something that's going to be difficult to handle. I mean--"

"It's not just..." she shook her head, her large chocolate eyes turning pleadingly towards her companion. Warm, grey eyes stared up at her. "I'm going to contact Heero tomorrow morning. Heero and Quatre."

Sally looked ready to say something, but then nodded. "Okay. I'll warn Doce so she'll be prepared."

Lady Une smiled, relieved. "Thank you," she said, nestling back down into her companion's arms.

"Anne," Sally said softly. "Are you sure?"

Lady Une nodded. "Yes. It is the right thing to do. I can feel it."

Sally was quiet for a moment, and then she hugged the woman in her arms tighter. "I trust your judgement," she whispered.

* * *

 

Part Twelve

 

"You're gay..." the dark-haired kid said, staring at the four remaining men in the room, shock as clear on his face as the beaming smile on Duo's.

"See! Told ja he was a smart kid!" Duo chirped, practically bouncing in Heero's arms.

"Hn," the ever stoic, perfect soldier replied. It was impossible to tell from his statement whether or not the boy's presence was welcomed or intruding. A fact which made Jake even more nervous.

Okay, so, not only was he in a room with four gay men, but one of them quite possibly wanted to kick his ass... err, well, at least, he hoped that was all the guy wanted to do...

"Yes, smart," another voice spoke up--a soft voice that held a small hint of amusement. Jake's pride bristled at the tone. Was the man *laughing* at him? He turned to the other couple and saw that it was the taller man--weird-haired dude--who had spoken. "And obviously unprepared."

"Uh, maybe we should--"

"Prepared for what?" Duo asked, ignoring the blond who was trying to speak.

"Duo no baka," Heero said gently, tugging on the long braid that had somehow found its way into his hand.

"Hey! Watch the braid, Hee-chan!" The chestnut haired man turned back to the other couple. "I mean, really, Tro, how'd you expect me to 'prepare' him? Huh? I mean, it's not like I was going to go up to him and say,  _'Hey, you're gonna stay with me and my four lovers.'_  I'm sure that would've flown really well."

"Can we *please* take this elsewhere!"

Everyone turned to look at the blond man, fists clenched at his sides, exasperated look flushing his cheeks.

"Uh, sure, Q-man, I'm hungry anyway." Heero snorted, but Duo ignored him. "Hey, Jake, you hungry? Our treat, you can choose."

"Uh..."

"What about pizza?" the braided man asked before the boy could say anything.

"No, not pizza," Quatre cut that line of thought. "We just had pizza the other night."

"Why don't we try the cafeteria?" Trowa suggested. "I'm sure they offer a variety of food. That way everyone can get what they want."

The blond man looked up with an adoring smile to the tall man. "That's a wonderful idea, Trowa." Turning back to the other two men he asked, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Duo answered for himself and Heero--who just nodded, *still* not smiling.

Quatre turned to the boy, Jake. "Is that okay with you, Jake? We can talk and discuss how this is going to work out. I'm sure you have questions."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever," the kid replied, his eyes shifting from one man to another, his mind still reeling a bit though it was starting to recover.

"You guys go on ahead," Heero said as they filed out of the small waiting room. "There's something I want to check first. I'll meet you there."

"But Hee-chan--" Duo whined, pouting.

Heero smiled--the first time since Duo got back--and kissed the braided man's nose. "I won't be long. I promise." He flicked his head in the direction of the others. "Go on."

Duo huffed, but then leaned up on tippy-toes and kissed the Japanese man. "Okay, but don't take long. You should be there with us when we--"

"I will. I promise."

Duo made another huffing sound but turned and followed the others in the direction of the cafeteria, and thus, food.

Heero watched the four retreating backs, frowning when he almost mistook the boy for his Chinese love--almost, but not quite. The boy lacked the grace and composure of his lover; lacked the aura of confidence and power that surrounded Wufei like a second skin. Besides, he was dressed completely wrong--which left the thought of what Wufei in a tight pair of jeans would look like.

After another moment, Heero turned on his heel and strode purposefully in the other direction. It took him only a couple of minutes before he came to the door of their temporary housing. He keyed the security lock and walked inside, heading directly towards the one bedroom.

Cobalt blues darted towards the one table in the room. Sure enough, there was a green blinking light. He had a message.

He was at the laptop in seconds, clicking on the message. He frowned when it asked for his security code, put typed it in. Looking at the time sent, his frown increased. Who would be sending him a message at 2am?

A familiar face flickered onto the screen.

"Heero," Lady Une was saying softly. "I am sorry to bother you while you are on personal leave, but I am afraid something important has come up. If you could please contact me tomorrow morning..."

She looked like hell, he thought, studying the image on the screen.

"At 0900 hours, if that is possible. You know how to reach me."

The image flickered away. Heero continued to frown.

What could be so important that it had the Lady up at 2am? And even more pressing, that she felt the need to contact *him*? He closed and deleted the message, before closing the laptop and heading out to the cafeteria.

Strange...

 

* * *

 

 

She purred with pleasure, her head falling back into the pillows, her eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed, the soft comforters of the bed engulfed her.

"You shouldn't be working so hard," a warm, loving voice murmured in her ear as lips began to nibble on her sensitive lobe. She purred again, this time in a different kind of pleasure as her body arched into the hot body of her lover.

"Don't be silly," she murmured back, fatigue warring with need--fatigue losing, fast. A hard, callused hand curled around her shoulder, squeezing the tense muscles there before sliding down one long arm. Fingers laced between hers, pulling, dragging her arms up and pressing the hand into the bed. Another hand did the same thing with her other hand and arm.

Her lover pulled back from the assault to her ear lobe and stared down at her. Crystalline blue eyes stared into indigo. "Who's being silly?" Zechs asked before leaning over his wife and nipping her lips gently, lovingly. His lips trailed over his chin and down her throat, burning the creamy, soft flesh they encountered, before sucking gentle at the base.

"Y-you are," Noin replied a bit breathlessly as her purring increased. Her body arched beneath his, pressing closer, begging for more attention.

He was more than willing to serve. His lips trailed lower, ghosting one milky breast as he nuzzled the other. His long platinum blond locks fell over her chest and torso like a silky waterfall, brushing her already sensitive skin with each movement either of them made.

Demanding lips closed around one dusky rose nipple and began suckling greedily. Noin gasped, one hand wiggling free and burrowing itself against Zechs's scalp. His hand now free, he began to caress the neglected breast, wringing another cry from his lover and mate.

His lips brushed the small valley between the milky globes before seizing the other nipple. "I'm not the one over-working myself," he murmured against her breast, nuzzling, licking, kissing, sucking, nipping, worshiping.

Noin swallowed a tiny cry, her one hand squeezing Zechs's. He responded to the tender pressure with a return squeeze, his lips trailing over the flat plain of her ribcage before nuzzling the small tummy their daughter had gifted her with. It was not the only change Noin's pregnancy had left her--her entire body had filled out more, her curves softer, fleshier. There was more to her. And though she would complain about it whenever she got on the scale or went clothes shopping, Zechs liked it.

He kissed her tummy, nuzzling it, resting his cheek against its soft, fleshiness. "You shouldn't be working so hard, Noin," he said softly, his voice husky and music to her ears. "It's not good for you or the baby."

Noin smiled. "You sound like *you're* the one who has experience being pregnant," she said, her hand reaching around until his cheek was cupped in her palm. "I'm fine, Zechs," she said softly, looking into those blue eyes she knew and loved. She felt her heart grow in her chest until it hurt. She loved him so much, could he even begin to understand how much? Him and their daughter and their baby...

"Baby's fine too," she continued after a moment. "We're both fine. In another couple of months, I'll talk to Anne about cutting down my workload, okay?"

He frowned but turned and kissed her tummy again. "And no more going to outer space," he grumbled.

She smiled and laughed, shaking her head. "Fine," she whispered lovingly. "No more traveling to space. Happy?"

He looked up at her, smiling, love shining in those beautiful crystalline eyes. "No," he whispered, leaning up over her body until his face was parallel with hers. "So much more..."

His lips brushed across hers. Once, twice... "Mine," he whispered hoarsely. A hand ghosted her waist and settled over her tummy. "Mine," he repeated, kissing her again.

Noin murmured and agreement and then twisted, flipping the much larger man onto his back and straddling him. "Mine," she repeated, guiding his hard erection into her and leaning over to kiss him deeply.

"Yours," he groaned, returning her kiss with as much passion and love that was in him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jake watched the three men he was with carefully. They didn't *act* gay... but then, he wasn't really sure what gays acted like, never having met one before. In fact, if he hadn't seen what he saw in that room back there, he would have never have--well, no. The blond guy was acting kinda queer, overly friendly maybe, holding hands with the taller man with the funny hair. But, really, if he didn't *know* he would have just assumed they were all just close friends...

Duo amazed him. He'd never seen a grown-up act this way, bouncing from one side of the hall to the other, hanging onto first the tall guy and then the blond. Bouncing ahead of their little group and then falling behind before bouncing ahead again. He reminded Jake of one of the smaller kids at the orphanage. Weird.

They made it to the cafeteria in little time. Obviously, these guys knew where they were going. Jake watched them as they got into line and began picking out food. He wasn't sure of what to do. I mean, he was hungry and all, but... how much would he be allowed to get? Should he get too much and then put it back when they told him or should he get too little--

"Fruit."

Jake looked up startled, realizing he hadn't been paying attention and stared at the small blond. It took him a moment to realize the man hadn't been talking to him as he watched the tall brown-haired man reach for a fruit cup and place it on a tray. The man was reaching for a piece of chocolate cake when the blond spoke up again.

"Trowa! That's bad for you!"

"So are you," Trowa replied, leaning over and dropping a kiss on the blond's nose. "But you don't hear me complaining."

Jake almost laughed--*almost*--as the flush crept into the blond's cheeks and he shut up.

"Hey! Jake! Want some pizza or burgers?" Duo was suddenly beside him, a tray in hand. Jake's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw everything on the tray. Two large burgers with what looked like the "works", a slice of pepperoni pizza, a pile high of French fries and onion rings, two pieces of chocolate cake, a slice of chocolate pie, and two large sodas. The apple and orange crammed between the burgers and fries looked completely out of place.

"You *are* planning on sharing that with Heero, right?" the blond asked, eyeing the food as well.

Duo looked hurt. "Of course *not*!" the boy-man cried.

"Hn." A hand snaked around the braided man's midsection as another snatched an onion ring from the tray. "Of course he is," Heero corrected.

Jake blinked. He hadn't even noticed the other man had come back. Mentally, he slapped himself. 'Pull it together, kid. Start acting like the kid-from-the-streets that you are. You can't trust these people. You can't let your guard down. Pull it together, Jake.'

Duo saw the mask fall over Jake's face, but he didn't say anything. He knew it for what it was--he'd been there too--for too long. Instead, he moved on to more pressing matters: Food.

"So have you decided what you're going to get?" Duo asked, leaning back comfortably against Heero. "You can get whatever you want--" He smiled and winked. "I promise not to tell Lexie."

The boy ducked his head, a small smile ghosting his lips--nearly breaking the mask before disappearing.  _'That's okay,'_  Duo thought.  _'Plenty of time for that later.'_  Quatre and Trowa started heading towards the cashier. Heero took the tray from Duo--snatching up another onion ring in doing so--and followed in the same direction.

"Here," he continued, handing the boy a debit card. "Get what you want and then meet us, kay?" He saw the look the boy gave the card before reaching out and taking it from him. He knew what the boy was feeling--like he was accepting charity or something. "The grill here makes a pretty passable cheesesteak--not as good as Joe's, but not bad," Duo added before heading out after the others.

Jake stared after them. He felt weird, holding another man's debit card. I mean, he'd lived the majority of his life by the charity of others--mostly this man's... but still... there was something about living in an orphanage and accepting charity... and another about having a person hand you money directly. It made him... uneasy.

It took him five minutes to get his food and find the four men at an isolated corner table.

"Went for the cheesesteak, huh?" Duo beamed. "Good choice." The boy-man winked.

"Uh, yeah, here," Jake replied, still a bit off-kilter by this whole situation. He tried to hand the debit card back to Duo, but the braided man waved it back at him.

"Keep it until I can get one made up for you," he said, snatching up a French fry.

"Um, okay..." Jake pocketed the card.

"So, have any questions?" Quatre asked before taking a bite out of his chicken salad sandwich.

"Yeah, where're we stayin'?" Duo asked around a mouthful of burger.

Quatre shot a glare at the braided-man. "I meant did Jake have any questions, but yes, we did decide."

"We're heading back Earth-side," Heero answered. "Near the capital."

"We'll be close to headquarters while still maintaining distance," Trowa added.

Duo nodded. "That's cool. So... have you decided what you're gonna tell everybody?" He finished off his burger with another two bites.

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know," he took a sip from his soda. "About Wufei maybe..."

"The truth," Heero answered simply.

Well, no complaints from me on that score." Duo shot him a smile. Heero just grunted.

"I still have some things I have to take care of up here," Quatre was saying. "It should take me only about two months, give or take a little. Dr. Jackson said Wufei will probably be incapacitated that long, so that works out fine."

"Hn, Wufei won't wanna be holed up that long," Duo replied. "And you know it."

"He will do what he knows is best," Trowa said quietly.

"If he knows what's good for him," Heero added.

"So, what?" Duo asked, looking from one man to another. "We're staying up here for another two months and then heading down?"

"That's about it," Quatre answered. "I'll wait till Wufei wakes up before heading out. Hopefully, I'll be able to get everything finished sooner than later."

"I take it you're heading out with him?" Duo looked over to Trowa. The uni-banged man nodded.

"I was hoping to see Catherine while I was up here," Trowa replied.

Duo nodded, lapsing into silence--for a whole minute. "So, basically what you're saying is that you and Tro-man are splitting on us." He made a pouty face. "Gee, thanks."

"I might have to head out, too," Heero said softly.

"Nani!" Duo made a face. "Oh, no. You are not all leaving me alone with a knocked-up Wu-bear. I love him, but you *know* we'll kill each other before the end of the week and where the *hell* do you think you're going anyway?"

A smile ghosted the perfect soldiers lips. "I don't know yet," he said, snatching the last French fry from Duo's plate. "Une didn't say when she called."

Three sets of brows went up.

"Une called you?" Trowa asked.

"And you're on personal leave, too, how terrible," Quatre was saying.

Meanwhile, Duo's violet gaze narrowed in on his lover. "You were at that computer again, weren't you?"

Silence.

"Dammit, Heero! We've talked about this!"

Silence.

Duo slumped with a sigh. "I don't know why I even bother anymore," he grumbled.

"Neither do I," Quatre smiled. "You know how he is. You'd think that after nine years you would have gotten used to it!"

"You guys have been together for nine years?"

Attention was brought back to the new member of their group. Jake shifted a bit under the focused gaze of the four men. He had been quite aware that they had forgotten he was there, and he had taken the opportunity to study them. What he saw relaxed him a bit.

"Ah, yeah," Duo was saying. "I guess it's been that long, huh?" He smiled, a bit wistfully. "Hard to believe, huh?"

"Hn." A hand wrapped around the end of the braid, playing with the tip. "Seems like forever."

The four men lapsed into a moment of silence--varying smiles playing over their faces--before Quatre turned towards Jake.

"So, *Jake*," he stress, shooting a 'look' towards Duo. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um," the dark-haired boy looked over to Duo before looking back at the blond. "So, I'm going to be staying with you guys, right?"

Duo and Quatre both nodded.

"And you all live together? You four--ah..."

Duo smiled. "Yeah, for the most part. Most of the places we live at are Q-man's here, but we all own our separate places. Like I said before, we live all over the place!"

"And there are five of us," Heero corrected softly. "Myself, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei."

"Yeah, Wufei's in surgery right now, but you'll get a chance to see him later," Duo picked up. "Probably not tonight, but maybe tomorrow, kay?"

Jake shrugged. "Whatever," he replied. "So, like, I'm going to be staying with you and, like, who's in charge?"

Four pairs of eyes blinked at him, and then turned and blinked at each other. Finally, three turned to one, before all four turned back to Jake.

"I guess that would be me," Duo answered with a manic grin. "Since Maxwell Orphanages do fall under my protection."

"Are we sure we want to leave Duo in charge?" Quatre hissed. "I mean, he nearly burnt down the house last year!"

"Hey! It was a *small* fire!" Duo protested, turning on the blond.

"Hn. We had to replace the entire kitchen and half the dining room." Duo shot Heero an evil glare.

"Traitor," the braided one mumbled under his breath.

"I think it safe," Trowa cut in, focusing his green gaze upon the teen, "To assume that any five of us are 'in charge'," he told the boy.

Jake made a face--Trowa almost smiled. *Almost*. "So I, like, have to answer to all five of you?" He rolled his eyes.

"You would have to anyway," Heero told the boy, focusing those cobalt blue eyes on the teen.

"Yeah, so, basically, we're all in charge," Duo answered, lifting his shoulder in a shrug. "So, any other questions."

Jake stared at him for a moment, and then finally shook his head. "None that I can think of," he answered.

"Good!" Duo exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Then I have one for you... if I give you half of my pizza, will you give me half of your cheesesteak?"

"Duo!"

The braided man looked innocently at the other three men. "What?" he asked, already reaching for half of Jake's sandwich.

* * *

 

### Part Thirteen

 

She speared a look towards her timepiece, smiling as she listened to the door hiss open.  _'Right on time,'_  she thought. She slipped a hand into her white lab coat pocket, folding her clipboard under one arm, and turned to face the newcomers. If she was surprised to see the young teen with them, her face didn't show it.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stop by or not," she said calmly, a small wry smile playing across her lips.

"Ch! We wouldn't miss this for the world, ne, Hee-chan?" Duo chirped pleasantly, draping an arm around his lover's waist.

"How is he?" Heero returned, for all appearances, ignoring the clinging young man attached to him. But *she* saw. Yes, she saw how his hand shifted over the braided man's back--a caress that coaxed that lithe body closer, an affirmation.

"He is doing wonderful," the dark-haired doctor answered, turning back to her patient. "There were no complications during surgery and so far his body hasn't rejected the embryo. We have him on a mild pain killer right now, but otherwise, all we're waiting for is for him to wake up." She pulled up her clipboard, flipping the top page over. "He's scheduled for some follow-up exams tomorrow morning, and we'll be monitoring him closely in case something does go wrong, but other than that, Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Satisfied smiles caressed their faces as each young man snuggled closer to their mate. All this was hidden from the woman in the room, her back being towards them, but the silent observer who was pushed back into the shadows of the room saw. In a way, it was weird seeing four men being so emotional with one another. It was... uncomfortable, he thought. But, in another way, he was jealous of it--of having someone to share life with. That was the real difference between him and the four men, he knew. Not that they were gay--but that they weren't alone. He was. He always had been. Sometimes he felt like he always would be.

"Pain killer?" a quiet voice asked, effectively pulling the dark-haired woman's attention away from the bed. "Isn't that dangerous for the child?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. They were truly wonderful, these boys. They complimented each other so well. It was almost... beautiful. "Normally, medication is not recommended during pregnancy, yes," she said calmly, turning her dark gaze to meet the penetrating emerald stare. "However, it is a mild pain killer and it was deemed necessary in light of the surgery. We will take him off it--"

"Now."

Her black eyes darted to the one who looked too familiar for comfort. "Nani?" she asked, surprised.

"Take him off the medication now," Heero repeated calmly.

"But the--"

Their eyes locked, held, neither backing down until...

"Very well," Hiroshima Jackson said, replacing her frown with a smile smoothly. She cuddled the knowledge that she could dope Wufei up on all the drugs known to medicine and still not affect the child negatively. It only increased her smile.

"He *will* stay on his vitamin and estrogen shots, however," she continued. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping man and then back to the four men standing before her. "He should be waking up soon now. I'll leave you alone, but please don't overwhelm him, okay?" She shot a look towards the braided man. "And no sexy stuff, either, got it? Those stitches have to heal."

"Why you lookin' at me?" Duo cried, hurt look spread across his face. "*HE's* the nymphomaniac," he added, jutting a thumb towards the other couple in the room.

"I am not!" shouted the small blond.

"Hn! That's way MUPHF MMPH HMMPHF MRRRRR!" The violet-eyed boy glared back at his blue-eyed lover.

"Are they always like this?" Hiroshima asked, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement as she looked from the first one couple to the other. Heero Yuy had effectively restrained his mate by using the man's braid as a gag, the end of which was held firmly in one hand. Four feet away, Trowa Barton had simply stepped up behind the small blond and draped his arms over the man in a restraining hug.

"Worse," Heero grunted, dodging the ill-meaning elbow aimed for his midsection.

"Hn. Well, try to keep them calm around my patient, okay?" she laughed, brushing past them towards the door.

"He's the one that usually starts it," Trowa said softly, smiling towards Heero as the door slide shut behind the good doctor.

"I resent that comment," a soft voice mumbled. One dark eye peeked opened and held them with a 'look' before closing again. "I do not instigate their fights."

"Wu-bear! You're awake!" Duo cried, the braided gag having worked its way into a loose collar now. He bounded over to the bed.

"How observant of you." A small smile played at his lips.

Duo frowned. "You've been awake the entire time, haven't you?" At the small nod, Duo cried out. "Why didn't you say something!"

"There was nothing for me to say," Wufei answered calmly. Dark eyes slit open once more, searching. They met and held the cobalt gaze of his other mate and lover. "We have to talk," he whispered hoarsely. His hand turned on the bed, laying palm up.

Heero slipped his fingers over that open palm, sliding his hand into Wufei's. "Later," he promised, giving the soft hand a small squeeze.

Wufei nodded and closed his eyes again, not releasing Heero's hand.

"How do you feel, Wufei?" Quatre asked from the other side of the bed.

There was quiet for a moment, and then, with a lift of his lips, Wufei answered. "Like I've just gone against fifty squads of dolls."

The others stifled their laughter at the analogy, well aware of what *that* felt like. Quatre wormed his hand into Wufei's free palm. Trowa pressed forward, pressing into his mate's back as his hand gently rested upon Wufei's thigh. The other held fast at Quatre's waist. Duo, too, moved closer, one hand coming up to rest against Wufei's crown and the other weighing atop the Chinese man's shoulder. Heero moved into Duo, his one hand holding Wufei's, the other touching Duo's back.

And then the five men lapsed into silence.

He waited--somewhat uncomfortably--for something to happen. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours but really was only minutes. There was a sudden collective sigh originating from all five men, surprising Jake. After another moment Wufei seemed to melt into the bed, completely relaxed.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

"Koibito o shinpai-shinai de," Heero whispered hoarsely, bringing the hand he held to his lips.

"It is our pleasure, Chang Wufei," Quatre answered, leaning forward to brush his lips across the Chinese man's cheek. Wufei turned his head at the last minute, his lips meeting Quatre's instead.

"The pleasure is mine, Quatre Raberba Winner," Wufei returned. "The pleasure of your presence and love."

Marine eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Thank you," Quatre whispered hoarsely, brushing his lips over Wufei's once more.

"You should rest," Heero said when Quatre pulled back, leaning back against Trowa's supporting chest.

Dark eyes closed as a smile ghosted across Wufei's lips. "Yes, of course." He felt the others' warmth begin to withdraw and his hands clutched the two they held. "Stay. Please."

Heero and Quatre both pulled closer again, squeezing the hand they held. "Trowa and I are going to take Jake shopping to get some real clothes," the blond explained softly, smiling warmly down at the exhausted Chinese man.

Black eyes darted to the sixth male in the room, startling the L2 boy. He hadn't thought the laid-up man knew he was there. Jake stiffened as those eyes trailed up and down his body, sizing him up. The Chinese man huffed.

"I apologize for not being able to stand and greet you, Jake Mazzolla."

Jake started again, the second time in as many minutes. "Ah, it's alright. I mean, you're knocked up and all, and, ah..." He stopped when the others chuckled and smiled.

"'Knocked up', huh?" the Chinese man questioned, his lips teasing with his smile. His eyes closed and he leaned back farther into the bed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He sighed. "Very well. Go. Dress the boy."

He yanked back on Quatre's hand before the blond could slip away. "But stay away from anything pink," he warned, cracking one eye to hold the blond in place. "And no high necks or fancy stuff. Keep it simple."

Quatre smiled and laughed, leaning forward to kiss Wufei's forehead. "We already discussed it. No pink. No turtle necks. No fancy stuff. And--" he shot a smirk across the bed before looking back down at Wufei. "No spandex. We've got it covered."

Wufei smiled and released the blond's hand. "Good."

"Hn."

The door slid shut behind the three departing, leaving Wufei, Heero, and Duo alone in the room.

"They were efficient," Heero grumbled, poutingly.

"They were gay," Duo corrected, leaning up against the Japanese man, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder. "Besides, you look a helluva lot better in jeans."

Duo rubbed his hips against Heero's, his hands sneaking into the other's jean pockets--tight jean pockets. "Hn" was his only reply.

"You have to leave, too," Wufei said calmly, still holding Heero's hand.

Heero squeezed reassuringly. "There's something I have to check into, yes. But I will be back." Wufei nodded, eyes still closed as unconsciousness begged to him. "Duo will stay with you, though."

"Yeah, so rest, Wu-man," Duo picked up--though his voice seemed a distance away to Wufei. "I've got your back," were the last words he heard as the bed seemed to shift beneath him and warmth engulfed him.

 

* * *

 

 

She studied the three monitors in front of her, smiling, nodding. She watched as one of the three remaining men left, the other two curled up on the bed together. Her lips twitched, she reached forward and rewound one of the tapes.

In reverse order, a multi-colored shape reentered the room. Another multi-colored shape climbed off the bed. Three multi-colored shapes re-entered the room. Four multi-colored shapes surrounded the bed.

She waited another moment, and then hit play, watching, fascinated as the energy in the room suddenly increased for a full five minutes.

She smiled, leaning back in her chair, rocking.

"Very interesting," she said to no one.

 

* * *

 

 

Heero slid into the chair waiting for his return, fingers reaching immediately for the shiny black keyboard. He keyed the secure link that would connect him to the Preventers' head office without interference or interlopers.

It took fifteen seconds for a face to flicker to life on the screen before him.

"Heero," the woman said calmly, a small smile playing at her lips. "Thank you."

He just nodded, not saying a word, waiting for her to continue. Lady Une nodded as well.

"I apologize for contacting you while you're on personal leave, however, I think you will find my reasons to be sound." She looked away. "I am transmitting files to you which I received a few weeks ago."

The transfer window popped up and Heero watched as what looked like a large file began to download.

"Doce Behr is there with you," she continued. She noticed Heero tense. "I believe you know her. She will contact you soon."

Heero watched the file complete downloading with a little <<DING>>. "Understood." His hard gaze focused back on the woman. He waited for her to continue. She didn't make him wait long.

"Please contact me again when you have something to report."

He nodded and then dissolved the link. Lady Une's screen faded to black.

She leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath. All she could do now was wait. It was not a reassuring thought, but at least she knew she could trust the young man.

The door clicked open and then closed again. "Heero?" a voice questioned.

She nodded. "Good, then you can stop worrying," Sally said, moving further into the room until she could lean a hip on the corner of the desk. She was sifting through several envelopes, pulling out one gaudy-looking one of pink and gold.

"Hm. Looks like Relena's having another political dinner," she said, tossing the envelope onto the desk. Une groaned and let her head fall to her arms.

"Oh, come, come now. None of that. By the way, did you ask him about Marie?"

"No," the other woman mumbled from the fold of her arms. "I wouldn't ask Heero anyway. Wufei or Quatre, maybe even Trowa or Duo. But not Heero." She looked up. "The idea of Heero being in charge of raising a child just frightens me."

 

* * *

 

### Part Fourteen

 

Heero skimmed through the file Lady Une sent him in ten minutes. And then he read through it more thoroughly. And then he read through it again. And again. It was over an hour--when the front door hissed open--that his senses began to return to him. He unfroze from his seat, looking away from the blurred computer towards the door as voices permeated the void that had surrounded him.

"That will work out absolutely perfect!" Quatre's voice drifted into Heero's darkened room. "The rest of the bags will come tomorrow, but these will tide over till then. The suit will take four days to complete, but since you'll be staying here with Duo for a while it--"

"I thought we agreed to no formal wear?" Heero asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe leading to the bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest, frowning--though there was little heat in his words.

The blond man looked up, beaming, towards his Japanese lover, ready to reply. Whatever words he'd been about to say died on his lips, the smile falling to a quick death as well.

The tall young man behind him--loaded down with several bags--picked up whatever thread of speech his blond lover would have said. "It was decided that he should have at least one formal suit--in readiness for an occasion."

The amusement lacing the words related that those were the same words used earlier. But the laughter which was coloring his emerald eyes darkened, hardened, and the tall unibanged man turned to the teen trailing behind him in stunned silence.

Trowa and Heero both felt a twinge of remorse for the boy--they both knew what it was like to have survived a shopping trip with their small blond one... With twenty-nine sisters to influence his young years, the Winner Master could attack a mall or shopping district with the force of a Level 5 Hurricane, and if the mood so took him, hours could be spent in one store looking for the "right" shirt--which all four of his lovers were, by that time, absolutely positive *didn't* exist....

"Jake, please take these to the second room," Trowa said carefully, handing over the bags he carried to the dazed fifteen-year-old. "I am sure you must be exhausted. If you should wish to stay there to relax and unwind, we will leave you to your privacy."

Hazel eyes blinked and then the dark head gave a little shake, the boy snapping out of his daze, realizing he was being talked to. "Um, yeah, sure, Trowa," he replied, reaching out to take the bags from the tall man--

And struggled to drag them into one of the rooms.

There was a small twitch at the lips of the Japanese man as he watched the teen struggle with the bags. He knew they must be heavy but he didn't move to help. The boy didn't ask for any. The door slid shut, sealing Quatre, Trowa, and Heero alone in the common area.

"What's wrong?" Quatre waited only long enough for the door to slide shut behind Jake, and then he pounced.

Heero straightened, the navy blue, close-fitting cotton tee he was wearing stretching out over his chest as though it was molded on. "The Lady has an interest in this satellite," Heero answered, crossing the distance between them.

Quatre frowned, but Heero continued. "And after reading the report she sent me, I can understand why." He stopped before the blond--not smiling, not frowning. His statement was dead. It was a statement they were all more than familiar with originating from the Japanese man. It was one the man had mastered long before they had met.

And then it was gone, the cold mask of nothingness, as though it had never been there.

"I have some things to see to," Heero said softly. A hand pressed against Quatre's cheek. "The file's on my computer. I suggest you read it, too. We'll talk later."

He turned to leave, only to be held back by a hand holding his. He turned, cobalt meeting, clashing with emerald.

"Should we be worried?" Trowa asked softly, a hundred meanings resting in four quietly spoken words.

Heero turned back towards him. If eyes could speak, Trowa would have had an earful. As it was, he understood that look too well. "I don't know yet," Heero replied needlessly, for his eyes had already said 'yes'.

 

* * *

 

 

Heero wandered, seemingly aimlessly, throughout the entire satellite. It wasn't overly large. The majority of the satellite was mechanic rooms and storage rooms, nearly fifty percent. There was a small shopping district that catered to the residents' needs that was stretched across three levels and the residential area which was split into three different sections, three levels each. There was also an education level--for the children of the workers here, Heero knew. The rest of the small satellite was labs and research facilities.

It all looked... normal.

Heero returned to the shopping district. Purchasing a small lemon slushy he sat down at a bench and just... people watched. 'These are innocents,' his mind told him. He tilted his head back, swallowing the last of the chilling slush.

And then stared at the woman standing in front of him. She was shorter than the woman he remembered--but maybe that was just because he was taller. Her brown hair was shorter and sported highlights that the younger woman in his memory lacked. But the brown eyes that were focused intently on him still possessed that spark he'd associated with her.

All this was assessed in the amount of time it took him to stand. Her smile widened and she reached forward to hug him like an old friend. Old habits die hard, and at first, he pulled away from the woman who was not one of his 'family'.

"Relax," she whispered in his ear. She pulled away first, her smile still firmly in place. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long," she bubbled.

"No problem," he returned, understanding.

"I know we said we were going to see a movie, but perhaps we could grab something to eat first? I got caught late in the lab, and I'm absolutely famished!" she continued.

"Of course."

She laced her arm in his and began walking off. A middle-aged woman sitting at the bench smiled and thought 'What a nice couple'.

 

* * *

 

 

He dropped the bag right inside the door, flexing his arms and shaking out his hands to encourage the circulation. Damn! Those bags were heavy. He was amazed that Trowa had carried them so easily throughout the entire trip, never protesting as another bag was added.

And there *were* a lot of bags. And there would be more tomorrow. And still, more that Quatre had shipped down to Earth.

And it wasn't like they were all clothes. Oh, no. That would have been too simple, he guessed. There were the usual things that Quatre had insisted upon: underclothes, socks, jeans, some tee shirts. Or, at least, that's what Jake had assumed they were after.

You know, try on one or two pairs of jeans, grab two or three to take with you--that'll last a year. Two or three tees, a package of underwear, a package of socks. There. Done. Everything you need to get you through the year right there.

Uh uh... not according to Quatre Raberba Winner.

Jake now had five pairs of jeans. Okay, that's okay. He could deal with five pairs of jeans. He wasn't complaining--I mean, that only meant he had a larger gap in between dates with the laundry, ne? They weren't all the same jeans, either, which gave Jake an even longer gap between laundry visits in his mind.

One pair was black--that was something new. Jake didn't normally wear black jeans. In fact, maybe only once--when he'd had to borrow another's jeans. But we won't talk about why. Two pairs were normal blue jeans--not too dark, not too light. Those would get a lot of use, he knew. One pair was a dark, dark blue. He wasn't too sure if he'd wear those much, but, hey! He'd give it a shot--if there was nothing else left to wear. The last pair was a stone wash blue that was so light it was practically white. Jake wasn't sure if he'd *ever* get into those. White just was *not* his color...

Five pairs of jeans where two would have done. Okay, fine. Jake could deal with that. Fine. The underwear... well, that had just been weird. He had gone straight for the old fashioned briefs--tighty whities for him, please. Quatre had been looking at the boxers. Being of the firm belief that boxer shorts and tight jeans just should *NOT* be worn at the same time--

They'd come to a compromise after about twenty minutes. Two packages of briefs were somewhere in that pile of bags by the door. There were also three pairs of boxer shorts that Jake had absolutely *no* intention of wearing. Ever.

There were tees. *LOTS* of them. He could now say that he had more shirts than he'd ever had in his life. In a rainbow of colors. He wasn't sure what to do with all of them.

There had been a few other things, too. Some jackets--a windbreaker, a raincoat, a robe. Now there was something he'd stared at for a long time. A robe? What the hell did he need a robe for? What's wrong with a towel? The pajamas were just... weird. What was the point in sleeping in clothes?

The suit was just... Jake didn't know what to think about that. He'd never worn a suit before--and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to start now. He'd held up really well till then--or, at least, he'd thought. But from then on, everything was in a daze.

They'd left the departments that sported his favorite threads: jeans and a tee. And they'd traveled into realms unknown. Jake's mind had just shut down for self-preservation. Even now, Jake was a little afraid to go near the bags and peek in. Afraid that he'd see one of those weird things--those... slacks... and dress shirts... and... and... He shivered.

They'd searched for shoes, too. Jake knew there were at least three boxes of shoes in one of the bags. At least.

And... 'toiletries' Quatre had called them...

And... and... *STUFF*! Jake wasn't sure what he was going to do with all of it. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Trowa was right. He was more than just a little tired. He stretched and cracked his neck, sighing again. It had been a long day. Plus he was still on L2 time... a very long day...

 

* * *

 

 

"That's all I can tell you," she said before slipping another fork-full of garlic buttered angel hair pasta into her mouth.

Heero nodded, taking another bite of his own meal, Veal Parmesan. His mind was racing ahead of him at a frightening pace--well, frightening to most. Heero was well adjusted to the pace and quickly he'd narrowed all his options with their variations down to the best course of action. The fork and knife were placed, kris-crossing, at the top of his plate; the white starched napkin removed from his lap and folded beside the plate. It was all the cue needed for the server to come and whisk away his plate with an inquiry for anything else.

Doce, also, motioned for her plate to be taken away. "So, what do you plan to do."

Heero held her with a look. "Get into those files, of course," he answered reaching for his credit card.

"I'll get it," she told him, reaching for her purse.

"I was going to bill it to the Preventers," he answered with a shrug, tossing the card on the little plate their server had left them.

Doce smiled and leaned back. "Lady Anne won't complain about the needless expenses?" she asked with a winning smile--which only increased when she saw the telltale twitch of his lips.

"Let's just say the Lady owes me," he replied, signing the slip that was brought back to him. They slid away from the table and proceeded out the restaurant.

"So it was Chang," she said softly once they'd cleared the traffic of pedestrians.

"Hn."

"I wondered who..."

"And now you know," Heero cut her off, stopping to look at her. "Is he in any immediate danger?"

She blinked, taken off guard at first. "Immediate? No, I don't think so. But I really don't know enough about the project to guarantee anything, Heero. I'd need to look him over, and of course, he'll have to be monitored. A pregnancy usually takes care of itself, but, in this case... anything could happen."

"Will you... monitor him, for us?" he asked after only a moment's thought. "I am almost sure he will ask to leave this place. And there are few people I would trust with his care..."

Doce smiled. "I understand. Yes, I would be honored to attend to your husband during his pregnancy."

"Arigato," the young man replied softly, his cobalt eyes closing with the briefest of relief. "We can work out the legalities of this arrangement later..."

"Yes, that's fine," she answered, still smiling. "I was planning on moving on out away from this place anyway. I've been here too long as it is, and not enough was getting done." She stretched with a loud purr of contentment.

"I'm a mover and a shaker," she sighed. "I like to get things going. This place was starting to get a little bit too boring for me." She winked at him. "I should get going. Here's my number. Call me." She smiled and winked at him again even as she slipped a business card into his hand.

Heero stared at the number, memorized it, and then slipped it into his back pocket.  _'A mover and a shaker, indeed,'_  he thought. The oldest of the Behr sisters hadn't changed much at all.

 

* * *

 

 

The door whooshed open and he slid quietly inside the room. A smile tugged on his lips as he gazed upon the two curled bodies on the bed. He gave in and smiled. He tried to swallow but found it hard, the lump in his throat too large--chokingly large. He felt the hot tears burn at his eyes as the throbbing in his chest swelled. It hurt so bad. Worse than dying ever could.

He stood over them, staring down at them, loving them. Loving every curve and angle. Loving every emotion and memory they filled his life with. Loving them. Loving them for everything they were and everything they weren't and everything they tried to be. Just... loving them.

A hand reached out and brushed a ribbon of silk-like ebony hair back, his knuckles grazing over that bronze cheek, caressingly.

Onyx eyes blinked sleepily, struggling to focus on the one standing over him. A smile teased at his lips, and the onyx orbs drifted back shut, content in the presence of trust.

"We need to talk," Wufei murmured, shifting his weight on the bed, hissing when the movement tugged at his sensitive center.

"Hush, koibito, hush," Heero whispered back, climbing onto the bed behind the Chinese boy, into the space made for him. "There is time for talk later. Now you rest and regain your strength."

Wufei sighed heavily, but his body relaxed into Heero's. "You are right, I know." He sighed again, his breath evening out--but he did not drift into sleep again. But then, neither did Heero, he knew.

"You are worried," he whispered, turning his head into the arm pillowed beneath him.

"Hai..."

"About this...?"

"Partly, but not all," Heero answered softly.

There was another moment of silence before Wufei spoke up again. "She said it would be two weeks before I would be allowed to... move..."

Heero smiled, curving his lips into the Chinese man's tender throat. "I'd say a week at the most, ne?"

A tenseness that had seemed to pull at Wufei's muscles relaxed and he sighed. "Yes," he repeated languidly. "At the most."

Heero would not fight his desire to return home. All would be well, he thought.

"But we can't leave just yet," Heero said after another moment, as though sensing Wufei's thoughts. "There is something I must first take care of. But then, we shall go home."

Wufei had tensed for a moment but then relaxed again. "Yes, we should be home," he whispered, drifting off to sleep again.

"Home," Heero repeated, sensing his love fall into the embrace of sleep once more. "Hai, home, watashi no koibito." His arm draped across both Wufei and Duo's sleeping bodies, holding them close to him in the night.

His chest still hurt, but it was a delicious feeling to him that he wouldn't exchange for the world.

* * *

 

###  Part Fifteen

 

He was awake. Just like that. One minute asleep, the next awake. He was still, alert, his ears tuned for the tiniest of sounds. All he heard was the soft whirl of the ventilation systems blending with his lovers' gentle breathing--and an occasional snore. He shifted cautiously in the bed, careful not to wake the other two.

He felt torn. A part of him wanted to stay with these two, to play out the rest of the morning hours with them. The other part of him, the dutiful soldier, knew that there was work to be done. Ten years ago, this battle of indecision would not have existed. But, then, ten years ago, he hadn't met the four men who were destined to change his life.

"You have to go..." a sleep-soft voice mumbled from beside him, pulling his attention from within.

He turned, staring at, studying the raven-haired beauty lying at his sied. 'Beauty'? He smiled. Wufei would not appreciate being called a 'beauty'. But he was. From his finely shaped dark eyes to the smooth satin silk of his fine dark hair, from his high shaped cheeks and softly curved lips... fine. Beautiful.

"Hai," he answered finally, leaning up and over, brushing his lips softly over the other man's.

"Mmm." Wufei sluggishly weaved his arms behind Heero's neck, pulling him closer, sharing in his warmth and strength. "I wish you would stay."

Dark eyes blinked sleepily, enchantingly, pleadingly.

"There are... things... I have to take care of..." Heero rasped, giving in to temptation and nibbling at the corners of those curved lips he'd so recently been admiring.

"I know..." Wufei sighed, shifting more comfortably into the bed. "But we still need to talk."

Heero pulled back, impassioned cobalt blue eyes meeting, mating with those onyx filled depths. Some said those onyx eyes belied no emotion. Heero knew that to be false. Staring into those eyes, he could see a frenzy of emotions. He laid back down, arm thrown over his head as the other rested calmly over his not-so-calm stomach.

"Then talk," he said blandly. "I have time still."

Wufei tried to sit up, but the fresh soreness in his belly made him think better of it. Instead, he turned his face towards Heero, a hand reaching out to take the Japanese man's hand. Above their heads, their fingers entwined.

"You are worried..." Silence. "About the baby? About us? About the changes, this will mean?" Silence. "I am." Wufei closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts.

"Dr. Jackson... worries me as well," he whispered.

Heero turned to look at him them, a small frown playing over his lips. "If she worries you, then why did you agree to--"

"Because it was something I wanted," Wufei answered calmly, turning back to look at the ceiling. "When Meiran died, I thought my chances of becoming a father died with her. At the time, I already knew... that I was... not... attracted to women." He sighed. "I also knew that it was my duty to sire an heir for my clan."

There was silence for a moment, neither boy speaking, each thinking heavy thoughts.

"When the colony destroyed themselves to save me..." Wufei continued, his voice hoarse and soft. "They destroyed any need for me to sire an heir--there was no clan left anymore." Wufei turned to Heero again. "I thought I was fine with that. I thought I could live with that. I really did."

He sighed again. "But then I saw Zechs and Noin when they had Kataryna. I saw the look on his face when he held his child for the first time." A tear slipped free from one onyx eye, falling to the white linen sheets. "And I was jealous. Insanely jealous, one might say."

The resting hand on his stomach lifted and slowly spread the salty moisture over the Chinese man's cheek. "WuFei..."

"It's been building up for a long time," the other rushed on. "And I guess, maybe I should've said something, earlier. But I didn't know what to say. I mean, it was pretty impossible to have a kid--or so I thought. I mean, let's face it, there aren't many women out there who would agree to conceive a child and then give it over to three men, no questions asked. And adoption seemed like a weak answer. I mean, I know how you feel about kids, and--"

"WuFei..."

Lips brushed over lips before the Chinese man to continue his babbling. He leaned into the kiss, opening his lips beneath the other's. Thrusting his own tongue out to meet, mate with Heero's. Tears spilling from his eyes unchecked.

And then Heero pulled back, leaning over the Chinese man; blue eyes sparkling with emotion and tightly repressed tears. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, his eyes never leaving Wufei's. "I'm sorry I didn't notice, didn't see what was happening. I'm sorry I didn't try to help..."

"Help how?" Wufei smiled, one hand reaching up to cup Heero's cheek.

"I don't know..."

"Then don't be sorry," Wufei told him. "It's not your fault, and it's not in your character to be sorry." He smiled at the frown that met his last remark.

"And besides," another sleep muddled voice mumbled as the bed shifted and an arm snaked its way over Wufei's midsection and chest. "We're going to have a kid now."

"Hai," Heero answered, as he looked from first the softly smiling angelic face resting against Wufei's shoulder, to the slightly bemused face of Wufei. "We are."

"That means big changes, you know," Duo mumbled, shifting again against Wufei.

"We've handled big changes before," Wufei said calmly, closing his eyes as well. "I see no reason why we should stop now. The important thing to me is that we do this together." Those onyx eyes blinked open again, falling on Heero.

"Well, I for one don't plan on leaving the team anytime soon, Woofie."

Wufei sighed. "Will you not call me that?"

Duo smiled. "It's cute." Wufei just sighed.

"I don't plan on leaving, either," Heero said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Good. Now that that's settled ... maybe we can all go back to sleep?"

They settled into silence--which lasted all of five minutes.

"If something... were to happen..." Heero hesitated. One onyx and one violet eye both blinked open and settled on him.

"Like what?" Duo asked edgily.

"If... the baby... weren't normal," Heero returned frowning.

Duo sat up. "Why wouldn't the baby be normal, Heero?"

Heero looked down and then up, looking from Wufei to Duo to Wufei and back. "Well, I mean, it's not exactly normal... the way it's been conceived. What if that affects it?"

"Are you worried about deformities or some sickness or something like that?" Duo practically snapped.

Heero leaned back in the bed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess," was all he answered.

"I see no reason why that should happen," Wufei hedged hesitantly. "Since the baby was genetically conceived, I would think Dr. Jackson would have... seen to it such things would not happen." Wufei continued to frown, however.

"Are you worried that... perhaps... she... *did* something to the baby, Heero?"

"There's nothing we can do about it now if she did, is there?" he returned. And then he pushed up from the bed. "I need to get some things taken care of. Try not to get too comfortable. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yes," Wufei answered. "I would prefer to be home anyway."

Heero smiled. "I thought you'd say that," he murmured. "I'll see you guys later. Ja."

The door slid shut behind him, leaving Wufei and Duo alone in the room.

"What do you think that was all about?" Duo mumbled, settling back to go to sleep.

"I don't know..." But Wufei was frowning.

 

* * *

 

 

Trowa was laid out on the couch when Heero entered their apartment. From the look of his shirt, he'd spent the night there. Two emerald eyes blinked open immediately, however, as soon as he walked in.

"Welcome back."

"Where's Quatre?"

"Resting, finally. I had to talk him out of confronting his sister and Dr. Jackson without talking to you or Lady Une first. He spent the rest of the night rearranging his schedule so that he could meet with Une first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hn."

"He tried to hack into the satellite's computers, too," Trowa continued, sitting up and finger-combing his bangs. "But I think it's safe to say that he didn't find anything."

"Jake?"

"Out exploring the satellite, with Duo's credit card--though what he could think of to buy after last night's shopping trip, I can't imagine..."

"Hn. Good." Heero poured himself a cup of luke-warm coffee--obviously left over from last night and offered some to Trowa. The other man declined. "You read it?"

Trowa nodded, coming over to the breakfast bar.

"And?"

"It sounds fanciful," Trowa answered. "But plausible, and too familiar." He didn't shy away from Heero's glare.

Heero leaned back against the counter. "Too familiar," he repeated, sipping his coffee.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to hack into Hiroshima Jackson's personal files and see what I can find," Heero answered, downing the rest of his coffee. "Doce Behr's here."

"Behr?"

Heero nodded.

"So the Preventers knew..."

"No. She's working legit here. The Preventers came by their information by accident." Heero looked up over at him. "If you could..."

Trowa nodded. "Did you... talk to Wufei and Duo about it?"

"No, not yet," Heero admitted, closing his tired eyes and rubbing them. "I don't want to worry them yet."

Trowa was silent for a moment. And then, "Understood."

They were quiet for another moment as if mentally gathering their resources, and then they broke away at once--Heero bee-lining it for the bedroom, Trowa towards the door.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, you too."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're doing great," Hiroshima said, closing her file and staring down at the Chinese man in the bed. "You're almost completely recovered from the surgery!"

Wufei smiled. "My body heals fast," he told her calmly. "So I may go home then."

"No. I want to keep you under observance. You're not out of the red yet."

Wufei frowned. "But if my body is nearly-healed and has not rejected the fetus, then what is there to observe? You said the rest would proceed as a normal pregnancy would."

"No pregnancy is ever normal," Hiroshima countered. "Especially this one. We must maintain constant supervision."

"Unacceptable."

"What?" Hiroshima blinked, taken back.

"I said that is unacceptable," Wufei repeated. "My body is healed. The fetus is fine. I will be returning home as soon as conveniently possible."

"And I am telling you that it is *not* convenient!"

Wufei looked at the woman. "I was not concerned about *your* convenience."

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken nearly seven hours to hack through the security codes. Whatever was on those files, Hiroshima Jackson did *not* want others to know about it.  _'Too bad,'_  Heero thought, slicing through the last defense barrier. What's more, she either knew a lot about computers to devise such a defense system... or she'd paid a *lot* of money to have it.

It took another two hours to download all the files--there were a lot.

Trowa and Duo and already finished packing their things. Quatre had been holed up in vid-conference meetings. Nevertheless, he'd made sure the shuttle would be ready at a minute's notice. All they were waiting on was Heero.

Finally, it was done. He set up a disk to copy whatever information was in those files, closed up his laptop, and alerted the others it was time to go home.

Tomorrow, they would meet with Lady Une in Preventer Head Quarters, 0830 hours.

* * *

 

###  Part Sixteen

 

"AH!" Sally exclaiming, falling into the sofa chair across from the desk in their home office. "Another excitingly boring day at the office. You know, I almost miss the old days. They were definitely more exciting."

"By exciting, I take it you mean, never-knowing-if-you-were-going-to-survive-to-see-the-next-morning exciting."

"Hn." Sally turned on the sofa, pulling a pillow onto her lap. "You take all the fun out of reminiscing sometimes, Annie."

Lady Une shot a *look* towards her partner--who just smiled back at her. "I received a message from Quatre today."

Sally sat up. "Oh, yeah? What did he have to say?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He said he'll meet me in my office tomorrow morning, 08:30 hours."

Sally leaned back again, thoughtful. "So, Heero told him."

"I would imagine so." Lady Une seemed to dissolve back into the large plush chair, rubbing her hands vigorously over her face. "You and Noin were there, too. I would like you both to be there tomorrow morning."

Sally grinned. "Expecting the others to show up as well, I take it."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Une replied.

"I'll call Noin--"

"I've already sent her a note," Une said softly, her tired grey eyes lighting upon Sally. "I feel torn in this matter," she admitted softly.

Sally looked at her, studied her, noticing the fine tired lines that were beginning to crease the corners of her eyes. They were getting old, she realized, somewhat resignedly. But she held her silence.

"Is it so wrong to want to create a genetically advanced human?" Une asked. "I try and imagine a world without disease, a world where everyone is healthy and strong and intelligent--"

"It already exists," Sally said softly. "To some extent. But even in that perfect world, nothing can be completely perfect. There will still be diseases among people. There will still be poverty. It's unrealistic to believe that all those ills will disappear simply because the human race has become genetically perfect."

Lady Une was quiet, staring at the folded hand in her lap. "Perhaps you are right," she whispered.

"And it's not a genetically enhanced human we are worried about, I thought..." Sally countered. "I thought it was the possibility that this... creation could be used for harm, as a... perfect weapon."

Une nodded, still thoughtful. "Yes, yes," she murmured. "There is always that possibility, isn't there? That threat?"

"That's what we're here to prevent," Sally answered with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're not nervous, are you?" he asked, grinning madly.

"Me? No. Of course not. Why should I be?"

"Duo," came the warning growl from across the cabin. "Stop tormenting the boy."

"Auh, but, Hee-chan..." began the whine.

"And shut up, while you're at it." The rapid fire of typing continued without missing a beat.

The braided man began to pout, crossing his arms over his chest, sending off a pouty-glare towards the other side of the shuttle.

"Why don't you try taking a nap?" Quatre suggested, not even bothering to look up from his own computer.

"Or reading a book?"

"Or listening to some music?"

Duo adjusted his glare to include the other three men.

"Here you go, Monsieur Duo," a friendly voice sang as Grace set a drink down in front of him.

"Ah! Grace! You're too good for me!" he beamed up at her.

"And don' I know it, too!" she smiled back at him, craning across his lap to set the Soda down before Jake. "With just a hint of rum," she added with a wink towards the boy.

"I did *not* just hear that..." Quatre's voice drifted up over the computer screen.

"Nope!" Duo grinned. "Didn't hear a thing!"

Wufei leaned back in his seat, mumbling something about a long trip...

 

* * *

 

 

"I got a message from Une to meet her tomorrow morning in her office," Noin remarked as she passed by the large bed in her white terrycloth bathrobe, pulling a slick comb through her inky wet hair.

"A meeting? Tomorrow? But it's Sunday," Zechs voice followed her into the bathroom, as did a tiny peal of laughter ensuing from their daughter.

"I know."

"I take it is has something to do with the Behenna Satellite Reports?"

"I would imagine so." Noin returned from the bathroom--sans comb--to find her husband bench-pressing their daughter... much to the delight of the younger child. "Apparently Quatre called for it."

Zechs froze in mid-lift. "So the guys will be there." Blue eyes met indigo.

"That would be my guess," she answered, letting the robe fall from her shoulders.

"More! More!" Kit spoke up, slapping her daddy's arm playfully. Zechs laughed and tossed her up into the air. The little girl shrieked her delight.

"Well, that means she talked to them, right?" Zechs continued to his wife, his eyes never wandering from their daughter. "Or, at least to Heero and Quatre."

"Yes." Noin returned to the bed in her short negligee.

"So, then, what does she need you there for?"

"Us," she corrected. "We'll both be going." She looked from father to daughter. "I suppose we could bring Kit, too, huh, baby girl? Would you like to come with Mommy and Daddy tomorrow? Huh?"

The child transferred from father to mother, from high-rises to tickling noses and snuggling kisses... quite gleefully. It was another five minutes before both mother and child sighed and settled down. And Zechs watched, enchanted, at peace, for the entire spell.

He fell back onto his back with a sigh. "I still don't see why she needs us there tomorrow, if the guys are going to be there," he grumbled.

"Maybe she just wants a little support on her side tomorrow," Noin suggested, tucked in around her daughter, already half asleep. "You know how intimidating they can get when they're upset about something."

Her husband snorted. "You never got intimidated by those boys and you know it."

Noin just smiled and sighed, shifted closer, cuddling their daughter even as she leaned back against her husband. Zechs, for his part, just snorted again and then wrapped his arms around both mother and daughter, sealing them in his embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone was shaking him. "Jake. Jake. Wake up. You don't wanna miss this! Jake!"

Groggy brown eyes opened to find violet ones staring right at him, right in his face.

"Ah!"

The L-2 boy jumped five feet in his seat--or would have had he not been fastened to the seat.

"Good! You're awake! Finally!" Duo beamed at him. "Quick! Look out the window!" He practically pushed the boy towards the window. Jake was about to retort something when his eyes fell on the view outside the window. He gasped instead.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from above them.

Jake looked up to see the Chinese man, but quickly looked back out the window. "Yeah," he whispered, staring down at a beautiful blue and white Earth. The Earth. He was really going there...

"Duo, you and I will be continuing to the manor alone," the Chinese man was saying. Jake only paid him half-an-ear.

"Whadda'bout--"

"They have business to attend to."

"Business? But--"

"Jake?"

He turned from the window to look back at the Chinese man. "We'll be reentering the atmosphere in five minutes. It will be another twenty minutes before we land. It's currently 7:28 a.m. and it will be another hour before we get home. I know that normally you would probably just be getting ready to go to sleep. So, whether you chose to do something today, or just sleep, is entirely up to you. Quatre's estate is big enough to keep one occupied for hours, but Duo and I will be on hand if you need us, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," Jake replied and then frowned. "But why are you telling me now?" He gave the man a crazy look but Wufei just smiled.

"You should return your seat to the upright position," he answered. "I'll see you Earth-side." And then he was gone, back to his own seat, fastening in.

Jake turned back towards the window, studying the brownish-green-and-white landmass that was beginning to appear on the earth below. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before...

 

* * *

 

 

Jake was staring cautiously at the big bear of a man sitting in the driver's seat of the--well, he wanted to say limo, but weren't limos bigger than just a four-door? But it was certainly roomy in the backseat of the sleek black car that had been waiting for them at the airstrip.

The car and the big burly older man who Jake didn't take his eyes off of had both been waiting for them. And the man had picked the blond--Quatre--up in a massive bear hug the minute the guy hit the bottom step of the shuttle. The blo--Quatre had just laughed it off, greeting the other man affectionately enough--Jake had thought that maybe the other guy was Quatre's father or something, but then he'd heard the bear-man call him "Master" Quatre...

"I do not bite, Master Jake," the bear-man said suddenly, startling him.

 _'No... you just crush people's bones,'_  he thought. "I ain't no 'master'," he said instead. "'Jake' will do just fine, thanks."

Just then the door was pulled open and Duo climbed in, Wufei behind him. "Hi-ya, Rashid! I would've thought you'd be driving Q-man and them!"

"Good morning, Master Duo," the bear-man replied jolly enough. "Master Quatre said there was precious cargo to be delivered home first. Good morning, Master Wufei. And how are you feeling this morning?"

Wufei pulled together a warm smile despite his fatigue and slight soreness of body. "I am fine, thank you for your concern. 'Precious cargo' huh?" He snorted and shook his head; his dark eyes closing as the door closed shut behind him and he leaned back gratefully in the seat.

"How is your daughter, Rashid?" he continued, his eyes remaining shut as he tried to focus on pulling together the tattering remains of his strength.

"She is doing well, thank you, Master Wufei," the bear-man replied. "The doctor said that she and the baby are no worse for the fall, thank Allah."

Duo was grinning. "I still can't believe you're going to be a granddaddy, Rashid!"

"You and me both, Master Duo, you and me both..."

"Shh..." Wufei pointed to Duo's other side smiling. "Somehow I knew he would choose to sleep."

Duo turned back to him with a smile. "Yeah, well, sleep ain't such a bad idea, you know."

Wufei frowned, opening his arms to pull the American man close. "'Isn't'," he corrected almost absently, hissing when Duo's movement caused a searing pain to rip through his center. His wounds from the surgery might have been healing remarkably fast, but they were *still* healing.

Duo shot him a concerned look. "Wu-bear?"

"It's nothing," the Asian man replied, breathing deeply. "Nothing that a little rest won't cure." He paused. "And *don't* call me 'Wu-bear'," he added as an afterthought.

Duo smiled, leaned up, drop-kissed his nose, and then cuddled back into Wufei's side. He was asleep in seconds. Wufei sighed again, leaning back into the seat in a more comfortable position.

"How are you really, Master Wufei?" Rashid asked after another moment of driving in silence.

"I'm as well as a pregnant man can be, Rashid," Wufei answered.

 

* * *

 

 

They drove in silence. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. Each sat in his own thoughts, trying to piece together a puzzle of whose picture they didn't know or understand. It was 8:21 when the sleek black car pulled up in front of the Preventers Head Quarters.

"Good morning, Mister Winner, Mister Yuy, Mister Barton," the doorman greeted as they stepped out of the car.

Heero and Trowa returned with a nod of acknowledgment. But Quatre beamed a smile towards the man. "Good morning, Bryon," the blond said cordially. "Is Lady Anne in yet?"

"Why, yes she is sir," the friendly doorman replied. "Matter-a-fact, I believe she and the Peacecrafts are meeting in her office right now."

"'Peacecrafts'?" Heero asked, startling the doorman who'd never heard him or the tall one speak before--in the total seven years he'd been working here.

"Uh... ye-yea-yes. Mister and Missus, Mister Yuy," the man fumbled.

"Thank you, Bryon, have a good day," Trowa said then, ushering the other two through the door. The man stood there, eyes popped out, holding the front door wide open as he stared after the three young men.

"Zechs and Noin," Heero growled once they were inside the elevator, lifting them to the 26th room.

"Sally's probably there as well," Trowa said calmly.

"She's probably expecting us to've brought Duo and Wufei," Quatre murmured.

"Perhaps we should have," Trowa said, equally as soft.

"No," Heero replied vehemently. "No," he repeated. "I don't want them worried any more than is necessary, right now."

"Heero," Trowa began, turning towards the other man. "I can understand that you want to protect--"

"Yes, I do," Heero cut him off. "And right now I can do that by letting Wufei get the rest he needs without worrying." He leaned back against the smooth metallic wall, eyes focusing on the numbers as though to make them go faster.

"He wasn't well enough to leave," he said calmly. "He's trying to push himself again."

"If he wasn't well then why--"

"He can recover quicker, better, at home, where he's more comfortable," Heero replied evenly. "You know he hates to stay in strange places."

Quatre sighed and leaned back against Trowa. He couldn't deny the Chinese man's distaste for strange places. "Well, fine, then, not Wufei, but, then, why not Duo?"

Heero spared a glance towards the blond. "You know as well as I do that if Duo knew anything about this that he'd insist on coming along, and right now he needs to be with Wufei. It's suspicious enough with the three of us having to be here... if Duo came too..."

The door dinged and opened up into a plush hallway that led to a front desk. A young woman stood up when she saw them.

"Master Quatre, Mister Yuy, Mister Barton," she said business-like. "Lady Anne has been expecting you." She led them down a hallway they'd been down too many times to count.

"Lady Anne?" she said as she went before them into the room at the end of the hallway. "Master Quatre and Misters Yuy and Barton are here to see you."

"Yes, thank you, Safiya," Lady Une's voice drifted back to them as the young woman moved back, holding the door open for them to proceed and then pulled it shut behind them.

The room was bathed in silence for a full five seconds, as they stared at one another. And then Lady Une broke the silence.

"Thank you, for coming on such quick notice," she said, sitting back down behind her desk.

"I would have preferred more notice," Quatre returned calmly, seating himself in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. Trowa sat at his back; Heero remained standing, arms crossed, head down, listening.

"Tell me, Lady," he was continuing. "Why is it you didn't come to me sooner?"

"Quatre, please, you are a Preventer. You know how these things work," Une was saying calmly.

"I would think that the fact that I *am* a Preventer would give--"

"Be reasonable, Quatre!" Sally cut in, sitting up from the matching chair. "We weren't even sure what was going on and we weren't about to accuse you of--"

"*Are* you accusing me?" the blond returned coldly.

"No!" two voices blended together.

"Of course not," Une continued, spearing a glance towards Sally who fell back into her seat.

"Really, Quatre," a new voice picked up from the other side of the room. "I'm surprised you would think that. We never doubted *you*," Noin was saying as she leaned back against Zechs on the sofa-chair.

"Noin," Quatre said, nodding his head. "Zechs."

"I'm surprised you're here," Heero said emotionlessly, not looking up at either of them.

"So am I," Zechs returned, trailing his fingers lazily over his wife's arm.

"I'm surprised the other two aren't here," Sally quipped. "Where *are* Wufei and Duo?"

"Home." Heero lifted his head the bare inches it took to glare at the woman, daring her to ask any further questions.

Sally smiled. "I hope they're not ill," she said, her smile never wavering.

"They're fine."

"I've read the reports you have on the Behenna Satellite," Quatre broke in evenly, leaning forward to drop a disk on the desk. "This is the report given to WEI." He leaned back.

"Thank you," Lady Une said evenly, reaching out and taking the disk.

"And this," Heero said, flopping another disk down beside the first, "Is a copy of Dr. Hiroshima Jackson's personal files. As requested."

Une looked at the disk for a moment and then looked up to the young man. "Have you read them yet?" she asked hesitantly.

Heero gave a small shake of his head, negative. "Not yet," he said aloud. 'But I will soon enough, you can bet.' Lady Une nodded again. "I didn't know there was going to be a party or I would have brought more presents," he continued.

"No, that's alright," Une was saying. "I'm sorry for surpri--" She stop in mid-sentence and sighed. "Did something... happen... up there?" She asked, her eyes moving from one boy to the other. "To Wufei or Duo?"

Her eyes shimmered with worry, and, although Heero knew it was honest, it disgusted him. No. No, that wasn't right. He disgusted himself, because, if what Une was suggesting was correct, then Wufei's life would be in danger. Not only Wufei's, but the child's now, too.

"Ah, you could say that," Quatre edged, shooting a look over his shoulder to Heero.

The Japanese man sighed and dropped his arms, turning to face the others--Une, Sally, Zechs and Noin. "Wufei's pregnant," he said simply.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I briefly go through and upload this series -- not doing any strong revisions, although it's just about killing me -- I find myself amused by the fandom tropes I fell into... and my baby steps into the Japanese language, which would eventually see me moving to Japan four years later. Maybe one day, I will go back and complete a deep revision, but considering these stories are already almost 20 years old...


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

## Oh Baby, Baby 

### Part Seventeen

 

Wufei felt a tension that had been present for the last two days slowly melt away as they sleek black car pulled through the two cast iron gates that marked the entrance to Quatre's estate. He was home. *They* were home...

 

 

_"I'm sorry. I will not allow it."_

_"I'm afraid you don't understand that you have no choice in the matter."_

_"I will not release you from this facility!"_

_"I am releasing myself."_

_"Try and be reasonable! You're not even fully healed, yet!"_

_"I have survived with worse. I will survive--"_

_~ The door had slid open ~_

_"Wufei, we will be leaving in thirty minutes."_

_"Understood. Thank you, Heero."_

_"No! I refuse to give me permission! He can't leave yet!"_

_~ Cold blue eyes and determined onyx depths had focused on the woman ~_

_"You seem to forget, Doctor, that we have duties back on Earth."_

_"Well, that's fine. You can go, but Wufei must stay."_

_"I'm sorry, Doctor, but as a Preventer Agent, his presence is required as well."_

_"Pr-pr-Preventer? But... you can't possibly work as a Preventer in the condition you are in now. Wufei! Think! Why would you want to harm the baby like that! Think about what the re-entry force will be like! You could hurt the baby--"_

_"Pregnant women exit and re-enter the Earth's atmosphere without mishap up until the third trimester, Doctor Jackson. I am sure I will be fine, as well."_

_"But what about the baby! You'll need constant care for--"_

_"I have already secured a prenatal care physician, Doctor. And I am sure the head of the Preventer Medical Unit will be in contact with you soon as well."_

_"A Preventer? Here?"_

_"Why, Doctor, I'm surprised you seem so distressed. After all, you've had five Preventers in your midst for over a week now."_

 

Wufei shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He didn't know what Heero had meant by his words, and he didn't understand why Hiroshima Jackson had seemed so upset by them. Both gnawed on his mind, giving him a terrible headache. Combine that to the ever-present burning and over-all soreness of his midsection and body...

Wufei sighed as the large white mansion came into sight and softly shook the sleeping man in his arms. "Duo," he whispered lightly. "Duo, wake up. We're home." Another wave of relief rushed over him. "Duo..."

"M'm awake, I'm awake," the braided man mumbled, pushing away from him, two fists scrubbing his violet eyes that prevented him from seeing the wince of the Chinese man. Duo blinked, looking out past him, out in the window. "We're home already?" he asked, surprised.

"Aa, baka," Wufei answered, moving to push a renegade strand of chestnut hair behind the other's ear. "You fell asleep almost as instantly as Jake did."

Speaking of the L2 boy brought Duo's attention around to where the said-young man was knocked out against the opposite door. "I suppose we should wake him up, too..."

"Not to worry, Masters Duo, Wufei," Rashid said calmly from the front seat as he pulled the car to a stop at the steps. "We will bring the young master to the room prepared for him."

"Thank you, Rashid," Wufei said, the weariness not completely hidden from his voice.

"And you," Rashid asked, knowing full well the proud Chinese man would refuse, but making the offer available anyway. "May we assist you, also, to your rooms, Master Wufei?"

Wufei smiled. "No. Thank you, Rashid. I will make my own way," Wufei answered as the door beside him was pulled open before he could open it for himself. A Manganac soldier beamed down at them.

"Good morning, Master Wufei! Master Duo!" the middle age man boomed. "How are you today? It's good to have you back! Master Duo! You won't believe what I and some of the others found while you were away! I think you'll really like to see it!"

"Junk?" Duo cried excitedly, pushing past Wufei in his hurry to get out of the car.

"No! Even better!" the other man was saying as he led the braided-wonder away.

Wufei rested for a moment, smiling softly as he watched his love bounce away, the excitement oozing from the young man with every swish of his braided rope of hair. And then, taking a breath, Wufei pushed himself out of the car.

"Master Wufei," a deep, gentle voice said from behind him as he leaned back against the car for support, staring up at the 25 steps that led to the front door.

Wufei turned around and looked at Rashid, noticing the older man had already reclaimed Jake from the back seat and was cradling the teen like he was some over-sized toddler. "Yes, Rashid?" he asked, smiling at the image.

"Master Heero instructed me that you were not to overtask yourself," Rashid began, his tone not condescending, but respectful. "And I gave him my word that I would see to it."

"I understand, Rashid," Wufei answered, smiling, shaking his head softly. And then he gave a little laugh. "Heero worries too much."

"Maybe so," Rashid allowed. "But I have never seen him worry needlessly."

Wufei laughed. "Very well, Rashid, I give. What would you suggest, hm?"

Rashid smiled and nodded his head. In a matter of seconds, a golf-cart was pulling to a stop in front of Wufei. The young Manganac soldier behind the wheel lowered his shades and smiled up at Wufei.

"Can I offer you a lift?"

Wufei continued to smile, shaking his head, but he climbed aboard.

"Where to?" the soldier asked as the golf cart jumped to life and scooted away.

 

* * *

 

 

Lady Une swallowed the ball of fear and worry that had taken lodge in her throat the minute the three boys had walked into her office. Three, not five. That's what had worried her. Seldom did these boys work as anything less than a team--even when only one or two were required. And the team was of five, not three. So what, then, would... why were the other two not here?

"Did something... happen... up there?" She asked slowly, her eyes moving from one boy to the other. "To Wufei or Duo?"

She saw the look Quatre and Trowa shot one another. Saw the stiffness in Heero's posture, saw it slowly leak away into a tightly held acceptance of sorts. There wasn't a person in that room who didn't know the bond, the relationship between the five men--that's why she had felt safe including them in this meeting. But they all knew that... that... Duo and Wufei... and Heero... If something had happened to one or both of them...

"Ah, you could say that," Quatre edged, shooting a look over his shoulder to Heero.

The Japanese man sighed and dropped his arms, turning to face the others--Une, Sally, Zechs and Noin. "Wufei's pregnant," he said simply.

They must have looked like idiots, staring like they most obviously were. Une wasn't sure who started, or how, but suddenly they were all talking.

"Pregnant?"

"I hate to be the one to point this out to you, but Wufei's a guy..."

"Unless he had a full sex-change while you guys were away..."

"What do you mean pregnant? Oh, now *this* I have to see!"

"Yes, pregnant, as in having a baby."

"But how? Why? Where? When?"

"What could positively have possessed him to... to... "

"Wait a minute! How's it even possible--"

"To... to... "

"What drugs was he on?"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence.

"Heero," Lady Une began, her hands folded, placed primly upon the desk. "Please explain what you mean by 'Wufei's pregnant'."

"Exactly what I said," Heero answered calmly, leaning his hips back against the long table.

"But... how?" she asked finally, staring at him confused.

"It's all in the file I just gave you," Quatre spoke up. "The research conducted by the Behenna Satellite--or, at least, the research I approved--dealt with genetic manipulation of the same sex cells such that they would produce a new genetic code."

"What?" Zechs stared at him like the young man had just recited the periodic table in full.

"Create a child from parents of the same sex," Sally said softly.

Quatre nodded. "Yes, exactly." He turned to look at Une. "I'm sure you will find the report I just gave you very much different from the one you gave Heero."

"I'm sure," Une murmured.

"I haven't looked at those files yet," Heero spoke up. "But I'm sure you'll find documentation on the procedure near the end there."

"So, wait, if Wufei's the... the mother of this baby..." Zechs was smiling. "Then who's the father?"

If looks could kill... Well, Heero would have killed everyone in that room way before now.

"Heero and Duo are both the father," Quatre continued. "It's another procedure discussed in the files."

"If what you are suggesting is true, Lady," Trowa spoke up finally. "Then the majority of the people on the Behenna Satellite are unaware of its existence."

Attention turned to the quiet young man. He remained relaxed along the back of Quatre's chair.

"I see," Lady Une said finally, nodding. "Is there... anything else?" They were silent. "What was your impression of the satellite?" she asked, looking at first Heero--who wasn't looking at anybody--and then Trowa. It was the later who answered.

"Normal. Nothing out of place, nor is anything so perfect as to raise alarm," Trowa said evenly. "The people don't act like they have something to hide because as far as they know, they don't."

 

* * *

 

### Part Eighteen

 

"Home, Master Quatre?"

The blond looked at the young man who was holding the limo door open for him expectantly. "Yes, thank you, Ferran," he said after a moment, ducking inside the cool confining shelter of the car.

The door shut tight smartly behind his heels.

"So now all we can do is read the files and wait," Trowa said, pulling the smaller man closer.

"Mmm," the blond acknowledged, wrapping his arms around his love. "I hate waiting."

Trowa drop-kissed the blond's head.

"It can't be helped," Heero said, not looking at either one of them, arms crossed, head down. For all the world, he could have been sleeping. But wasn't.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Trowa asked, looking over to the Japanese man.

Heero looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "No, it's better if you stay with Quatre, that way I can keep in touch with both of you and you can watch over him."

"I don't need a bodyguard, you know," the blond man pouted, crossing his arms and looking over to the Japanese man with those large marine-blue eyes.

Heero smiled. "I was thinking more of a babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Quatre stared at Heero stunned for a moment--and then a mischievous glint lit his marine colored eyes. The two men only had a second to prepare before the blond launched himself across the confines of the limo and pounced.

"Oomph!" sounded when Heero caught the 148 pounds worth of squiggling Arabian and quickly dissolved into a surprised bark of laughter. In short, Heero found that Quatre wasn't the only one squirming. Trowa watched on, content from the safety of his seat as the two grown men engaged in an amusing game of 'tickles'.

Quatre was at a distinct disadvantage--being ticklish of the two--and quickly succumbed to Heero's retaliation. Within seconds Heero was cradling the blond man as they gasped for breath, Quatre's body shaking in his arms. It was another moment before the Japanese man realized Quatre wasn't laughing--he was crying.

Heero pulled away, dipping his head to look down at the quivering mass in his arms. Stunned, he pushed the blond curls away from the flushed face, frowning. He darted a questioning look across the seat to Trowa, but the other man was frowning with concern also. Both hands moved of their own accord to reach up and around and cup the angel-like face that had captured more hearts than one--more than forty...

"Quatre," he whispered hoarsely. Watering marine eyes darted away from his intense gaze, refusing to look at him, but Heero tilted his chin towards him. Blue met blue, confusion and concern and worry warred with pain and guilt and sorrow. "What's wrong?"

The reply came tumbling out like a flood as Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero's neck in a death-grip and buried his head somewhere in the same vicinity. The mumbled words that floated up to his ears sent his cobalt gaze flying across the limo to meet and hold with an emerald gaze.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I'm so, so sorry! It's my fault. If anything bad happens, if anything bad happens to Wufei or the baby, it's all my fault!"

Biting fingers wrapped around his arms, shaking him free from his hold, pulling/pushing him back, away from Heero, but the flood of words didn't stop.

"It's my fault, and I know I deserve any hate and contempt you must feel for me, Allah knows I hate myself, and--"

"Stop it," Heero managed to grind out past his tight throat, burning with all the emotions he'd fought so hard to repress since the 'incident' had arisen. "Stop it," he repeated, giving the small blond a hard shake. "Do you hear me? Stop it. Stop this right now."

Quatre snapped his mouth shut and braced himself, forcing himself to look up, to meet Heero's gaze, to meet the contempt he knew would be there. He looked up... and swallowed.

"Damn you, Quatre," Heero said hoarsely. "Damn you for doing this, now, when I need you to be strong."

As suddenly as he was pushed away, Quatre was pulled back close, strangled within a tight hug. "Damn you for doing this to me now," were the choked words that slipped past the lips embedded near his scalp.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say, weakly, gasping, still crying.

"Don't be," Heero bit out. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for." But the pressure of his arms around the smaller man didn't release. "Wufei knew there were risks involved, even if he didn't know what they were or how many there were. He knew there might be problems. This was something he chose to do, Quatre. You didn't force him to do anything he wasn't willing to do."

Heero didn't remove his face from the clean-smelling blond head or his arms from the smaller body. He held fast, softly saying, "Don't do this, Quatre. Don't be sorry for something that was out of your control. Yes. I'm angry. I'm angry, but not at you, Quatre. Do you hear me? I'm not angry at you."

He pulled away and grabbed the blond's face again, staring down into it searchingly--for what, he wasn't sure. "I'm angry that Wufei rushed into this without knowing all the facts. I'm angry that something bad might happen to him. I'm angry that something bad might happen to that baby he's so damn insistent upon having." He swallowed, hard. "I'm angry that something bad might happen and there won't be a thing I can to do stop it." His eyes searched Quatre's face. "But I'm not angry at you, Quatre. Do you hear me? I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself--"

Quatre's lips pressed against his, stopping any words he might have said. There was a frenzy within the one kiss that belied it being anything simple; an emotion, passing from one man to the other and then back again, shared. Concern. Concern for themselves, yes. Concern for each other, definitely. But, also, concern for someone they both loved.

His mouth opened, his tongue darting out to trace the crease of Heero's lips. They opened obediently beneath the gentle touch and Quatre's tongue delved into Heero's warm mouth, sliding past his teeth with a tiny lick. Tongue pressed against tongue, meeting, matching, pulling away, and then meeting again.

Quatre shifted in Heero's lap, sliding, his knees falling to either side of the Japanese man's waist as he pressed closer. Heero moaned in response and he realized that Quatre hadn't given up his position; he'd simply changed the battle. Heero was nothing if not a soldier who understood battles and strategy and he quickly answered the challenge, allowing Quatre a moment to take control as he had with the tickle war moments before--before overpowering the blond man.

Heero allowed the tongue free access to his mouth, but once there, it became his captive, trapped by teeth and tongue and lips. He sucked on it, coaxing Quatre's tongue farther into his mouth. His hands slid from their punishing grip, slid down to that smooth backside, massaging, moving the blond against him.

Across the space of the limo, on the other seat, Trowa watched his two lovers fight for dominance. The uni-banged young man shifted, uncrossed his legs, re-crossed his legs, and finally checked on some things. The divider between driver and cab was up, the curtains pulled. With a flick of his wrist soft music began to pour into their compartment. And then he retrieved the all-important-ever-ready tube from Quatre's attaché case.

He'd been with the blond too long not to know where tickle wars ended up...

He leaned back in the seat, continuing to watch the play of dominance between the two men. He wasn't surprised that the blond had been crying only moments before--he was too used to his love's mood swings--but he was concerned. The blond was too much like the rest of them, and nothing like them at the same time--too protective of his fellow lovers. Too domineering. Too high-strung.

Except when they could... bring him back to himself.

Quatre moaned, effectively pulling his attention back to the pair. The blond's head had fallen back; marine eyes shut tight, two hands fisted in the depths of Heero's hair. Heero's lips had traipsed free from Quatre's and were now suckling on an earlobe; his hands and fingers still dancing magically across that backside.

Quatre whimpered again. "Damn you, Heero," he gasped. "Damn you for not allowing me to be weak..."

Trowa smiled and moved across the seat, moving to join the other two. He eased on to the seat beside them, watching, always watching. A growl reached his ears--Heero's throaty voice, Quatre's loving name...

"Please, Heero," the blond cried softly, his hands massaging the scalp beneath his fingers. "Please forgive me." His head fell forward, falling onto Heero's shoulder. He nuzzled it, whimpering as Heero's lips turned to his throat.

The small blond's hands fell from the dark hair and squeezed Heero's shoulders. Heero responded by sucking a small circle of flesh throat into his mouth, and then, gently, biting down on it. Quatre cried out, arching closer to him, accepting what the other could give, would give.

Trowa shifted again, watching carefully. Always watching. He waited for the play between the two to come to an end, regretful that he could not be of more help to them at this point. He knew his love too well to know that words were as important as deeds to his blond angel. And now, all that was left were the words they both waited for.

"I forgive you, Quatre," Heero whispered against the abused flesh. "I forgive--"

Quatre's lips were once again pushing against his, fiercely, desperately. Heero groaned, tightening his hold around the blond, squeezing them closer. Quatre moaned, rocking his hips against the other. Heero responded immediately, his erection pressing against Quatre's.

Trowa moved, reaching for the starched white business shirt Quatre was wearing. Moving behind his blond love, his hands creeping under the raised arms, pulling at the shirt, working it free from his belted waist. Quatre moaned, shifting, aiding Trowa's actions.

"You two look sexy like this," he told them, his hands slipping under the freed shirt, caressing Quatre's rib cage.

Quatre purred, his lips fell from Heero's mouth and seizing onto his throat instead. Trowa met and held Heero's burning gaze.

"Hn," the other replied, leaning forward, seizing Trowa's lips in a kiss of their own.

Quatre's talented little mouth had moved away from Heero's throat and was now teething a cotton-clad shoulder. He bit down.

Heero jerked, thrusting against Quatre. Quatre reared back against Trowa. All three groaned.

"Would somebody just please fuck me?" Quatre gasped. "It's been over 24 hours already..."

"Twenty-three hours, sixteen minutes," Trowa replied, already reaching for Quatre's belt. "But who's counting?"

"And they call *me* the nymphomaniac," Quatre grumbled against Heero's throat as Trowa's hands delved into his now loose and unfastened pants. He groaned appreciatively, rubbing against the hand that was stroking him.

Somehow they managed to shed their clothes until all three of them were sprawled over each other, naked, touching whatever they could, wherever they could. Kissing, sucking, teething, nipping, licking. Quatre managed to wiggle around so that he was facing Trowa and brought his love's lips to his, thrusting his tongue into that warm, wonderful mouth repeatedly.

Trowa moved against him, pushing him into Heero. Heero moved behind him, pushing him into Trowa. Trowa was kneeling on the floorboards, between Quatre's spread legs, kissing him, his hand pumping Quatre's erection, his fingers teasing, smearing the glistening pre-cum.

Heero was varying from sucking on Quatre's neck to nibbling at the blond's earlobe. He rubbed his own erection across Quatre's ass, stimulating both of them. He had one hand on Quatre and one on Trowa, tweaking their tight little nipples, their moans mixing, mating, crescendoing past the soft music.

Trowa groped blindly for the tube he *knew* he'd brought over and then, upon finding it, thrust it into the hand pinching him. The hand disappeared and he felt Quatre tense. He squeezed Quatre tight. The blond whimpered in his mouth. The was a slight shifting of bodies... and then...

Quatre threw his head back with a silent scream. Heero took the opportunity to seize the man's shoulder with his teeth. Trowa let his lips trail down that long exposed throat, sucking, licking, teething, kissing. He tasted the sweat and the distinct flavor that was his Quatre. He wanted to taste more.

Lips trailing lower, Trowa kissed that firm stomach that would have been a washboard if the other worked out any more than he already did. He let his tongue dart into the blond's bellybutton, overly conscious of the hard shaft pressing at his throat and the gentle rocking of those slim hips...

He didn't stay long at the lovely little indenture... that wasn't his target. Still holding Quatre in one hand, the uni-banged young man dipped his head lower, his tongue darting out to taste the creamy pre-cum spread by his fingers.

Quatre's hips bucked at the first touch, but the biting fingers dug into his hips and ground him back against Heero. Heero, at the same time, was pushing up, forward, grinding into Quatre. He moaned at the twin pleasures--the pleasures of someone moving behind him, inside of him and the pleasures of someone moving in front of him, taking him into himself...

Trowa smiled, leaning closer. His lips slipped around that weeping head, pulling it into his mouth, licking the underside, licking the tiny slit--

Quatre's hands shoved into his hair, fisting around the silky strands, pulling tight. Trowa smiled and replied to the not-so-gentle request, engulfing Quatre's entire length and swallowing it. Above him, Quatre gave a tiny strangled scream, his hands tightening, feeling like they were about to rip Trowa's hair out from its roots. Trowa swallowed harder, letting his entire mouth massage the blond's penis.

Heero was in high-focus mode, focusing on every point where his body touched Quatre's, focusing on the tight heat that encased his dick in the blond's body, focusing on every tiny movement the blond made, every tiny sound that fell from those pink lips. Quatre's blond head rolled back onto his shoulder and, as he bruised the hell out of the other's shoulder, he stared down that finely shaped chest and torso, stared down at the dark head whose face was hidden in the blond's crotch.

Heero began thrusting harder, thrusting not only into the blond's willing body but into the hungry mouth eating the blond as well. He throat dry, he bit down extraordinarily hard on the tender shoulder, causing the blond to scream, hips jerking between dick and mouth. Heero traded one milky thigh to bury his own hand into Trowa's fine hair, pulling the other man closer to Quatre, watching as wisps of bangs that weren't firmly balled up in Quatre's small fists danced over the pale stomach.

Heero licked up the small wound his teeth had inflicted and then removed his lips to Quatre's ears. "Come for me, Quatre," he whispered hoarsely, licking behind the ear before taking the lobe between his lips.

Quatre groaned and whimpered, his hands squeezing fistfuls of Trowa's wonderful hair, his head rocking from side to side on Heero's strong shoulder. He could feel them, all around him, engulfing him, fucking him. He cried out, his hips jerking uncontrollably as a stream of tiny cries that sounded a lot like "Trowa" fell from his lips. And then, Heero whispered something in his ear... and the blend of breath against the sensitive flesh and the words mixed together to send his body arching, his head and eyes rolling back, his throat constricted so that the roar he screamed was silent.

Trowa felt the tightening of his blond love and had only a moment to prepare himself, pulling back just enough so that when Quatre's seed came spurting into him, it had someplace to go. The tangy, bitter-sweetness slid over his tongue seconds later and he quickly swallowed it up, his eyes closed and moaning. He licked his blond clean, from base to tip, taking another moment to nibble again at the now flaccid head.

Quatre was murmuring something, his hands smoothing through Trowa's hair as the other licked his penis clean. He sighed, moving back against Heero, ready to fall asleep until they got home.

Trowa pulled back and looked up that golden body, his eyes drinking in the sight of his two lovers. He hadn't lied when he told them they looked sexy together. It made his cock tighten just looking at them like this. He swallowed, staring up, his eyes locking to that burning cobalt gaze.

And then he crawled up that beautiful body until he was face to face with Heero, absently taking in the tiny bruises rained over Quatre's shoulder. He leaned over that shoulder, pressing the full length of his body against Quatre's and kissed Heero. Both pairs of eyes drifted shut as both men fell into the kiss.

"Bite him," Quatre gasped as his body was locked between theirs.

Trowa's lips broke free from Heero's and quickly seized over the stretched flesh covering one shoulder. His teeth gently bite down and Quatre's body thrust against him, Quatre and Heero both gasping. Understanding flared when he realized his blond had been the only one to come minutes before.

He scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin again and again, the panting in his ear increasing.

"Trowa..." he warned. The other opened his mouth and bit down, hard.

Heero bucked hard in returned, grinding into the blond, forcing him into Trowa--not that Trowa was of a mind to complain. The blond whimpered, however--more because he was becoming aroused again than because of any pain. Quatre's hands fell down Trowa's back, caressingly, reaching that tight ass and tracing its curve. A finger slipped between the two cheeks and Trowa moaned appreciatively against Heero's shoulder as he rubbed his cock against Quatre's.

"Tube," Quatre murmured as his fingers danced over Trowa's body. Trowa moaned, but Heero complied and soon one slick finger was moving in and out of Trowa's body... and then another... and then another...

"Oh, God, Quatre, please," Trowa grounded out, thrusting against the blond.

"Trowa," the blond answered, his lips falling to his love's neck and sucking. He was about to try and bring his legs up around the other two when he felt himself pushed back onto the floorboards. He knew a minute of startlement before his love's body was pressing into his, lifting up his legs, and thrusting into him.

Heero stared shocked for a moment where he was, still on the seat, staring down at the sight at his feet: Quatre thrusting wildly into a thrashing Trowa. He grabbed his dick and tugged, wishing Duo or Wufei or both were here. He came at about the same time the two on the floor cried out.

*

* * *

 

### Part Nineteen

 

Wufei snapped the book shut with frustration when he realized he had been about to read the same paragraph for the fifth time. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

 _'Damn,'_  he thought irritably.  _'Can't concentrate on a damn thing!'_

He'd tried performing his forms earlier, but to his disgust, his burning stomach refused to stay calm even under the simplest of forms. He'd tried to meditate sitting, but his tender abdomen again refused to cooperate. He'd tried again, lying prone, but clear thought evaded him. It was like a drug had been administered to his body, affecting his clear thinking.

He'd finally given up and returned to his favorite chair by the bay window with one of his favorite books.

That had been ten minutes ago.

Now he sat, still in his chair, staring out that large bay window, the sunlight pouring in through the clear glass panes, bathing him in the warm glow. He sighed, letting his thoughts wander.

He should have told Heero everything, he knew, but he hadn't. The other man was withholding information as well, he knew. He didn't like it, but he knew Heero would come to him, them, and tell them when the other man was ready. He trusted Heero, with his life. With their baby's life, he thought, placing a hand over his sore stomach.

He would tell Heero. Today, when he came home. Now that they were home, Wufei felt better, stronger, more in control of himself.

 

* * *

 

 

They entered one of the old garages that housed the spare junk--it was Duo's regular playhouse, walking fast, eager to get to their destination.

"I think you're shitting me, Ked," Duo was saying as they stepped through the door. "What can be better than--"

Whatever he'd been about to say faded. Violet eyes widened; jaw dropped, and saliva began to drool down the braided man's chin.

"This!" the young man, Kedar, proclaimed with a flourish, beaming.

"Oiya! Duo! You like her?" a voice called to him from the other side of the garage.

Duo blinked and shook his head. "'Like her'?" He took a hesitant step forward, looking up at Abdul. "You mean I'm not just dreaming her into existence?"

The other two men laughed and that was all the reassurance Duo needed to know his eyes weren't fooling him. He bounded over to the center of the garage in seconds.

"Oh, man! Will you look at this? Just *look* at this! I can't believe it! She's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! Where'd you find her?"

He ran his hands lovingly over the old rusted hood, circling the machine several times, worshiping.

"An old junkyard," Abdul replied, clasping the young man on the shoulders and dragging him over to where Duo was. "See! I told you Master Duo would like our gift!"

"Like her?" Duo choked. "God! She's fantastic! Does she work?" He jumped inside, behind the driver's wheel and ran his hands along the worn-smooth leather. "An old junkyard, eh?" He snorted. "They didn't know what they had. How much did you pay for her?"

Abdul beamed. "Five hundred credits."

Behind the wheel, Duo choked. "You mean to tell me they sold you an Andicron 36 for FIVE HUNDRED CREDITS????"

The older man nodded, still beaming. Duo jumped out of the old car and glomped him.

"It needs a lot of fixing up," Ked warned.

"Who cares!" Duo turned and glomped the younger man.

Abdul just laughed. "We figured you'd be pleased, Master Duo," he was saying. "Ked and I were just going through a list of things she'll need..."

"Oh! Let me see! Let me see!" The braided man practically ripped the list from Abdul's hands, eyes gleaming as he skimmed it over. "No, no, no... If we're gonna have to get her a new engine, we might as well make it a great one, ne?" He winked at them, snatching up the pen and scribbling.

"'Think we have 'most everything," the Manganac was saying, smiling down at Duo as the younger man was busy adjusting the list. "And what we don't, it won't be a problem to order."

"Hmm... I wonder if Howard still has those engine schematics for..."

Before the hour was out, all three were deep in grease and grime and loving it.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'll be leaving back to Space early tomorrow morning," Quatre said softly.

"Do you want a copy?" Heero asked. "Of the files?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes, please. I know I'm going to be busy, but... Trowa..."

"Yes, please," Trowa repeated.

They were silent for another moment. The other two, after crawling back up onto the seat, were now cuddling against Heero, all resting comfortably, sans clothing. Quatre was sitting on his lap, looking like a little child, his arms draped around Heero's neck. Trowa was at Heero's other side, head resting on Heero's shoulder, his arm wrapped around the other's waist, his other hand playing lightly with Quatre's knees.

"Have you decided what you're going to tell the others?" Trowa asked finally.

"The truth," Heero answered readily. "Just as soon as I know what the truth is..."

"Heero..." Worried marine eyes turned to him.

Heero ducked his head and kissed Quatre again. "Don't worry," he said, pulling back. "I will tell them before you return from Space."

Quatre huffed. "If you don't, then I will," he told him, leaning his head back down on Heero's shoulder.

"Hn. That won't be necessary."

Quatre smiled and snuggled closer when a blinking red light started flashing on the phone. "Yes? What is it, Ferran?" Quatre asked sweetly. "Five minutes? Oh, okay. Thank you!" He snuggled back into Heero's chest with a sigh. "Five more minutes, guys."

Silence.

"Heero...?" Quatre began softly. "Are you scared about what might be in those files?"

Silence.

"Hai."

 

* * *

 

 

The sleeping dragon was stretched out along the sofa, softly snoring, when the door clicked open and shut. The dragon did not stir and the man smiled. He went to the large desk at the one end of the room, opening up his laptop. He typed in the codes that would access the Hiroshima files, connected the one computer to the other, and began the downloading process. Before he left in the morning, Quatre would have his own copy.

Leaning back in the large plush chair, his eyes were drawn to the Asian young man. He was gorgeous, his sleeping dragon. He knew he would never grow tired of looking at the other man. He smiled.

Wufei looked like he was posing for some sex magazine, he thought. Both arms were up, one curving around his face as the other brushed his cheek. One leg was bent, leaning against the sofa back, the other was outstretched. His formal white long jacket was around his shoulders and open. He wore no shirt and his golden bronze chest was free to look upon. Even his normally tightly tied pants were loosened.

For several minutes, he continued to just stare, imprinting the image to memory, like so many images before it. And then, finally, he was on he feet, pulled over to the sofa by the hypnotic draw of the sleeping dragon. He sunk to his knees, studying the young man from a closer distance.

Gingerly, he lifted a hand and gently covered Wufei's abdomen. He closed his eyes and let the warm tingly feeling wash over him, out of him, into the other man. After another moment he reached out and carefully shifted the white hemline lower, revealing the angry looking red slash across the dragon's belly.

A finger reached out and traced the scar's smoothness. It was healing, not as fast as he would have liked, but it was healing. He leaned over and kissed the raw burn, gently brushing his lips across the healing scar.

Fingers wove themselves into his hair, scratching his scalp, holding his face, his lips, to the scar.

"What do you think you are doing?" a calm voice questioned.

"Worshiping a dragon," he replied, smiling, turning his face to look up at the reclining young man.

"Worshiping? With no words?" Dark onyx eyes drifted open and locked to the intense cobalt gaze. The fingers coaxed his head forward and his lips brushed against the dragon's. Once... twice...

"Love you," he whispered against those fiery lips.

"Love you, too," his dragon mumbled back.

Heero laid his head back down against the dragon's chest, listening to the soothing, rhythmic beating of the dragon's heart. Wufei's fingers continued to play in his hair and he relaxed into the touch. "How do you feel?"

"Restless," the other replied without skipping a beat. "And tired."

"Sore?" The fingers trailed low over his neck before sinking back into the think dark waves.

"Maybe just a little..."

"Did you rest well?" His own arms had found their way to embrace the reclining dragon as he lay half on the floor, half on Wufei.

"I was before you disturbed my slumber..." Wufei purred, staring down at Heero with hooded eyes.

The Japanese man smiled, tilting his head to place a tiny kiss over the dragon's heart and then returned his ear to it. "Mmm... Maybe I should leave the dragon alone...?"

A growl vibrated beneath his cheek and the fingers clenched in his hair. "Don't you dare..." the dragon warned.

Heero smiled, leaning up, brushing his lips back and forth over the dragon's. "Mmm... never..."

Wufei's lips opened beneath his, inviting his tongue into that warm recess. He moaned, pressing closer. Wufei yielded beneath him, his arms coming round to loop around his neck, holding him closer, keeping him in the lazy stream of kisses.

Heero fell away from those fiery lips, moving instead to nuzzle a cheek, an ear, a rhythmic heartbeat.

"Mmm... Heero...?" There was a hint of amusement in the Chinese man's murmur.

A tongue darted out, laving lazily across that bronze skin, tasting. "Hai...?"

"You were having fun without us..." Wufei smiled, swallowing the familiar fading taste.

"Maybe just a little..." Teeth set against Wufei's throat--not hard enough to break the skin. Just enough pressure to leave a tiny bruise.

"Hn." He pulled those teasing teeth away and brought those lips back to his, kissing them deeply. "I knew there was a reason you didn't want Duo and me to come with you today," Wufei joked. "If you wanted Quatre and Trowa to yourself you didn't have to scheme."

But he had sensed the tenseness of his love's body and didn't say anything else. Heero had pulled slightly away, staring down at him. There was an emotion in those loving cobalt eyes--Love, yes. But something else as well. Something that didn't set well on his already bundled nerves.

"Heero..." It was a sad, regretful whisper of breath, and Wufei pulled the Japanese man back into his arms, holding him tight. It did not go unnoticed that the other man did likewise. They lay there, in one another's embrace for several minutes; Each man's thoughts on the one in his arms and events that were yet to happen.

"We need to talk," Wufei said quietly, breaking the silence finally.

"What's wrong, Wufei?" Heero asked, brushing back a strand of ebony hair.

"I could ask the same of you, I think," the Chinese man responded, weaving his fingers through his love's thick hair. "But I think it is one and the same."

Onyx met and held Cobalt. There was a tense moment in which neither man spoke, and then...

"Hiroshima Jackson."

Wufei nodded, leaning his head back, looking away. "Yes..."

The double doors burst opened, revealing a blond whirlwind--on the phone no less.

"No, no, no. Farrah. I mean, yes," Quatre sighed dramatically, bee-lining it straight for the large desk. "I appreciate that you and Yesenia want to plan a birthday gala, but really, I mean, honestly, I didn't want to do anything big this year..."

Pause.

"No, I didn't mean that," the blond rushed. "Farrah, please don't--no," A panicked looked crossed his face. "Farrah... Farrah? Are you listening to me, Farrah? Farrah, don't cry. No... No... Farrah..." He sighed, falling into the large plush chair behind the desk.

"Farrah, your parties are *never* small," he growled. "Yes, Farrah, I understand that. Yes, I know it's important for the family to get together, but I don't see why it has to always be on *my* birthday!"

Another pause. This time Quatre noticed the laptop downloading and his eyes quickly scanned the room, lighting upon the two on and beside the sofa. He made a strangling motion and mouthed 'Sisters'.

"Farrah? Farrah? Listen to me, Farrah. I just got home and there are some things I need to take care of before I leave agai--" Sigh. "Yes, I know, Farrah. I need to slow down more. I promise. Yes, Farrah. Farrah? Farrah? I'll talk to you later. Bye, Farrah."

<<Click>>

The blond man groaned and leaned back in his swivel chair. "You guys are so lucky you don't have any sisters..."

"Trying to plan your birthday already?" Heero asked, hiding his smile against Wufei's chest. "They *do* realize it's still nine months away, right?"

Another groan.

"I don't think we'll be able to sneak you from your own party this year," Wufei added, not bothering to hide his smile.

Another groan.

"And, really they're not *that* bad," Heero picked up. "The last one only had five hundred guests."

Another groan.

The door opened again and a puzzled Trowa walked in, holding a phone. "Quatre? Mariyan's on the phone saying something about you not wanting to see the family anymore?"

Another groan. Quatre hid his face in his arms. "Tell her that's *NOT* what I said and I'll talk to her later, please," the blond whimpered.

The Japanese man's shoulders rocked with barely repressed laughter when he took in the befuddled statement of the normally calm Trowa Barton. "Stop laughing," Wufei warned, pinching a tender underarm. Heero yelped, surprised.

"So? What's this about a party?" Duo asked, walking in, covered with grease and grime.

Another groan.

"It seems the Winner Clan is about to begin preparations for Quatre's birthday," Wufei answered, cozying back into the sofa, continuing to pet Heero's head from where it rested on his chest.

Another groan.

"Q-man's birthday huh?" Duo was bounding into the room like the white rabbit on speed. "But, hey! Isn't that--"

"Not for another nine months," four men answered for him.

Duo beamed. "Oh, man, it's gonna be one hell of a party then!"

Another groan.

"Oiya! Heero!" Duo was glomping the Japanese man's back before the name had parted his lips. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"Ugh! Duo! You stink," the Chinese griped before Heero could 'guess'.

Duo leaned over Heero's back, grinned, smacking a kiss on Wufei's lips. "Love ya, too, Wu-man. Now guess!" he demanded, shaking Heero's shoulders roughly. Luckily, the Japanese man had already pulled away from Wufei's chest, so the shaking did not disturb the tender dragon.

"You found where Rashid hid your candy stash," Heero said blandly.

"Rashid hid my candy?" Duo asked, stunned for a second. "No!" he said, recovering. "Guess again!" The braided man was practically radiating--despite the dark grease streaks.

"You found the Andicron," Quatre said, leaning back in his chair, smiling.

"Oh man! You knew!" Duo was up and bouncing around the room again.

Quatre's smile increased, noticing the small signs of interest radiating out from two other men in the room. He nodded. "Of course, I knew. I'm the one who approved the purchase." Quatre waited a moment, watching Duo jump about in a circle. "So I take it you like."

"'Like'?" The violet eyes nearly popped out. "'Like'?" he repeated. "I LOVE IT!" He was around the desk and wrapping the blond in a massive glomp before the man knew what hit him.

"Ugh! Duo! Wufei's right! You stink! Go take a shower!"

"Hee hee hee," the braided man pulled away, arm thrown behind his head as he beamed. "Guess you're right. It was pretty hot out there. Okay, okay, okay. Shower it is. Anyone care to join me?"

"Get!"

The braided man was gone in a flash of a smile, a wink of the eye, and a snap of the braid. Quatre was still grinning, shaking his head.

"Andicron?"

Quatre smiled, seeing the sparkling emerald eyes. "Garage Two," he told his love. "Don't go getting dirty!" he called after the already retreating man. He sighed, knowing that there was little chance the once mechanic *wouldn't* find some way to get himself dirty.  _'Oh well,'_  he thought.  _'Just means I'll have to help him get clean again.'_

"Where'd you find an Andicron in this day and age?" Heero asked, sitting back against the sofa.

"One of the Maganacs found it in the Americas," Quatre answered, noticing the grease Duo had managed to smear over the other man. "You better go get cleaned up too. Duo got you all dirty."

"Hn. Clean freak," Heero answered, climbing to his feet, smiling.

"Pot and the kettle," Quatre called after him. He didn't hear if Heero replied 'cause the door closed shut, leaving Quatre and Wufei alone in the study.

Upstairs, Duo was stripping, already running the hot water. Four doors down, a young teen was struggling towards consciousness. And down in Garage Two, Trowa was skin-deep in grease and grime.

* * *

 

### Part Twenty

 

 _Momma gave me a present! She told me, that since I'm a big girl now, I should have an e-journal to write down all my thoughts and feelings and then, today, she gave me my very own e-journal! I'm so excited! I'm going to write in here_ everyday _!_

_~ Trinity Jackson,_

_September 28, 165 AC_

_Personal Journal, Age 10_

 

 

He groaned and shifted in his hazy half-sleep. He didn't want to wake up, but there was something nagging at him. Maybe it was the silk-soft pillow under his cheek, or the smooth sheets wrapped around him. Maybe it was the almost complete silence when his subconscious mind told him there should be the sounds of morning chaos. Or maybe it was the obnoxious early afternoon sunlight that poured through the two large windows from either side of the bed.

Large...? Windows...?

Hazel eyes blinked opened and one hand fumbled free from Downey-soft sheets to scrub the sleep away.

"What the..."

He sat up in the center of the large bed and stared at the room around him. He swallowed, afraid to move, afraid to touch anything, afraid to *breathe* on anything--least he get it dirty or break it somehow...

It took him a moment to figure out that they must have gotten to wherever they were going, but... still... this room was HUGE!

He kicked free from the sheets that had been tucked in around him and climbed on top, eyes flickering from one thing to another.

Everything looked new... and bigger... and stylish... and... clean... The queen-sized bed he was sitting in was a big difference from the twin he was used to. The blue-gray-lavender sheets and bedspread smelled of some flowery scent. The furniture was shiny silver steel matched with blue-green glass tops and panels--the two night stands with their one drawer and cubby space beneath, the three drawers wide/ three drawer deep bureau, the armoire, the steel clothing rack, the desk... all shiny steel and glass.

Mainly the two large windows stretching over each nightstand on either side of the bed, the sheer curtains providing little resistance to the strong sunlight, lit the room. There were also lamps in the room--one each on a nightstand, a shell-fan on the bureau, a study lamp with a long neck at the desk, and a fan lamp hanging from the center of the ceiling.

There were two long, rectangular mirrors above the bureau with semi-circle tops, flanking the small shell-shaped lamp. But otherwise, the bureau appeared to be empty. The desk, too, was free from clutter--a few books, a folder file, a penholder, a tape dispenser, a hole-punch, some pens, pencils, and markers. The roller-chair was pushed in. The doors on the armoire were made of glass, and looking more closely, he saw that it wasn't really an armoire, but an entertainment center--complete with stereo and vid-screen.

There were four doors that led in and out of the room and pushing up off from the bed, he went to investigate them. The one led out to a balcony, but, seeing as how it was so bright outside, he really didn't feel up to going out to see what he could see from there. Another door led to a walk-in closet--complete with a rack for shoes and accessories and hangers galore. There was also a three-panel mirror at the end, and when he turned to go back out, he discovered the fourth mirror attached to the back of the door.

The third door was locked, and that made him curious, but he went onto the fourth door... and discovered the bathroom.

Jake had lived more than half of his life at an orphanage, and, although the Maxwell Orphanage was very well maintained... it was still an orphanage. If you thought of it in terms of a family, it was like having and living with fifty siblings at any given point. Even if something was yours... you still ended up sharing it.

But... he'd never...

The bathroom was about the size of a small room, perhaps 10x11'. There was a combined sunken bathtub and shower, a double sink, a porcelain toilet, and a linen closet. Deep, rich, royal and azure blues and pristine white tiles and marbles. Sparkling silver faucets. The signature soaps were baby blues and navy blues--seashells and fish and crabs. The folded towels were white with blue lettering--WEI. The large mirror extended from one end of the marble counter top to the other and stretched to reach the ceiling. The ceiling had fancy woodwork bordering of leaves and shells and stuff. It was just all too much---much more than he'd ever imagined before, let alone, seen...

And if the trunks and suitcases by the bedroom door were any indications, then this was supposed to be all his for his stay here.

"Shit! I've died and gone to Rich Heaven."

 

* * *

 

 

_Using Father's research notes, I feel positive that I can break the code, and then, then justice will be served. What a funny word, 'justice'. And how sweet it tastes to know those bastards will get what they deserved._

_~ Trinity Jackson,_

_November 24, 175AC_

_In Reference to the AHB Project_

 

 

The demon-child, as Dorothy fondly referred to the youngest Peacecraft, was playing contentedly in the sandbox of the local park. An early summer's breeze sent black curls a-floating as the child merrily patted down a mountain of sand.

"Do you think something's wrong with me?"

The wounded little question brought the blonde woman's attention back to the other child beside her. She smacked the red head's thigh, and then took the small hand into her own. "No, of course not," she told the child, smiling into that elfin face.

The girl looked on at her with a pitiful face.

"Mariemeia," Dorothy continued after sighing deeply. "It's a part of your character that you will just learn how to control and deal with."

Mariemeia sighed dejectedly, pushing a stray strand of dark auburn hair back behind one ear. "My father never had such problems, I'm sure," she mumbled.

The older woman smiled, patting Marie's hand. "Don't be so sure, darling. Trieze-sama had his own set of problems--just like we all do, dear. But we must over *come* those problems, become *stronger* for them, forge ahead and--"

"You're beginning to rant," the child said calmly.

Dorothy paused mid-sentence, mouth agape, arm raised. "Oh, quite right. Sorry," she said, replacing her hand on her lap.

Mariemeia sidled closer to the older woman and laid her head down on Dorothy's shoulder. "It can't be normal... to be this problemed. I know Mother's upset; I know she has reason to be, and I *try* to be good, to act how she and Sally want me to act. To behave as I would think my Father wants me to behave..."

"But what about you?" Dorothy questioned softly, one hand brushing back the golden red fall of wavy hair. "What do you want, Mariemeia?"

"I--I--I want what they want, too," the child said softly. "I want to be happy, and do well in my classes, and make friends, and find love, and have a successful career, and rule the world, and have a family, and--"

Dorothy laughed. "Is that all, hmm? Perhaps you should add a little more to your list. That way, if you only meet half, you'll still be content, ne?"

Mariemeia tried to smile but found that she couldn't. "I want to be happy, Dorothy, really I do."

"Then stop trying so hard, my dear," Dorothy said softly. "Happiness and love find you when you least expect them too. You just have to make sure you're willing to accept them when they come."

 

* * *

 

 

_I was able to meet Heero again today at an Old French style café. Sometimes it amazes me how much he's grown. I wonder if he sees any great difference in me as well. We sat and talked for at least three hours--I could have stayed all night, but he had a meeting to rush off to on L4 he said. I miss him so much. I never really thought about it; about how lonely I've been since I've gone away to school. Now more than just a town or city separates us--entire colonies separate us._

_He's doing well for himself. Only out of school for a year and he's already well known among the colonies. And, what's more, he's_ well-liked _. Well, Heero was always easy to like. I should know. I've loved him_ _all my life._

_~ Trinity Jackson,_

_May 14, 172 AC_

_3 yr. Before President Yuy's death_

 

* * *

 

 

"Farrah! Stop Calling!"

"I am sorry, Quatre-sama, perhaps this is a bad time," the amused voice on the other end of the line said.

The annoyed statement of the blond man quickly dissolved into one of polite curiosity. "No, no, I apologize," Quatre replied, flicking on the view screen. "I must admit, I am surprised to hear from you so soon, Lady."

Lady Une's smile wavered for a brief moment and she nodded her head. "Yes, I am sorry if I am disturbing you, Quatre, however, I had something of a... personal matter I wished to speak to you about."

Quatre frowned, leaning back in his swivel chair. 'A personal matter'?

"Marie has been... having... difficulties..." she sighed. "I need your help, Quatre, and I really don't know who else to turn to."

If the young man was taken back, he didn't show it. "How so?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know what to do! I've tried consulting every journal I know. We've been to counselors and psychologists. I've down everything I could think of, but nothing seems to work!"

"Lady," he said calmly. "What is the problem."

"I don't know, *that's* the problem," the woman gushed. "If I *knew* maybe I could fix it, but I don't so I can't and I feel utterly hopeless!"

"Anne, you're not--"

"I want to help her, Quatre. I want her to be happy! But she--"

"She?" Quatre jumped in quickly. "Mariemeia? Is she okay? Has something happened?"

Lady Anne Une gave a weak sobbing laugh. "She is physically well, yes, but Quatre..." she shook her head. I don't understand what's wrong. I just want her to be happy..."

"Yes, yes, that's understandable, but, Anne, what happened?"

"She was expelled from another school, Quatre. Another One! Quatre, she can't--"

"I see, but, lady, why are you telling *me* this?"

She swallowed, trying to recompose herself. "Quatre, you have 29 sisters. I have very little experience with other women, and, I've talked to Sally and Noin for advice, but..." She swallowed. "I know this is a lot to ask, but... Would you consider, maybe... taking her in to live with you for some time?" she rushed.

Quatre blinked. Several times. "Ah, um, Lady... I don't see how that can help. There are no women living with me right now and--"

"Yes, and that's why we think it might be good for her!" Une exclaimed, much to Quatre's confusion. "Every since we've had her, she's been surrounded by women! Zechs and you boys, the exceptions, of course. But, she hardly sees any of you on a regular basis. Zechs was more like a surrogate father to her... but... when Kit came along..."

"Displacement," Quatre nodded, trying to follow to where Une was leading.

"Yes, and so, she's been lacking a male role model..."

"And so you want to counteract that lack by throwing her into a home with all males?" Quatre sounded a little incredulous, wondering if maybe Une didn't have a third personality that he'd never seen before now--like, the insane one, maybe?

"Quatre, please," she said softly. "I don't know what else to try... Will you please just... consider it?"

Quatre was silent for a minute, and then finally he nodded. "I will think about it, but I will make no promises."

"Thank you," she replied earnestly, as though he had answered yes. And then she disconnected, leaving him staring at a blank screen.

"It is not a bad concept."

Quatre leaned forward, his elbows propped on top his paperwork, his lips pursed behind his hands. "No," he agreed. "It's not. What scares me is, as I think about it, it makes a little sense."

"Lady Une is not normally a senseless woman."

Quatre fell back into his chair, smiling, rocking. "So you would have told her 'yes' then?"

"No," Wufei answered calmly, not bothering to look at him from his resting point on the sofa. "I would never presume to answer for all of us, and such a thing as the girl coming to live here for a spell *would* require all of us."

"Yes..." Quatre murmured, frowning, swinging now from side to side... "But your answer would be 'yes'..."

"I am not against the girl visiting for a time, no," the Chinese man said calmly.

Quatre stopped rocking and swaying and just stared at the man on the sofa. And then he nodded to himself. He knew what his answer would be, too.

 

* * *

 

 

_{A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, holding a microphone is standing before a brownstone building, trying to keep the wind from blowing her hair in her face}_

_Woman: Moments ago, Senator Heero Yuy of L1 addressed the United World Federation here in the building behind me, the United World Federation Senate House. In his speech, he asked for the World Federation to consider the actions they took now and how those actions will affect our future and the future of our children. This has been just one of many stops for Senator Yuy in his campaign for a peaceful co-existence for both the Earth and the Colonies..._

_~ News Clip_

_June 6, 174 AC_

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn't sure if he wanted to unpack all his things yet--just in case he really wasn't going to be staying in this room. It would be a waste to unpack everything if he was only going to have to pack everything back up again. But he also didn't know what to do. According to the alarm clock on the nightstand--a metallic cube--it was only 2 in the afternoon... and he'd just woke up...

Finally gaining courage, he'd braved the bright sunlight and checked out his balcony. It was pretty neat--he'd never been on a balcony before. A roof? Yeah, sure... but this was pretty neat. It wasn't his own private balcony, though. It actually extended quite a bit and connected to some other doors. It was more like an outside patio, he reasoned... with another patio below it... and another below that... and then a HUGE paradise-like pool that made his eyes go as round as saucers when he saw it...

But there was only so much he could do, he concluded, sticking to his own room and patio... but he didn't want to be a snoop...

In the end, he decided to go exploring. Hey! If he was gonna live here, he might as well get to know the place a bit, no?

If only he knew what he was getting into...

 

* * *

 

### Part Twenty One

 

 

_I was able to secure a tenth volunteer. Our budget won't allow more than ten, but then, ten will work out perfectly. Her name was Casey Macgreine and I only mention her here because she struck me so... She's a beautiful child, fiercely independent. Prideful. I admire her spunk and her wit and I know she will prove to be a wise choice. Already she has made 'friends' with the other nine subjects. I believe she will be perfect for the second serum._

_~ Hiroshima Jackson_

_October 10, 176_

_Personal Record_

 

* * *

 

 

Duo was busy humming to himself, scrubbing away at the grease and grime that was trying to take up permanent residence in his skin. But he'd been a terrorist too long not to hear the sounds of movement coming from the other room--no matter how quiet the other person was. But then, he'd also lived with his lovers long enough to know exactly who it was, rummaging around his bedroom.

He continued scrubbing and humming along merrily, paying the other person little attention as he stepped under the hot spray to rinse the soap bubbles off. He was reaching blindly for the bottle of shampoo when the shower door clicked open, letting the warm hot air out. He blinked, sputtering as the water and soap poured into his eyes, and jumped.

"Oiya! Heero! What 'cha--Mmmm..."

The Japanese man had stripped completely and was now standing in the shower with Duo, massaging the long-haired man's shoulders. He pressed closer, laying his teeth over the skin he'd just touched, and sucked. The lithe body pressed against him, wrapping its arms around his neck.

"Mmmm... Perfect Soldier Boy wants to play? Is that it?" Duo purred, rubbing against Heero, noting the semi-hardness of the other. The teeth scraping his shoulder bit down. Duo groaned, his knees going weak, and he knew he would have fallen if Heero's arms hadn't wrapped their way across his back.

He leaned up, pulling Heero's lips down...and moaned into that warm mouth; his tongue plunging into the tangy-sweet recess again and again and again. He rubbed his body sensuously against the other's, the water slick between them.

With one last kiss, Duo pulled away, his hand caressing one cheek as he stared up lovingly, adoringly, into those cobalt blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured above the misty spray that rose around them, cocooning them alone together in the tiled shower. Duo nuzzled against the taller man's throat and chest.

"I didn't mean to neglect you," he continued, drop-kissing the other man's chest. "I just knew you and Wufei had stuff to work out and I didn't want to get in the way..." His lips dropped over one tan nipple and quickly they seized it, drawing on it.

A hand tangled in his long, wet and matted hair, finding its way to his scalp and squeezing.

"Duo......"

He smiled, licking the nub one last time before trailing his tongue back to the pulsing heartbeat at Heero's throat.

"What?" He asked laughingly. "Q-man and Trowa not make you feel good on the way home?" He slipped a leg between the other man's thighs, rubbing back and forth.

Heero grunted, his hands--tangled in wet strands of chestnut hair--pressing over Duo's back. Duo's own hands--one playing at the nape of his neck, the other running up and down along his spine--were driving him crazy.

"Not as good as me, huh?" Duo's laughing lips brushed over a shoulder, conscious of the shiver that ran through the man in his arms.

"No one..." Heero gasped, his hands tightening around the long strands of hair.

"What do you want?" Duo whispered, scraping his teeth over the shoulder he so recently kissed.

"Y-you..."

The hand trailing his spine dipped lower, running over Heero's ass. Heero's head fell to Duo's shoulder, biting down hard once before turning in to his throat, nuzzling, kissing, licking, teething, sucking. Duo's head fell to the side, providing Heero with more access to his throat, his eyes rolling up and closing with a groan. He pressed closer, burying his hand in Heero's heat.

"You already have me," Duo whispered hoarsely, moving his fingers faster inside Heero's body. At his throat, Heero sucked harder and Duo felt like he was going to die any minute from pleasure. Their penises rubbed against one another insistently and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out.

Heero's lips pulled away suddenly, gasping. "Please!" It was more of a husky groan, but it had the same effect on Duo, who dropped the taller man to his knees and moved over him. His teeth bit down into Heero's shoulder at the exact time he entered the panting Japanese man.

Heero's head reared back, a literal roar pulling from his throat as Duo began pounding into him from behind. He moved against the lithe body, thrusting back as hard as he could, meeting those pumping hips with a force that was sure to leave bruises. That, coupled with the tiny bite-marks Duo was raining over his shoulders, was enough to make him come. The hand wrapping around his penis and tugging only made him come sooner.

He cried out, his hips jerking spastically several times before slumping down against the shower tiles. Above him, Duo was gasping and it was only a matter of seconds before the smaller man was collapsing over him. It was another minute before the tiny kisses falling over his neck and shoulders registered.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Duo whispered huskily, nibbling behind the other's ear.

"Hn?" Heero stretched, feeling Duo's body move deliciously over his, sliding easily thanks to the water that continued to shower over their backs and legs.

Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's torso, his hand playing lazily from chest to stomach. "What's going on, Heero?" He dropped one last kiss on the man's nape and then pulled away, slipping out and off him.

"I mean," he continued. "I know this is a little strange and all, what with Wu having that surgery and being pregnant... but you're both just acting too tense, even for you." Duo was tracing the tiny scars that covered the other man's back as he talked. "I didn't want to say anything, 'cause I like, trust you guys and you know that, but..." He shook his head, wet strand of hair falling over his shoulders and slicking down his chest.

"I don't get it! Wufei's just been in surgery and you *both* insisted on moving back here." Duo was staring hard at his lover's back since Heero hadn't moved but to pillow his head on his arms. "Even I know that a body shouldn't be put under that much stress after surgery--especially not after only 24 hours. So what was so damn important that you had to drag all of us back here, huh?"

"Duo..." Heero groaned, sitting up and turning to face the longhaired man. "I love you," he sighed, leaning forward and laying his head against Duo's.

"I sure as hell hope so," Duo whispered back, his hand caressing Heero's cheek. And then he pinched his chin, forcing the other to look at him, and groaned, "'Cause God knows I'm crazy about you," before kissing him. He pulled back an inch. "But don't play me stupid, Heero. Don't think I don't know you better than to know when you're stressed out about something."

"I'm not--"

"Like hell, you're not!" Duo shook him, glaring at the master of glares. "Don't fuck with me like this, Heero! I know damn well that you and the other two were having fun without Wufei and me. I know damn well that you hate wasting time and resources and that the water would have been shut off five minutes ago. I also know you don't even *like* fucking in the shower and that I usually have to drag you in here!"

"I can--"

"I know you can, but you don't."

They stared at each other for several moments... and then Heero moved, pulling the other man into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered against the other's hair.

"Don't be sorry," Duo returned, wrapping his arms around Heero. "Just tell me what's going on. Please."

Heero's arms squeezed tighter around him as he buried his face in the soaked hair. "I can't," he mumbled. "Not yet. Not yet. Just... give me a little bit longer and then--"

"Dammit, Heero!" Duo shouted pushing away from him.

"Just a little bit..." His arms reached out and captured Duo before the other could escape, dragging him unwilling back into his arms and holding him there, on the tiled floor, tightly, as Duo struggled against him.

It was several minutes before the American gave up, collapsing against him. "I promise I'll tell you everything I know," he whispered again.

"When?" Duo mumbled dejectedly.

"Soon."

Violet eyes scrunched shut and Duo turned his head away.

 

* * *

 

Oh _Gods! They're dead! They're all dead! I KNEW I shouldn't have left! Oh my God, they're dead!_

_~ Hiroshima Jackson_

_January 1, 183AC_

_Personal Journal_

 

* * *

 

 

The grease was shiny on his tan, sweaty skin. He was bent over, his butt sticking out in a way that made his silent observer's heart flutter. He wiped a back of a hand across his forehead, sweaty bangs being pushed away absently as he talked to the other two men.

And then the other two men left, laughing, passing his silent observer without even noticing him. Admiring eyes flitted back to the tall young man who had stripped to a simple white tee--that was damp with sweat and hid nothing--and form-fitting stonewash blue jeans.

The man was bending over again, reaching under the hood to fuddle with something. His observer swallowed a groan and shifted.

"You know, it's just a car," Trowa said absently, not bothering to turn around. "It won't bite you." There was laughter in the man's voice, which brought a smile to his observer's lips.

"Who's worried about the car?" Quatre quipped, detaching himself from his shadows to join his lover's side.

Trowa shot him an amused look, finishing fiddling with whatever he was fiddling with before standing up and wiping his hands on a nearby rag. He dropped the hood into place and turned around to look at the beautiful blond. He leaned back against the Andicron '36, one foot resting on the bumper.

"Is that so?" he challenged.

Quatre stepped closer. "Yeah," he answered playfully, his eyes skittering down and then back up Trowa's body in a challenge of his own.

Green met blue. Fire crackled.

And then Trowa's hands were at Quatre's waist and hips, wrenching the other man forward suddenly. Quatre fell against Trowa, fitting in perfectly between the other man's legs, his arms reaching up to wind around Trowa's neck, fingers diving into that wonderful plume of soft hair. Trowa's hands moved over Quatre's ass, pulling the man against him. Their lips reached for each other's in a hungry kiss.

The whole movement took less than five seconds.

Quatre's lips opened under Trowa's. Trowa's tongue plowed into that sweet mouth, licking, tasting, claiming. His hands squeezed the padded flesh under them, urging the blond body closer, grinding their hips together.

And then they were turned, Trowa pressing Quatre's soft body into the car hood, leaning over him, kissing him. The blond's mouth tore away in a strangled cry, his head falling back, his body arching into his lover's. Trowa's body rocked against Quatre's, his lips stealing a tender earlobe and nibbling on it.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Quatre Raberba Winner?" he husked.

Quatre managed to swallow a whimpering cry long enough to respond, "If it's half as much as you do to me, we're in good shape..." A hand fell free from that soft plume and skimmed down Trowa's spine, finding, cupping, and squeezing Trowa's backside. The taller man groaned.

"And this is an example of raging hormones, dear. An exemplary display of why you can never trust boys."

Both men groaned--although for a completely different reason this time. Trowa's head fell to Quatre's shoulder, shaking from side-to-side in denial. Quatre's blond little head peeked up and over Trowa's shoulder. He barely bit back the curse that so naturally sprung to his lips.

"Dorothy, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit... and just *why* exactly are you in my garage?"

Dorothy Catalonia smiled and laughed. "Oops! My apologies, Quatre-sama, are we interrupting something?" There was nothing regretful in her voice or manner, though.

Quatre sighed, pushing gently at Trowa's shoulders; the taller man sighed as well, but moved back, allowing the blond to sit up. He pulled the blond before him, between his up-drawn legs, resting his chin on Quatre's shoulders and his eyes hooded lazily. Quatre moved easily into the position, leaving his hands to rest comfortably on Trowa's knees as he leaned back against the other's warmth.

"Really, Quatre," Dorothy was continuing. "With an entire estate at your disposal, a garage is the last place--"

"Dorothy..." Quatre said testily, not very much pleased with having his fun stopped.

"Yes, Quatre?" she replied sweetly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, that, well, you see, Mariemeia wanted to talk with Wufei so I brought her over, and since none of those silly people who work for you are willing to park my car, I had to do it myself, and--"

"Hihi!" an excited little voice interrupted, accompanied by a tug on Dorothy's pant leg. Blue eyes and dark curls beamed at them. "Ka-tra! Tra-o-a!" pronounced the happy child.

"Hello, little one," Trowa returned, smiling down at the child. "And how are you today?"

"Hihi!"

Quatre smiled as well, crouching down and holding his arms open. "Hihi, Kitty-Kat!" he answered.

The 2-yr old shot a brief glance up towards Dorothy before scampering over to Quatre. "Oomph," the blond replied, receiving the child and standing back up with the girl in his arms. He leaned back against Trowa, smiling.

The child, from her new vantage point, clasped Quatre's cheeks and, leaning over, kissed him directly on the lips. "Kiss!" she beamed proudly before turning her attention to over his shoulder.

"Kiss!" she demanded, stretching her arms out towards Trowa.

The man obliged, smiling. But before the child's lips could touch his own, his head ducked and he was suddenly growling and tickling her neck and cheek with his nose. Kit squealed with delight, squirming in Quatre's arms, who also laughed.

"And that is why you should always be careful around large cats," Dorothy quipped, smiling at the picture the three made.

"You said you brought Mariemeia?" Quatre asked, looking up at her, still smiling as Kit settled in his arms and promptly stuck a thumb happily between her lips.

"Yes, I dropped her off up front."

"Well, then, we should go," Quatre said, pushing away from Trowa's warmth a bit regretfully. "And *you* should go get cleaned up."

Trowa smiled tenderly. "Yes, of course, mother." He picked at Quatre's shirt before the other could escape reach. "You might consider joining me." He fingered the oil stains smeared into the white dress shirt.

Quatre looked down at the stain, frowning. "Damn. There goes another one for the cleaners."

Trowa just chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

_Axel, Casey, Fatina, Galeno, Katerina, Kennet, Jemel, Marius, Sandra, Xia._

_They work well together. I'm glad. There's nothing worse than being forced to work with people that you don't like. I am worried, though, that they might build an attachment to one another that could prove unfavorable in the future. I don't want to deny them of the comfort of companionship, however. I just... perhaps I'm just jealous._

_~ Hiroshima Jackson_

_July, 20, 177_

* * *

 

### Part Twenty-Two

 

_It was a picture of two children--one boy, one girl--sitting side-by-side on the grass, beaming up at the camera. The girl's long black hair was pulled up into pigtails that streamed over both shoulders. Her cherry-icicle-stained lips stretched in a mile-wide smile, revealing one missing tooth. His messy black hair was falling into his eyes, his lips barely restraining the laughter the picture screamed with. Two 'bunny ears' were poking up behind each little head._

_The caption below it read: Heero Yuy (9) and Hiroshima Jackson (7)._

_~ The Hiroshima Files._

 

* * *

 

 

He'd first explored the wing his room was on his room was in. Well, he walked the hallways, anyway. Most of the rooms he'd looked into were bedrooms, and after he'd looked into one and heard the moans originating from the bathroom, he'd pretty much decided that he really didn't need to go exploring bedrooms--even if each one *was* styled differently.

He'd counted twenty doors on this side--whichever side of the house he was on. Assuming that there was an equal number of bedrooms per doors and that there was an equal number of rooms per wing... Well, this place was big enough to support two or three orphanages. He was a little angry with that.

 _'What right do these people have to live in all this luxury when there are people struggling to just survive?'_  fired his thoughts as he studied picture after picture--and their elaborate golden frames--and curios and tables and knick-knacks that studded the walls. All the little frivolities that spoke of unimaginable wealth--so much money that you had nothing better to do than spend it on trivialities.

It made his chest burn and his stomach sour.

He didn't pass anyone as he walked the hallways. It was like the entire place was empty. A flash of color caught his eye as he passed a window, and he looked out to see an equestrian field. He'd never seen a live horse before--it was gorgeous and secretly he hoped he'd get a chance to ride one while he was here.

The majestic beast completed its last jump and pranced about as its rider slid from the saddle. Its ruddy body glistening with the sweat. Jake watched as the horse was led away by the rider, sad to see the creature go. And once again, he continued down the hallways. When he came to the stairs, he decided to go up.

And that is how he found himself the treasure cove known as the Winner Estate Attic.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was a picture. A middle-aged man and woman, smiling, ruddy-faced, at one another, champagne glasses raised in a toast. His salt-and-pepper hair (more black than white) scraped his shoulders as his spectacle-clad eyes focused--not on the camera, but at the beautiful woman at his side. It was plain to see his love for her, captured perfectly, an instant in time. The woman, her rich brown hair kept stylishly short, framing her heart-shaped face, her messy bangs falling into large Prussian blue eyes as she stared back at the man, her own adoration and love equally as visible. Pearl-drop earrings and a matching choker gleamed in the flash. A present from that day._

_The caption read: Samuel and Trinity Jackson, 15th Anniversary._

_~ The Hiroshima Files_

 

* * *

 

 

She stood in silence for a moment, nervous after the servant had left. There was no reason why she should be nervous, she thought. After all, she was here to see and talk to an old friend, perhaps one of her oldest. Or, at least the only person alive who had known her longest.

She wrung her fingers and sighed with a 'humphf'. She was acting silly, she knew, and she hating acting silly. Hated it almost more than anything. She shouldn't be nervous. She shouldn't be feeling these little butterflies flapping about in her stomach. Her throat shouldn't be dry every time she tried to swallow. It shouldn't. But it was.

She had been shown into the common study--or, rather, the family room since this was the room preferred most by the five men who lived here. It was a room she had visited many times before; this was a house she had... well, considered almost as a second or third home when she was young.

Not that she was old, she reminded herself strictly. No, of course not. Fifteen going on sixteen was still young. Fifteen going on sixteen... that's how old *they* had been... But things were so much different then. Then... when she was still a child.

"Are you just going to stand there all afternoon?" a mildly amused voice asked, startling her.

She looked up, surveying the room. No one sat at the large desk in the corner by the fireplace. All the chairs were empty save for a sleeping black cat on the chair by the window. The sofa facing her was empty as well. Which left only the--

A hand lifted over the edge of the sofa facing away from her. "Don't tell me you've gone deaf now, girl."

Mariemeia Khushrenada smiled, pushing her feet away from the door. "Soon I will be a woman, Wufei. Then you will not be able to call me 'girl' anymore."

The Chinese man was scowling, eyes closed as he reclined on the couch. "I will call you 'girl' for as long as you are, and since I don't think you are about to change that fact--"

"I remember a time when you used to listen to me," Marie said, ineffectively hiding the amusement in her soft voice.

"Yes, obviously we have all had our bouts of insanity."

Marie laughed lightly. "Some more than others, no?" Her China-blue eyes drank in the sight of him, hungrily gobbling the image up. "You look like a lazy panther stretched out like that, Wufei," she mused.

One onyx orb slit open and focused on the slip of a girl with an intensity that seemed to burn to her very core. A part of her wished desperately that he would continue to look, to appreciate her appearance before him. A part of her desperately wished to be anywhere else than at the receiving end of that gaze.

Wufei turned his face towards the ceiling. "Demitri said you wished to speak to me, girl, so speak."

The auburn haired teen frowned, coming around the sofa fully. "Wufei? Are you alright? You usually continue our--"

"I know what I usually do, girl, and yes, I am 'alright'. I am just weary from recent happenings." A small smile played at the Chinese man's lips and one slender hand extended, open palm, towards her.

Marie, still worried for her friend, slipped her smaller hand into his--conscious of the calluses of his male hand under her practically perfectly manicured hand. The difference of a doer and a sayer, a part of her mind quipped before she could silence it. Even the impression of pens and numerous pages turned were imprinted there in his fingers as they wrapped around hers. She slid to her knees, beside him on the floor, her hand in his.

"You don't look alright," she pressed, chewing on her lower lip. "Why are you not in your chair, Wufei? Sabb is getting black hairs all over your chair."

Wufei smiled, squeezing her hand in his. "I am resting, girl. Can't a man rest once in a while?" She made to say something else, but he shook their joined hands. "Enough with me, girl. Tell me, what brings you so urgently to my side that you could not wait till this week's end, hmm?"

Mariemeia frowned, but let the matter pass. And then her thoughts turned inward, to the reason for her visit.

 

* * *

 

 

" _I don't have all the answers, Marie, ma petite_ amie _," Dorothy had said, taking the teen's hand in her own and thumping it against her chest as they strolled together through the park._

_"Oh? Really?" the redhead had quipped, smirking at the blonde._

_Dorothy had just looked at her from the corner of her icy eyes. "But, perhaps talking to some others would help you, no?"_

_Mariemeia had sighed then. "I don't know who else to talk to," she admitted. "I try to talk to Mother and Sally, but... I always feel so terrible for all that I have put them through. And Noin and Zechs... well, not Zechs, but Noin... I can't... and... Relena's too busy with the government to spare a few minutes to talk girl talk with me..."_

_"What about the boys?" Dorothy had asked. "Or don't you feel comfortable talking to any of them anymore?"_

_"No, no, of course not," Mariemeia had rushed. "But... well... I *did* try calling... but... I was told they were out of town still."_

_Dorothy had stopped then, turning to look at her. "All of them?" she asked, suddenly curious._

_"Yes," she had answered, frowning, and then gasping when she realized what the other must be thinking. "Oh, no, no, not on--not like *that*," she hastened to tell her companion. "I was told they were away on a personal sabbatical."_

_"A vacation?" Dorothy had asked amused. "But Wufei has just *returned* from--"_

_"I know, I know, but that is what I was told."_

_"Well," Dorothy turned to continue their stroll. "Well, I have it on good authority that the boys are back in town. We could always drive by there just to see if you like. Perhaps there is someone there who will provide you with the answers you seek...?"_

 

* * *

 

 

Her hand was shaken, her attention snapping to the present.

"You haven't fallen asleep on me, have you, girl? I asked you a question."

"No," she murmured. "No, I haven't." She shifted, laying her head between Wufei's arm and stomach, pulling his arm across her in a semblance of an embrace.

"Then tell me," his warm voice cajoled softly. "What is troubling you, Mariemeia Khushrenada?"

"So many things and nothing at all, Chang Wufei," the woman-child replied, equally as soft. The was a dreadful moment of silence, and then she asked, "Tell me, Wufei, do you know who am I?"

 

* * *

 

 

_'To know thyself is one of the greatest treats in life.' That's was Heero told me the other day when we got together for a weekend picnic. I think that's beautiful. I wish I knew myself._

_~ Hiroshima Jackson_

_April 16, 171AC_

_Age 15_

 

* * *

 

 

He had gathered all that long hair and washed it for him. Normally, Duo would have relished the gentle attentions of his lover, but not now. No, now he was angry with his lover and so he just stood there while the other man's fingers ran over his scalp and body, running through the long strands of hair, detangling, shampooing, conditioning, moisturizing.

Heero quickly took care of himself while Duo left him alone in the shower. Heero was hot on his heels to follow, taking up a towel and comb to the long masses of hair. Duo didn't protest, just sat there, quietly. When the semi-wet braid plopped down against his bare back Duo made to get up.

But Heero leaned forward, weaving his arms over and around the other man, leaning into the other man, face turned in. "Please don't be angry," the husky voice whispered below his ear. "Don't be mad, Duo." He hugged the silent man tighter.

There was a tense minute of silence, and then Heero sighed, his body drooping. "Okay, fine then," he said, his arms pulling back. "But I still do love you, Duo Maxwell," he added, drop-kissing the other's throat.

Duo whirled, braid whipping out, hands snatching up the first thing they came in contact with, and WACK-ed the pillow across Heero's face. "Damn you," the long-haired man hissed, eyes burning, before storming butt-ass naked from the room.

Heero stared bemusedly at the pillow that so recently assaulted him, to the door through which his lover had exited.

"Too late," he sighed. "Too late..."

 

* * *

 

 

 _It's gone... it's all gone. All of it. *Years* of research. Gone. I'm in shock. I know. I'm a scientist. I'm_ doctor _. Even I can recognize the signs of shock._

_It's been ten days since the fire... since the--Fatina's worried, I know. She's still upset. So I am, but I know I have to be strong. I can't cry, I can't be weak, I can't let the other's see what a blow this has been. Gone. It's all gone. Even Daddy's research is gone. I can't believe I never made copies of it. I can't believe it's all gone. Just like that. It's..._

_I had a plaque made. In memory of Brynne, Jade, Trey, Rueben, Eva. I set it next to Mother's and Heero's memorial. They were too young to die. All of them. Gone. Just like that..._

_Fatina... she... tries... I know... I know she's trying... but I feel... dead. Yes. Dead inside. That's how I feel. This emptiness is worse than anything... worse than when Mother and Heero died... worse than when the other left... worse..._

_Worse than anything..._

_Mother... Heero... Daddy... I need you..._

_~ Hiroshima Jackson_

_January 16, 183_

 

* * *

 

 

He walked into the room, holding the door a moment longer for the man following him before beginning to strip. The door shut smartly behind him and he paused in reaching for his shirt to look behind him.

"Auh, Quatre?" he asked, eyeing his blond-love warily.

The man in question was leaning heavily against the door... smiling. Trowa *knew* what that smile meant...

"Quatre, we have guests waiting..."

"Marie's talking to Wufei, and Dorothy won't mind if we're an extra five minutes late," Quatre replied, eyeing the other man, still smiling.

"'Five minutes'?"

The grin increased. "Maybe ten," Trowa heard before a body was plowing into his, pushing him backward.

They fell, landing on the bed, Quatre over Trowa, kissing him hungrily. In a tangle of arms and legs and hands and fingers, somehow they managed to get undressed--

Before their door was swung open forcefully and a wet-braided and naked man stormed in, slamming the door behind him. The two men on the bed looked up, surprised.

"Ah... Duo...?" Quatre hedged for his vantage point over Trowa.

"I don't wanna hear it!" the braided man snapped, yanking drawers out and tugging on a pair of jeans that were too long for him and a button up shirt that was too big. Bending over to cuff the jeans around his ankles and then tucking the shirt into the waist he grumbled. "Trowa, I'm borrowing some clothes."

And then, just as violently, he was gone, the door banging behind him.

A startled Trowa and Quatre stared after him before turning to look at one another.

"I am suddenly very glad we won't be around for the next couple of months," Trowa told his love.

But Quatre looked worried--that is, until Trowa shifted beneath him, reminding the blond of what they had been in the middle of before the disruption.

 

* * *

 

### Part Twenty Three

 

_L-4 was rocked Thursday morning with the news that Quatraina Raberba, wife of Master Winner of Winner Enterprises Incorporated, died Wednesday night giving birth to the Winner heir. This was her first successful pregnancy and unfortunately, her last. Quatraina Raberba died at age 45. Representatives for WEI were on hand to deliver statements early this morning and we are told that the mother was able to hold her son before she died. Doctors report that the baby is healthy and is doing fine. Services for Mistress Winner will be held on Saturday......_

_~ News Report_

_The Hiroshima Files_

_March 19th, 180AC_

* * *

 

 

To say dinner had been stressed would be putting it mildly. *Very* mildly.

To begin with, Duo was still in one of his "moods"--which was enough to make things... stressed. Add to this the fact that Heero was frowning and *radiating* repressed anger (mostly directed towards the braided man). Add to that the fact that Wufei was in no condition to mediate between the two forceful men. Add to *that* the fact that they had guests--which was probably the only thing that prevented a shouting match from issuing right then and there over the four-course meal that Maria had prepared especially for Wufei and the fathers-to-be...

Add to that an annoyingly amused Dorothy--who couldn't decide who was cuter: the two blushing young men who had been more than just ten minutes late in coming down or the two men who were blushing with repressed anger. It was really a tough choice. Add to that a squirming young man who--after a forty-five-minute search of the house involving ten Maganacs--had been found, locked inside the North-wing attic and had to be 'rescued'. Add to that a melancholy one-time-ruler-of-the-world-if-only-for-one-night. Add to that a blissfully unaware two-year-old---

And, well, the equation added up to one *very* stressful hour.

Dorothy was the first to push away from the table saying, "That was delicious, Quatre, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must call Milliardo and let him and Noin know that we won't be returning tonight."

"Oh?" Wufei had spoken up for the first time the entire evening. "And why is that?"

"Why, Wufei! It's *dark* outside! Surely you wouldn't want me to drive all the way home in the *dark*," Dorothy replied.

Wufei thought about Dorothy driving anywhere during *any* light--and cringed.

"No, of course not," Quatre was saying. "I believe your room has already been prepared." The blond looked exhausted as he waved his hand towards one of the doors. "You remember where the phone is, I'm sure."

Dorothy smiled. "Of course, Quatre, thank you," she was saying as the door closed behind her.

"I better call home, too," Mariemeia said, folding her napkin beside her dessert plate. "Mom's probably flipping personalities a mile-a-minute by now." She pushed up from her chair, pausing when someone cleared his throat.

She caught Trowa's look... and his motion towards the other teenager in the room. Her look of puzzlement crashed into one of horror. "You gotta--"

"Please," he cut her off gently.

The redhead let out a very-put-out sigh. "Fine. C'mon, Jack, you're with me."

Jake started, looking from one man to another and quickly decided that anywhere away from this room was probably preferable at that moment. "Jake," he said, getting up. "My name's 'Jake', not 'Jack'."

"Jake, Jake, whatever," the redhead was saying as she walked out, leaving him little choice but to follow.

Five men and a two-year-old remained in the dining room. Quatre picked up his glass of white wine, taking the time to study each of the men still sitting at the table before taking a sip before speaking.

"Trowa and I will be leaving early tomorrow morning," he said calmly, breaking into the silence.

Duo looked up sharply, spearing them both with a look. "You're leaving? Already? Why so soon?"

"I still have business up in the colonies, Duo," Quatre returned, frowning. "I wouldn't have left in the first place if it hadn't of been so important, but now--"

"And just what was so important?" Duo snapped. He shot a glare towards Heero, but the Japanese man was scowling into his folded arms now. "Dammit! Why won't--"

"Duo," Wufei said softly, reaching out an arm to place a calming hand on the other's arm. Duo gave a frustrated growl, throwing his napkin down and scraping away from the table.

"No, dammit! I wanna know!"

Wufei paused--and then nodded. "I agree. We should talk before you leave," he continued, turning back towards Quatre and Trowa.

Quatre, in turn, looked to Heero with a hopeless statement.

"Yes," Trowa said, pulling Quatre's attention away from Heero. "And I believe you wish to be the first." Trowa was also sitting with arms folded, though he was looking out across the table to Wufei.

Heero looked up in time to see Wufei nod. "About what?" he asked, his voice gruff, but gentle.

"Hiroshima Jackson."

The name hung on the air between them like a poisoned gas and no one spoke for several minutes.

"How long were you awake, Wufei?" Duo asked softly.

They all turned to look at him, all except Wufei, who was now, like the other two, sitting with his arms folded across his chest. A small smile teased the Chinese man's lips.

"I thought so," Duo growled. "Didn't she even give you enough--"

"For someone with normal tolerance, I'm sure," Wufei cut off quietly.

"And I'm sure she wasn't expecting to have to deal with someone who can practically stop breathing and still stay alive, huh?" Duo snapped.

Wufei just continued to smile lightly. Quatre turned worried eyes from first Duo to Wufei, back to Duo, before turning back to Wufei. "I don't understand," he said slowly, frowning. "You were awake throughout the entire surgery and didn't *say* anything?"

Wufei nodded in answer. Quatre was about to continue when Trowa spoke first.

"What happened?"

Wufei was silent for a moment, frowning in thought, and then...

"They were arguing," he told them.

"Fatina and Hiroshima?" Quatre asked, leaning forward.

Again, Wufei nodded.

"Whada'bout?" Duo turned back towards the room, leaning back against the doorframe. Unconsciously, his arms crossed over his chest, mimicking the other three men.

Wufei continued to frown. "She was against it, against the experiment. She said it was too dangerous. That it was too soon..."

"Who?" Quatre asked quietly, eyes staring intently at the Chinese man.

"Fatina. Fatina was against the procedure. She said there had been too many deaths..."

They fell silent. A shared 'look' passed between the four men.

"And what did Hiroshima Jackson say?" Heero asked.

Wufei was silent. And then he looked up, looking at them for the first time in five minutes. "She said it was her chance to fix past mistakes. That, the original ten hadn't betrayed her after all... that this was her opportunity to 'get it right'."

"'Fix past mistakes'?"

"'The original ten'?"

"'Get it right'?"

Duo studied them for a minute, and then, "Care to add something here?"

Quatre and Trowa both looked to Heero this time. The Japanese man sat motionlessly...

And then he lifted a shoulder, splayed a hand, and grumbled, "It's your satellite."

Quatre closed his eyes and sighed with relief--Heero was going to let them talk about this. And then the same nervousness and regret that had consumed him early that day swelled. When he opened his eyes again it was to look into Wufei's and Duo's faces.

"For as long as I've been aware of the Behenna Satellite," he began, leaning back and templing his hands, "I was under the impression it was a facility for simple genetic research."

Duo snorted at the 'simple' but otherwise didn't interrupt.

"As you already know, one of the projects dealt with cell manipulation," Quatre continued. "The idea was for same-sex couples to be able to have a biological child."

"Yeah, and another one was the male-pregnancy-thingy. Okay, gotcha," Duo snapped. "Get on with it."

Quatre frowned but complied. "It appears that there is more going on than I was aware of."

"Someone sent Anne some inside info," Heero spoke up, drawing both Duo's and Wufei's attention. "Which is why she called me."

Duo's eyes narrowed upon the Japanese man, but Wufei continued to sit calmly.

"She wanted me to acquire some files for her," Heero continued.

"Is that way we had to leave last night?" Duo asked suspiciously. Heero nodded. The braided man's jaw clenched. "Don't you think it would've been smarter to have waited until Wufei was in a better condition to--"

"I didn't want to stay there longer than necessary," Wufei spoke up, dousing Duo's arguments. "Had it been left to my decision, we would have left sooner rather than later."

Duo turned on him, his eyes reflecting more emotion than his lips could ever tell. "Wufei... You're... You and..." he licked his suddenly dry lips.

Wufei held out a hand to the braided-man and Duo quietly took it, sinking to his knees beside him. "I am fine, Duo," Wufei said soothingly, petting his love's braid. "I heal quickly, you know that--"

"Even if you Reiki-ed 24/7, you still wouldn't've been in any condition to've moved," Duo mumbled against the white cloth-clad leg.

"Duo..." Heero had gotten up and now was sinking down beside his lover. "Duo," he whispered hoarsely again, reaching out to touch the other man's shoulder. "I wouldn't have let him leave if I thought--"

"I know..." Duo answered. "I know..." He turned his head, peeking at the other man from the corner of his eye. "I know you wouldn't do anything that would... hurt us. Not intentionally."

"No... I wouldn't," the Japanese man agreed.

Duo sighed and pulled back. "Okay, so you recovered some files. What's on them? And who was it that leaked the 411? Are they reliable?"

Heero rocked back on his heels, staring at Duo a moment longer before standing up and walking a distance away. "Doce Behr was working on the Behenna Satellite. She is the one who sent the information to Anne."

"'Behr'?" Duo was sitting up now, too, searing Heero with a look.

"Yes, I was able to talk to her and she--"

"Wait-a-minute. You 'talked' with one of the Behr Sisters?" Duo's look dropped several degrees.

Heero sighed and turned back around, meeting and delivering a glare of his own. "Doce Behr is not like her other sisters, Duo," he informed the young man. "She can be trusted."

"Yes," Trowa spoke up, reminding the other three that he and Quatre were still there, too. "I also met with her. Arrangements will be made to bring her here within the week."

"What?" Quatre asked even as Duo's eyes bugged out with disbelief.

"I asked Doce to act as Wufei's Primary Care Physician during his pregnancy," Heero answered.

"You gotta be kiddin'--"

"He needs somebody," Heero interjected.

"Yeah, but she's a Behr!" Duo shot back.

"She is also a doctor who is already aware of the situation," Heero returned.

"I agree," Wufei added. "Doce Behr was a colleague of Sally Po's and is unlike her sisters. She can be trusted." He looked to Heero. "Thank you for making the arrangements."

Heero nodded but before he could say anything, attention was drawn back to the braid-man.

"Okay, fine, so we're gonna have a Behr living with us," Duo quipped. "What was in those files Lady Une wanted you to hack into, huh?"

Heero rubbed his eyes. "I don't know yet," he answered honestly.

"But you have a copy?"

He nodded, sinking back into his seat at the table. "And I made an extra one for Quatre and Trowa to take with them."

Duo climbed into his own seat as well. "Okay, so, what do we know?"

"Whatever Hiroshima Jackson told us wasn't the truth, or, at least, not the whole truth," Quatre spoke up first.

They were silent, staring off into space, lost in their own thoughts.

"So... where does that leave us?" Duo asked.

"On Earth, pregnant, with a good deal of reading ahead of us," Trowa answered before anyone else could.

"Hn. Accurate assumption." Heero looked up from his thoughts. "Those files were big--whatever's in them better be damn-well informative."

 

* * *

 

 

 _It was a family portrait: mother, father, and daughter. The middle-aged woman with the golden dark skin and bright blue eyes highlighted by make-up, stylish messy-looking sable bangs falling into those eyes, red-rose colored lips curved in a perfect smile stood to the left. Beside her stood another woman, years younger--in her mid-teens, perhaps--her dark features enhanced into an earthly beauty as well. The middle-aged man to her right stood tall and proud, back straight, chest out, wire-rim glasses perched smartly on his nose. The younger woman favored him in coloring--dark hair and eyes--_ though __ _her warm skin color hinted more to the golden color of the woman's than the paler pallor of the man._

_The caption read: The Jackson Family, New Year's 171AC._

_~ The Hiroshima Files_

 

* * *

 

### Part Twenty Four

 

_Some might say it's the end of the world. Fatina would probably say it is... but it's now. Someone's managed to break all my walls... someone's managed to worm their way into the treasure chest of all my deepest and darkest secrets. Yes... poetic and sappy, isn't it? Perhaps I wasn't as dead as I thought I was... Perhaps I was just... sleeping._

_I've woken up now. I've made my decision. Now all that remains is to tell Fatina. She won't be happy, but I know this is for the best. I almost hate to leave her... after so long... so many years... but I know this is for the best. I know..._

_~ Hiroshima Jackson_

_June 24, 203AC_

 

* * *

 

 

Hiroshima Jackson sat motionless at her kitchen table. Her laptop, open and resting before her, was on but blank. She sat staring at the screen, emotionless it seemed, lost in her thoughts. Overwhelmed by her thoughts.

Her memories.

Her old dreams.

Her old plans for her future...

The future that came... and went... without her, it seemed.

The door chimed but she didn't move to answer it. After several tries, the door was keyed open. "Fine. Don't answer the door. See if I give a damn," the short blonde woman grumped as the door slid shut behind her. "Well, they're gone."

She snatched up a throw pillow from the couch and 'fluffed' it--violently. The dark-haired woman at the table didn't reply. Even more annoyed she threw the pillow back onto the couch before following it.

"Probably all settled in where ever they went. Quatre didn't even leave me a forwarding address. Can you believe that? His own sister and all he said was that he'll be in touch! In touch! As if I'm some business associate and not family!"

The other woman still didn't respond.

"It's not so bad really," Fatina went on, a bit disheartening. "I mean, nothing bad's gonna happen now. We've pretty much fixed all the--"

"Someone's accessed my files," the dark-haired, dark-eyed woman said softly, breaking into the blonde's monologue.

The blood drained from the blonde's face. "WHAT?!?!?"

But Hiroshima didn't answer.

"Who? When? How could they even get past all your defense systems? I thought you said no one could ever get--"

"I lied," the Japanese woman said flatly. And then she turned around fully to look at the younger woman who she'd spent the last 28 years with. "There's only a handful of people who could have gotten into those files without my permission." She looked past the blonde, into dead space. "Half of them are dead... and of the remaining... only one could ever have done it in under twenty-four hours."

Hiro looked at her then, her face a mask that the other couldn't read.

"Why?" Fatina asked, confusion clouding her teal eyes. She shook her head as if to clear it. "I mean, I don't understand! Why would anyone even *want* to access your files! There's no reason why anyone should be interested in our work! And the people who *are* have been given a report that I typed up myself!"

"Obviously someone wasn't satisfied with your report," the dark-haired woman replied without heat. She turned away from the blonde, turning back to her sleeping computer.

"What... what's going to happen...? Do you think--"

"I don't know what to think," Hiro said softly. "It's not the way I would have chosen to tell them..."

"*Were* you going to tell them?" Fatina returned.

Hiro started, looking up at the blank wall. "Yes..." she said after a moment. "I would have... eventually... or... at least... I would have given them--"

"But why!" Fatina shouted, cutting her off. "Why would you even bother them with all that nonsense? It's history! It's dead! It's in the past! There's no reason to bring any of it back--"

"It's their right," Hiro interjected. "It's *his* right... his legacy, you could say..." She smiled, still distant.

Fatina shook her head again, her face crumpling. "I don't understand... I don't understand you sometimes... They've gone this far without knowing the truth... why would you want them to know now? *Now*? Of all times! It doesn't make sense!"

"Life isn't supposed to make sense," Hiro replied tiredly.

They lapsed into silence, each woman drowning in her own thoughts. Until, at last, Hiroshima Jackson spoke up.

"They're Preventer Agents," she said softly.

"What?!" the blonde snapped, sitting up. The Japanese woman just nodded. "That's impossible!"

"Is it?" Hiro returned, a small smile playing at her lips. "Is it really?"

"YES! Quatre doesn't even have enough time for all of WEI, let alone enough to go playing good-guys-and-bad-guys!" Fatina pulled a pillow onto her lap and hugged it. "It's ridiculous to even think he would--"

"He was a gundam pilot too, Tina," Hiro reminded her companion.

"I know that!" the Arabian woman hissed.

"Then why would you dismiss the idea of the boy wanting to play a more active role in the society he helped to create, hmm?" Hiro was amused; you could hear it in her voice.

"As CEO of--"

"An office job," Hiro cut her off. "And from what I remember, Quatre was never one for paperwork. Wasn't that one of the things your father would complain about?"

"One of many," Fatina grumbled. She sighed then, falling back into the couch. "So they're all Preventers, huh? Does that mean the Preventers now know everything about--"

"Maybe..." She sighed, running a hand across her forehead. "Maybe it's not so bad if they *did* know... I mean, the present administration's been doing a good job...right? That's why we--why I--"

Her voice failed her as she hid behind one hand.

"I'm going," she said softly after another moment of silence.

"Going? Going where?" the blonde sat up her teal eyes swirling. "You can't go anywhere! You don't have any place to go! You can't just expect me to be able to pick up and go wherever you demand!"

"You don't understand," Hiroshima said gently, turning to look at the younger woman... "I'm leaving... and I'm leaving alone..."

Disbelief. Pain. Shock. Confusion. Fear.

They were written so plainly across the blonde's face. And the cut her to the core more effectively than anything else she could think of.

"Why...?" the younger woman cracked.

"Someone has to stay," the dark woman replied. "They're going to have questions... someone needs to answer them... And you have more answers than I do, I think..."

A look passed from woman to woman. She knew, Fatina realized. She knew and she never said anything... all these years... all these--she choked a sob and then, suddenly it seemed, the Japanese woman's arms were around her, holding her, rocking her, soothing her as she cried harder than she had ever cried in all the years since the death of her mother, 23 years earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost surprising to her how quickly everything was done. Once Hiroshima had made up her mind to leave everything had been taken care of before dinner that same day. As she stood at the bay window, watching the small shuttle push away from the satellite, her hand reached out on its own and touched the cool glass.

"I have always loved you..." she whispered hoarsely to the departing craft. "I never stopped... that's why I always hated you so much..." She swallowed, hard. "Be safe, Hiroshima Jackson. May the Stars watch over you and Allah keep you safe... so that one day... so that one day... we can be together again..."

 

* * *

 

 

She was in the apartment, alone, curled up into a little ball on the couch. The room was dark save for the glow of the vid screen, which cast the room in an eerie blue-white glow. Her eyes were fixed to the screen, her mind, elsewhere...

 

 

_"Hiro!" a teenaged young woman cried, wrapping her lithe arms around the darker woman's neck. "Come with us to the shopping district!" Unrestrained strawberry blond waves fell over the girl's shoulders to surround the woman._

_"I can't," the younger Hiroshima replied, not bothering to look away from her computer screen as she unwrapped the girl's arms from around her neck and pushed her away. "And you shouldn't go anywhere, either. You have exercises in another hour."_

_"Plenty of time!" the chipper teenager returned. "C_ 'mon _! You know it'll make Tina that much happier if you came 'long!"_

_"Casey!" another teenaged girl snapped, blushing profusely._

_"I can't," Hiroshima repeated. "You girls go along. Take the others with you, if you like. Just be back in an hour for--"_

_"--Exercises," the two girls completed for her._

_"Well, fine," the shorter girl with the strawberry blond waves said, placing her hands on her hips and making to pout. "Don't come, see if we care! Hmphf!" And with that, she whirled around and stalked out of the door--pushing past the young man who was trying to enter._

_The tall, dark, and handsome man looked back at the retreating figure. "So who told her no this time?" he asked, his lips twitching with barely repressed mirth._

_"The drill sergeant, who else?" quipped the redheaded boy, grinning maniacally at him as he tossed a racquetball lazily._

_"That's not nice, Axel," an oriental girl scolded, not bothering to look up from the book in her lap._

_'Axel' just stuck his tongue at the un-observant girl._

_"Marius, Casey wants to go to the shopping district," Hiro was saying, still studying her computer screen. "Will you please--"_

_"Baby-sit, huh?" the dark young man finished, smiling. He sighed loudly--more for dramatics then for actual hardship. "I suppose I can take time from my busy schedule--" Axel and Xia--the oriental girl-- both snorted "to escort the_ bambina _about. Anyone else?"_

_"I'm coming," the longhaired blonde responded, slipping shades over teal-blue eyes and grabbing her purse. "Anyone want anything?"_

_"A new book would be appreciated," Xia answered, looking up from her lap, large onyx eyes meeting teal, acknowledging, before returning to her lap._

_"Oh! Oh! Ooh! How 'bout some of that pocky stuff?" the redhead jumped, snatching his ball and sitting up in the lounge chair._

_"No." Hiro snapped before the blonde could reply._

_"Uhh... but *Hii-_ rooooo _..."_

_"No." the young Japanese woman replied. "Absolutely no sugar."_

_"Fine," Fatina cut in before Axel could continue to whine, thus taking up *all* of her shopping time. "See ya in a little," she called as she followed Casey's lead and exited._

_Hiro *did* turn from her computer then, and locked a hard *look* on tall-dark-and-handsome. "Absolutely *no* sugar, Marius," she repeated. "Understand me?"_

_"Of course, amour, eh... how do you say..." He flared his hands out as if to catch the word. "'Understood'?"_

_"Ninmu_ Ryoukai , _" Xia replied, still not looking up from her book._

_Hiro just grunted._

_"Are you coming or not?" Casey shot, dipping her head back into the room and making a face. Marius just laughed and followed her and_ Fatina _down the corridor._

 

* * *

 

 

_"Focus dammit!" the young Japanese woman shouted, throwing her glasses on the console. "Focus!"_

_The young woman in the room below, huffed, swiping sweaty red-brown bangs from her grey eyes, but she did what she was told and tried to concentrate. But it wasn't the same... something wasn't the sa--_

_Before she knew what hit her she was 'kissing ground' as they called it._

_"DAMMIT, KATERINA! FREEZE SIMULATION!"_

_The woman on the ground struggled to get back on her feet. "No, I'm okay, let's continue," she grunted._

_"BULLSHIT," Hiroshima spat, flinging the door open._

_"Your reaction times are down by half, Kat," a soft voice said from beside the fallen girl. Katerina glared up at the young man but accepted his hand._

_"What the hell is going on, 02?" Hiro barked, drawing up beside the couple. They had began to pull in close, too._

_"Nothing," Katerina insured her._

_"Yeah, right," the short, strawberry blonde girl quipped, readjusting her long ponytail. "You've just been throwing up in the bathroom every morning over nothing."_

_"Hush, Casey," the tall girl beside her urged, adding a good dig with her elbow._

_"Ouch! What'cha do that for, Sandy?" Casey yelped._

_"She should have aimed for your mouth," shot the asian girl across from_ _them, glaring at the strawberry blonde. "You should learn to keep it shut!"_

_"What's this?" Hiroshima snapped. "'Throwing up'? You've been vomiting? Why wasn't I informed of this?"_

_"It's nothing," Katerina insisted. "Just a little stomach cold."_

_"*I* will be the judge of whether it is nothing or not!" the Japanese woman shouted, losing her composure. "_ Dammit _, all to hell--while you are here you are under *my* care! That means anything that happens to you, *I* am responsible for! Now get to the infirmary, *now*!"_

_"Really, it's nothing," Katerina tried again, paler than before._

_"*GET*!!!"_

_The willowy young woman, swallowed hard, shooting a look to the young man who had helped her up. He squeezed her hand and nodded before letting go. They watched her leave, Hiroshima right behind her as if to ensure the girl made it to the correct destination._

_"See!" Casey replied happily, grinning. "Now she'll get medicine and get better and I won't have to wake up every morning listening to her puking her guts out anymore!"_

_"Fool!" Xia spat, yanking the tight ponytail free from her ebony silk hair. "Now she'll be dismissed and have to find another way to support her little sister!"_

_"Wha--" Casey blinked, surprised._

_"Kat isn't sick," the light-brown haired girl who elbowed her answered. "She's pregnant," she clarified, glaring at the young man who stood watching the door through which Katerina and Hiroshima had left. His shoulders slumped._

_"It's all my fault," he whispered._

_"The last time I looked," tall-dark-and-handsome spoke up, "It took two to tango..."_

_Casey was still blinking. "Wait a minute. Kat's pregnant? As in, 'gonna have a baby'?"_

_Sandra threw her hands up and walked away from the circle. The others just shook their heads and groaned--except for Galeno._

_The golden-auburn-haired boy sunk to the ground, his hazel eyes still transfixed on the door. "She must hate me..." he whispered hoarsely._

_"Wait a minute," Casey was still saying, looking stunned. "You mean you and Kat have been--been--*fucking*????"_

_"Come_ 'ere _you little--!!!"_

_The others jumped in between Casey and Xia before the smaller woman could attack the strawberry-blonde girl._

_"Chill! Chill! Just chill, dragon-lady," Jemel soothed, holding both arms to Xia's sides as he dragged her away from the still-stunned Casey. Xia threw his hold, glared towards the other girl, and then turned away._

_"I'll be in the resource room if anyone needs me," she grounded out before the door slid shut behind her._

_The dark-skinned man stared after her, scratching his short-shaved head. "I guess I should follow her," he said. "Make sure she doesn't double back and try to--"_

_"Just go!" Sandra snapped, crossing her arms and frowning._

_Galeno--who had been oblivious to the outburst--looked up, his hazel eyes falling on the blonde, teal-eyed girl. "What's gonna happen?" he whispered. "What is she going to do..." His eyes were glassy and red._

_"I don't know," Fatina admitted hoarsely, swallowing hard. "I don't know..."_

 

* * *

 

 

The vidscreen freezing with the last frame brought her attention back to the present.

She studied the picture immortalized on the screen before her.

Ten young people, smiling, laughing, having a good time, hanging out one afternoon. No two people looked similar--they were all different. Different hair color, different eye color, different skin color, different size...

But as different as those people were... to the young woman sitting on the lonely couch in a lonely apartment on a lonely colony in lonely space...

To her... they were closer than her 28 sisters were...

Fatina Winner reached for the remote and shut off the vidscreen. The room plunged into darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

## Oh Baby, Baby 

### Part Twenty-Five

 

Lady Anne Midi Une spent the rest of the day, after her meeting with the three gundam pilots, pouring over the files Quatre had given her, and no amount of prodding from her lover and mate would have succeeded in pulling her away. In fact, for the vast majority of the time, Sally Po had been right there at her side, reading along with her. Indeed, the reports given to Quatre dealing with the Behenna Satellite were a great deal different from the ones the Preventers had been looking at.

The only question was... which report was correct?

Neither woman was sure, but they both could guess that whatever Heero had attained while on site would shed some answers on the situation. However, after downloading the disk, both women were in agreement that the material could wait till tomorrow--especially since it was getting late...

After more than fourteen hours at the office, the two women finally gathered their things and headed home, ready to crawl into bed and call it a night. Morpheus evaded both women's reach, though, and they spent much of the remaining night, laying in bed, wrestling with the facts and fictions surrounding the Behenna Satellite.

Zechs and Noin's thoughts both dwelt over the matter of the Behenna Satellite, and of Wufei's pregnancy as well. It was a great source of debate throughout lunch and dinner, and well into the night--spent at the new playhouse thanks to Dorothy's 'kidnapping' of their daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken a few more hours of 'discussion', but finally, everything had been laid bare and the five young men who had pledged their lives to one-another had devised a plan of action.

Quatre told them of Lady Une's request, regarding Marie and their reactions had been predictable: Heero had staunchly refused, saying that with Wufei in the condition he is in--

But Wufei had interjected saying that 'the girl' would be no hardship on his 'delicate condition', and that, in fact, she would be helpful--keeping him company while the others worked.

Duo had piped up, saying that it would probably be a good idea since Jake and her could study together--kicking Heero's arguments of education out the window.

Trowa, of course, had little hardship with the idea of his 'niece' living with them, though, as he pointed out, he and Quatre would be gone for two months, so, really, the decision rested upon the other three.

Quatre sent a message late that night to Lady Une, informing her of their decision. It was also agreed upon that Wufei should be the one to inform Marie of the situation.

They also decided that they all should read through the files Heero had acquired--in case someone missed something that might be of importance. The rest of the evening, Quatre spent locked up in his office, reviewing WEI reports, proposals, and finalizing project plans, while Trowa, Heero, and Duo helped Wufei upstairs.

Marie had stopped them on the stairs, demanding to know what was wrong, but Wufei gently dissuaded her, telling her they would discuss it in the morning. Upstairs in their rooms, Wufei was laid out like a sacrificial offering to the gods upon the large sled-bed.

"You know what really sucks, don't ya?" Duo mumbled as they stripped and climbed into bed with the sleepy dragon. He leaned up over Heero, using the Japanese man's body as leverage to lean down and kiss Wufei deeply. "Here we have you at our mercy," he said softly, punctuating more little kisses, stopping every-so-often just to nibble a little bit. "And we can't even take advantage of it..." His hand caressed the dragon's body from the high side to low-thigh and back again.

"One week, lover-mine," Wufei whispered sleepily, his lips instinctively responding to Duo's gentle kisses. "Give me *one* week..."

Heero shifted suddenly, upsetting Duo's delicate balance. Luckily the American caught himself before falling onto Wufei--but it wouldn't have mattered much since Heero was repositioning him anyway, pulling the braided-man before him and against him before cradling around him to hold Wufei loosely, too...

Which is how Quatre found them several hours later when he finally came up to bed. (Actually, it was more like Dorothy had chased him out of his office and up to bed...) Duo holding Wufei; Heero cradling Duo, his hands brushing the sleeping dragon soothingly. And his own keeper-of-his-heart, on Wufei's other side, sprawled out and taking up the rest of the bed.

Quatre smiled as he shed the trappings of the business world from his young shoulders and climbed into bed with his lovers. He crawled over Trowa to cozy himself in between two warm bodies. Even in his sleep, the taller man moved closer, shifting to engulf the blond with his arms and his body. Quatre sighed peacefully.

Everything was going to be all right, he thought, his eyes fluttering shut with the weight of sleep. A hand reached out and brushed ebony bangs away from hooded onyx depths. Yes, everything was going to be fine--he would make sure it was...

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours before dawn the next morning, Quatre and Trowa took their leave of Emerald Gardens, leaving the other three to 'keep house' as Trowa said jokingly. Heero was the only one who got up to see them off. Duo wouldn't be up for another three hours--at the earliest--and Wufei was still too sore to move very far on his own, so he said his goodbyes and farewells from the bed.

He kissed Quatre deeply, putting as many unspoken words and emotions into that one kiss as he possibly could. Finally, Quatre pulled away--though Wufei's fingers continued to trail his lips and cheeks.

"Do not worry, little one," the drowsy dragon whispered then, studying the blonde's face. "All will be well." Quatre took his hand and squeezed; Wufei smiled, his eyes lighting with mirth. "And I will even cooperate with those women you call sisters so that your birthday celebration will not be something too extreme."

Quatre groaned and ducked back in to steal another kiss. "That isn't even funny," Quatre said in a hoarse whisper against the other's cheek.

"Quatre, the car's ready," Trowa said softly, returning to the room. The blond deposited one more kiss on the dragon's cheek, brushed a hand over the sleeping braid and then pulled away from the bed. "Be safe, and don't do too much," he said in parting.

Trowa moved aside to let Quatre pass but didn't follow him out of the room. Instead he stepped in and sat carefully on the bed, leaning over to kiss the dragon. "Listen to him, Chang Wufei," he said in a low but earnest voice. "Take care of yourself. If something were to... happen..."

Trowa looked away but a gentle hand brought him face-to-face with the dragon. "He would never forgive himself..." Trowa finished, and then added, "And neither would I." He returned for another kiss, his fingers teasing Wufei's neck as his lips and tongue devoured him. Finally, he pulled back. "Stay well, and in two months time, we will finish what we started the other night."

Wufei laughed then, though his chest hurt. "Is that a promise... or a threat?" he asked, still smiling.

Trowa thought over that for a moment and then, trailing his knuckles down Wufei's cheek, he responded, "A promise, definitely a promise." He leaned over Wufei to kiss the top of Duo's head before following Quatre's exit.

Duo's body shifted on the body, turning, curling, cradling into Wufei's, his face hidden in the crook of Wufei's neck. Wufei's arms came up instinctively to wrap around the braided man's body and he cooed softly. The hot moisture on his neck and throat did not go unnoticed.

 

* * *

 

 

That day set up the pattern for many days to follow. After his morning exercises, Heero locked himself up with his laptop for the rest of the morning. Wufei would retreat to his study, often times with Mariemeia to 'discuss things' --though, whatever it was they 'discussed' was kept between the two. Duo spent most of the mornings sleeping, and when he wasn't sleeping, he was working on the Andicron.

That first day, however, Duo spent with Jake, getting to know the boy a bit more--his interests, his disinterest, 'a feel for the boy's point of view' as he told his lovers later. They also tried to enroll him into some correspondence courses but found he was lacking a few very important tests--so they signed him up for some prep-courses instead.

The afternoon saw Marie and Jake in two hours of 'study hall' as Duo told them, and then the rest of the afternoon was theirs until dinner at 7. For Heero, Wufei, and Duo, this time was spent working--though never discussed with Marie or Jake.

Despite a few minor scraps between the two teenagers, that first week seemed to go pretty well... at least, that's what the three young men thought.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wufei! I can't take it anymore!" the redheaded teenager shouted, pushing into the room that was usually avoided during afternoons.

The Chinese man looked up from the papers spread across the desk, his glasses slipping as he did so. "Marie, I'm--"

"He's *infuriating*!! Absolutely infuriating!" the girl rushed on, flying to the desk and leaning onto it before swirling away. "I swear I almost decked him, right there! The bloody snot! Doesn't even know what he's talking about!"

"Marie!"

Whether it was the authoritative tone or the fact that Wufei had never actually *yelled* at her before, goes unknown, but the Chinese man was finally able to get the girl's attention and get her to shut up, too.

"Stop pacing and sit down," he said after a moment, falling back into his chair. He watched through steepled fingers as the girl plopped into one of the two chairs facing the desk, unconscious of how Quatre-like his pose was. "Now, what is the problem?"

Marie was about to gush forth again when Wufei stopped her. "Slowly," he cautioned. "Slowly."

"It's Jake," she said, taking a breath and urging herself to calm down. "He's such a--a--a--" She couldn't even come up with a word bad enough to describe him.

"What did he do?" Wufei questioned calmly, his mind running through the possibilities.

"He's stupid! He's ignorant! He doesn't--"

"Marie!" The raised voice again stopped her torrent. "What did he *do*?"

"He--"

They continued to talk for several more hours. It was dinnertime before either one emerged from the office, and when they did, Marie's eyes were swollen and red.

 

* * *

 

 

Duo was in Garage 2 working on the Andicron when he finally found him.

"I thought you did work in the afternoons," Jake asked, stepping up to the gutted car.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Jake!" Duo said, looking up and seeing who it was. He pushed out from under the car and flipped his cap on forward. "What? Work? Yeah, usually do, but I'm almost finished up with the--hey, what are you doin' down here? Aren't you supposed to be in study hall 'bout now?"

Jake shrugged, looking down at he shoes as he kicked a rock. "Yeah, well, Marie busted out on me, so..." He shrugged again.

"Marie busted ou--what happened?"

"Oh, she got angry about something or another and when I asked her what she didn't even say. Stupid girl. Why can't women be more like men?"

Duo laughed. "Trust me, pal, I've asked that question *several* times before... still haven't found an answer, but if you do, let me know, kay?" He slapped the boy on the back and the toy spent the rest of the afternoon in the garage.

 

* * *

 

 

Heero had finished up the last of his reports and sent them off to the appropriate people before the day was even half-gone. He went through other papers that he'd set aside for the next day and there-by alleviated today and tomorrow's workload before three.

Giving in to temptation, he reached for his laptop and opened 'The Hiroshima Files' as they'd dubbed them.

Most of the entries were personal, the inner thoughts of a woman, age 10 to 48, and Heero felt almost unethical about reading them. Only the thought that these files might tell him something important kept him reading those first days. After that, he was hooked into the personal narrative of the girl.

And then he came across the other items in the folder--the newsfeeds and paper clippings and pics of people--some which looked all too familiar to the gundam pilot's eyes.

Very few people his age had seen a picture of the original Heero Yuy. Very few people at all knew who the colonial president was, let alone what he looked like. Heero did, though. He remembered seeing the assassinated president's image in Dr. J's office once. He remembered the picture of the young man who had died because he believed in peace. He also remembered the woman in the picture with the dead president.

He had asked Dr. J who they were...

He remembered the look that had crossed the old man's face... he never forgot it. "That is Heero Yuy and Trinity Jackson," Dr. J had said after a moment. "They were murdered by OZ."

And then Dr. J had threatened to hit him, yelling at him to get out. The twelve-year-old 'got out', and quickly.

But the image of the man and woman never got out. Not even in ten years. The woman he remembered most especially. He used to lay awake at nights, dreaming about the beautiful woman being his mother, hugging him, kissing him, bandaging all his cuts and bruises, making the pain go away... and at the time, he had a lot of cuts and bruises and pain from all the training Dr. J was putting him through...

No, he never forgot her... but her image had become skewed in his mind's eye... but that didn't stop him from recognizing her face again when he saw it.

'Trinity Jackson, Age 43, 173AC'

He was focused so intently on the picture that he didn't notice when the door to his office opened. He did notice, however, when his braided-love draped himself over his chair.

"Oiya, Hee-chan, what'cha doing?" Duo asked, using the tip of his braid to tease Heero's cheek. His violet eyes widened however when he saw the picture displayed on the screen. "Hey! I didn't know you did drag! When was this? And more importantly, where was I???"

Heero smiled, despite himself. "I don't think we were born yet," he answered, scrolling down to show the braided-man the caption.

"'Trinity Jackson', huh? '173AC'? Nope, definitely before our time," Duo agreed, scrolling back up to look at the woman. "But damn if she doesn't look a helluva lot like you, Hee-chan."

Heero frowned, looking up into the mirror across from his desk, studying his own reflection for a moment before looking back at the picture. His frowned deepened.

"Hey... hey, you don't think... I don't know... that she might, like, be related to you or something... you know, like," Duo swallowed. "I don't know, like your mother or something."

Heero's frown deepened. "Impossible," he said softly. "She died in 175AC. She was assassinated at the same time as the original Heero Yuy." Heero paused, licking his lips in an unconscious nervous gesture. "She was his aunt," he added.

He clicked on the next file and waited for the picture to upload. When it did, he was sure his heart jumped into his throat because he suddenly found it very hard to breathe or swallow.

"Oh shit..." Duo breathed above him, violet eyes wide in shock.

* * *

 

### Part Twenty Six

 

It had been ten days after she left the Behenna Satellite--the place she had called home for the past ten years. Ten days before she felt... ready. Ready to face her past... her own set of demons. And she had plenty of them.

She had decided to start here, in this lonely cemetery. To the place where slabs of slate mark lifetimes dead and buried. Buried in the past.

A past that still haunted her...

She knelt down on the cold, hard ground, reaching out a trembling hand to caress one of the engraved slabs.

"It's been a long time since I've come to see you, Momma," the forty-two-year-old woman whispered chokingly. "I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten you..."

She swallowed, blinking tears from her dark eyes. And then she broke, falling over her bent knees, sobbing. "I'm sorry, Momma, so sorry. I'm sorry..."

It was a litany she repeated over and over again as the tears that had refused to fall nearly thirty years ago, fell now.

 

* * *

 

_News Report, January 6, 175AC:_

_"The colonies mourned today as President Heero Yuy was laid to rest in the simple cemetery where, twenty years ago, both his mother and father were buried. Beside him, Representative Trinity Jackson, Yuy's aunt, was also laid to rest..."_

* * *

 

 

He was sitting at a desk, tinkering with something or another when a young girl tapped his shoulder, nearly eliciting a growl from the elderly man as he turned on her.

"Someone's here to see you, Professor Greene," the girl yelped, jumping away from him.

The man looked past her, his dome-shaped grey hair jutting out over beady eyes that widened suddenly. "Shima!" the man practically shouted, pushing out of his chair with a force that sent the innocent piece of furniture rolling back and crashing into the wall.

The tall, dark woman smiled sadly, but uncrossed her arms and let them hang at her side. "Hello, Garret," she said softly, swallowing, hard.

He stopped short, three feet away from her--but even at that distance, he had to look up to look into her face. He hesitated, not knowing why she was here, not knowing how she would react if he actually tried to touch her, to hug her.

To hug her, after all these years... To hug his goddaughter... his niece... the girl he'd cherished as a daughter since the day she was born...

He swallowed, pulling himself up straight. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Shima," he said politely.

The woman before him seemed to melt away into the child he'd known so many years ago... "G-poppa," she choked in a hoarse whisper. "G-poppa, will you please... please tell me about my father...?"

He caught her up in his arms--old, weak arms, but still sturdy and reassuring. "Of course, child, of course," he cooed against her bowed head, leading her over to the comfy couch in the small office--where they stayed for hours into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

_Personal Record, undated:_

_You never asked me how I was. I guess that you blamed me for living when they both died. I can understand that. I blamed myself. I was so filled with hatred then... I can look back at that time now. I can look back and not feel any hatred. Not towards you. Not towards Momma or Heero. I don't even hate myself anymore. Not for that, at least. All I feel is... pity._

_But I can't help wondering if it wouldn't have been better, you know? If *I* had died and not Momma or Heero... If it had been me who stepped in front of that bullet... if it had been my heart and lung that had been pierced... what would have happened? Would you still have built your precious Gundams?_

_I doubt it. The Gundams were built for revenge... intended by those who paid for them to avenge Heero's death. But that's not why you built them. Was it? Oh, no, you were upset by Heero's death... the same as me. I know. But that's not why you built them. In fact, I doubt you would have built them just because Heero had been killed. I know you loved him like a son. We all loved him. Heero was easy to love and adore. I should know. I have loved him and adored him from the moment I met him. I still do, how many years after his death? And I know I always will._

_But you didn't build the Gundams for Heero. Don't think I don't know that. You built them for Momma. To revenge her death. If I had died... If I had been the one to lose my life, not Momma... those machines would never have left the design table. Don't think I don't know that. Momma would never have condoned a machine for war, for death..._

_It's kind of ironic that it was her death that created them... not Heero's..._

_I wonder if you ever realized that... finally... near the end? Did you realize the Momma would never have wanted to be the cause of so much destruction...? I wonder..._

_Heero would have hated it too... He hated fighting as much as mother did. He would have been sick to see what we have done to Earth and Space... all because of him... and Momma... so much fighting and destruction... all in the honor of two of the most peace-loving people who ever lived..._

_It's almost laughable really. To see the result of our nauseating need for revenge..._

_Tell me, Daddy. Are you happy with the results?_

 

* * *

 

 

She stayed with Professor Greene for two more days, agreeing to see the others and talk to them, too. But he had been her main stop--her father's best friend and blood brother. The closest of the six-member fellowship, the brotherhood.

Eventually, she did go to see the others. More because she was avoiding what she thought might be unpleasantness. But she knew she couldn't keep putting it off.

She enlisted the fellowship's help in tracking down the remaining loose ends of her past, telling herself that once the past had been healed, she could deal with the future... whatever future was left for her...

 

* * *

 

 

Pictures... lots and lots of pictures... in no particular order.

One of Heero Yuy at graduation, smiling broadly at the camera in his cap and gown.

One of a group of scrawny teenagers at a lake, swimming.

One of a grinning little girl sitting in front of a cake with four candles lit.

One of Hiroshima Jackson dressed up for a dance.

One of a family of four, waving from a sailboat.

One of Heero Yuy talking to Senate.

One of Trinity Jackson talking to reporters.

One of eleven young adults, lined up and staring at the camera--six women, five men.

One of some of those same eleven people lounging around a rec room.

Several pictures of those eleven people, actually.

There were others of children. Six children, to be specific. Three little boys and three little girls. The pictures seemed to track their lives from infancy to about three or four years of age.

But perhaps the most fascinating of all the pictures--or, at least the most to five young men who were looking through them--were those of six men... Many of the pictures were very old, the oldest of all the pictures there in fact. The pictures captured the six men at various ages--the oldest one depicting six boys of 9 or 10; the newest, six wizened old men, still grinning as cheekily as they had in the first picture.

It was the seventh member in that last picture which jumped out at them. The young woman who had appeared in a majority of the pictures.

The woman who's personal story they were spying upon.

Hiroshima Jackson.

 

* * *

 

 

They came together again via vid-conference. Heero, Wufei, and Duo gathered in the study; Quatre and Trowa from their suite on the L1 colony they were currently at. All five faces were grim.

"You've read it all?" Heero asked softly.

 

 

_President Heero Yuy was assassinated last night while attending the Children of War Benefit Ball..._

 

 

Quatre and Trowa both nodded, but only Quatre spoke. "Yes," was his hissed answer.

 

 

_The Federation announced today at 1500 hours, that all traffic between colonies must now be approved..._

 

 

"And what did you think?" Heero asked calmly. Wufei and Duo sat on either side of him, both frowning, both deadly silent.

 

 

_Quatrina Raberba came to me today, asking for my help in conceiving a son..._

 

 

"I think," Quatre began softly...

 

 

_That stupid bitch! I can't believe she went behind my back like that! Doesn't she understand that she's just signed her own mother's death warrant?_

 

 

"That there are now more questions to be answered," Quatre finished softly.

 

 

_Ten serums. Ten serums for ten genetically enhanced humans. Of course, I'll eventually mix and match the ten, blend them together... to create the perfect human..._

 

 

"I'll say," Duo growled.

 

 

_They've run away! How dare they! How dare they betray me like this! After all that I've done for them!_

 

 

"Have you thought about how you want to handle this?" Trowa asked in his soft voice.

 

 

_There will be six. Six new lives to replace the ten lost. And this time I will be able to start from the beginning._

 

 

"At the beginning," Heero answered. "At the source."

 

 

_Growth and development have progressed normally... they're... beautiful..._

 

 

"The Behenna Satellite," Wufei said calmly.

 

 

_Oh my god, they're dead! They're all dead!_

 

 

"I'll make the arrangements," Trowa told them, calm as ever.

 

 

_Everything is gone. Everything. Now I must start over from scratch, without even Daddy's notes to guide me._

 

 

Quatre nodded. "We will meet you there."

 

 

_I've sent the neo-serums. I know they're not as good as the originals, but they will have to do. Time has run out and the machines are almost complete. All that remains are the pilots._

 

 

"Only Duo and I," Heero said then. "Wufei will remain here."

 

 

_I don't understand! I don't understand! Why are they dying?_

 

 

"Wha--" Quatre frowned, looking from first one face, to another. But no one offered an explanation. It could wait, he decided.

 

 

_I've waited too long... I've let too much go... it's too late now..._

 

 

"Then we will see you there, two days," Duo said.

 

 

_It's done. It's over. It's finally over. Maybe now I can begin to forget it ever happened..._

 

 

"Agreed," Quatre said before the connection between them died.

In two days time, four young men would return to the Behenna Satellite, searching for answers that only a handful of people still living knew.

* * *

 

### Part Twenty Seven

 

She was a nervous wreck. Granted, she had good reason to be, having spent the past four weeks under terrible stress until, finally, last week, she broke. Then she locked herself in her apartment and refused to come out. No one could coax the satellite director from her quarters. The small blonde woman even refused to answer her phone. Some members of the staff wondered if the woman was still alive.

The only thing that reassured them was the occasional shout of "Go away!" whenever someone would try and knock on her door--which she responded with now when someone began pounding at the portal.

"Fatina, I'm sorry, but I will not go away," Quatre called, his voice sounding soft and gentle despite his yelling through the door.

There was silence for a moment, followed by the racket of papers falling, boxes tumbling over, before the whoosh of the door sliding open. The four young men stood outside the entrance, shocked.

The place was a mess. The papers and boxes they'd heard from outside were only a few out of many--all of which cluttered the apartment. The room they stepped into was dark, except for the eerie glow of the vidscreen. Old videos that looked like amateur home movies played across the screen. The people on the vidscreen looked a lot like the people in some of the pictures from the files.

As cluttered as the room was, it wasn't what held their attention. Their focus fell upon the small blonde woman balled up on the couch in a disheveled state: Her normally teal eyes, red-rimmed and puffy; her hair drab and unwashed; her skin pale and oily; and all around her were crumbled pieces of tissue.

"Fatina..." Quatre whispered, genuinely concerned for his sister.

"Stay away!" the middle-aged woman cried, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "Please, just... don't."

The blonde man looked hurt but held his place. His three companions fanned out into the room without making a sound. The door slid shut behind them, engulfing them all in the eerie semi-darkness created by the dancing illumination of the vidscreen. She looked at them, her eyes shifting from one boy to another... and then she laughed.

"Ne? Where's Wufei? Surely he isn't dead yet," Fatina asked, her voice hoarse from lack of any recent use.

Heero and Duo almost pounced on the woman, but Quatre and Trowa stilled their friends with a gentle touch, silently reminding them that Wufei was home, safe... at least for now.

"No, no, that's right," Fatina was continuing to herself, completely forgetting the others' presence. "We fixed that... too late..."

"Fatina," Quatre tried, his voice gentle and soothing. Despite his efforts, the older woman looked up startled, shaking, her eyes widening with a choking fear when she saw the four men standing inside her home.

"How did you get in here?" she whimpered, eyes flying from one face to another.

"You let us in, Fatina," Quatre reminded her, now very worried for his sister. "Fatina, do you know why we're here?"

She continued to look at their faces, but her eyes saw different faces... faces that belonged in the past... faces of people who no longer existed. "Y-yes..." she whispered... "You've read... you've seen... you know..."

Suddenly the small woman launched off the couch, her hands reaching and grasping the small vial of pills on the coffee table. She'd thrown her head back, swallowing a handful of the pills before the others could stop her.

Quatre caught his sister before she could fall completely off the couch. The middle-aged woman buried her ashen face into her little brother's shirt, her hands clenching the material mercilessly.

"I'm sorry, Quatre, I'm so sorry. They were my friends. We didn't know, didn't understand. So... stupid..." she gasped, her shoulders jerking with dry sobs. They slumped, slack before the last word left her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was lit with afternoon sunshine pouring in from the large bay windows. Music drifted through the room from unseen speakers, creating a calming atmosphere. The handsome young man reclining in the large armchair, lazily stroking a purring black feline in his lap added to the scene, making it look complete.

"What have they done now?" he asked, not bothering to look at the newcomer.

"It would depend on who you are talking about," the woman replied, closing the door behind her with a soft click before walking fully into the room. She almost laughed at the surprise on the young man's face when her voice registered. As it is, she couldn't prevent her smile.

"If you mean the old men," she continued when he did nothing but stare at her, "then, they are doing good. Staying out of trouble. No more building weapons of mass destruction." By this time she was at one of the sofas. The young man was moving to stand, but she motioned for him to remain seated.

"No, don't get up," she said as she waved her hand at him to sit. "You're still healing, don't think I don't know that." She smiled. "Indra asked after you; I told him you were fine and that if he wanted to know more, he should have kept better tabs on you."

The young man frowned but remained seated. "I'm sorry, but I do not know anyone named 'Indra'."

She did laugh then, leaning one hip up against the sofa edge, crossing her arms, and laughing. "Oh, come now, Wufei. Do you mean to tell me you didn't read the files Heero hacked into?"

He had the graciousness to at least color at her comment--but whether with anger or embarrassment, she neither knew nor cared. "Yes, Indra Osiris, or Master O, as you prefer to call him." She rolled her eyes. "What a ridiculous name. I don't know whatever possessed them to start calling each other by their initials. Men!"

Wufei hmphf-ed, but a smile threatened his lips. And then he seemed to remember who he was with. The frown replaced his smile with an ease that bespoke many years' practice. "Why are you here?"

Hiroshima Jackson hummed to herself, shifting around the sofa to sit, facing him, on the arm. "Tying up some loose ends I guess you could say," she said after another moment. She looked outside one of the large bay windows. "Where are the others?"

He hesitated only a moment before answering truthfully. "Away."

"Behenna?" she asked, looking back at him in time to see the dark head bob in affirmation. She smiled and sounded a tiny laugh. "It figures. Here I've come to confess my soul..." She shook her head, bowing it to her chest as she heaved a laugh-sigh. "Always did have crummy timing..."

"Then confess," Wufei said calmly, continuing to stroke the black cat in his lap. "And I will listen."

Her head snapped back up, her eyes searching and finding the dark pools of the man, half her age. She smiled and then nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "Hai..." Her eyes took on a far-away look, but then she snapped out of it.

"Tell me," she said, her voice suddenly strong and demanding. "You have read my life's history, the truth as I have seen it, what do you think?"

Wufei was silent for a moment, considering his words carefully. "I think--"

"COME BACK HERE YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A Y-CHROMOSOME!!!!"

The door to the study burst open before the Chinese man could finish his response, admitting a frantic looking dark-haired teenager and--right on his heels--a sword-wielding redhead.

"KISIMA! Mariemeia! Put that sword down!" Wufei shouted, pushing from his chair, unsettling an unhappy feline that howled with injustice.

The girl cried out with surprise and pain before she could comply. The sword dropped from her numb hand, clamoring to the floor. Her wrist was twisted; her arm wrenched up behind her back. Jake, from his hiding spot behind Wufei, peeked out, eyes wide as he stared at the older woman who had disarmed his would-be attacker.

"Whoa! Cool move!" he called out, coming out of hiding.

The woman grunted, yanking on the teenager's arm, forcing the girl onto the sofa. "Basic move," she corrected, sitting back down beside the girl.

"What is the problem now?" Wufei questioned, eyeing first one teenager and then the other.

"A simple disagreement," Mariemeia offered, folding her hands primly in her lap.

"If that was simple," Hiroshima replied, "then I would hate to see complex." Her eyes sought Wufei's, dancing with merriment. It had been years since she'd dealt with teenagers.

"Quite simple," Mariemeia assured her. "He's simple-minded, and I am merely disagreeing with his right to continue breathing."

Hiroshima did laugh then, though Wufei clearly didn't look at pleased. "Oh, my... you have your mother looks and your father's spirit," she said, a hand reaching out to brush sweaty bangs away from the flushed face.

Mariemeia turned to face the woman, then, seeing her really for the first time since she entered the room. The redhead frowned. "I... know you..." she said softly, almost to herself.

Hiroshima continued to smile, but she looked more saddened now. "Hai, but that was a very long time ago, little one, and best left in the past."

Blue eyes narrowed, but whatever the girl might have said was silenced when Wufei spoke. "If you think you can control yourselves, Dr. Jackson and I were in the middle of a discussion."

"'Dr. Jackson'?" Mariemeia turned away from the woman, her blue eyes filling with concern as she turned to Wufei, standing in the process. "Wufei, are you ill?"

"I do not get sick, child!"

"And guys don't get pregnant," Jake quipped, taking up position beside Marie to stare down the man. "I promised Duo I would keep an eye on you. I can't go back on my promise now."

Wufei smirked. "And did you also promise to behave?" The telltale blushes that flushed both teens' faces were enough to send the smirk into a full smile. "Go, get out of here you two. I am fine."

The teenagers hesitated for a moment, a quick look passing between the two before they both turned to leave.

"And don't forget to play nice!" Hiro called after them before the door shut, sealing Wufei and herself alone once more in the study.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well?" he asked hoarsely, not bother to look at the person who had entered the small bedroom. His focus remained on the pale woman lying on the single bed. "Have you discovered what it is?"

"The staff believes it was her medicine," Trowa replied, taking a place beside Quatre on the bed. "I had them run an analysis on the ingredients."

"And...?"

"Mostly sedative, though harmful if taken in large quantities."

The blonde man swallowed, worming his hand into his sister's and squeezing it. They had bathed the blonde woman and put her to bed hours earlier. Duo and Heero had helped straighten up the apartment while Trowa chased after answers. Quatre had refused to leave his sister's side.

Trowa leaned against him, pulling the blonde back against his warmth and strength. Quatre leaned back, grateful for any relief of the burning within him.

"Why?" he whispered. Trowa's arms wrapped around him and he welcomed them.

"I don't know, love," the other man replied. "We shall have to wait for her to wake up before we can get our answers."

"Or not," a voice said from the doorway.

They looked up as Heero pushed away from the doorframe. "Here," he said, holding out a sheaf of paper to Trowa.

"What is this?" the unibanged man asked, taking it.

"A letter, from Galeno Bloom to Fatina Winner, dated November 180AC," the Japanese man answered, stepping back again. Emerald eyes met and held with Prussian. Heero nodded.

Carefully, Trowa flipped the piece of paper open, his eyes skimming over the words that had been written 23 years prior.

"What does it say?" Quatre asked, leaning closer.

"It announces the birth of his son," Trowa said softly. "Triton..."

"There are a lot more out there," Heero put in calmly. "Duo and I have sorted them into chronological order." He looked at Quatre, fixing the blonde with a *look*. "Some of them are from your mother."

"My... mother...?" Quatre looked to Heero, his statement unreadable to the Japanese boy. "Mother..." the blonde whispered...

"Oiya! Anyone here hungry?" Duo asked, popping his head in. "I just ordered up some cheesesteaks; they'll be here in about ten minutes!" he announced before popping back out.

"You should eat," Trowa said gently, tugging on Quatre's hand as he stood.

"No, I need to stay here," Quatre began, but Trowa shook his hand.

"You need to eat and rest," the unibanged man admonished.

"Trowa's right," Heero said, coming up beside the two again and reaching out for Quatre's other hand. "Your sister is not going anywhere soon, and neither are we."

Quatre's resistance held out only for a moment longer. "You're right," he said finally, his shoulders slumping with defeat. Impulsively, he turned back towards the bed, depositing a kiss on the sleeping woman's forehead before leading the other two out of the room. Quatre had never been one to hesitate on the execution once the decision had been made.

* * *

 

### Part Twenty-Eight

 

She reached down to retrieve the blade the girl had so carelessly forgotten, studying the blade in the light. She seemed pleased with what she found.

"Here," she said, offering the sword to the young dragon. "I believe this is yours."

Wufei noticed the blade for the first time--or, rather, he noticed which blade exactly it was the young teenager had been waving around. "Kisama!" he hissed, taking up the sword.

"You've taken good care of it," she said, resettling into the comfortable sofa. "Xia would be pleased."

Bronze fingers ran over the shining blade reverently. "It's the only thing I have left," he told her softly. "Of my mother... of my colony... of my heritage."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He looked up, a frown marring his face. "Why? It is not your fault."

"It is," she returned. "If it wasn't for me then she wouldn't have died and your life would have been different."

"If it wasn't for you then my mother would never have come to my colony, never have met my father, and I would not have been born," he pointed out.

She paused, thinking this over. She had never looked at her past in that light before. It almost made her mistakes look like... destiny... fate... "Did you tell them?" she asked softly then, looking back at him.

"That Xia Lee was my mother?" he clarified, smiling somewhat whimsically. "No, I didn't."

Hiroshima nodded, thinking. "Do they suspect?"

Wufei was quiet, looking away. "I don't know," he answered finally. "Perhaps, not yet, but soon. When they ask, I will tell them." He looked at her then. "What about the others?"

She studied him for a moment and then smiled. "You have good eyes."

"They are not my best feature," the young man returned with a wry smile. "But I am not blind." His smile seemed to falter. "Neither is Heero."

Hiroshima's smile fell and she looked away. "He knows then..."

"He has not said anything," Wufei told her, continuing to study her closely. "He does not say much with his words." 

 

"Actions speak louder than words." 

 

* * *

 

 

Her limbs felt stiff, her body ached, but her mind had cleared from the fog that had inhabited it for what seemed like forever. Still, when she saw the young man sitting in calm stillness in the chair pulled up beside her bed she gasped.

"Galen--"

"No," the man quietly disabused her. He remained sitting, arms and legs crossed, head down to his chest, dark-shadowed hair splaying over his face.

She looked away, ashamed for her mistake. "I'm sorry, you just looked so much like your father then..." There was a rustle of fabric and when she looked, he had uncrossed and re-crossed his long, jean-clad legs. "He would do that, too... when he was nervous." She smiled, looking away again.

It was then that she noticed the second man in the room, curled up beside her on the bed. A shaking hand reached out to brush aside a strand of pale golden hair but hesitated. "Quatre... my beautiful, sweet, little Quatre..."

"I finally convinced him to sleep," Trowa said softly, watching the woman with hawk-like intensity.

She slumped back, withdrawing from the sleeping young man. "Sleep... sleep is good..."

"You've been asleep for 10 hours," a calm second voice intoned.

She stared at the face the belonged to the voice, her eyes studying the contours with a thoroughness she'd never allowed herself before. "She was right. You do look a lot like her mother," Fatina said finally.

He said nothing. She said nothing. No one said a word. The silence could suffocate them all. 

"Why are you here?" she asked finally.

"To learn the truth," a third voice answered as Duo walked up beside Heero, leaning up against the other man as he blinked the sleep from his indigo eyes. "Why else?"

"'The truth...'" She laughed. "The truth is just a matter of perspective."

"Then you can share your truth with us," Heero replied, wrapping an arm around the braided man and pulling him closer.

She stared at him for a moment, looked away, but finally nodded. "Yes... I can do that..."

"Good."

 

* * *

 

 

"Where to begin..." she said to herself, sipping absently at the tea a servant had brought in at Wufei's request.

"At the beginning would be nice," the dark man replied with a wry smile.

She looked up at him, grinning. "Well, I don't know about that... the beginning was a long time ago... I doubt I'd remember it all very well..." Her smile waned with the onslaught of nostalgia.

He waited in calm silence; the black cat that had returned to its position on his lap when the room quieted, purred.

"The beginning... I suppose that's a good a place as any, huh?" She forced herself to smile again. "I guess the beginning would be Heero... Heero and Momma..."

 

* * *

 

_I was an only child, but as far back as I can remember, Heero lived with us. His parents died in a shuttle crash, and, Momma being his only living relative, he came to live with us._

_He was... my idol... the god in my small universe. I don't think my hero-worship ever had a chance to go away... He was constantly doing new things, exciting things, re-sparking my..._

_It's funny, really. When we were children our dreams lied to us. I thought I would be a wonderful stateswoman like my mother. Heero wanted to be a world-famous scientist, just like daddy..._

_Funny how he ended up being the politician and me the scientist, huh?_

_He was so smart and popular... everyone loved him... I can't believe anyone wanted to hurt him... let alone... let alone kill him..._

_I was already working with Daddy at the time... A glorified secretary--that's how he saw me, I'm sure. Daddy might've been a genius, but he was damn old fashioned when it came down to some things..._

_That's when I first came across the AHB project. It had been one of Daddy's more... fanciful ideas, to be sure, but it was fascinating. The idea that the perfect human being could be engineered... an advanced human being._

_Daddy never continued the Advanced Human Being project... he just discarded it in favor of something else, some new idea or other. But I read through the reports... I couldn't help myself._

_It was a wonderful idea... the concept that a human being could possess a high immunity to sickness and disease; that he could be strong and intelligent, and have high dexterity and speed and extended endurance... a perfect human being...a superhuman._

_Yeah, it sounds fanciful, doesn't it... but... I was young and easily impressed then. I thought I could do anything..._

_Maybe that's why I said I would do it... when Heero and Momma--died..._

_Tallgeese had already been built. It was one of the finest results of their collaborations. The Zero System was one of Daddy's projects; Wing Zero was his personal baby, though the others helped design it... That's why the four other gundams look so different from Wing and Wing Zero, and yet so similar._

_I'm not sure if the gundams were supposed to be for warfare then... I think it was just a case of big boys wanting to have big toys..._

_When Momma and Heero... died... well, things weren't so great then... That's when Dekim Barton approached Daddy._

_He was upset... we were all upset... hurt... hurting... I think Dekim just planted the idea of revenge so deeply in his mind..._

_That's when the idea of using the_ gundams _as a weapon and not just a toy was born..._

 _Of course, the colonies were reeling from the double blow of losing two of their most powerful leaders... when_ Sanc _Kingdom was overthrown..._

_Garret, Pierre, Pal, Indra, Howard, and Daddy decided to split up, go their separate ways. I think that was actually the first time they've ever done something so monumental on their own. It was agreed that they should all try and build their own gundam, and, hopefully, one of them would succeed._

_The only thing that held them back was the pilot. Test flights already showed that no normal person could pilot the mobile suit they'd already built, and Tallgeese was definitely less powerful than their Gundam designs..._

_That's where I came in... They needed a... a... perfect human to pilot their machines... and I was determined to give it to them._

 

* * *

 

 

Heero left to make a large pot coffee, pulling Duo after him. Fatina continued to cling to the wrinkled sheets, trembling.

"We won't hurt you," Trowa said gently, noting the fine trembling.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, really, I know you won't." She closed her eyes and leaned back into her pillow. "Forgive me for being weak."

"I do not think that."

"You wouldn't be the first," she returned. Beside her, Quarte murmured and shifted in his sleep.

Trowa left his seat to crouch down near his lover. A gentle hand brushed blonde bangs back, away from his angel's face.

"You love him, don't you?" Fatina asked softly, watching him. "You really love him."

Trowa smiled, not bothering to look away from Quatre's face. "Well, the sex isn't bad, either," he replied softly, trailing his knuckles across the smooth cheek.

Quatre purred. "Mmm, if you ask me, the sex is pretty darn good," he murmured, shifting into the gentle caress.

"No one did," Fatina quipped, poking the sleepy boy in the side.

That woke him up, and with a howl, he sat up. "Hey! What'cha do that for? Oh! Fatina! You're up! How do you feel? What time is it? How long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me sooner? How do you--"

"Oiya! You might want to give her a chance to answer, Q-man!" Duo grinned from the doorway while the blonde woman just laughed before engulfing the younger version of herself in a hug.

"Coffee's ready," Heero added, coming up beside the braided man. "And the living room's cleared."

"I guess that would be a better place for us to talk, huh?" the blonde woman said, smiling, pulling away from her brother. She reached towards the nightstand--and stopped. "Where are my pills?"

"What are they?" Quatre returned.

"My medication," the woman replied, frowning.

"But for what?"

"They..." her frown deepened. "They... keep me stable..."

"Coffee..." Heero reminded the siblings.

"Yes, yes, the living room, we're coming, we're coming," Quatre said, climbing out of bed.

 

* * *

 

 

_I was sixteen when I first met Hiroshima Jackson. It was after Heero Yuy had been assassinated--yes, the first Heero, I'm sorry. It... messed with her head, I think. Losing her mother and cousin like that._

_She was there, you know. She was there when they were shot. The second bullet missed her by centimeters. I don't think she ever forgave herself for living when they died..._

_But, as I was saying, I was sixteen, never been away from home..._

_Strange, huh? But, then, mother was alive then and she hated the thought of all of us being scattered all across the galaxy. Most of us still lived at home if not on or near L4._

_It wasn't until after Mother died that we moved away._

_Oh! It wasn't because of you, Quatre-dear. Don't think that. It was Father. We couldn't stand him on the best of days. Most of us stayed around because of Mother. When she died, there wasn't any reason to stay._

_That wasn't your fault, either, Quatre. Please understand that. It was mine._

_You see, I thought I could help her--but, wait, I'm jumping ahead of myself, aren't I?_

_The colonies were more than just a little crazy when President Yuy was killed. Father and some_ _of the other more prominent members tried to... keep the peace... but everyone was just too upset and scared..._

_When Sanc fell, too... everything just went crazy. There was literally mayhem in the streets. It was... scary, to say the least._

_That's when the Federation started the lock-down. It started small, and just... grew... until the Federation controlled everything._

_I knew Hiro was hiding... running away from something... but I didn't know what... She was doing research... working on a special project. She needed volunteers... so I volunteered myself._

_I did it to get away. The others... well, they did it to get off the streets, I think. That, and the supplement pay. Money was scarce--a lot of people were hungry and homeless. The money Hiro offered wasn't anything great by today's standards, but, back then, it could easily pay for a full month's worth of food for a family._

_We didn't understand exactly what the studies were for... all we knew was that we'd get injected with some stuff and--miraculously--our bodies would improve. Our memories would improve, our abilities to notice details, or think out complex problems; our bodies grew stronger, too. We were able to do things that we couldn't before._

_There weren't any side effects... at least, none that we could see. It was a win-win situation. Our bodies got better and our wallets got thicker. Not that I needed it, of course._

_There were ten of us in total. I was first. It was another two months before Katerina came. Here. Here's a picture of her. I have lots of pictures. I used to love pictures... but... but after the fire, I'd put them all away. I never took them back out until a few days ago..._

_Xia and Jemel were together when they came, less than a month after Kat. They were already a team, and they worked well together._

_Ken joined ranks in less than two weeks. It was another month before we found Galen. After Galen joined, it was only a matter of two more months before Sandy, Axel, Marius, and Casey were with us..._

_We worked well as a team. We got along, and we really did like each other--despite everything. Maybe that's why we tried to keep in touch with one another when everything got shot to hell..._

_You see, we didn't know *why* we were being enhanced... why we were being tested like we were, trained... trained to become perfect little soldiers..._

_Sounds familiar? Ah, but that's later in the story. No, we were being trained, our bodies being changed, and we didn't know why. Some didn't care. They saw the money, saw their family and loved ones getting food. We saw our bodies becoming better..._

_I think it was Casey who was suspicious first, started questioning what was being done. It was too good of a deal, I think she said. She went sneaking around, spying. She was good at that. You wouldn't even know she was there unless she wanted you to know... could sneak right up on you. She really wasn't big on computers, but she was smart and a quick learner. She'd hacked into Hiro's work files one night._

_That's the first time I ever heard of_ gundam _._

_The others, they didn't like what they heard... that we were being trained to pilot these machines... these weapons. They didn't want to be a part of any more war and destruction. Most of them came from the streets. They knew what was happening. They said you couldn't stop a war by fighting._

_And then they decided to leave, to run away. Xia and Jemel, Casey and Axel, Katerina and Galen. They left. Kat was already pregnant when they left. Yes, Galen's... she and Galen were a couple, you know. They were the only couple, though it might not look it. We were all paired up, but Galen and Kat were the_ couple _. She was pregnant..._

A _nd five months later... she was dead..._

_We didn't think anything of it at the time. Normal complications during birth, or something like that. We didn't know it had anything to do with the serums that had been injected into us._

_Galen was upset, of course, but then, he now had both a baby and a sister--Kat's sister--to take care of by himself. Here's a picture. Don't they look like a cute little family?_

_That's your parent's, Trowa. Galen, Katerina, and her baby sister, Michelle, and here's another of Galen and Michelle and little baby Catherine-- your half-sister. I believe you've met her...?_

* * *

 

 

_Addendum A : Fatina's Photo Gallery_

Fatina was a fanatic about pictures. She was on hand to take pictures of each member of the 'original ten' when they arrived and signed the volunteer agreement. The following nine picture-descriptions were taken upon their arrival. Fatina also had a nasty habit of writing on the backs of her pictures--usually a name, age, and date.

[Katerina Day, 20yrs. 6/11/76: shoulder-length red-brown curly hair; grey eyes, pale skin; tall and slender-looking; dressed in a plum, sleeveless, turtleneck and tight, faded, cut-up jeans] (Catherine Bloom's mother)

[Xia Lee, 18yrs. 6/23/76: shoulder-length, fine, straight, black hair; large, dark eyes; golden-colored skin; slender and small; dressed in a once-was-white-but-now-is-grey simple-cut shirt and tan trousers.] (Wufei's mother)

[Jemel (no last name given), 19yrs. 6/23/76: short-cut, black hair; dark chocolate brown eyes; milk-chocolate skin; big and tall; muscular; dressed in a black tee shirt and dark blue jeans]

[Kennet (no last name given), 16yrs. 7/06/76: scruffy, black curls; brown eyes; tannish, sunburned skin; medium build; dressed in grey trousers and a white tank top]

[Galeno Bloom, 20yrs. 8/08/76: golden auburn hair, hazel eyes, olive skin, tall, medium build, dressed in jeans and a green tee] (Catherine's & Trowa's father)

[Sandara (no last name given), 17yrs. 8/12/76: light brown hair, cropped at the chin; golden, hazel eyes; pale, white skin; medium build; dressed in a simple, well-worn, flower-print sundress]

[Axel (no last name given), 19yrs. 8/28/76: orange/red spiky hair; goatee; dark brown/red eyes; pale, white skin; medium build; dressed in khaki pants and vest with a light blue tee shirt]

[Marius (no last name given), 21yrs. 9/17/76: thick, dark brown/black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, tall, dressed in black jeans and a red tee shirt]

[Casey Macgreine, 16yrs. 10/10/76: long, golden auburn/strawberry blonde hair, worn in semi-braid; dark, hazel eyes; pale, golden skin; slender, medium build; dressed in *short* cut-off shorts and a tied off white shirt, sleeves rolled up, midriff showing]

[Galen sat (golden auburn hair, hazel eyes, olive skin, tall, medium build, dressed in trousers and a black tee-shirt) holding an eight-month-old (laughing grey eyes, drool-glossed rosy lips,  a halo-wisp crop of golden, dressed in a dingy white onesie), propped for the picture. Besides him stood a small snip of a young woman, Michelle (dingy red curls, brilliant green eyes, pinkish pale skin, dressed in a simple flower-print dress that did nothing to hide how waifish she still was), a little girl barely out of toddlerhood before her. Both girls' shining eyes were turned upon the baby, bright with adoration and love.]

 

* * *

 

### Part Twenty Nine

 

_I was more than just a little mad when I found out they ran away like that. That goes without saying. I mean, they were my research, and they just up and left, without even talking to me first. It's not like they had anywhere else to go..._

_And Katerina was pregnant, too._

_It might sound terrible, but I couldn't help but be curious about what effect the serums injected into Katerina might have on the baby she carried._

_I never even considered the consequences the baby might have on *her*..._

_Fatina kept in touch with the ones that left. I don't think she wanted me to know. Frankly, I was too upset at them for leaving. Kennet didn't leave right away, but eventually, he left. Sandara, Marius, and Fatina were the only ones of the original ten who stayed. Really, Fatina's the only one who stayed. Sandara left when word came that the Federation had invaded her home and demolished the place. I never heard from her again, despite her insistence that she would return._

_Marius... left too... but not for several more years. Not until after..._

_I still had the serums, I knew they worked... but I wanted to try something more... adventurous...ambitious._

_I used my own DNA--it was so readily available--and mixed it with Marius's, he was more than willing. I administered the serums to the resulting zygotes and created six new lives. That's *one* thing Winner never did! He never conceived six children at once! Despite his twenty-nine daughters._

_It was ambitious, too ambitious. Fool-hardy, even. With the Federation's lock-down it was near-impossible to find all the resources needed to carry out the six births. Six. One for every_ gundam _, granted of course that the six_ gundams _could be built. If not, then there was always Tallgeese to fall back on._

_They were... beautiful... perfect... my six little babies... three boys, three girls. And each was as different in looks as in personality. That always surprised me._

_Six children, from the same gene pool, conceived at the same time, born at the same time, raised the same way... and yet so completely different. They were truly marvelous. And that's not just a mother's fancy there._

_Not that I was much of a mother figure. I would have made a terrible mother, I'm sure. No, but Marius... Marius... he... doted upon those children... He and_ Fatina _both... It was terrible... but then, I had no experience with children, and they both did. It was obvious._

_I found out from Fatina that the others were... experiencing problems._

Quatrina _was the first, when I began to understand something was not right._

 _Oh, I know._ Quatrina _Raberba wasn't one of my test subjects, to be sure. No, she came to me for help. She couldn't understand why should couldn't conceive a son. Of course, it would have helped if that son-of-a-bitch she was married to was actually *fertile*..._

_No, he wasn't. Surprised? Yes, so was she when I finally told her. I have no clue who Quatre's biological father is, but I can guarantee you that Old Winner wasn't him. I don't care either. That man was a bastard, plain and simple and I never liked him--and I'm not just saying that because he wouldn't help out more in the financial area of my research._

_No, but you see, you're missing what's important. You see, I didn't know it at the time, but_ Quatrina _Raberba was walking around with one of my serums in her bloodstream. Fatina had given it to her without my knowledge. I was just beginning to research the effects of the serum in a mother-offspring study... And in every study, the results came up the same._

_The offspring would be fine. In most of the cases, the second generation showed signs of retaining the characteristics of the serum properties introduced to the first generation. In all of the cases, the first generation died. The mothers all died._

_I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't know why the mothers were dying. It just didn't make sense. I told_ Fatina _about it, hoping she would contact the others. I might have still been mad at them but I didn't want them to die because of me..._

 _Katerina was already gone. Casey was missing; her last letter to_ Fatina _left no return address; Sandara was missing; and Xia... Xia was already eight months pregnant._

_That's when I started given Fatina those pills. They were a mixture of sedatives and birth control--and highly addictive. Yes, it was unethical of me... but... I... I was selfish. I didn't want to lose her, too._

_I didn't know what was wrong, but I was determined to find out. That's where Dekim came in. I went to him for funding. Since he was already paying indirectly for the_ gundams _to be built... I managed to convince him to pay for the engineering of the pilots as well..._

_That's how I met Trowa Barton and his sister Leia. Yes, Dekim used his own children as lab rats._

 

* * *

 

 

 _Well, no, not you, Quatre. Of_ course _Mother wasn't one of the original ten... but she *had* been exposed to the serums. You see, that was my fault._

_She'd been getting sick a lot, and, well, I *knew* one of the serums dealt with immunity and resistance to diseases. I... took some... without Hiro's knowledge. At the time, I didn't know anything about the motives of the project. I just thought I was helping her, and I ended up killing her instead._

_It was before I knew that the serums killed... Just like it killed Katerina... and Casey... and Xia... It killed Mother. But we didn't discover that until after you were born. It was strange... I never did understand why. Hiro tried to tell me, something about a chemical imbalance, a chemical reaction triggered by the baby... I think..._

_I think I'm the only one left... the only one still alive._

_No, but, yes. You are all second generation carriers. Ooh, that makes it sound like a virus or something, doesn't it?_

_How? What do you mean how? Oh! Why, Trowa is Galen's son, as I've already said, and surely you must have noticed your own resemblance to your mother, Duo. You even act a little like Casey sometimes. She was the baby, you know. We all doted on about her._

_You're not, no. Actually, Trowa's the youngest out of you five. Yes... let me see... I knew this once... one of those trivial facts that you don't think will ever do you any good..._

_It went... Quatre, March 18th; Heero, April 24th; I know Duo was born next, but I don't know when. Sometime late in May--that was the last time I heard from Casey and she kept complaining about how big she was... she never did tell me who the father was, either. I asked her once if it was_ Axel, _since they went off together, you know, but she never said... Wufei was born July 5; and then you, Trowa, November 3rd._

_No, dear, you aren't the baby of the group. You're just used to being treated like the baby, because of all us girls._

_What was that? Heero and Wufei? Oh, well, didn't Wufei--oh, I guess not._

_Xia Lee was Wufei's mother. Surely he must have recognized her name when he read--or didn't he read the files? No, of course, he read them. No, I don't know why he didn't tell you._

_Heero... Heero's a very special matter indeed. Not that you all aren't special, of course. But you see, you're not just a second generation. But then, you know that, don't you? You read the files; surely you must have guessed, or, at the very least, suspected it._

_After most of the others left... Six babies... She created six babies to continue the trials. It was... well, crazy, really. She mixed her own DNA with Marius's. We were the only ones left of the ten by then. Then she injected the serums into the test tubes. Two doses. I don't know what she was thinking..._

_But then, I didn't question her either... And nine months later. Voila! Six little babies!_

_It was laughable, really. You see, Hiro was an only child. She had *no* experience with children, what so ever. She didn't even know how to change a diaper. I wish I had some pictures of those first few weeks after you were born. What a laugh!_

_No, Marius and I took care of most of it. We must have looked laughable as well, splitting ourselves between six little babies, trying to convince Hiro, she wouldn't break one if she held it. Crazy. Absolutely crazy._

_What? They're names? Oh, we had plenty of arguments of that, believe me. Marius took it all in... well, let's just say he let us hammer it out over their names. But it was decided, finally._

_Three boys, three girls._

_Hiro insisted the first boy be named ‘Heero'. After her cousin, I'm sure. Then there was Trey and Rueben. Brynne, Jade, and Evangeline were your sisters. I thought it funny at the time when she assigned you each a number designation. But, then, at the time, I still didn't have a great understanding of the Gundams and what was to come._

_00, Heero; 01, Brynne; 02, Jade; 03, Trey; 04, Rueben; and 05, Eva._

_They were beautiful babies. Here, here's a picture. One of the few of those first months. You made beautiful newborns; not all red and smushed like most newborns. Very photogenic. Very beautiful._

_No, Quatre. I love you, but you were an ugly baby. I'm sorry, I'm sure it would have helped if you didn't scream so much. You were all red and smushed and not happy at all. I think you managed to keep all of L4 awake the night you were born..._

_What? What happened to the six? Oh, well..._

_They were beautiful... each so different in looks and temperament. I mean, if I wasn't there when they were created, incubated, and birthed, I really would doubt they were siblings. Of course, they weren't cursed with the Raberba looks. You do realize, Quatre-dear, that any children you have will have blonde hair and blue eyes just like us. It's a dominant abnormality of what should otherwise be a recessive gene. All Raberba's have it._

_The six died._

_They were only three years old... it was... it was... we were attacked. Rebels. Everything was burned to the ground. We were in the process of moving. We'd just gotten more funding and Hiro found a new lab facility. But..._

_She was away, visiting someone. She never said who... they died in the fire... all of them... everything... everything was destroyed in the fire..._

_But I said... yes, I did... you see... only five bodies were found... or, what was left... We... I thought... I didn't think you'd survived either, Heero... but..._

_I guess whoever attacked us, took you... It would explain a lot. Your name, to begin with... You all had baby bracelets with your names engraved upon them... It would explain how you kept your name after all these years..._

_Hiro never tried to find out who attacked us that night... she never tried to find out what happened to you... She wouldn't even talk about it. It was as though she didn't even want to acknowledge that you were ever born..._

_I think she thought that wherever you were it had to be better... She even reported that there were only five babies to begin with, not six... It was like a clean break..._

_You should have been here when she found out who her father found to pilot Wing. Or, well, maybe it's better that you weren't... it was not pretty..._

_She knew, of course. She knew right away. Even I didn't know... but she did..._

_She wasn't sure about the others, but I think she suspected. I did... It was like looking at one of my photographs... you all looked too much like your parents for me not to wonder..._

 

* * *

 

_I was determined to fix the problem, to correct my mistake..._

_I thought I had when Leia didn't die after giving birth to Mariemeia... But it wasn't more than a year before she began getting sick... within another year she was dead._

_I've spent the last twenty years working on this._

_That's why you're so important._

_You're a second generation. You're a male. You're pregnant using the artificial womb. The baby you're carrying is a tri-splice, of Heero, Duo, and yourself. She's the third generation._

 

* * *

 

 

They were too wired with caffeine to get to sleep. So instead they just lay there, trapped in their own thoughts. They had returned to the same apartment they had used last time they visited the Behenna Satellite, so the bed was big enough to accompany their four stretched out bodies with ease.

"My mom was really pretty, huh?" Duo said suddenly, staring up at the ceiling. He turned on his side and speared his mate with a look. "What'cha thinking, Heero?" he asked.

Heero was quiet for a moment, and then replied, "J was my grandfather." Beside him, Duo shuddered.

"I'm sorry..." he curled into the other, wrapping his arms around the Japanese man. "I promise it won't make me love you any less."

"Baka," was the response as he tugged lightly on the braid that magically found its way into his hand.

"Mmm... but you're baka, ne, Hee-chan?" Duo grinned, nuzzling Heero's neck.

"You two aren't really gonna have sex now, are you?" Quatre asked.

"What, Q-man? Not in the mood?" Duo grinned cheekily. "That'll be a first." Quatre didn't answer; Duo just cuddled closer to Heero. "Ne, Quatre, what'cha thinking about?"

"My mother..." the blonde responded softly. "I really did kill her..."

"Nah, the serum your sister gave her that Heero's mom made did that. Same as my mom and Wufei's."

"I wonder why Wufei didn't say anything..." Quatre thought aloud, leading the other two into their own silent thoughts. Another moment passed in silence, and then Quatre sifted on the bed, turning in to spoon Trowa. "Hey, love, you're quiet. What are *you* thinking about?" he asked, drop-placing tiny kisses on the other man's neck.

Trowa shifted--squirmed almost--before settling back against the blonde man. "About Catherine... and... Galeno Bloom..."

Quatre smiled and squeezed him. "I guess you really do have the circus in your blood, huh?" The silent boy didn't reply.

"So what do we do now?" Duo asked finally, looking over Heero's shoulder to Quatre and Trowa.

"I guess we should go home," Quatre answered. "We need to tell Anne--"

"That the matter has been dealt with," Heero interjected. "That's all she needs to know. There's no threat to the peace. There's no need for the Preventers to know anything more than they already do."

"But Heero--"

"No." Duo's arms wound around his waist. "It's personal, Quatre."

"I agree," Trowa added softly, still not looking at any of them.

"If that's how you feel..." Quatre said slowly.

"It is."

"Then, fine. I'll just tell Anne that the matter's been taken care of, then."

"Thank you," Trowa replied, squeezing the arms that held him.

"Of course," Quatre returned, snuggling closer to his love. "And what about Wufei? What do we tell him when we get back?"

"The truth, of course," Duo replied, grinning.

"What he doesn't already...know of it," Heero added.

"Ne, Heero? You know something we don't?" Duo asked, leaning up over the other man.

"'Know'? No... but I suspect quite a bit."

* * *

 

### Part Thirty

 

She left Emerald Gardens that night--mere hour after she had arrived. He had asked her to stay, at least until morning. She had refused. In the end, he stood on the balcony watching the simple blue-green car drive away from the manor. That had been over four hours ago and he still hadn't been able to get to sleep.

Now it was nearly morning, the grey pre-dawn coloring the patch of star-studded black sky framed in the window he continued to stare out of. The bed seemed empty--too... big, without either of his lovers there to share it. But he stayed there, feeling somewhat comforted by the fading scents of the two missing.

He laid there, thinking, until the sky began to brighten and his body told him he should be outside, beginning his morning exercises, not still lazing about in bed. He thought of everything the dark, Japanese woman had told him, of what he could remember learning about his mother when his father would still talk of her, of how he should tell the others that they had missed Dr. Jackson's visit, of what in the world he was going to do with the increasing intensity between the two teenagers living under his roof.

So deep in thought was he, Wufei didn't notice when the bedroom door was opened--albeit, very quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

They gave up on the idea of sleep sometime after midnight. It was easy to have their shuttle ready to leave in under thirty minutes and since the boys had traveled light, everything was loaded and ready to go save themselves.

"Here," Quatre's sister said, handing over a key card to Duo.

"Hey, thanks, um... what is it?" he replied, taking the card with an infectious grin.

"The access codes," Fatina answered before clarifying, "to the trunks I've had loaded onto your shuttle."

"What trunks?" Heero asked, coming up beside his lover. He eyed the key card warily before turning his cobalt stare unto the woman.

"Mine, no, yours," she responded, slightly flustered. "Before she left, Hiro said she didn't mind you having accessed her files because they were your legacy. That's what she called them. Her legacy. Well, in these trunks is my legacy. Everything I've kept and saved all these years. Letters, pictures, news clippings. I'm not very computer-literate, so most of it is all hard-copy."

The two other men had joined them and now they stood in a semi-circle, facing her.

"I've decided, I'm gonna let go of the past," Fatina said slowly. "I don't need these things anymore, but I hate to throw them away. There are... some things... that I think you might... like to have. Letters, from your mothers and fathers, mostly... But a lot of nice pictures, too. Stuff from Mother, by Mother," she added, turning to her brother.

"Fatina, thank you," Quatre responded, moving to embrace his sister.

She looked startled but returned the embrace. "Also," she said after a moment. "This is a schedule for Wufei's pregnancy. Everything should progress smoothly, but if not, I've left an e-address where I can be reached."

"You're leaving Behenna?" Trowa asked, his voice calm, quiet.

She smiled at him, noting the hand that rested at her brother's back. "Yes. There's no reason for me to stay here now that Hiro's gone."

"But where will you go?" Quatre frowned, worried.

"I was thinking about traveling to Earth," she responded. "I hear it's lovely there and I've always wanted to visit..."

"You could come with us," her brother offered.

"No, I still have some things to settle here before I can go anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled, and this time, it was she who embraced her brother. "Be well, my little brother. Be well."

"And you, sister."

That had been eight hours ago--according to their bodies time schedule. However, when they pulled up the large manor, dawn was only beginning to shade the night sky.

Duo yawned loudly as he climbed out of the car. "Man! Am I beat!"

"You should have slept on the shuttle," Heero replied, climbing out behind him.

"I was too wired!" Duo stretched and caught Heero up around the neck on the rebound. "But now that we're home..." He grinned, his violet eyes twinkling. "Think we can persuade Wufei to come back to bed for a few hours?" The last words were muffled as Duo began to nuzzle Heero's shoulders and throat.

The Japanese man purred... his arms coming up behind his lithe koi, fingers running up and down Duo's spine in a way that made the braided man tingle. "You've been known to be... quite... persuasive before..."

Lips ghosted, brushed, touched, danced away, returned--

"Incredible! Over fifty bedrooms in this estate and you two still can't make it to one of them!"

"Auh, what's the matter, Q-man?" Duo grinned, peeking up from Heero's neck to look at the blond. "Not up to watching the sunrise?"

Quatre sighed, shoulders slumping, and suddenly, the twenty-three-year-old looked a lot older than just twenty-three. "Actually, Duo, not today. All I want right now is to crawl into bed and stay there for a good, long, time..." This statement was punctuated with a yawn--ending on a murmur of appreciation when someone pressed up behind him and began kneading his shoulders.

"Come, small one. Let's get you up to bed."

"Mmm... sounds good..." Quatre turned and embraced the taller man. "Do I get to bring my Trowa-bear?" he teased, snuggling closer.

"Who else?" Trowa returned, brushing a hand through those silky blond waves.

"Mmm... good. Just let me send out a few messa--ah! Trowa! What are you--mmm..."

Trowa carried Quatre up the landing, his lips teasing the man in his arms, forcing Quatre to relax and forget about work for--well, at least the rest of the morning...

Neither man noticed the front door magically open to admit them into the home, and both soon vanished within without looking back.

"Are you two coming or going?" a middle-aged woman's voice called out. "I won't stay here holding this door open just to let the bugs in, you know."

Duo bound up the steps, grin plastered over his face. "Marie! Boy have I missed you! Got any good leftovers handy?"

"Ha!. Not for long," the pleasantly plump older woman quipped, engulfing the young man in a motherly embrace. Duo just laughed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Heero questioned, following his mate up the steps at a more sedated pace.

"'Early'? It's almost seven o'clock!" the woman returned. "Usually Master Wufei is up and in the gardens by now."

"Wufei's not up yet?" Heero asked, frowning.

"No, sir, but then, he was up rather late last night talking with that woman who came to call."

"Woman? What woman?"

"I don't rightly know. Never seen her before in my life, but Master Wufei said she was family. I went and did up the Rose Room, but she didn't stay."

Duo and Heero shared a look before thanking the housekeeper and taking off for the stairs. The door was well oiled and didn't make a sound when they opened it--and saw the young dragon laying curled up in the center of the big bed.

The sight stopped the two there for a full moment as they drank it in--Wufei, lying naked save for the gray sheet that draped over his waist, his silky black hair loose, falling over his shoulders and pillow, his face turned away--

Duo was the first to move, cover the distance between the door and bed in seconds. Only when the bed dipped beneath his weight was his presence revealed to the other. Wufei started, at first alarmed that he was not as alone in the room as he had thought--and then overcome as his musings became reality. Lips, tongue, teeth parted, met, clashed as arms went up and entwined around each other's bodies.

Duo managed to pull back just a fraction of an inch. "Anyone ever tell you how damn sexy you look stretched out naked on a bed?"

Hooded onyx eyes looked up at him as Wufei smiled lazily. "Yesss," he purred, stretching out and moving against Duo in a deliciously, tantalizing way. "Just the other day, I believe."

With memories of 'the other day' in question popping up to mind, Duo growled and returned for another kiss. His body wiggled closer until he managed to slip under the sheet. But he was overdressed for bed and so, after only another moment of tasting the delectable dragon, he pulled away.

Wufei stretched tired muscles as the other crawled back out of bed, watching the braided man intently. And then, as if realization just dawn on him, his eyes swiftly swept the rest of the room looking for--

Heero followed Duo in only so far as to close the door behind them. Then he shut the door and leaned back against it, arms crossed, to enjoy the show--which ended far too soon as he was concerned. Now, as those dark eyes swept across his body, lighting upon his face, questioningly, he dropped his arms and pushed away from the door.

"You're back early," Wufei said, watching as Heero made his way from door to bed.

One shoulder rose and fell--a small shrug, as Heero kneeled over the bed and delivered a 'hello' kiss. "Mission accomplished," the Japanese man replied.

Unsatisfied with such a weak greeting, the Chinese man's arm wrapped around Heero's neck, pulling the other man off balance and completely onto the bed--and onto Wufei. After a much longer and much more satisfying greeting, Wufei released him.

Heero licked his lips as he pulled away, blue eyes hazy. "I need to take a shower," he said sliding off the bed as Duo was crawling back in.

"Clean freak," Duo shot, pinching Heero's side as he passed. Heero just ignored him. Duo snuggled up close to Wufei, contentedly. Lazily, he brushed the end of his braid over the bronze chest of his Asian lover, slowly unraveling it with every other swipe.

Wufei purred appreciatively until his hands could bury themselves in the soft masses, finger combing the chestnut strands and fanning them out over himself and Duo like a second sheet. Braid undone, Duo brushed himself over Wufei, lazily kissing and nibbling at those sweet lips, tiny, affectionate kisses that spoke no passion but only immeasurable love.

"Wufei? Why aren't you--Oh! Oh! Shit!" The door slammed shut with a force that rocked the picture frame on the wall. Both men on the bed looked up in time to see a flaming red face that matched the flaming red ponytail that whipped around in time to avoid catching on the door.

Duo giggled and called, "It's okay, Marie, you can come back in!"

The door creaked open and one cornflower blue eye peeked in. "Um... I was just checking to see if everything was okay with Wufei," the girl hedged, opening the door a little bit wider. She bit one shell pink lip and walked in when she saw the two on the bed weren't--weren't--weren't, well, you know.

Duo had slid behind Wufei and was now cradling the Chinese man. The gray sheets were pulled up to their chests, Duo's arm draped across Wufei's torso.

"It's, ah, almost eight and usually, ah..." She licked her lips nervously, trying not to stare at the two men on the bed, but not wanting to be rude by not looking at them when she was talking to them.

"I'm sorry," Wufei said, one hand clamping over Duo's--which had begun to stray. "I won't be able to meet with you this morning for our morning talks. But, perhaps later this afternoon--"

Mariemeia was nodding, quite willing to accept this and leave before anything else even remotely embarrassing happened. Of course, just then another door happened to open--the bathroom door to be exact--and out strode a stunningly naked and completely unabashed Heero Yuy. Mariemeia let out an "eep", her face darkening purple before she turned and dashed out of there.

"I think you gave her a nose bleed," Duo murmured as he suckled Wufei's earlobe, his hand quickly sneaking under the covers to caress the Chinese man's thigh.

Heero climbed into bed behind him with little more than a grunt in comment.

"Ee-gawds!" Duo exclaimed, nearly jumping out from between his two lovers. "Will you please explain to me why it isn't possible for you to go to bed with *out* taking a damn shower but it *is* acceptable to come to bed soaking *wet*???"

"Dummy, shut up and go to sleep," the soaking wet Japanese man replied, fisting a hand into that mass of unbound chestnut hair and pulling the man back down beside him.

* * *

 

### Part Thirty One

 

"They've been in there for a while."

Silence.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

Silence.

"What? Can't hack my head off so you're just gonna ignore me or something?"

"That was the plan," the redhead replied, not looking up from the book in her lap.

Jake threw his arms up with frustration. "I wanna know what they're *doing* in there!"

"Why?" she countered, still not looking away from the book--at least not that he could tell. "Worried they're gonna ship your lazy ass back to the colonies?"

He turned on her. "Me? Lazy? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror! Oh, no, wait, that would require you to actually *move*!"

The book fell to the floor, snapping shut as she sat up. "Excuse me, but are you implying that *I'm* lazy?"

Jake held his hands out in a 'prissy' manner and cooed, "Oh! Look! I broke a nail! I guess I'll just have to go to the manicurist to get it taken care of because I'm too *lazy* to do it myself!"

"C'mere and I'll show you what these nails can do TO YOUR FACE!!!"

She was on her feet in an instant. Jake was already running--already quite well aware of what those nails could do. She screamed out various profanities as she chased the dark-haired boy around the room--And then an arm seized her around her waist like a steel band, effectively choking the last words from her as she was hauled back against a 'brick wall'.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

Her answer was to be jostled roughly until she stopped fighting against the hold. Panting, she wiggled around to look up at her captor... and then slumped, giving up completely.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Heero demanded more than asked, gruffly.

"It's nothing," Jake said, stepping back from the glare Heero turned on the boy. "I-I mean, it was just a 'lazy' little disagreement... *right*, *Mary*?"

Marie glared at the other teenager. "*Right*, *Jack*," she bit out.

Jake forced a smile to his lips. "See? Nothing wrong. Sorry to bother you guys..."

"Hn."

"Marie?" Quatre called, pulling the two teens heated looks away from one another to the doorway, where the four remaining men were standing, watching the proceedings with varying statements of amusement and exasperation.

"I tried to reach your mother this morning," Quatre continued, seeing he had her attention, "but Veronica said she and Sally were away..."

Mariemeia paled. "Is something wrong, Quatre-sama?" she asked, automatically reverting back to the formal speech that had been ingrained upon her from a child. "Is it about me? Are you going to send me ba--"

"No, no," Quatre reassured the alarmed girl, smiling gently at her. "It has nothing to do with you, dear. It's business."

She visibly relaxed against Heero--who still hadn't released his hold from around her waist. "Did you try paging her, then? She and Mom are in China for Granny Po's birthday."

Trowa frowned. "You didn't want to go with them?"

"What?" Marie asked, making a face. "And have to sit through hours of Granny reminiscing about this or that; and how funny I don't like either of my mothers; and, I need to act more like a proper young woman; and, do I have a young suitor in mind yet; and, you know that a good marriage is important to carry on the family line, and--"

"You should show more respect towards your Elders," Wufei growled. Mariemeia just stuck her tongue out at him in reply, crossing her arms and 'hmphf'-ing.

"I second that!" Duo chirped. Marie turned to glare at him, but he stuck his tongue out at her and winked. He was leaning up against Wufei and--Mariemeia suddenly remembered this morning.

"Um, Heero? Could you, um, put me, um, down now?" she gasped, suddenly feeling very hot.

Somewhat surprised, the Japanese man released the girl, letting her drop the twelve inches back to the floor. He stared at her, frowning at her as she slowly backed away from him.

"Um, I just, um, remember, um, something I had to do. Excuse me!" The redhead turned tail and ran, not bothering to close the door after her.

"I, um, guess, I'll go see if I can, um, help her," Jake mumbled, looking from the group of men staring at him to the gaping door. He pulled the door shut behind him, but still heard Duo say, "Gee, Heero, I think you gave her another nose bleed!"

"Idiot," Heero replied, crossing his arms but frowning at the now closed door.

"Another?" Trowa asked, frowning. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Heero replied just as Duo answered, "Oh, Marie came to our room this morning to check on Wu-babe here, and Heero was gettin' ready for bed."

Quatre just groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

The satellite was on night cycle. The skeleton crew that docked her small shuttle didn't even recognize the dark Japanese woman who disembarked. Not that she really cared.

"Is Fatina Winner in her quarters?" she questioned before reaching the off-ramp.

"I-I-I don't know, ma'am," the young security guard on duty stuttered.

"Never mind," she grumbled, stepping past him swiftly. "Newbie," she mumbled to herself. "Have my shuttle maintenance and prepped to go again by oh-six-hundred," she told the mechanic before slipping past the hanger doors.

She found her way to the blonde woman's quarters without hassle. Most of the satellite was still asleep, leaving no one in the passageways to stop her. She didn't knock. Seeing as what time it was, she really didn't think the other woman would be up. She keyed the access codes, the door slid open with a swoosh, and--

A wall of disinfectant fumes slammed into her. She coughed, but determinedly stepped into the room, looking around her in a somewhat bemused manner.

Fatina Winner had never been called a neat freak. Orderly, maybe. Clean--err, well that was pushing it. However, the room Hiroshima Jackson stepped into was more than just clean. It was empty--a more alarming fact to the Japanese woman who knew how much of a pack rat her friend was.

"Fatina?" she called out, stopping herself from cringing at the echo that bounced off the empty walls. "Fatina?" she called out again, crossing the room quickly and reaching for the bedroom door pad.

"I'm in here," a reserved voice called out from the kitchen.

Hiroshima turned at the first sound. "Fatina..." she whispered, not caring about the sound of relief that filled the other's name as it fell from her lips. She palmed the kitchen light, illuminating the darkened room... revealing the small blonde woman sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good evening," the blonde said, looking up at her. She paused, frowned, smiled. "Or good morning, rather." She lifted the mug to her lips.

"What are you doing up so late, Fatina?" the dark-haired woman asked gently, hovering at the entrance, hesitant to enter.

"Is it late?" Fatina murmured. "I hadn't noticed... I must have slept the day away after they left... hmmm..."

"Fatina?" the Japanese woman questioned, concern, stepping into the room.

The other woman looked up and gasped. "Oh! How rude of me! Come in, come in. Did you want anything to drink? Something to eat?" she asked, jumping up. "I can make you some tea if you'd like--"

"No, no, I'm fine," Hiro interrupted the other woman. "I'm fine, thank you. But how are *you*, Tina?"

They studied each other for what seemed like long, intense minutes. "I'm... fine, too," Fatina replied finally, smiling as she sank back into her chair. "Still a bit tired, but fine."

Hiro frowned. "Are you sick?" She was at the blonde woman's side, feeling her forehead.

"No, no. Of course not," Fatina replied, swatting the hand away. "I'm fine," she repeated, smiling up at the other woman. "Sit, sit. There's no point in standing, so sit."

Hiro slid into an empty chair, noticing the room for the first time. It was also mostly empty. "Are you leaving?" she asked, turning her attention back to the woman across from her.

"Yes," Fatina answered easily. "I've decided there's nothing left for me here..." She smiled. "There's no reason for me to stay here. I've already called up one of my nieces. She's going to take over as on-site director here. The paperwork has been filled out and sent it over to WEI for formal approval, but I don't anticipate any pushback."

They lapsed into a moment of silence. 

"And when did you decide this?" Hiro asked after another moment.

Fatina took another sip of her coffee. "Last night," she admitted after another silence. She speared the dark woman across from her with a 'look'. "After I talked with Quatre and... and... his friends." Quickly, she took another sip.

Hiro turned thoughtful, studying the wood grain in the table. "You told them everything?" she asked quietly.

"What I knew of it," Fatina answered softly, nodding.

They were both quiet, dealing with their own thoughts. And then...

"I see," Hiro breathed out. She looked up, her dark charcoal eyes studying the blonde, noting the dark smudges under the other's eyes that a few hours sleep could hardly hope to cure, the paleness that rivaled the woman's natural complexion. Even her hair and her clothes--things the blonde normally took pride in--looked drab and unkempt.

"And where are you planning to go?" she asked finally.

"Well, I told Quatre that I wanted to go to Earth," Fatina started, sipping again at her coffee. "But now that I think about it..." They met and held each other's gaze. "How about we head over to Mars?"

Two dark eyebrows arched high with surprise. "'Mars'?"

Fatina nodded. "It's a relatively new colony; only 6-7 years old. They're always eager for more colonists," she said before shrugging. "Besides, who'd turn away another doctor?"

"Mars..." Hiro repeated more thoughtfully as she leaned back in her chair. She looked back to the blonde. "I haven't done generic medicine in a while," she admitted slowly before smiling. "But I must admit, the idea does sound appealing..."

Fatina smiled back at her. "It's a great place to get lost in... start a new life... become a new person... I..." Her smile turned wistful. "I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot. The chance to become someone else... to stop having to be 'Fatina Winner'..."

Hiroshima smiled a bit wistfully, too. "I think I'd like a start over, too," she admitted. One hand uncurled from the coffee mug and lay across the table towards her.

"Wanna run away together?" Fatina asked, her smile turned to tease.

She studied the hand held out to her; studied the face of the woman before her; looked back at the hand... and then, smiling, she slid her own hand into Fatina's. "I'd love to," she answered.

* * *

 

### Epilogue

 

_[Well I just heard, the news today,  
It seems my life's, about to change]_

They were gathered at the hospital, nervous, excited, scared out of their wit's end. Forced to wait.

"You know, it's a really nice birthday present," the blonde young man was saying--when he wasn't worrying his lower lip. "I just wish it didn't take so long to unwrap," he tried to joke.

The *glare* shot in his direction convinced him he'd be better off just keeping his mouth shut. There was only four of them in the room waiting. They hadn't told any of their friends that today was 'the day', and so no one was there to share the burden of waiting with them.

They were alone. Locked away in this pitiful excuse for a waiting room with nothing to do but sit and wait and worry and wait and try not to kill each other and wait--

He'd already tried to find something interesting to watch on the small vidscreen. But the early-morning kid shows were terribly boring to him and the 'morning news' was just recycled news from the evening before. So he turned to study the others.

The love of his life was leaning up against the pink-striped wall, looking like he didn't have a worry in the world. Quatre knew differently. The tall, graceful young man was as scared as the rest of them. The seemingly complete stillness of the slim limbs, the tightly corded muscles that contracted at varying intervals, the down-turned chin, the closed eyes--all silently spoke to him, telling him of Trowa's worries.

Quatre wanted to hold him, reassure him that everything was going to be all right. But he didn't know that for sure. None of them could be sure that it was going to 'be all right'. Not yet. 

Duo was sitting down in a chair a row across from him. His leg jumped and tapped repetitively, faster and faster. His fingers hammered out imaginary beats on his knee... He chewed on the end of his braid, used the corded length of hair as a drumstick, jumped up and paced, plummeted back down into the chair. And then repeated the entire process.

Heero was not far away from Duo, leaning back against the wall in a similar stance to Trowa's. But the Japanese man was facing the door to the waiting room. Whoever entered would immediately be faced with one Yuy-Glare-of-Death.

As Quatre watched, the Japanese man stiffened.

The door to the waiting room opened.

_[I close my eyes, begin to pray,  
Then tears of joy, stream down my face]_

Doce Behr stepped through, closing the door behind her and leaning back against it. She spared a look for each of the young men, before focusing on the dark-haired man directly across from her.

"The baby's fine," she started, folding her arms around the clipboard in front of her.

"And Wufei?" Duo nearly jumped down her throat, every muscle in his lithe frame tense, his eyes pleading with her, his heart clenching tightly, fearing the worst.

Heero was like liquid mercury, moving to his lover's side, one hand brushing the small of Duo's back--but his steel-blue stare never left the face of the woman before him. It was a haunted look that hid in those cobalt depths. A haunted look that was steeling itself for the worst, praying for the best, begging for the truth.

Quatre was standing now, too, his marine eyes closed tight, begging Allah that his friend and lover was okay, alive and well. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up--

Into Trowa's loving green eyes. A shared look. A shared hope. They both turned in time to see the Cheshire-grin spread across the Latin doctor's face before she announced:

"Both baby *and* father are just fine. They're doing just fine," she repeated, though she couldn't be quite sure if they heard her.

Someone gave a bark of laughter. Someone else joined in, until all four men were laughing and crying out their relief. Quatre wasn't sure who laughed first or who hugged who first. All he knew was that they were hugging and laughing and crying. Yes, crying. There were tears in all of their eyes. Relief and joy flooded the small waiting room.

_[With arms wide open_   
_Under the sunlight_   
_Welcome to this place_   
_I'll show you everything_   
_With arms wide open...]_

"They're being moved to another private room to recovery," Doce said when they had calmed down enough for them to hear her. "A nurse is cleaning the baby right now and will bring her there just as soon as she's all cleaned up and made pretty."

They were beaming--the effect was contagious she found as she led them from the waiting room to the private room that had been reserved specifically for this day. The birthday of the first child of a gundam pilot. Hey! That didn't happen every day! Doce laughed.

It took them less than five minutes to relocate to the private recovery room where a slightly drugged-out-looking Wufei was laying on a medical bed. Brilliant spring morning sunshine poured in through the large window, spilling onto the bed and its sole occupant.

They swarmed around him, reaching out to touch him, to reconnect, to confirm for themselves that their fifth member was well and alive and all right. Still smiling and laughing and, yes, still crying, they showered kisses over the recovering dragon.

And then the door opened... drawing five pairs of eyes.

The elderly nurse beamed towards the five handsome young men gathered in the room who were watching her intently--or, rather, watching the precious, tiny bundle swaddled in pink she held in her arms.

"I think you have some people here who are anxious to see you, baby," she cooed, bee-lining it to the bed, leaning over to hand the baby to the young 'mother' on the bed.

But Wufei stopped her, shaking his dark head and looking instead to Heero. "You hold her first, Heero," the tired man whispered.

_[Well I don't know, if I'm ready,  
To be the man, I have to be]_

Heero stared at the pink swaddling of baby blanket that symbolized a baby girl, shocked. A baby. Their baby. His baby. He swallowed down the fear that threatened to choke him, forcing air into his screaming lungs.

It was real. This was a reality. They were parents. He was a father...

The nurse crossed the bed and was standing before Heero now, offering out the newborn. She frown when the young man didn't immediately reach out and take the baby.

Duo pressed up closer to his immobile lover, fitting his body to Heero's side. "Go ahead," he encouraged. "Hold her, Hee-chan." His hands materialized at the Japanese man's waist.

Like anchors. They anchored him, grounded him, gave him strength. Heero reached up, reached out, his fingers brushing the soft baby blanket.

"I promise she won't break," the nurse reassured and she deposited the baby into the silent man's arms.

_[I take a breath, take her by my side,  
We stand in awe, we've created life]_

He looked down into the tiny scrunched up baby-pink face, awe-struck. Tiny lips were pursed in a grimace; tiny fists were curled up around her face; tiny tuffs of silky black hair stuck up at angles; her tiny little eyes squeezed tight against the blinding sunlight.

"Will you look at that," Duo said softly. "She's already mastered your facial expressions, Hee-chan!"

Heero managed to pull his eyes away from the tiny thing in his arms long enough to spear his braided lover with a glare--which only caused the others to laugh more--before looking back at his daughter.

"We're daddies now," Duo whispered in his ear, leaning up to rest his chin on his shoulder and look down on their daughter.

"Yes..."

"A real family," Duo added, carefully hugging Heero's waist as he stared down at their daughter.

Their daughter. Their child. Flesh of their Flesh, Blood of their Blood.

"Our family..."

_[With arms wide open,_   
_Under the sunlight,_   
_Welcome to this place,_   
_I'll show you everything]_

"So, have you decided on a name?" Doce Behr asked.

Wufei looked away from the sight his two lovers made. "Yes," he replied, not bothering to try and remove the smile that beamed up from his tired face.

"Trinity."

Duo looked up from one loving face to another, radiating. "A union of the three of us..."

"A chance at redemption," Heero added softly. "A chance at life we never had the chance to know..." One large rough finger reached out to caress the baby-soft cheek and drool-covered lips.

"It's a beautiful name," Quatre sighed, his heart feeling like it was going to burst with love at any minute. He wanted to hug each of them as tightly as he could, hold them to him and never let them go. He settled instead for holding Wufei's hand in his as he sat precariously on the bed, watching the three men and the tiny baby.

"Hello, little Trinity," Trowa said softly, leaning over to kiss the tiny forehead.

The tiny baby made a sound as if acknowledging the greeting, and the five men laughed. The laughter seemed to attract the baby's interest, and perfect, tiny, little black eyelashes blinked open--

And stared up into two daddies' faces. Two indigo eyes blinked, trying to focus and a look of... of... of wonderment overcame the infant's features.

"Will you look at that," Duo cooed. "I think she has our eyes, Hee-chan!" He squeezed his love's waist tighter.

"Ten toes and ten fingers, too, in case you were wondering," Doce added with a laugh.

Duo looked up at her, grinning wildly. "Of course she does! Didn't they tell you? She's perfect!" He winked. "She has to be. She's our baby."

 _[With arms wide open,_  
 _Now everything has changed,_  
 _I'll show you_ love _,_  
 _I'll show you everything]_

 

Quatre and Trowa left to notify everybody that the baby was born and both baby and father were doing fine. They had managed to keep the birth date a secret so it was no surprise when, nearly an hour later, the door to Wufei's private room burst open to admit a slew of excited people.

"You *sneaks*!" Mariemeia was the first to speak. "How could you go behind our backs like that! What if something had gone wrong? I wouldn't have been here to--"

"And you think there might have been something you could have done, woman, had you been here?" Wufei returned, little heat in his words, but much amusement.

"Oh, Wufei!" The redheaded teen rushed over to the bed and engulfed the Chinese man in a loving embrace. "I was so worried," she whispered, kissing his cheek, not bothering to hide the small trails of moisture that seeped from her blue eyes, ruining her mascara.

He held her tightly another moment before letting go. Tenderly he smeared away the inky moisture. "There was no need to worry. I am fine, and so is she..." He looked over to where Duo sat, sprawled out over Heero's lap in a chair, holding their daughter.

"Oh! Let me see! Let me see--"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Duo laughed, standing up. "But quietly, she just went back to sleep," Duo cautioned, handing over the little bundle of joy he'd just had the pleasure of feeding and burping. Still, he couldn't take his eyes off her as he found his way back to Heero's lap by touch only--mainly by Heero's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back down into his lap where he held the braided man tightly.

Jake drew up close behind the redhead, his hands holding her waist as he looked over her shoulder, down at the tiny little newborn.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Marie cooed, brushing the baby's velvety cheek.

"Yep, but you're cuter," the dark-haired youth replied, pecking her cheek. Marie just grinned, leaning back into the boy.

"Just don't go getting any ideas," Anne warned, sparing her daughter and her boyfriend a *look* before moving to congratulate the three new-fathers.

"Well, congratulations, Yuy," Zechs said, grinning as he held out his hand to the young Japanese man. "Now it's *your* turn for the two a.m. feedings and diaper changes and spit rags and laundry!"

"Hn. That's what Duo's for," Heero replied, smirking as he tugged on his lover's braid.

"Ha! That's what *you* think!" the braided-man replied--causing much laughter in the room.

"Oooh! Look, Mommy! Another baby jus' like Adweean!"

"Why, hello there, Miss Kataryna Peacecraft!" Trowa charmed, swooping the three-year-old up into his arms. "And how are you today?"

The child giggled in reply. He held her up high enough to look down at the baby in Mariemeia's arms. "That's my niece, Trinity," he said.

"Little..." the child cooed in awe, reaching out a hand to touch the baby. "She's little like Adweean was! Is she gonna get bigger like he did?"

Noin laughed, shifting the two-month-old Adrian Peacecraft in her arms. "Yes dear, she'll grow bigger just like your brother did."

"Wow..." she said, much to the amusement of the adults in the room.

"Well, congratulations," Sally said, beaming at the young men in the room. "Now the real trouble begins!"

"Oh, Sally," Anne admonished, going over to her daughter's side to steal the baby away. "Look at her. Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"Yep," Sally replied readily. "And if she's anything like her fathers," she grinned, spearing each of the three men in question with an amused look, "she's gonna be one hyper, indestructible, justice-loving bundle of cute."

_[With arms wide open  
Wide open...]_

She rubbed her eyes, exhausted, as she leaned up against the wall. On the other side of the glass, she could see the occupants as they came and went, greeting the new parents. It was late. She was tired. She'd been there since four a.m. that morning to help prep and then oversee the procedure that would deliver her grandchild. She had promised him, all those months ago, and today, she had fulfilled that last promised.

"You want some coffee or tea?" the small blonde woman asked, coming up beside her and rubbing her back in soothing circles.

She smiled, looking down into the caring teal eyes that shined up at her. "Some coffee sounds good, thank you, Tina."

The blonde smiled. "How much longer are you planning on staying, Shima?"

"Not too much longer now, I promise," the dark-haired woman replied, her dark eyes pleading with the blonde. Tina sighed, shaking her head as she went off in search of coffee.

The woman looked back up and through the window. One hand pressed to her chest, her heart, as she made a wish...

_[If I had just one wish,_   
_Only one demand,_   
_I hope she's not like me,_   
_I hope she understands,_   
_That she can take this life_   
_And hold it by the hand_   
_And she can greet the world_   
_With arms wide open]_

She felt drawn to the window, but she resisted the urge. She knew she really couldn't stay that much longer. She knew every minute longer she risked the chance of exposure, and, really, after spending the last eight months living carefree and lively, she wasn't really sure if she was ready to become reacquainted with her past.

But she had made a promise eight months ago. And today, she had lived up to that promise. She had brought her granddaughter into the world this morning, just as Chang Wufei had asked her to do before she left him alone that night so many months ago.

Granddaughter.

She, Hiroshima Jackson, was a grandmother.

She caught her reflection in the window as something dark passed by it. 'Well, at least I'm still looking good,' she thought to herself with a smile.

And then another figure showed in the window and her smile faded. Her mouth went dry and her heart seemed to clench tightly.

"You have a chance to give that little baby something you never had, Heero," she whispered hoarsely, her eyes stinging. "I know you'll be a good father, a better parent than I ever was, or could hope to be." She swallowed. "Don't be afraid to love," she whispered, more hoarse than before. "Don't be like me..."

"Perhaps you should tell him that yourself," a soft voice said from behind her.

She whirled, her long dark ponytail whipping out behind her. Stubbornly she scrubbed at the tears staining her cheek. "What--what are you doing here?" she asked.

The young man smirked. "They won't release me until tomorrow. What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left right after the stitch was fixed..."

"I..." She realized she had no answer. Why hadn't she left after she'd fulfilled her promise?

"Would you like to see her? To hold her?" he asked. His body shifted, and she realized that he wasn't looking directly at her, but behind her.

She whirled, her heart racing in her chest, staring at the two other young men before her now.

_[With arm wide open_   
_Under the sunlight,_   
_Welcome to this place,_   
_I'll show you everything]_

"I--I--" Her mouth worked, but no sound came out. So instead she bit her lip, fighting back the tears that were more than willing to fall. "I don't know how," she said finally, her voice hoarse, her throat raw.

"It's really easy," Heero replied, equally as hoarse. "Here, let me show you... You just open your arms..."

Mother and son stood staring, five feet apart. The closest they'd ever come in over nine months. In over twenty years, really.

And then... he took a step.

One single step closer.

She hesitated but followed, and her arms unfurled, and she held them out, wide open.

They brushed against one another as he transferred his daughter into her arms... and then he moved away, and, shockingly, she realized she was holding the tiny little thing. A tiny little baby. The fruits of her labor.

Her granddaughter.

She was holding her granddaughter.

She was shaking; she wasn't sure if she could stand on her own for very much longer. She swallowed, unaware of the tears that streamed down her face.

"She's so small," she managed to choke out, pulling the blanket away to reveal the tiny little face.

"Newborns are," Heero replied wryly, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he watched the woman holding his daughter.

'The woman', he repeated. 'The woman' was his mother. His biological mother. His mother was holding his daughter.

He swallowed, hard. There was a pressure against either of his sides and it took him a moment to realize that both Duo and Wufei were there, standing beside him, watching his mother hold their daughter.

"You know," Duo was saying, arm wrapped firmly around Heero's waist as he leaned up against the Japanese man. "You're the only grandmother Trinity has. It's your God-given duty to spoil her rotten."

Hiroshima looked up from her granddaughter's tiny little face, surprise, shock, disbelief and a thousand other emotions painted across her face amongst the tears. "'Trinity'?" she repeated, her voice little more than a choked whisper.

Duo continued to grin at her, but it was Wufei who replied. "It was the logical conclusion."

"Do you... approve?" Heero questioned, then frowned, not knowing why he asked.

Her dark, liquidy eyes traveled his face, drinking in his features... and then she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. "Oh, yes," she breathed. "I approve. Very much so."

She lifted the tiny baby to her lips and gently kissed her tiny little forehead. "Hello, my little Trinity," she whispered softly to the sleeping baby. "Welcome to this world. There are a lot of wonderful things here to discover and I can't wait to see you embrace them all!"

 _[With arms wide open,_  
 _Now everything has changed,_  
 _I'll show you_ love _,_  
 _I'll show you everything_  
 _With arms wide open_  
 _With arms wide open...]_

********** End of "Oh Baby, Baby" **********

Series continues in "Making a Family" and "Traditions" 

 

 


End file.
